


LOSE CONTROL

by wistfulfeeling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hansol y Yuta se aman y se odian al mismo tiempo, Igual JeMin es hermoso, Johnny es tan malo, M/M, Ten es un adorable bebe, YuSol - Yuta x Hansol, no esperen nada explicito entre Jaemin y Jeno hasta que cumplan los 18
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulfeeling/pseuds/wistfulfeeling
Summary: Hansol y Yuta se conocen desde pequeños.  Hansol y Yuta tienen la misma edad.  Hansol y Yuta van a la misma escuela y a la misma clase.  Hansol y Yuta tienen muchas cosas en común, aunque ellos prefieran ignorarlas.  Hansol y Yuta se odian mutuamente ... o al menos eso era lo que ellos querían creer.





	1. DESTINO

"Hey, tu" 

Hansol sabía que la persona parada a su lado le estaba hablando, sin embargo siguió comiendo su almuerzo, ignorándolo por completo. 

"Te estoy hablando" Yuta insistió. "No hagas como si no me estuvieras escuchando" se enfadó aún más. Tomó el refresco que estaba sobre la mesa y lo derramó.  

Hansol levantó la vista para encontrarse con su sonrisa de satisfacción al haber arruinado (otra vez) su día. Se levantó y tomó sus cosas, comenzó a marcharse sin decir ni una palabra, como si Yuta fuera totalmente invisible y nada de lo sucedido le afectara. Sin embargo, él comenzó a seguir sus pasos muy de cerca. 

"¿Te crees muy listo al irte sin decir nada?" Prácticamente corrió para alcanzarlo y frenar su caminata parándose frente a él. "Te dije muchas veces que no te metas donde no debes." 

"Y yo ya te dije que no fui quien los delató. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo en el baño y tampoco me interesa" Hansol intentó seguir su camino. 

Yuta lo tomó del nudo de su corbata "No mientas" su mirada se clavó fijamente en la suya. "Voy a encargarme de que tu vida sea miserable" Lo soltó con fuerzas, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Dio media vuelta y se marchó furioso, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme escolar. 

Hansol no dijo absolutamente nada y también abandonó el lugar. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este trato de parte de Yuta y lo más gracioso era que esta vez, sí era culpable de lo que él le reclamaba. Sin embargo no iba a admitirlo, quería sentirse ganador al menos una vez.  

Ten, quien almorzaba junto a él, comenzó a seguir sus pasos "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes que lo descubrirá. En algún momento va a encontrar las pruebas necesarias que demuestren que fuiste tú quien los delató y te buscará, te atrapará y te romperá la cara." 

Hansol se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos "¿Terminaste?" 

"No, y también te matará y tirará tu cuerpo al mar." 

Sonrió al escucharlo. Él y Ten habían sido amigos desde la primaria, pero aún así, eran muy distintos y pensaban cosas muy diferentes. Ten era muy precavido y un tanto miedoso. Solía esconderse detrás de la enorme estatura de Hansol, para protegerse de los malos tratos que Yuta y su séquito de amigos, solían darles. Sin embargo Hansol, siempre había sido indiferente ante esos hechos, porque sabía que lo que ellos buscaban era provocar conflictos y él no sería quien les diera ese gusto. 

* * *

 

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Hansol preguntó mientras regresaba a casa junto a su hermano pequeño, después de un largo día de estudios. 

Jeno tenía 15 años, pero era casi tan alto como su hermano. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, como sus gustos en las comidas, su amor a los mangas y video juegos, su poca habilidad a la hora de ser sociables con la gente y su timidez al estar en público. Pero había algo que los diferenciaba, aparte de su edad, y eso era su padre. El padre de Hansol los había abandonado a él y a su madre cuando él tenía tan sólo 1 año. Tiempo después su madre rehízo su vida junto a otro hombre, quien sería el padre de Jeno y quien también la abandonaría años más tarde. Ambos conocían su historia y siempre supusieron que fue ese sentimiento de abandono, lo que los hacía tan unidos, tan cercanos a su madre y tan iguales en tantas cosas.  

"Bien" Jeno respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Creo que al fin hice un amigo en la escuela" 

"¿En serio? Eso es genial" Hansol despeinó su cabello torpemente.  

"Si, descubrí que también ama One Piece, así que intercambiamos algunos tomos del manga" 

"¿Cómo es su nombre?"  

Jeno sonrió "Jaemin" 

"Jaemin ¿Y cuál es su apellido?" 

"Creo que …" pensó por unos segundos "… no lo recuerdo" 

"Deberías estar más atento a esos detalles si quieres ser su amigo" Bromeó. 

Jeno golpeó su brazo "¿Piensas darme consejos de amistad, cuando tu único amigo es el raro?" 

Hansol comenzó a reir al escucharlo "Ten no es raro, él es especial" 

"¿Especial?" preguntó con un tono burlón "¿Lo has visto el otro día, intentando leer un libro con el cuerpo hacia atrás?" 

"Es realmente flexible" 

"No, es raro" 

"Al menos se su apellido" Lo desafió. 

Jeno solía ser bastante callado y reservado cuando se trataba de lugares con muchas personas, por eso hacer amigos en la escuela, no era precisamente su especialidad. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que parecía estar muy animado con el hecho de tener alguien con quien compartir al menos su amor por los mangas y eso era suficiente para que Hansol fuera feliz, porque lo entendía, porque sabía lo que se sentía esa soledad. 

* * *

 

"Dime" Ten dejó de escribir y volteó para ver a Hansol "¿Crees que luciría mejor así? O ¿Así?" Y extendió sobre su banco dos dibujos bastante extraños pero coloridos. 

"¿Para qué es esto?" Preguntó tomando uno de ellos. 

"Son las posibles portadas del examen" dijo con sus ojos llenos de orgullo. 

"oh" Hansol casi nunca sabía como seguir esas charlas con Ten. Por empezar, el maestro no había pedido portadas para el examen, y mucho menos algo tan ¿artístico? Pero, al mirarlo se preguntaba ¿cómo acabar con su ilusión, si luce como un niño de 6 años a punto de comer una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate? . Suspiró. "Me gusta más esta" tomó el dibujo menos llamativo y lo extendió frente a él. 

Ten sonrió y la felicidad inundó su rostro. "Entonces la usaré"  

El timbre de salida sonó y ambos se preparaban para salir, cuando el conflicto comenzó. 

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" Seo YoungHo era uno de los mejores amigos de Yuta, pero a demás de eso era uno de los brabucones más  temidos, no sólo de la clase, si no de la escuela. Con el dibujo de Ten entre sus manos, comenzó a reír. "No sabía que habíamos vuelto a la escuela primaria" Y volteó a mostrarle la hoja a Yuta. 

"Patético" dijo tomando el papel con desprecio. 

"Por favor no lo rompas, me costó mucho hacerlo" Ten suplicó. 

Yuta lo observó por unos segundos, pero su meta no era molestar a Ten. Clavó su mirada en Hansol, que como siempre, prefería no reaccionar ante ese tipo de provocaciones.  

"¿Lo quieres?" Levantó el dibujo por los aires, usándolo como carnada. Ten intentó acercarse y arrebatarlo de sus manos, pero ellos eran más rápidos y astutos. No tardó mucho tiempo en terminar en el suelo, después de un empujón de YoungHo. 

Hansol suspiró y se acercó a Ten. Extendió su mano para ayudarlo. "Ignóralos, podrás hacer otro mejor que ese" 

Ten asintió y cuando levantó la vista, resignado, Hansol observó que la situación era un poco más grave que solo un dibujo perdido, ya que la nariz de su amigo no dejaba de sangrar. Escuchó las risas de Yuta y YoungHo de fondo. 

"Que inútil, das pena hasta a la hora de molestarte" YoungHo tomó el dibujo y lo hizo un bollo. Levantó sus cosas y comenzó a salir del aula, ya vacía. Yuta siguió sus pasos. 

Hansol siempre había soportado sus maltratos y aprendido a combatirlos con indiferencia. Pero jamás habían llegado a este punto de violencia, jamás había derramado ni una gota de sangre a causa de su acoso. Pero esta vez, sentía que todo había sobrepasado los límites, y el rostro rojo de Ten era la gota que había rebalsado el vaso. YoungHo era alto y grande, pero él también lo era. No le tenía miedo a una eventual pelea, así que con toda su furia acumulada, lanzó con fuerzas uno de sus libros al aire, directo a la cabeza del potencial brabucón. Sin embargo, Hansol olvidó lo malo que era en los deportes, en especial en eso de apuntar y darle al blanco. Por eso el libro impactó en la nuca de la persona incorrecta, o quizás su subconsciente deseaba que en verdad el golpe lo reciba nada más ni nada menos que Yuta. 

Se detuvo al sentir el impacto contra su cuerpo. Por unos segundos se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que decidió voltear y clavar en él la peor mirada de todas, la más despreciable que salió en ese momento.  

"¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?" 

Hansol sostuvo la mirada, firme, directo a la suya. "No se metan con mi amigo" 

"Hansol, no" Ten apretó su brazo. Odiaba los conflictos y no quería ser parte de ellos. Pero sus súplicas se vieron sumergidas en un voraz movimiento de Yuta, que lo dejó a unos pocos centímetros de Hansol y en menos de lo que imaginaba, su puño ya estaba viajando hacia su rostro con toda la furia. 

Hansol logró esquivarlo, haciendo que su mano choque contra el banco. Yuta se quejó del impacto pero no tardó nada en recuperarse y seguir con la pelea.  

Ten nunca había visto a Hansol pelear, en verdad, Ten no sabía que Hansol era capaz de eso, pero ahí estaba, chocando contra los bancos y sin apartar las manos de Yuta. Parecía como si ambos hubieran estado esperando por ese momento durante mucho tiempo, en el que al fin podían descargar todo su odio mutuo en golpes y violencia verbal. Incluso YoungHo parecía estar bastante sorprendido ante el hecho, y al escuchar como el resto de los alumnos se asomaban por la puerta para presenciar la pelea, tomó a Yuta por los aires, apartándolo de Hansol. Ninguno de los dos tenía intensiones de separarse, pero tener un conflicto de esta clase podría implicar hasta su expulsión, y eso no era lo que precisamente necesitaban. 

"No seas estúpido ¡Vamos! Los maestros pueden llegar en cualquier momento." YoungHo Tomó a Yuta por los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente, para intentar que vuelva a la realidad. 

"Hansol, ya, vamos" Ten lo ayudó a levantarse y salieron del aula al igual que los otros dos.  

* * *

 

Taeil se cruzó de brazos observando la herida que Hansol llevaba a un costado de la boca y en uno de sus pómulos. Embebió el apósito con desinfectante y lo aplicó en las zonas lastimadas. 

"Auch"  

"No te quejes ¿Quién te mandó a comportarte como un pendenciero?" 

"Hansol sólo intentó defenderme" Ten buscó excusas. 

Taeil se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo. Generalmente no solía hacer estas cosas, de escaparse de su puesto de ayudante en la enfermería, para curar a alguien que se metía en problemas por decisión propia y evitar que los directivos de la escuela se enteraran del conflicto. Pero, al igual que Ten, la sorpresa al saber que era Hansol quien estaba en problemas, lo obligó a ayudar. Es que Hansol era el típico chico solitario que jamás se involucraba en discusiones, pleitos, mucho menos en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo en medio de la clase.  

"Quisiera saber que pasó por tu cabeza cuando creíste que golpearlo con un libro, era una buena idea" Taeil pensó en voz alta. 

"Solo sentí que había sobrepasado sus límites, nada más." Minimizó el asunto y se levantó del banco de esa aula vacía en donde se escondían. Miró a Ten "¿Estás bien?"  

"Si" Señaló su nariz y sonrió "Ya no sangra" 

"Mejor" tomó su mochila y comenzó a marcharse "Gracias por todo" volteó y miró a Taeil "Te debo una" 

"Solo intenta no meterte en más problemas a causa de esos dos idiotas" 

Hansol no dijo nada, porque no estaba seguro de poder prometer eso. Aún sentía ese odio por Yuta que nacía desde lo más profundo de su interior.  

* * *

 

Jeno se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino a casa, pero no porque no quisiera hablar, si no porque no sabía como preguntar por esas heridas tan visibles que Hansol llevaba en su rostro. 

Fue a sólo dos cuadras de su hogar que la intriga le ganó. 

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" 

"Me lastimé en la clase de deportes" Contestó rápido y seguro. Hansol mentiría si dijera que, en ese tiempo, no estuvo pensando en la excusa perfecta.  

Jeno frunció el ceño "Parece más como si te hubieran golpeado con un puño, mas que con un balón" 

Hansol se mantuvo callado, sin decir ni una palabra. 

"¿Recuerdas mi amigo Jaemin?"  

"uhm. Si" 

"Me invitó a su casa esta tarde, así que dejaré las cosas en casa e iré" 

"Que bien" 

"Pero" 

"¿Pero?" 

"Tendrás que llevarme. Ya sabes. Mamá no quiere que esté mucho tiempo solo en la calle y bueno..." 

"No tengo ganas de salir hoy. Sólo quiero llegar y acostarme" 

Jeno hizo una larga pausa y al estar frente a la entrada de su casa se detuvo. 

"Al menos deberías esperar que esa hinchazón de la cara se te vaya, antes de entrar a casa y preocupar a mamá" 

Hansol lo observó y sonrió. Jeno siempre sabía como lograr lo que quería con él. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el paredón. 

"Está bien, está bien. Deja tus cosas y te llevo a la casa de tu amigo. Aquí te espero" 

* * *

 

En el trayecto de la casa hasta la casa de su nuevo amigo, Jeno no dejó de enumerar las cosas que debía decir o hacer. 

"No debo entrar sin pedir permiso. No debo intentar ganar en todos los juegos. No debo creer que soy más fan de One Pice que él... No debo-" 

"Hey" Hansol palmeó su espalda. "Solo diviértete y ya" Volvió a meter las manos en sus bolsillos. Por alguna extraña razón, ese lugar por donde caminaban le resultaba bastante familiar, como si alguna vez hubiera estado allí. Pero al mismo tiempo, no le sorprendía, después de todo no era una enorme ciudad y todos parecían conocerse entre si. O al menos eso pensaba, hasta que Jeno habló. 

"Bien, es aquí. La dirección que me dio es esta" 

Hansol observó la casa, gigante, rodeada de paredones y arbustos. Ubicada justo en una esquina. Sintió que algo en su interior parecía querer estallar o quizás fueran sus piernas que sólo querían alejarse de ese lugar. 

"Nos vamos" dijo sin preámbulos y tomó a Jeno del brazo. 

"¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame" Se apartó de su agarre y presionó el timbre, sin apartar la vista de su hermano. 

"Jeno, dije que nos vamos. No puedes quedarte aquí" 

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te sucede?" 

Hansol volvió a tomarlo del brazo, cuando la puerta se abrió. 

"¡Jeno! Que bueno que hayas aceptado mi invitación" 

Un niño casi de la misma estatura de Jeno, con ojos grandes y una sonrisa que ocupaba medio rostro apareció. Al ver que ese pequeño era igual a la persona de sus pesadillas, intentó huir, pero ya era muy tarde. 

"Si, gracias" 

"Mi madre aún no llegó pero mi hermano cuidará de nosotros... oh, aquí está. Él es mi amigo Jeno" 

"Hola, soy Jeno, él es mi hermano Hansol, vino a acompañarme" 

Hansol volteó y efectivamente, se encontró con lo que esperaba.  

La mirada de Yuta, puesta fijamente en él. Aún tenía un pequeño golpe en la mejilla, como recuerdo de la pelea que habían protagonizado hacía unas pocas horas. Sentía mucha pena por arruinar de esa forma la primer amistad que Jeno parecía encontrar, pero el destino era maldito y un tanto rebuscado, al llevarlo a la puerta de la casa de su único enemigo en el mundo.  

Hansol se preparó para lo que vendría, quizás una nueva pelea, quizás una nueva humillación y lo peor es que ambas cosas serían delante de su hermano pequeño. Que desastre.  

"Hey" Yuta rompió el silencio "¿No crees que es una gran coincidencia?" Preguntó y sonrió amablemente.  

Hansol frunció el ceño sin entender. 

"¿Se conocen?" Jaemin preguntó. 

"Si, claro. Somos compañeros de clase ¿No es cierto?" 

Hansol simplemente asintió. 

"Wow eso es genial" Jeno parecía muy entusiasmado ante la noticia. Por su parte Hansol seguía totalmente desconcertado. 

"¿Por qué no pasas y te quedas?" Yuta lo invitó. 

"No." Respondió sin sudar. "Debo irme" 

"Hansol" la voz de Jeno lo obligó a mirarlo "¿Qué te pasa?" Murmuró por lo bajo y con disimulo. 

"Será divertido, quédate." Jaemin insistió. "Jeno, vamos entra, tienes que ver el nuevo video juego que me regaló mi hermano" Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. 

Jeno volteó una vez mas "Hansol, vamos." Con su mirada parecía rogar, suplicar, que no arruine ese momento, que no lo haga quedar mal frente a su único amigo. 

"Si, vamos, será muy divertido" Yuta volvió a sonreír, pero no de la misma manera amable y cordial que antes. Si no de una forma siniestra y malvada, como si recién terminara de elaborar un plan desquiciado. Lo sostuvo del brazo y básicamente lo obligó a entrar. 

Jeno y Jaemin, se tiraron en los enormes sillones que tenían frente a una áun más enorme pantalla de televisión. 

"¿Ves? ¡Este es el juego!" Jaemin extendió una caja ante Jeno. 

"Woah. Es genial" 

"Vamos, hay que jugarlo." Volteó a mirar a Yuta "¿Ustedes quieren jugar?" 

"No." Yuta respondió de inmediato. "Nosotros vamos a jugar a otro juego" 

"Como quieran"  

Y ambos se perdieron en su mundo de video juegos de fantasía y acción. 

"No se que pretendes pero yo me voy ahora mismo" Hansol murmuró, intentando que Jeno no lo escuche. 

Yuta volvió a tomarlo del brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

"Te dije que me sueltes ¿No me escuchas?" Volvió a hablar e intentó soltarse, pero la fuerza de Yuta era mayor, a pesar de ser en proporción, mucho más pequeño que él. 

Al subir, Yuta abrió la puerta de su habitación, encendió las luces y lo empujó hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta y colocó el cerrojo. 

"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Ya, déjame salir!" Hansol intentó escapar. 

"No." Yuta habló y volvió a sonreír. Sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Su expresión comenzaba a congelar la sangre de Hansol. 

"¿Y entonces qué quieres?" 

"Jugar"


	2. JUGAR

_"¿Jugar?"_  

Yuta sonrió al ver la expresión de Hansol _"Si, jugar."_ Y comenzó a acercarse a él. 

Hansol retrocedió todos los pasos que pudo hasta chocar con la cama. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Yuta en esos momentos? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarlo mientras sonreía de esa manera perversa? No lo sabía, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Yuta estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su calor y por alguna extraña y estúpida razón, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, sin reacción. Respiró profundamente, dispuesto a apartarlo de un empujón, porque sabía que si daba un paso más, ambos caerían en esa cama, tan desordenada como enorme. Yuta pasó su brazo a un lado de él y tomó algo que estaba sobre el colchón. 

 _"Juguemos"_ dijo extendiendo frente a él un tonto Joystick. _"Juega conmigo"_   

 _"¿Es una broma?"_ Lo apartó de un empujón. " _No quiero jugar contigo, no quiero ni siquiera estar en una misma habitación contigo ¡Me voy!"_

Yuta comenzó a reir _"Vamos, solo un partido de fútbol"_

 _"¿Ves mi cara?"_ Esta vez fue Hansol quien se acercó, rompiendo el espacio personal. Señaló su propio rostro _"Esto me lo hicieron tus manos hace unas horas ¿Y ahora quieres que me siente a jugar un estúpido video juego contigo? ¿Eres demente o que?"_

Yuta llevó un dedo a su mentón y entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando que responder, pero … _"Te dejaré elegir el equipo primero"_

En serio, Hansol comenzaba a pensar que esa persona parada frente a él, era un completo maníaco. _"Ahgrr"_ hizo un inexplicable sonido de furia y lo apartó de su camino. No quería ver su rostro, no quería seguir escuchando su voz. Caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir. Yuta cerró la puerta detrás de él con un golpe, volviendo a acorralarlo. Sintió su respiración en la nuca. 

_"No me interesa si tu hermano no te importa, pero yo si me preocupo por el mio"_

Hansol volteó al escucharlo, pero aún así seguía atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Yuta. Intentó hablar pero lo interrumpió. 

_"Esta es la primera vez que Jaemin tiene un amigo y tu no vas a arruinarlo con tus conflictos de secundaria. Así que pon tu maldito trasero en el suelo y juega conmigo. Ahora."_

Golpeó con el puño la puerta, sentenciando el final de la oración y se fue a sentar en el suelo, frente al gran televisor que colgaba en su pared. 

Visto de esa forma, quizás Yuta estuviera en lo cierto. Jeno tampoco había tenido un amigo, jamás. Hansol no quería arruinar ese momento, no quería sentirse culpable de nada y si la única forma de ver feliz a su hermano, era fingir llevarse bien con su peor enemigo, al menos por unas horas, lo haría. 

 _"Yo soy el Barcelona"_ Dijo en un tono desafiante y tomando el Joystick de mala gana. 

Yuta se encogió de hombros _"Me da igual, Cristiano Ronaldo es mejor que Messi"_

Hansol lo miró con aún más odio del que ya tenía ¿Cómo era posible que una persona se haga odiar aún más mientras los minutos pasaban? Era increíble lo diferentes que eran y era imposible que alguna vez se llevaran bien. Su único consuelo era saber que después de ese día, nunca más volvería a acercarse a él de esta forma y sólo tendría que soportar ver su horrendo rostro de engreído durante las clases. 

 _"Listo. Gané"_ Hansol tiró el joystick a un lado y se levantó. _"Me voy"_

 _"No, espera ¡Espera! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ? Agh no puedes ganar así de fácil. Yo … yo quiero revancha."_ Yuta prácticamente suplicó desde el suelo. 

Hansol lo observó indiferente _"No"_ Y salió de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras sintió los pasos de Yuta persiguiéndolo.  

 _"Vamos, solo un juego más."_ Insistió. 

Hansol lo ignoró por completo. 

 _"Jeno. Vamos a casa."_ Ordenó. 

_"¿qué? Pero si recién llegamos"_

_"Si, pero tengo que hacer tareas de la escuela, asi que vamos."_

Yuta se cruzó de brazos _"No hay ninguna tarea. Jamás tenemos tarea"_ Lo desmintió y sonrió con burla. 

_"Oh vamos Hansol, un rato más."_

_"Es verdad, aparte no hemos comido nada"_ Jaemin intentó convencerlo. 

 _"Eso es cierto"_ Yuta tomó a Hansol del brazo _"Vamos a la cocina a preparar la merienda"_

Hansol murmuró un millón de veces que lo soltara e intentó escapar, pero aún no llegaba a entender como Yuta podía llegar a tener más fuerza que él. 

 _"¡Que me sueltes!"_ El tono de su voz subió. 

Yuta lo miró y volvió a sonreír con satisfacción, volteó y abrió el mueble de la cocina, sacó 4 vasos y sirvió jugo en ellos. 

 _"¿Qué haces? ¿Es en serio? No pienso merendar contigo, ya te dije que quiero irme y no quiero verte"_ Hansol era muy insistente en su pedido de salir de ese lugar, pero Yuta lo ignoró por completo, como si no existiera. Se acercó a él _"¿Me estás escuchando?"_ Lo obligó a voltear de un empujón, esperando que ese acto le diera algún tipo de autoridad, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, y otra vez se vió acorralado, esta vez entre el lavaplatos y el cuerpo de Yuta. 

 _"Ya te expliqué como funciona esto ¿no?"_ Presionó su pecho contra el suyo. _"¿o estás buscando que te lo explique de otra forma?"_

 _"¡Yuta!"_ La voz de Jaemin a lo lejos lo obligó a apartarse. Siguió preparando la merienda como si nada hubiera pasado, ante la atónita mirada de Hansol que aún estaba prácticamente recostado sobre el lavaplatos. Sonrió al ver a su pequeño hermano cruzar la puerta junto a Jeno.  

_"¡Hey! Acá está su refrigerio"_

_"Nosotros ya nos vamos"_ Eso parecía ser lo único que Hansol podía decir. 

Yuta volteó y clavó su mirada fija en él _"Coman algo antes de irse."_ Sentenció y por alguna razón Hansol obedeció. No fue por miedo, no fue por respeto, si no porque sabía que esto terminaría ese mismo día y jamás tendría la necesidad de volver a pasar por una situación así.  

O al menos ese era su plan. 

* * *

 

Ten lo observó detenidamente mientras Hansol miraba su comida, sin probar bocado alguno. Lo pinchó suavemente con su cubierto de plástico. 

_"¿Qué tienes?"_

Hansol levantó la vista, dejando en primer plano unas enormes ojeras que parecían querer cubrir la mitad de su rostro. _"No dormí bien"_ confesó, sin explicar el porque.  

_“¿Hay algo que te esta preocupando?”_

Hansol negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Suspiró. Aun seguía sin superar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, mentiría si dijera que Yuta no apareció en cada una de esas pesadillas que lo obligaron a despertarse cada 15 minutos, sin lograr conciliar el sueño.  

 _“Ya es hora de irnos”_ Ten se levantó y tomó sus cosas. Hansol siguió sus pasos. 

El salón de almuerzos era un lugar bastante amplio, pero siempre, por alguna molesta razón, Yuta y YoungHo terminaban sentados en la mesa más cercana, junto a TaeYong que aunque no estaba en la misma clase, era igual o peor que ellos a la hora de tratar a las personas que creía inferiores. 

Yuta extendió su pierna al ver que Ten pasaba a su lado. Él y sus dos cómplices, comenzaron a reír al verlo en el suelo. 

 _"Que idiota"_ Murmuró. 

Hansol ayudó a Ten a levantarse. _"¿Estás bien?"_

Ten asintió. 

Las cosas entre ellos siempre habían sido así, pero en ese último tiempo, todo había empeorado. Hansol se preguntaba hasta que punto podría aguantar ese maltrato. Quizás él sabía como defenderse, él no le tenía miedo a ninguno de esos 3 idiotas, pero Ten era distinto y Hansol sentía la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, de procurar que nunca saliera herido.  

 _"¿Cuál es tu problema?"_ Increpó a Yuta _"¿Por qué no te metes conmigo?"_

Yuta levantó la mirada, lo observó. Sonrió y volvió a ignorarlo. 

 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó ayer en tu casa?"_ Hansol jugó su mejor carta. 

_"¿En mi casa?"_

_"Si ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"_

Yuta frunció el ceño, miró a sus amigos y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas. _"¿Tú en mi casa? La única forma de que tú entres a mi casa es para limpiar el baño."_

Hansol lo observó levantarse de su asiento, en estado de shock. ¿A caso estaba negando el hecho de que el día anterior, literalmente lo obligó a jugar video juegos con él, encerrados en su habitación? . Detuvo su paso. _"Yo estuve ayer en tu casa con mi-"_

Las risas de YoungHo y TaeYong interrumpieron su relato. Yuta sonrió. 

"Además de ser un perdedor, estás loco." Golpeó secamente su frente con un dedo y comenzó a marcharse, mientras se seguía burlando de él junto a sus amigos. 

Hansol intentó tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a decir la verdad, pero Ten lo sostuvo. 

_"¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Estuviste en su casa?"_

Hansol respiró profundamente, intentando que su paciencia no se agote y que su puño no se estampe otra vez contra el rostro de Yuta. Pero también entendía que esa indiferencia era la única forma que Yuta parecía encontrar, para decir que jamás volvería a ocurrir lo del día anterior, que no quería verlo nunca más en su casa. Hansol lo aceptaba, después de todo, él tampoco buscaba que ese tipo de encuentros vuelvan a suceder, Jamás. Miró a Ten .  _"Ya, olvídalo. Volvamos a clase"_

* * *

 

Tiró su mochila al suelo y se recostó en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Los últimos días habían sido una locura, sólo necesitaba descansar, quizás dormir un poco. Cerró los ojos. 

 _"¡Hansol!"_ La voz de Jeno entrando a su habitación lo obligó a despertar. _"Necesito un favor"_ Se arrodilló junto a su cama y lo miró fijamente con sus pequeños ojos. 

 _"Oh no, hoy no."_ Hansol protestó. 

_"Solo tienes que llevarme a la casa de Jaemin, sabes que mamá solo me deja salir si es contigo"_

_"No voy a llevarte a ese lugar"_ Se dio vuelta dandole la espalda. 

Jeno comenzó a darle suaves golpes en el hombro _"¡Vamos Hansol! ¡Nunca te pido nada! ¡Sólo tienes que llevarme y buscarme más tarde! ¡Por favor!"_

Giró para volver a verlo _"¿Qué a caso no tienes tarea?"_

_"La hice en clases con Jaemin, para poder tener la tarde libre"_

Hansol suspiró. No exageraba cuando decía que Jeno jamás había tenido un amigo, ni nadie de su edad con quien compartir sus gustos. Jaemin era el primero, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser el hermano del imbécil de Yuta?  

_"Está bien. Pero sólo te dejaré y te esperaré en el parque que está a unos metros de ahí. ¿Entiendes? No vamos a decirle eso a Mamá."_

Jeno asintió _"¿No quieres ver al hermano de Jaemin?"_

 _"¡NO! No es eso, es solo que hoy estoy cansado"_ Mintió y se preparó para romper su promesa de nunca más volver a ese lugar, sólo por Jeno. 

* * *

 

_"¡Jeno! Creí que no vendrías"_

Sonrió _"Es que debía hacer algunas cosas en casa antes de venir, pero ya estoy aquí"_

 _"Genial, vamos"_ Jaemin lo invitó a pasar.  

Yuta los interceptó en la entrada _"¡Hey! Hola"_ saludó a Jeno pero no pudo evitar buscar a Hansol con la mirada _"¿Viniste solo hoy?"_

Jeno asintió _"Mi hermano me dejó en la puerta y se fue"_

 _"Ya veo"_ Hizo una pausa _"Bien, ustedes jueguen tranquilos. Ahora vuelvo"_  

Para ser honestos, a Jaemin y Jeno no les importó mucho el hecho de que él se fuera, ya que ambos ya estaban muy concentrados en sus video juegos como para prestarle atención.  

Yuta salió de la casa, se colocó la capucha de su buzo y caminó hacia el parque. Si había algo que odiaba en la vida, era que las cosas no salgan como él quería. Era un tanto caprichoso y un tanto obstinado, y cuando tenía algo en mente, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. En ese momento, ese algo, era Hansol. Lo encontró sentado en un banco del pequeño parque que estaba en la esquina de su casa.  

 _"Es estúpido hasta para esconderse"_ murmuró y se acercó. Se detuvo frente a él. _"¿Por qué te escondes?"_

Hansol levantó la vista y lo observó horrorizado _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

_"Vine a buscarte. Me debes una revancha"_

_"No te debo nada ¡Déjame en paz!"_ Se levantó e intentó apartarlo. Pero Yuta tomó su brazo con fuerzas. 

Hansol no podía describir la forma en que su mirada cambiaba en momentos como ese. Ni siquiera en alguna de sus tantas recientes peleas en la escuela, había visto a Yuta mirarlo de esa forma. Como si disfrutara el hecho de obligarlo a hacer lo que él quisiera, de sentir que Hansol estaba bajo su poder. Comenzó a caminar, prácticamente arastrandolo detrás de él. 

 _"Suéltame"_ Intentó soltarse. 

 _"No seas miedoso. Sólo quiero mi revancha"_ Y antes de terminar la frase, ya estaban dentro de la casa otra vez. _"Miren quien vino"_  

Jaemin y Jeno dejaron sus video juegos por un segundo, sólo para observar a Hansol y asentir _"Que bueno que hayas vuelto"_ Jaemin le dio la bienvenida y siguieron jugando. 

Yuta, volvió a tomar su brazo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Entraron a su habitación y cerró la puerta. 

 _"¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE PSICÓPATA ERES?!"_ Hansol gritó. 

Yuta lo hizo callar, tapando su boca con la mano. _"No hagas espamento, sólo juega conmigo"_ lo soltó y se sentó frente a la televisión. Extendió un joystick frente a él. _"Empecemos"_

_"¡No quiero jugar contigo! ¿A caso olvidas como me tratas en la escuela a mi y a-?"_

Un almohadón voló hacia su rostro _"Cállate y juega"_

Se sentó resignado a su lado y comenzó a jugar, pero sin poder prestarle atención al juego en si. ¿Qué era lo que Yuta buscaba? ¿Por qué insistía en tener un acercamiento, pero al mismo tiempo lo negaba? ¿Por qué justo con él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser de la forma en que él quería, siempre? Su mente era un diluvio de preguntas sin respuestas. 

 _"¡Gané!"_ Yuta festejó y a Hansol no le sorprendió el hecho de haber perdido, porque bien sabía que en lo único que pensó mientras jugaba, era en cómo lograr entender que sucedía. 

 _"Que bueno. Me voy."_ Tomó impulso para levantarse del suelo, pero Yuta lo sujetó del brazo, haciendo que volviera a su lugar. 

 _"Gané y quiero mi premio"_ Dijo y sonrió. 

Hansol frunció el ceño _"¿Premio? Cuando yo gané no tuve premio"_

_"Nunca dijiste que querías un premio"_

Yuta se acercó a él de una manera intimidante. Se apartó todo lo que pudo. _"No quiero ningún premio, sólo quiero irme"_

_"No te irás hasta que no me des lo que quiero"_

_"¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te golpee para que entiendas que no quiero tenerte cerca?"_

Yuta jamás dejó de sonreír. Mordió su labios y fijo su vista en los de Hansol. Rompió toda barrera de espacio personal, para quedar literalmente sobre él. Presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, tomando por sorpresa a Hansol.  

 _"¿En serio necesitas que te diga que es lo que quiero?"_ Preguntó y no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta. Sus dedos fríos recorrieron el cuello de Hansol y sus labios chocaron en un beso que intentaba terminar en algo **más que eso.**


	3. PASADO

Quizás fuera la palabra 'shock', quien pudiera darle una razón al hecho de mantenerse totalmente inmóvil, sin reacción alguna, mientras su mente era invadida ante la recurrente pregunta que surgía cada vez que Yuta se cruzaba en su camino: '¿Qué debo hacer?'. Hansol sospechaba que la mejor forma de controlarlo era utilizando psicología inversa. Si decía que 'No', él seguiría besándolo y presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Si él seguía su juego, quizás se daría cuenta que eso no era lo que en verdad quería, que eso no era lo correcto.  

Yuta tomó su rostro con una mano y con la otra comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, pasando por sus caderas y al llegar a la cintura, levantó un poco su remera, haciendo que la punta de sus dedos rocen su piel. Hansol sintió una electricidad corriendo su cuerpo ante ese simple contacto, y fue en ese momento en que algo en él, como una alarma interior, una señal del cerebro, le advirtió que estaba a punto de entrar en una zona peligrosa, en un lugar al que no pertenecía. La pierna de Yuta rozó su entrepierna, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a donde pretendía... 

 _"Ahhg ¿Qué mierda fue eso?"_ Yuta se apartó de Hansol tan rápido como pudo, quedando de rodillas en el suelo. Tocó sus labios y miró sus dedos ensangrentados. _"Me mordiste."_ Dijo sin apartar la vista de su mano. 

Hansol, ya sentado en el suelo, refregó la manga de su chaqueta contra su boca, intentando limpiar toda prueba de lo que acababa de pasar. Su respiración acelerada, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte, tan rápido. Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho que no dejaba de recordarle a donde estuvo su cuerpo hacía unos minutos. Esos síntomas tan típicos de un ataque de pánico comenzaban a aparecer. Miró a Yuta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **_"Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso."_** Advirtió señalándolo con un dedo.  

Pero esas cosas no funcionaban con Yuta, esas amenazas de bajo nivel, eran sólo un chiste para él. Sonrió y levantó la vista, para encontrarse con esa imagen de Hansol. _"Tu cuerpo no parecía decir lo mismo recién"_

Hansol se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación, como una turba, como un tsunami dispuesto a destruir todo a su paso. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, en ese mismo momento estaba convencido de que se llevaría a Jeno lejos de ese lugar y para no volver nunca más. 

 _"Je-"_ no pudo completar la palabra, al verlo reír y divertirse junto a Jaemin. Podría jurar que nunca lo había visto así, irradiando tanta felicidad.    

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_ La voz de Yuta se escuchó a sus espaldas. _"Eres más débil de lo que creía"_

 _"¡Jeno!"_ Gritó _"¡Nos vamos!"_

_"¿Qué? Pero"_

_"Mamá llamó, dijo que quiere que regresemos. Ahora"_ Mintió. 

Jeno suspiró resignado y tomó sus cosas _"Está bien. Nos vemos"_ Se despidió de Jaemin y se acercó a Hansol _"Vamos"_    

Tomó del brazo a su hermano pequeño y caminó hacia la puerta. Yuta se adelantó. _"Hey, espero vuelvan pronto."_ Sonrió. 

Pero Hansol no dijo nada y básicamente arrastró a Jeno a la salida. Comenzaron a caminar a la par, con las manos en los bolsillos. 

_"¿Por qué tenemos que irnos así? No es justo, me estaba divirtiendo y además yo-"_

_"Jeno"_ lo interrumpió. _"No quiero hablar. Basta"_

Y eso fue todo lo que se dijeron, camino a casa. 

_____________________________ 

 _"Es raro que llegues unos minutos antes, siempre llegas cuando la clase ya empezó"_ Ten sospechaba de la puntualidad de Hansol, sentado en el banco frenta a él. 

_"Jeno hoy fue sólo a su clase, no tuve que acompañarlo"_

_"Oh ¿Hay conflicto entre los hermanos?"_

Hansol lo negó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. No dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto. No quería ni siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, por eso evitó a Jeno esa mañana, por eso estaba más callado que de costumbre. Sin embargo, había algo que no lo dejaba olvidar y eso era el rostro de Yuta a sólo unos bancos de distancia. Por momentos sus miradas se cruzaban y Hansol sentía ese algo en la garganta que lo hacía querer llorar, así que bajaba la vista e intentaba disimular. Yuta sonrió al darse cuenta de eso, tenía a su presa en dónde quería. 

"¿Qué te pasó en la boca? ¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Un mordisco?" YoungHo tomó a Yuta del mentón, intentando ver más de cerca esa marca que llevaba en el labio inferior. 

Sonrió y miró a Hansol, para asegurarse de que éste estuviera al tanto de esa charla. _"Si, esa perra con la que estuve anoche me mordió"_

 _"Hey"_ Taeyong se cruzó de brazos _"¿Dónde las consigues tan fáciles?"_

 _"No era nada fácil, pero parece que le gustaba eso... ya saben."_ Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a Hansol que lo observaba a lo lejos _"Dicen que hay cosas que uno aprende en casa...quizás su madre sea igual de puta y le guste andar mordiendo pe-"_

Hansol no dejó que terminara la frase y se acercó a él como un torbellino, lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y lo levantó por los aires. Yuta comenzó a reir porque hacerlo enojar era muy fácil, pero tenerlo en la palma de su mano lo era aún más. 

_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi historia te conmueve?"_

_"¡Hansol!"_ Ten intentó separarlos  

YoungHo se interpuso _"Nadie va a interrumpir el espectáculo"._ Lo empujó. 

Hansol sentía que todo a su alrededor era blanco y negro, borroso y silencioso. Lo único que veía con claridad era a Yuta y su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que había logrado su cometido, como si disfrutara ver la furia en su rostro. 

 _"¡Hansol! La clase va a empezar ¡Basta!"_ Ten logró acercarse y tomarlo del brazo, logrando que se apartara de Yuta físicamente, mientras seguía mirándolo con el mismo odio y desprecio que le provocaba no sólo tenerlo cerca, si no incluso escuchar su voz. 

Yuta se acomodó la ropa y se sentó. Hansol hizo lo mismo, y aunque la clase comenzó, jamás pudo prestar atención. 

________________________ 

Sabía que su madre iba regañarlo por dejar que Jeno vuelva sólo de clases, pero realmente necesitaba estar tranquilo. Caminó por esas largas cuadras que lo separaban de su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y con esa enorme angustia de no saber como manejar la situación con Yuta. Hansol sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control, pero aún más que eso, sentía que ni él podía controlarse a si mismo. Lo odiaba, cada día un poco más. Sentía desprecio y furia cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que lo escuchaba. Sin embargo, cuando Yuta estaba cerca, cuando su sarcástica sonrisa aparecía en su rostro y esas ganas de golpearlo querían apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, no podía hacerlo. No podía poner ni un dedo sobre él y no entendía el porque. Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que sintió un pie detrás de él, entorpeciendo sus pasos, haciéndolo tropezar. 

 _"Asi que ¿caminando solo en una calle tan desierta? Que extraño"_  

Volteó al escuchar su voz. Sintió una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo al verlo allí, con ese mismo gesto de satisfacción de siempre.  

 _"¿Qué quieres ahora? Vete"_ Dijo e intentó seguir caminando. Pero Yuta interceptó sus pasos. 

 _"¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido?"_ Lo empujó contra la pared acorralándolo nuevamente, recordándole lo inútil que era cuando se trataba de él, otra vez. 

 _"¡Déjame!"_ Intentó soltarse, fallando como siempre. 

Yuta se acercó, haciendo que su pómulo rozara su mejilla. _"¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué le temes?"_ Susurró en su oido.  

Hansol respiró profundo. Su voz era tan masculina, que sintió asco de si mismo por pensar en eso. Volvió a presionar su rostro contra el suyo, frotándolo. Yuta parecía un pequeño gato, en busca de afecto, o quizás en busca de conquistar a alguien para obtener lo que quería.  

 _"¿Sabes?"_ Dejó la pregunta a medio hacer y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Hansol, haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran en el. _"Es extraño, porque, entiendo que no huyas de mi cuando estás en mi casa con tu pequeño hermano. Pero, ahora, te tengo atrapado en un lugar del cual podrías escapar, y sin embargo no lo haces."_ Separó su rostro y lo miró fijamente a los ojos _**"¿A caso te gusta sentir que te persigo?"**_   

Hansol contempló su rostro, hasta llegar a esa marca en el labio inferior que él le había causado. Vió regocijo en los ojos de Yuta al darse cuenta que tenía a su presa en el lugar que quería. Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y lo empujó, haciéndolo caer al piso. 

 _"No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte así"_ Fue todo lo que Hansol dijo antes de escapar, con esa enorme ira que le causaba Yuta, pero no por sus actitudes, si no por lo que éstas provocaban en él.  

____________________ 

Tiró su mochila al suelo. Suspiró. Esta vez había algo que se sentía diferente. 

 _"¿Qué le pasó a tu uniforme?"_ Jaemin preguntó, recostado contra el gran arco que separaba la entrada de la sala de estar, sosteniendo una lata de refresco y un paquete de snacks. 

Yuta se asustó al escucharlo de repente. Miró su chaqueta llena de tierra y recordó que el empujón de Hansol, lo había dejado en el suelo por unos largos minutos. Se mantuvo inmóvil, ante la atenta mirada de su pequeño hermano.  

_"Yuta ¿Estás bien?"_

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar. El nombre de YoungHo aparecía en la pantalla. 

_"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Tienes que venir al galpón abandonado"_

_"No tengo ganas"_

_"Taeyong y yo tenemos un regalo"_

_"No me interesa"_

_"Ok. Pero no creo que sigas pensando lo mismo cuando sepas que es"_

Cortó la llamada. Una foto llegó al chat grupal unos segundos después y al verla, Yuta entendió que YoungHo tenía razón. Sin siquiera cambiarse el uniforme, salió corriendo de su casa, directo al galpón. 

__________________________ 

_"¿Qué mierda están haciendo?"_

Gritó al entrar. YoungHo y Taeyong voltearon al escucharlo, dejando ver esa imagen que tanto espanto había provocado en Yuta, para que llegara a ese lugar lo más rápido que pudo.  

Hansol estaba arrodillado en el suelo, amordazado, con las manos atadas hacia atrás. Se veían varios raspones en sus pómulos y su uniforme completamente sucio, como si lo hubieran arrastrado hasta ese lugar. Yuta se acercó corriendo. 

 _"Esto está muy mal"_ Apartó a YoungHo y TaeYong  _"¡basta!" Volvió a gritar._

YoungHo le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro _"Tranquilo amigo, sólo lo trajimos para que le des la paliza que se merece y listo"_

_"Yo no-"_

_"¿Tú, qué?"_ Lo interrumpió _"¿Ya te encariñaste con el imbécil, que ahora lo defiendes?"_

_"No estoy defendiéndolo"_

_"¡Entonces golpéalo y salgamos de aquí de una maldita vez!"_

Yuta volteó para ver a Hansol. Se acercó. Tomó su cabello con una mano, obligándolo a levantar la vista, haciendo que sus miradas se crucen. Y fue en ese momento en que todos sus recuerdos volvieron a renacer, el pasado que los unía en cierta forma, otra vez tomaba protagonismo. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, Yuta veía en los ojos de Hansol, a ese pequeño niño que apareció en su vida cuando ambos entraron a la primaria. Pero en esta ocasión, su mirada no era brillante y alegre, las lágrimas y el dolor eran lo único que podía percibir. Yuta respiró profundamente, siempre había disfrutado el hecho de ver a Hansol en su poder, de hacerlo sentir inferior e incapaz. Sin embargo, esa vez algo parecía ir al contrario de sus sentimientos habituales, haciendo que la vulnerabilidad de su mirada y el sufrimiento en su rostro, lo incitaran a desistir, lo obligaran a olvidar todos esos sentimientos oscuros. O al menos eso creía, hasta que escuchó esa voz a lo lejos... 

_"¿Hansol? ¿Estás aquí?"_

Ten aparecía otra vez, como siempre lo había hecho desde que Yuta tenía recuerdos de conocerlo. Volvió a tomar con fuerzas el cabello de Hansol y todo ese odio resurgió.  

 _"Mierda, este idiota no nos puede ver"_ Taeyong corrió a juntar sus cosas. 

YoungHo hizo lo mismo. _"Ya golpéalo y vamos"_ Dijo mientras corría a la salida trasera de ese enorme y abandonado galpón. 

Yuta miró a Hansol por ultima vez, su expresión seguía siendo la misma, solo que ya no causaba el mismo impacto en él. La voz de Ten se volvió a escuchar, haciendo que el nudo en la garganta se potenciara aún más. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos _"Llegas a contar algo y juro que voy a golpearte a ti y a tu estúpido novio hasta matarlos"_. Jaló con fuerzas de su cabello, haciéndolo caer al suelo, golpeando otra vez su rostro contra el suelo. 

 _-'¿Novio?'-_ Hansol pensó al escuchar las palabras de Yuta, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era aún más fuerte que sus dudas. Escuchó como se alejaba y salía del lugar, al mismo tiempo en que Ten entraba y corría para ayudarlo. 

 _"¿Quién te hizo esto?"_ Preguntó con nerviosismo mientras lo liberaba. _"Sabía que algo iba a pasarte, lo presentía, por eso te seguí. Pero en un momento te perdí de vista, tomaste otro camino, no lo se. Me asustaste. Por favor, dime que estás bien y que -"_

Hansol lo interrumpió con un abrazo. Y sin decir ni una palabra lo único que hizo fue llorar, mientras recordaba ese pequeño momento en que su mirada y la de Yuta, parecieron conectarse y volver a ese pasado que los unía y separaba al mismo tiempo.  


	4. ODIO

Taeyong alcanzó sus pasos, seguido por YoungHo. _"Hey ¡Yuta!¡Espera!"_ Lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo voltear _"¿Qué te pasa?"_

 _"¡Les dije que no me sigan!"_ Se soltó. _"Están dementes"_

 _"Un momento"_ YoungHo lo detuvo. _"Fue sólo una estúpida broma ¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿A caso sientes pena por ese idiota?"_

 _"¡No es eso!"_ Se acercó a él empujándolo. _"Tu sabes muy bien que no soy un estúpido matón como ustedes. No necesito esta clase de problemas en mi vida, mucho menos en mi último año. Quiero terminar con toda esta mierda en paz y poder ir a la universidad, sin ningún problema que me ensucie"_

YoungHo sonrió con sarcasmo _"¿Desde cuándo eres tan aplicado?"_ lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, acercándolo a él. _"¿Desde cuándo te crees mejor que nosotros?"_

 _"No van a pelear por esto"_ Taeyong los separó. 

Yuta acomodó su ropa. No tenía respuestas para las preguntas de YoungHo, pero tampoco sabía a la perfección que era lo que estaba sucediendo. La imagen de Hansol, frágil, indefenso, no salía de su mente, ni por un segundo. Por momentos, recordarlo hacía que su corazón latiera tan fuerte y su pecho doliera tanto, que respirar era casi imposible. Pero no podía decirlo, no delante de ellos, ni de nadie.  

_"No vuelvan a hacer eso. Nunca más"_

* * *

 

Ten suspiró. Era la primera vez que veía a Hansol de esa forma. Desde el primer día en que se conocieron, cuando tenían 10 años, él siempre había sido el más fuerte, quien lo defendía de todos y de todo. Pero últimamente algo había cambiado. No era raro verlo callado, pero si era raro verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, era raro verlo comportarse de forma violenta, era raro verlo derrotado. 

 _"ahg"_ Hansol se quejó mientras Ten curaba sus heridas en el rostro. 

_"Lo siento"_

_"Esta bien"_ Hizo una pausa. _"Gracias"_

Ten sonrió  _"Siempre eres tú quien me ayuda, ahora llegó mi turno"_

Hansol le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa. Ten estaba en lo cierto. Había algo más detrás de todo ese conflicto con Yuta, que a simple vista parecía una pelea de egos. Ten conocía la historia desde el comienzo, porque sin haberlo buscado, también fue protagonista de ese primer encuentro.  

Cuando Ten llegó a Corea y a su nueva escuela con sólo 10 años, no conocía a nadie más que a su compañero de banco que solía leer mangas y caminar solo durante el receso. Él siempre fue todo lo contrario a Hansol, y mientras este pasaba sus días encerrado en un mundo de dibujos y paseos en soledad, Ten amaba hablar, hacer deportes, conocer nuevos amigos y escuchar música muy fuerte. Quizás sea porque los opuestos se atraen, que a los dos días de su llegada, el extrovertido Ten Chittaphon y el introvertido Ji Hansol, terminaron compartiendo juntos el almuerzo y desde ese día nunca nada volvió a separarlos. Fue el sexto día, el momento en que Yuta apareció en su vida. Solía sentarse al final del salón y, al igual que Hansol, no entablaba conversación alguna con nadie, también solía leer mangas y también solía dar paseos en soledad durante el recreo. Pero ese día, cuando Ten y Hansol salían juntos del salón y caminaban hacía el gran parque de la escuela, Yuta simplemente apareció y lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Ten aún recordaba cuanto había dolido ese puñetazo en el brazo, tan inesperado como desconcertante. También recordaba que lloró y le preguntó '¿Por qué?', Sin embargo la respuesta de Yuta fue un empujón. Hansol no dudó en defenderlo, devolviendo el gesto de violencia. Sin embargo Yuta siguió sin decir nada y simplemente se marchó. Desde ese inentendible momento, hasta la actualidad, esa había sido la historia de su vida en la escuela: Yuta atacándolo sin razón alguna y Hansol defendiéndolo sin importar nada ni nadie. Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, para hacer que la historia cambiara tan de golpe, para que ahora fuera él quien curara las heridas de Hansol, para que Yuta ganara la pelea? 

Quizás ese no era el momento de preguntar esas cosas. 

 _"Si no quieres llegar así a tu casa, puedes quedarte aquí esta noche"_ Ten ofreció, mientras guardaba los apósitos en su botiquín.  

_"No quiero molestar a tu familia"_

Ten comenzó a reír _"¿Hablas en serio? Ya sabes que mis padres te quieren, a veces incluso más que a mi y Tern, bueno … ella estará muy feliz de tenerte cerca. Siempre has sido su 'oppa sarangheyo' "_ Se burló imitando la voz de su hermana menor. 

Hansol lo golpeó con la almohada al escucharlo. _"No digas esas cosas"_

 _"No es justo que me golpees, después de que fui yo quien curó tus heridas"_ Se levantó _"Iré avisarle a mamá que agregue un plato más a la mesa"_ Caminó hasta la puerta y estuvo muy cerca de salir cuando Hansol lo detuvo. 

 _"Ten"_ hizo una pausa un tanto larga e incómoda _"Gracias, no se por qué haces estas cosas por mi, pero gracias"_

Ten sonrió. _"Lo hago porque .."_ otro silencio incómodo pareció querer tragarse el momento. _"… porque cuidarse el uno al otro es lo que hacen los amigos"_

Hansol asintió y él salió de la habitación, convencido de que sus palabras eran lo más adecuado en ese momento, pero no eran lo más cierto. 

* * *

 

Jaemin lo observó desde el umbral del ventanal. El balcón no era precisamente uno de los lugares favoritos de Yuta, sin embargo allí estaba, mirando hacia la nada misma, por momentos sin pestañear por unos largos segundos. Se acercó con cautela. 

 _"Hey"_ Se sentó a su lado _"¿Qué haces aquí?"_

Yuta lo miró sorprendido _"Nada"_

_"Es raro"_

Yuta frunció el ceño al escucharlo _"¿Por qué?"_

_"Porque a esta hora sueles encerrarte en tu cuarto a jugar video juegos o ver Animé, sin embargo estás sentado en el balcón, mirando al cielo sin respirar... es raro"_

Sonrió al escuchar la teoría tan acertada de Jaemin, pero no podía explicarle que era lo que pasaba porque ni si quiera él entendía la situación. Por momentos se sentía culpable, después pensaba que todo era culpa de Hansol, hasta que recordaba su rostro golpeado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  y todo volvía al comienzo, en donde no dejaba de sentirse como un completo idiota. 

_"¿Alguna vez has cometido un error que no supiste como remediar?"_

Jaemin lo miró extraño al escuchar esa pregunta inesperada. Yuta jamás solía entablar conversaciones tan profundas, esa situación lo tomaba por sorpresa. 

Yuta levantó un poco la mano _"Perdón, olvídalo_ " 

 _"No, espera. Quiero responder eso."_ Dijo con entusiasmo _"Si, muchas veces me he equivocado... aunque no se de que tipo de error hablas, es decir, los errores de mi vida no son gran cosa, pero"_ Llevó un dedo a su mentón y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en cómo seguir. _" Yuta... yo no creo que tus errores sean fatales y si te equivocaste con alguien, solo tienes que pedir perdón. Tienes que hablar, así es como se solucionan las cosas. Al menos eso es lo que aprendí"_

Ahora era Yuta quien lo miraba con sorpresa. En algún momento de la vida, Jaemin había crecido y él jamás se había dado cuenta de eso. En sus ojos, él seguía siendo el niño pequeño que  necesitaba ayuda para atar los cordones de sus zapatillas, pero en la vida era todo un adolescente, capaz de darle un buen concejo a su hermano mayor. Sonrió y despeinó su cabello. _"Deberías dejar de crecer, me haces sentir viejo"_

Jaemin comenzó a reír _"Hyung siempre serás más viejo que yo y por eso eres mi ejemplo a seguir"_ Se levantó y acomodó su ropa mientras se cercaba al ventanal, para volver a dejar a su hermano solo con sus pensamientos. Pero antes de marcharse de detuvo. Volteó _"¿Sabes?... Nunca dejo de pensar en que algún día quisiera convertirme en alguien como tu"_

Y fue en ese momento en que Yuta entendió lo mal que  estaba su vida. Jaemin veía en él un espejo en el que quería reflejarse, sin embargo, no sabía la clase de cosas que él solía hacer a sus espaldas. Su pequeño hermano jamás sospecharía de la forma en que Yuta trataba al resto ni de la gente con la que solía rodearse.  

El frío se hizo presente. Entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y suspiró.  

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_  

Se preguntó una y otra vez, hasta quedarse dormido. 

* * *

 

YoungHo pateó la silla de Yuta cuando la clase llegó a su fin. _"Hey"_ golpeó su hombro _"¿Sigues molesto?"_

Yuta volteó y lo miró por unos segundos. Suspiró. _"No"_  

YoungHo extendió su mano para estrecharla con Yuta. Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, si no fuera por una sola cosa: Hansol y Ten no habían asistido ese día a clases. Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior, parecía normal que ambos se ausentaran, pero la situación se tornó un tanto extraña cuando al día siguiente Ten estuvo de regreso... sin Hansol. 

Yuta lo observó pasar, todos los días, durante una semana y media. Ten caminaba mirando al suelo, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino, evitando quizás que alguien le preguntara por Hansol, aunque  su ausencia no fuera algo que el resto de sus compañeros tuviera en cuenta … sin contar a Yuta.  

Fueron 11 días sin saber nada de él, sin tener contacto alguno, sin entender como es que de un día para el otro, la tierra se lo había tragado por completo. Mientras que Ten, seguía asistiendo a clases, como si nada extraño ocurriera, evitando a todos, fingiendo que no sentía esa fija mirada de Yuta cada vez que entraba al salón solo, sin nadie que cuidara sus pasos, que lo protegiera de lo que podría llegar a venir.  

No es que Yuta deseara ver a Hansol, pero si odiaba que las cosas no salgan como las planeaba. Yuta odiaba que el mundo no girara como él deseaba. Cuando Yuta quería algo, lo buscaba y lo conseguía. Pero en esta situación había alguien, que siempre había evitado que lograra su cometido. Y aunque al principio sus deseos eran simples y un tanto infantiles, el tiempo transformó sus sentimientos en resentimiento y odio. Hoy sólo se preocupaba por llegar a dónde él quería de cualquier forma, sin importar como, sin importar cuantas cabezas debía patear. Y Ten sabía eso. 

El timbre de salida sonó y todos salieron tan rápido como siempre. Era viernes y la urgencia de comenzar el fin de semana corría a todos por igual. Ten apresuró sus pasos y al salir sintió el alivio de ya no estar en la mira de Yuta. Desde que Hansol había dejado de asistir a clases, no podía evitar sentir sus grandes ojos fijos en él, en cada uno de sus movimientos. Al menos durante el fin de semana podría escapar de él. O eso era lo que creía mientras se alejaba de la escuela y comenzaba a caminar sólo por la estrecha calle que conectaba la principal con el resto de las calles poco concurridas. 

Sintió los pasos detrás de él, obligándolo a caminar aún más rápido, con miedo, sabiendo que algo pasaría en ese mismo instante. No fue sorpresa cuando sintió una mano rodeando su brazo. 

 _"¿A dónde está Hansol?"_ Yuta preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.  

Ten respiró profundo _"No lo sé"_

 _"No mientas"_ lo sostuvo con más fuerza. _"¿Dónde está?"_

_"Te dije que no se"_

Y esa segunda mentira lo obligó a actuar de la única manera que parecía saber. Golpeó el estómago de Ten, haciéndolo caer al suelo. _"Imbécil"_ murmuró mientras lo empujaba con el pie, haciéndolo golpear su mejilla contra el pavimento. Comenzó a alejarse. Parecía en vano tratar con alguien así. 

 _"¿Para qué quieres saber dónde está?"_ Ten preguntó desde el suelo. _"¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con él?"_

Yuta volvió a mirarlo y se acercó. _"¿Sabes dónde está o no?"_

 _"Por más que lo supiera jamás te lo diría"_ Ten se incorporó como pudo, quedando de rodillas en el suelo  

Yuta se acercó a él y se agacho, sólo para poder sujetar su cabeza mientras tiraba de su cabello. Ten se quejó del dolor. _"Maldito infeliz. No eres más que pura mierda"_

 _"Y eso te molesta ¿verdad?"_ Ten sonrió con la poca fuerza que aún quedaba en él. _"Te molesta por que sabes que Hansol siempre eligió estar a mi lado, desde que éramos pequeños"_

Yuta no pudo evitar volver a golpearlo en el estómago, haciéndolo retorcer del dolor en el suelo. Pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para intentar detener a Ten y su catarata de palabras que de cierta forma lo lastimaban. Y es que después de tantos maltratos, después de tantos años soportando golpes e insultos de su parte, Ten sentía que había sufrido lo suficiente como para permitirle otra vez hacerle daño. Si él saldría herido físicamente, se encargaría de que Yuta sintiera ese mismo dolor de alguna forma y precisamente, sabía muy bien dónde su herida sangraba. 

 Yuta volvió a pararse, dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de eso, Ten habló de nuevo. 

_"Acepta la realidad, Hansol te odia, siempre lo ha hecho"_

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de Yuta como una gran explosión, haciendo que todo se descolocara por completo. Sintió ese nudo en la garganta que lo dejó mudo y ese impulso que salía desde el pecho, desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, provocando que diera el último golpe antes de irse. Pateó a Ten tan fuerte que juraría que su grito se escuchó en toda la cuadra. Pero aún así no le importó y se marchó dejándolo ahí tirado, solo en medio de la calle. 

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus nudillos y el sudor de su rostro. _'Hansol te odia, siempre lo ha hecho'_ las palabras de Ten eran todo lo que podía escuchar.


	5. REENCUENTRO

El agua helada golpeaba su espalda. Tiró su cabello hacia atrás, inclinando el cuello, haciendo que la fuerza de las gotas, golpee directo en su rostro. Una ducha, una botella de cerveza y leer un manga, solían ser la solución a todos los problemas de Yuta. Sin embargo eso no funcionaba en ese momento. El cuerpo le dolía tanto que no pudo ni secarse, sólo atinó a ponerse su ropa de dormir, salir del baño y tirarse en la cama mirando el techo, pensando una y otra vez en lo mismo.  

_**"Hansol te odia, Siempre lo ha hecho"** _

Tal vez esa frase no hubiera tenido el mismo impacto en él si no hubiera sido pronunciada por Ten. A Yuta le molestaba darse cuenta que la realidad era diferente a lo que imaginaba y ahora estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de decirse a si mismo que no importaba si Hansol lo odiaba o no, después de todo, (quizás) él también lo hacía. Pero la palabra 'Siempre' era lo que más resonaba en su mente. ¿Siempre lo había odiado? ¿Incluso antes de que Ten llegara a su vida?  

Suspiró. 

Cerró lo ojos y comenzó a recordar como había sido esa primera vez que vio a Hansol, sentado en soledad, en uno de los bancos del parque en la escuela. Traía su uniforme bien planchado y su madre intentaba peinarlo de forma elegante, aunque su cabello parecía estar en contra de eso. Era alto, demasiado para ser un niño de 8 años y también era bastante rellenito. Sus mejillas se veían esponjosas y grandes, incluso desde lejos, desde el otro banco en el que  estaba Yuta. Recordó que lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Hansol estaba leyendo "Fullmetal Alchemist" y parecía estar tan concentrado en eso que por momentos era difícil saber si aún respiraba o no. El tiempo había pasado, ambos habían crecido lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que cada uno buscaba en la vida. Y aunque no se viera a simple vista, Yuta jamás buscó hacerle daño a Hansol, en su interior, sentía (y sabía) que todo lo que siempre quiso era lo contrario, desde el primer día. Pero las situaciones lo obligaron a ser una persona hostil que parecía luchar por un capricho antiguo. Un capricho que tenía desde los 8 años. 

Decidió bajar para buscar algo que beber, tal vez terminara abriendo esa botella de cerveza que había guardado en el refrigerador hace ya varias semanas, con la esperanza de que una patética, solitaria y pequeña borrachera lo ayudara a dormir y olvidar todo, aunque sea hasta el día siguiente. Entró a la cocina y se encontró con la extraña sorpresa de ver a Jeno sentado en una de las banquetas, esperando por Jaemin.  

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Jeno sonrió con cierta incomodidad. _"Hola"_ saludó con timidez. 

Yuta sonrió. _"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"_

_"Bien"_

Yuta asintió y caminó hasta el refrigerador. Tomó una lata de refresco intentando disimular. _"Que raro verte a esta hora en casa. Hace mucho no vienes a visitar a Jaemin ¿Cierto?"_

Jeno asintió. _"Estos días tuvimos mucha tarea. Pero por ser Viernes, Jaemin me  invitó a quedarme a dormir."_

 _"Oh"_ Yuta fingió interés en eso y le dio un sorbo a su refresco. _"A tu hermano tampoco lo ví en estos días"_ No pudo contener más su intriga _"¿Está enfermo o algo?"_

La expresión de Jeno cambió. _"uhm … Si, pero ya está bien"_

_"Que bueno, entonces ¿Ya regresará a la escuela?"_

_"No... no lo se"_

_"¿No lo sabes?"_

_"No"_

Yuta se cruzó de brazos _"Que extraño"_ Hizo una pausa al notar el silencio de Jeno _"¿Dónde está él ahora?"_

_"No se"_

_"No mientas"_ Se acercó a Jeno y lo miró fijamente a los ojos _"¿Dónde está Hansol?"_

_"No lo se"_

_"¿No sabes o él te dijo que no me dijeras?"_

Jeno bajó la mirada, quedándose en silencio. Realmente sentía muy incómoda toda esa situación. Yuta lo tomó por los hombros, haciendo que sus miradas vuelvan a chocar.  

 _"Escucha"_ Intentó ser lo más amable posible. _"Yo necesito hablar con Hansol, necesito saber dónde está y decirle …"_ suspiró. _"… sólo necesito que me escuche ¿Entiendes?"_

Los ojos de Jeno se llenaron de lágrimas  y aunque Yuta estaba intentando ser delicado en sus palabras, olvidó que sus manos aún sostenían con mucha fuerza sus hombros.  

 _"Jeno... por favor"_ Lo soltó. 

_"Yo no puedo decirte"_

_"¿Jeno?"_ La voz de Jaemin desde la puerta se escuchó. Observó a su hermano un tanto confundido. Yuta se apartó. _"¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Nada"_ Jeno se levantó de su silla y prácticamente corrió al lado de Jaemin. Lo tomó del brazo _"Sigamos jugando"_

_"Pero dijiste que tenías sed y fui a buscar nuestros vasos cuan-"_

_"Vamos"_

Jeno caminó lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar jamás a Jaemin. Llegaron a la habitación y se sentó en el colchón que su amigo había preparado para él en el suelo. 

_"¿Jeno que te pasa?"_

_"Nada. Sigamos jugando"_  Tomó el Joystick que estaba a su lado. 

Jaemin se sentó a su lado _"No. No voy a jugar hasta que no me digas que pasó en la cocina con mi hermano"_ Lo miró seriamente. 

Jeno suspiró, bajó la mirada. Siempre había sido esa clase de persona que callaba todo lo que pensaba, que ocultaba las cosas que sentía podían llegar a perjudicar al otro.  

 _"Hey"_ Jaemin tocó su hombro. _"Sabes que puedes contarme todo"_

Asintió _"Lo se, pero... yo no debería hablar de esto"_

_"¿De qué?"_

_"Hansol me pidió que no hablara de él"_

_"Oh, ya veo"_ Jaemin sonrió _"Ahora todo tiene sentido"_ hizo una pausa bastante larga, tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto. _"Dime... ¿Hansol se ha estado comportando de una manera extraña últimamente?"_

Jeno se mantuvo callado, sin responder su pregunta.  

Suspiró. _"Bien, bien, ya entendí que te dijo que no hables de él, pero... Yuta estuvo actuando muy extraño en los últimos días, incluso me preguntó cosas que jamás me pregunta, mencionó algo de un error que no sabía como arreglar ¿Crees que eso tenga algo que ver con...?"_

 _"¿Hansol?"_ Lo interrumpió. 

_"Si"_

Jeno pensó unos segundos _"Quizás"_   volvió a bajar la mirada _"Estuvo varios días sin volver a casa y durmiendo en casa de su mejor amigo. Después regresó y lo único que hace desde ese día es salir de su habitación para dejarme a una cuadra de la escuela y volver a la hora de salida, sólo porque mi madre lo obliga"_

_"Creo que algo está pasando entre ellos y también creo que deberían hablar para solucionar las cosas ¿No crees?"_

_"Hansol no quiere hablar con nadie"_

_"Lo se, pero quizás si tan solo pudiera encontrarse con Yuta, él le hablaría"_

Jeno volvió a mirar a Jaemin. A pesar de que se conocían hace muy poco tiempo, él podía saber que escondía detrás de cada gesto en su rostro y esta vez, sabía que tenía un plan. 

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?"_

Lo tomó por los hombros y sus miradas volvieron a conectarse . _"Jeno … ¿Confías en mi?"_

Sonrió y asintió _"Siempre"_

 _"Entonces esto es lo que haremos."_ Pensó por unos segundos _"¿Eres bueno actuando?"_

* * *

 

Se suponía que Jaemin debía preguntar sobre el incidente del viernes, pero eso jamás sucedió. Por el contrario, no dejó de comportarse de una manera muy normal y más animada que de costumbre... y eso hacía que el motivo de su repentina aparición en el cuarto de Yuta, fuera bastante sospechosa. 

 _"Me siento mal, muy muy mal"_ Dijo mientras se asomaba por la puerta y apretaba sus brazos contra su estómago. 

Yuta tiró el Joystick a un costado y se acercó a él asustado _"¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele?"_

_"Todo, me duele absolutamente todo"_

_"Pero.. ¿Cuál es el síntoma?"_

_"Yuta"_ Lo miró sin dejar de retorcerse de (un supuesto) dolor _"Necesito medicinas, algo para calmar mi sufrimiento"_

_"Me estás asustando... Hay que avisarle a Mamá"_

_"¡NO!"_ Gritó impidiendo su paso _"Ella … ella no está, fue a .. comprar."_

_"¿Entonces que quieres que haga? Podemos esperar a que ella llegue y te revise"_

_"No no. Lo que yo necesito es... "_ Volvió a presionar  su estómago y con su voz en un tono bajo y casi moribundo susurró _"Medicinas"_

* * *

 

Hacía frío y ni siquiera su abrigo podía refugiarlo de las bajas temperaturas de esa época. Yuta metió las manos en sus bolsillos y suspiró. La historia de Jaemin parecía poco creíble, pero de todas formas sintió que salir a caminar en busca de medicinas, era mejor que quedarse encerrado en su cuarto pensando en Hansol. Si. A esta altura de la situación al menos no podía mentirse a si mismo y admitía que en lo único que pensaba era en Hansol y su estúpida idea de desaparecer sin darle la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba respecto a todo lo que había sucedido, malo o bueno, Yuta sólo quería dejar salir todo eso que lo oprimía, que le quitaba el sueño, que lo angustiaba. 

Entró a la farmacia y esperó paciente su turno. Al llegar al mostrador se apoyó en él hasta que lo atendieran. La voz de la persona que estaba a su lado le resultó muy conocida.  

 _"Buenas tardes ¿Qué va a llevar?"_  

Volvió a su realidad al darse cuenta que era su turno. _"Hola, necesito analgésicos y …"_ No pudo evitar ver que  el cliente de al lado pedía exactamente lo mismo que  él, pero terminó su compra y esperó su vuelto, no sin antes observar fijamente a esa persona. Era alto y vestía ropa toda negra. Tenía la capucha del buzo puesta y usaba un barbijo blanco. Pero en el momento en que observó detenidamente su nariz y sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que fue al tener a su lado lo que tanto había buscado en estos días.  

 _"Su vuelto"_ La cajera extendió el dinero. Yuta lo tomó  sin siquiera prestarle atención y caminó decidido tras los pasos del chico.  

Salió a la calle. Miró su bolsa con medicamentos, quizás Jaemin pudiera aguantar un poco más sin ellos, después de todo, Yuta siempre supo que no estaba tan enfermo como había dicho, pero esa era otra historia de la que se encargaría más tarde.  

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, el frío obligaba a la gente a quedarse en sus hogares, excepto a ellos dos. 

Yuta lo tomó del brazo deteniendo su paso _"Hansol"_ . Lo obligó a voltear y después de tantos días, finalmente sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Recordó la última vez en que ambos se habían visto, en ese vacío y frío galpón, con Hansol de rodillas en el suelo y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  

Se soltó de sus manos. El dolor que aquella tarde se reflejaba en su mirada, volvía  a ser de odio y resentimiento. Intentó seguir caminando pero Yuta volvió a detenerlo. 

_"Espera, necesito hablar. Necesito decirte que..."_

Hansol volvió a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, bajó su barbijo descubriendo su rostro. _"No me interesa ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero volver a verte?"_

 _"Hansol yo …"_ Hizo una pausa, bajó la mirada. _"Yo …"_

Hansol volvió a voltear, dispuesto a marcharse. 

La mano de Yuta sostuvo la manga de su abrigo  _"Lo siento"_ susurró. _"Yo, de verdad, lo siento. Perdón. No quise. No. No fue mi idea, no fue mi culpa"_

Hansol sonrió con sarcasmo. Lo miró _"¿Te das cuenta, verdad?"_  

Yuta se quedó callado sin entender. 

 _"'No fue mi culpa' , 'No fue mi idea'."_ Hansol repitió sus palabras. _"No necesito tus disculpas sin sentido, dónde intentas excusarte de todo lo que haces mal, echándole la culpa al resto."_

 _"¡Está bien!"_ Suspiró _"Perdón, perdón por ser un imbécil ¿Así está mejor?"_

_"No me tienes que pedir disculpas a mi"_

_"¿Entonces a Quién?"_

Hansol no respondió. Yuta volvió a tomar la manga de su abrigo. 

_"Tienes que volver a la escuela"_

_"No voy a volver"_

_"Nadie volverá a hacerte daño"_

_"No entiendes. Ya déjame"_

Sacudió su brazo haciendo que Yuta lo suelte. Volvió a ponerse el barbijo, Volteó y siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado. 

* * *

 

Taeyong se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a Yuta sentado en el banco detrás de él. _"¿Por qué estás tan callado?"_  

Yuta apartó la mirada del libro que fingía leer, para evitar cualquier tipo de charla con YoungHo y Taeyong. _"¿Yo?"_ Cerró el libro _"Recién entramos a clase, no se de que quieres hablar"_

YoungHo pateó su silla _"Nos conocemos desde muy pequeños ¿De verdad piensas que no nos damos cuenta cuando te pasa algo?"_

 _"No me pasa nada"_ Y volvió a abrir el libro. 

El resto de los alumnos que aún estaban fuera del aula, comenzaron a entrar. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando el murmuro de todos quebró el momento. 

YoungHo comenzó a reír  _"Hasta que un día tuvo el valor de volver"_

Yuta levantó la vista al escucharlo, para terminar de comprobar lo que había imaginado...

 _"¿Hansol?"_ Susurró sin sacarle los ojos de encima. 


	6. RECHAZO

Yuta mentiría si dijera que lo único que intentó durante todo el día fue buscar una manera de acercarse a Hansol, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Pero había sido bastante imposible concretar eso, no sólo porque YoungHo y Taeyong no dejaron de preguntarle a cada rato si estaba bien, si estaba callado por alguna razón en particular, si no que Ten jamás se había apartado de Hansol, o quizás la forma correcta de decirlo era que Hansol jamás se había apartado de Ten.  

En esas largas horas, Yuta sonrió un millón de veces en su interior, cada vez que se daba cuenta que Ten aún tenía varios raspones en su rostro y llevaba su brazo vendado, pero toda su felicidad se terminaba en el momento en que Hansol aparecía en escena, cuidándolo como si fuera un frágil objeto de cristal. 

El timbre de salida sonó. Tomó sus cosas y las tiró dentro de l morral. Se levantó de la silla e inventó una excusa como terminar de acomodar sus pertenencias, mientras observaba a Hansol cruzar la puerta. 

 _"Yuta"_ Taeyong tocó su hombro _"Vamos por unas cervezas al mercado de la gasolinera ¿Quieres venir?"_

_"No... no puedo, tengo que ir a buscar a Jeno, nos vemos mañana"_

_"Hey. Nakamoto."_ La voz de YoungHo lo obligó a detener sus pasos y voltear. _"¿Qué escondes?"_

 _"¿Esconder?"_ Yuta preguntó con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. Negó moviendo la cabeza _"Nada"_

Y salió del aula, camuflándose entre toda esa muchedumbre de alumnos con el mismo uniforme. Hansol caminaba a un par de metros delante de él (obviamente) junto a Ten. Se detuvo al ver que ellos también lo hicieron. Ten pareció despedirse, mientras señalaba el lado contrario. Asintió varias veces y sonrió ante las palabras de Hansol que Yuta, desde lo lejos, no pudo escuchar pero imaginaba: _'cuídate' 'si me necesitas llamas'_ . Volteó los ojos en forma de fastidio. Odiaba el simple hecho de imaginar que ambos podían ser (a su criterio) tan idiotas. Finalmente ambos se separaron y Hansol comenzó a bajar por las escaleras de la salida del conserje. Yuta se sorprendió al darse cuenta que él también conocía ese atajo que terminaba directo en la entrada del edificio de al lado, donde Jaemin y Jeno iban a clases. No dudó ni un segundo en seguirlo. Bajó las escaleras y cuando se aseguró de que nadie más estaba allí, habló a sus espaldas. 

 _"Sabía que ibas a volver a clases"_ Dijo con un tono de victoria. 

Hansol se detuvo, pero no volteó a mirarlo _"Vete"_

 _"No"_ intentó acercarse pero Hansol lo detuvo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo su brazo con fuerza. 

_"¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que entiendas que no quiero tenerte cerca?"_

_"Yo no soy el que volvió, fuiste tu"_

Hansol lo soltó. _"No quiero pelear ¿ok?, solo vete y déjame en paz"_

_"Voy a cumplir mi promesa. Nadie te hará daño"_

Hansol lo observó sin entender durante unos segundos, hasta que sonrió un poco. _"¿En serio?"_

_"Si"_   
_"No, no. ¿En serio eres tan idiota?"_

Su pregunta con un tono burlón tomó por sorpresa a Yuta. 

Hansol volvió a tomarlo del brazo, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran profundamente _"Escucha, Yo no volví por tu puta promesa que me importa un carajo. Yo volví por Ten. Volví porque no voy a dejar que vuelvas a poner tus sucias manos sobre él, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a lastimarlo de la manera en que lo hiciste durante mi ausencia."_ Lo empujó haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared. _"Así que mantente fuera de mi vista, no quiero verte cerca nuestro. Y haz lo que quieras con tu promesa estúpida, de todas formas te sigo odiando como el primer día."_

Lo soltó con desprecio y comenzó a alejarse. 

Yuta sintió que durante esos segundos en donde él habló, manteniéndolo acorralado contra las frías cerámicas de la pared, Su respiración se había paralizado al punto que no podía ver ni sentir nada más que los ojos de Hansol llenos de odio y sus fuertes manos presionando sus brazos. ¿Así qué él había vuelto por Ten? ¿Así que el fracasado de Ji Hansol pretendía que dejarlo en ridículo en esta situación iba a ser gratis? Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones de lo único que le quedaba en ese momento: Su orgullo herido. 

_"¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres? ¿Comenzar esta guerra de nuevo? Bien, te vas a arrepentir Ji Hansol, lo juro. Juro que te vas a arrepentir"_

Hansol siguió caminando y en respuesta a su pregunta, solo levantó un hombro, haciéndole saber que todo lo que tuviera que decir, le importaba muy poco 

* * *

 

 

Ten abrió su refresco y se sentó junto a Hansol en el balcón de su habitación. La noche era bastante fría como para estar allí, sin embargo, desde el incidente con Yuta, Hansol se comportaba de una manera bastante extraña y sobre protectora con él, aunque debía admitir que eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  

 _"¿Aún te duele?"_ Preguntó mirando su brazo vendado. 

Ten movió la cabeza de lado a lado _"No, ya no"_ y sonrió al terminar la frase. 

Hansol le devolvió el gesto. Suspiró volviendo a poner toda su atención en el cielo. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. _"No entiendo por qué te golpeó de esa forma pero juro que si vuelve a hacerlo yo-"_

 _"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Yuta es así?"_ Lo interrumpió sin dejar de mirar a las estrellas. 

Hansol protestó _"Eso no importa"_

_"A mi si me importa"_

_"No debería"_

Ten sabía muy bien el porque de esa duda que acababa de plantear, sin embargo necesitaba saber si Hansol también sentía o presentía lo mismo al respecto. " _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que se comportó de esa forma?"_ Comenzó a reír con sólo recordar esa situación _"Se acercó a mi y me golpeó sin motivo alguno. Teníamos 8 años, pero ya era bastante fuerte desde pequeño."_

Hansol lo observó extraño _"¿Y por qué te ríes?"_

 _"Porque … ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sólo jamás supe porque me golpeó ese día, si no que sigue haciéndolo y sigo sin saber el motivo."_ Hizo una pausa ante el silencio de Hansol _"Y tú … ¿Tampoco sabes por qué?"_

 _"Pff"_ Tomó de su refresco _"¿Cómo habría de saberlo? Siempre fue tan extraño y …"_ Se detuvo.  

Hansol siempre había sido el tipo de chico que caminaba en soledad durante los recesos, que se perdía en su mundo de mangas y animé, que no tenía amigos. Pero si su memoria no fallaba, Yuta solía ser igual. A su mente regresó esa imagen de la primera vez en que sus caminos se cruzaron en el parque de la escuela. Él leía "Fullmetal Alchemist" Mientras de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver a ese pequeño que al igual que él, estaba sentado solo observando desde lo lejos. Hansol siempre quiso acercase a él, siempre quiso preguntarle cual era su manga favorito, cual era su pasatiempo preferido. Pero su timidez siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que su curiosidad.  

 _"¿Y qué?"_ Ten habló, haciéndolo volver al presente. 

_"No lo sé... olvídalo"_

Ten volvió a beber y decidió no preguntar más nada. Tal vez  aún no estaba listo para escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta. 

* * *

 

YoungHo comenzó a reírse mientras dejaba su bandeja en la mesa. _"¿Estás hablando en serio?"_ Interrogó a Taeyong mientras terminaba de acomodarse . 

_"Si... pero, no es como crees"_

_"Y ¿cómo es?"_ Levantó una ceja en esa típica mueca de arrogancia que solía hacer cuando sabía que llevaba la verdad, pero aún así quería humillar al resto. 

 _"Sólo cumplía su trabajo... ayudar en la enfermería es su obligación, no es que se me haya insinuado por darme un refresco y dejarme descansar allí por un rato."_ Explicó mientras revolvía esa mezcla que tenía servida en el plato y aparentaba ser puré. 

 _"Moon Taeil"_ YoungHo sonrió al nombrarlo. _"Yo creo que hasta su nombre es gay, así que deberías tener cuidado"_ se rió de su propio 'chiste' y miró a Yuta, sentado a su lado, sin decir ni una palabra al respecto, mirando hacia un punto fijo en la nada _"¿No lo crees?"_ Golpeó su hombro. 

Yuta le prestó atención _"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Moon Taeil, el ayudante en la enfermería, es gay y está enamorado de Taeyong"_

_"¡No es así!"_ Taeyong protestó. 

Yuta no dijo nada y volvió a su mundo, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. A sólo una mesa de la suya, Hansol y Ten almorzaban juntos, como siempre. Ten parecía estar más animado que nunca, e incluso Yuta podía escuchar su risa escandalosa desde donde estaba. Odio, eso sentía al verlos. Deseaba acercarse a ellos y decirles cuanto despreciaba su existencia en el mismo planeta que él. Sin embargo, solo se dedicó a observar en silencio, mientras sentía el murmuro de las voces de YoungHo y Taeyong, debatiendo cosas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. ¿Qué si Moon Taeil era gay? ¿A quién podría importarle lo que hiciera ese fracasado, cuando Ten Chittaphon se reía como si el mundo fuera a terminar en ese mismo instante? A él no. 

 _"Que molesto"_ pensó en voz alta. 

 _"¿Qué cosa?"_ Taeyong volteó para ver que era lo que mantenía tan concentrado a Yuta _. "Ah, esos dos"_ volvió a mirar a YoungHo _"¿Lo ves? Eso es ser gay"_ Y siguió ocupado en su almuerzo, sin darle demasiada importancia. 

YoungHo sonrió. Observó a Yuta, tan callado y concentrado en esos dos, que hablaban y comían como si no existiera nadie más en ese lugar aparte de ellos. Se levantó y se acercó a Ten.  

 _"Hey ¿Cuándo van a confirmarlo?"_ Jugó con la comida del plato de Ten, mientras hablaba en voz alta _"Es decir... ya todos sabemos que ustedes dos cojen, entonces ¿Por qué no lo admiten?"_

 _"Vete"_ Hansol habló sin interrumpir su almuerzo.  

 _"No me iré hasta que lo digan"_ Insistió. 

Taeyong miró a Yuta y suspiró _"Ahí vamos de nuevo"._ Se levantó y se acercó a YoungHo, sabiendo que la situación no terminaría para nada bien.  Yuta siguió sus pasos. 

 _"YoungHo, ya vamos, no pierdas el tiempo"_ Taeyong intentó detener el futuro pleito. 

_"Dije que no me iré hasta que estos maricas admitan que.."_

Hansol se levantó, interrumpiendo sus estúpidas palabras, acercándose a él mientras levantaba su puño dispuesto a estrellarlo en su rostro.  Pero la mano de Yuta detuvo sus movimientos. Tomó su puño con fuerza, apartándolo, quedando frente a frente.  

 _"Eres el menos indicado para meterte en un conflicto así "_ Hansol murmuró. 

_"No vas a decirme en que clase de problemas meterme o no"_

Yuta lo empujó. Hansol devolvió su 'gentileza' Y el resto de la historia era algo que ya todos conocían, sólo que esta vez, la intensidad de sus golpes y la violencia desenfrenada con la que esta nueva pelea se desenvolvía, sorprendió incluso a YoungHo y Taeyong que se acercaron y fallaron al intentar separarlos. Como si en ese intercambio de golpes, ambos intentaran decirse todo lo que no podían expresar con palabras. 

Hansol cayó al suelo abruptamente, golpeando su espalda. Yuta se lanzó sobre él tomando el cuello de su chaqueta. Hansol intentó levantarse haciendo el mismo movimiento. Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pleito que ninguno se detuvo en ver el rostro lleno de raspones y golpes del otro. Ninguno se fijó en la cantidad de gente que se había juntado a su alrededor para ver ese espectáculo, mientras los filmaban con sus celulares y sacaban miles de fotos que en unas horas estarían recorriendo las redes sociales de todos en la escuela. Y ese fue el pequeño (gran) detalle que olvidaron. 

 _"¡Basta!"_   

Esa voz hizo que la sangre de Yuta se congelara. Volteó al escucharlo. Hansol no pudo evitar soltarlo al ver lo mismo que él. 

Jaemin y Jeno eran parte de ese gran grupo de personas que  los observaban, con la diferencia que sus miradas reflejaban algo totalmente distinto al resto.  

* * *

 

Sentados frente a el inmenso escritorio del director, Yuta movía los pies con ansiedad, porque en lo único que pensaba era en salir de ahí y poder llegar a casa, poder explicarle a Jaemin que todo eso que vio tenía un motivo... un motivo bastante estúpido, pero que servía de justificación.  

Hansol sólo miraba al frente, cruzado de brazos, esperando que la máxima autoridad de la escuela dijera algo, mientras leía sus expedientes y daba vuelta las hojas. 

 _"Bien"_ Rompió el silencio _"Esta no es la primera vez que ustedes dos generan un conflicto de tal magnitud"_ dijo sin apartar los ojos de su lectura.  

 _"Él es quien siempre busca meterse en problemas"_ Yuta se justificó, señalando a Hansol. 

 _"'Fumando en el baño de la escuela'"_ El director leyó en voz alta. Levantó un poco la mirada _"En aquella ocasión se metió usted sólo en problemas, señor Nakamoto"_

_"¡esas son cosas que él inventó!"_

_"Yo no inventé nada"_ Hansol habló _"Estaban fumando en el baño, yo los vi"_

_"¿Y por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?"_

_"¿Y por qué mejor dejas de lado tu obsesión conmigo y Ten?"_

_"Argggg"_ Yuta gruñó al escuchar ese nombre _"¿Por qué no te callas?"_

_"Oblígame"_

El director golpeó el escritorio con sus carpetas _"Suficiente, no están acá para seguir su pleito y mucho menos en mi presencia"_ Los observó a los dos detenidamente. Suspiró. _"¿Saben que es lo que suelo hacer con los alumnos conflictivos?"_  


 _"¿Expulsarlos?"_ Yuta preguntó con miedo. 

 _"No exactamente"_ Hizo una pausa y sonrió _"Horas extra-escolares, ayudando en algún sector asignado"_

Hansol frunció el ceño al escucharlo _"¿Y dónde me asignaría?"_

_"Necesitamos alguien que cuide la biblioteca durante dos horas después de clase"_

Hansol asintió. Yuta se acercó un poco al escritorio _"¿Y yo?"_

El director volvió a sonreír ** _"¿Quién les dijo que cumplirían su castigo por separado?"_**

Y en ese minuto, por primera vez ambos pensaron en lo mismo: Biblioteca, un ridículo escritorio y dos sillas. Los dos sentados uno junto al otro, durante dos horas, en un lugar prácticamente abandonado.  

Las cosas no podrían ser peor …. _ **o si.**_


	7. COMIENZO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo, una actualización.  
> P E R D O N.  
> Capítulo largo para compensar la ausencia.

Un pequeño escritorio, una vieja computadora sin conexión a Internet y dos sillas ocupadas por dos personas que se odiaban mutuamente. El tic-tac del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en ese enorme salón lleno de estanterías repletas de libros que ya nadie sabía que existían.  

Hansol no pensaba en otra cosa más que salir de allí. Yuta solo miraba ese punto fijo que había marcado mentalmente, entre la cuarta estantería y la quinta. No había nada que decir. Los golpes en los cuerpos de ambos, aún dolían, aún ardían, tal y como aún estaba vivo ese sentimiento de furia que siempre los obligaba a terminar en peleas absurdas, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasion, el final fue imprevisto y allí los encontraba, sentados uno al lado del otro, hacía ya 55 minutos, sin poder decir nada.  

Bastante obvio fue suponer que, en una época en donde Google es más rápido que caminar hasta la biblioteca más cercana, nadie entraría a ese desolado lugar, en busca de un libro viejo y lleno de polvo. El hecho de que ni un sólo estudiante hubiera entrado esa tarde a la biblioteca no los sorprendía, mas solo terminaba de confirmar su teoría: eran parte del castigo más absurdo del mundo.  

La puerta se abrió y tras ella el director apareció. Los observó unos pocos segundos. _"Ya pueden irse, por hoy"_ . Ordenó y no pasó ni medio segundo para que ambos tomaran sus cosas y se marcharan, por no decir que, literalmente, salieron corriendo de ese lugar.  

En los pasillos ya vacíos, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos apresurados, mientras ambos pensaban por primera vez en lo mismo: sus hermanos.  

 _"Hey"_ Yuta lo interceptó una vez que estuvieron fuera de la escuela. Su dedo amenazante lo señaló. _"Si algo malo llega a pasar entre Jaemin y yo, juro que voy a dejarte la cara llena de golpes y-"_

Hansol decidió que nisiquiera terminaría de escucharlo y comenzó a marcharse con prisa. Tenía algo más importante que solucionar en ese momento. 

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo sólo para ver quien era y volvió a guardarlo. Entendía que Ten se preocupara por él y que sus llamados fueran tan insistentes, pero realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que hablar con Jeno y explicarle la situación de la cual había sido testigo. Jamás podría dejar que su hermano menor tenga esa imagen horrenda de él. Hansol sabía muy bien quien era, sabía que no era un estúpido matón que iba por la vida golpeando gente, también sabía que no era un problemático egocéntrico, él sólo había sido empujado a esa violenta situación por una sóla persona: Yuta. Pero ¿Cómo tratar de explicarlo, si lo que Jeno había visto, era algo totalmente distinto a sus argumentos? Hansol suspiró y se detuvo. No sabía que diría al cruzar la puerta, sin embargo tomó coraje y entró.  

Lo primero que vió fue a Jeno sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala de estar. Sintió alivio al saber que había llegado bien a casa, se acercó a él. _"Jeno"_ Lo nombró como puntapie inicial a esa charla que tenía planeada en su mente y que no sabía como comenzar. 

 _"Muy bien, llegas una hora y media tarde."_ La voz de su madre se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.  

Jeno sólo miraba al suelo, mientras presionaba sus rodillas con las manos, nervioso y en silencio.  

 _"Yo. Lo sie-"_ Hansol intentó pedir disculpas, pero ella lo interrumpió. 

_"Llamaron de la escuela al trabajo, me dijeron lo que pasó y tuve que ir a retirar a tu hermano. Tuve que salir una hora antes ¿Sabes que pasará con esa hora y con todas las siguientes que tenga que faltar por culpa tuya y de tu castigo? Las descontarán de mi sueldo"_

Hansol suspiró. _"Lo siento, en serio no fue mi culpa, fue-"_

 _"¿Crees que me interesa saberlo?"_ Se acercó a él. _"Sabes que te necesito, que estamos solos, que lo único que te pido es que cuides a tu hermano ¿Y qué haces? Te metes en el primer problema que se cruza en tu camino y me dejas sola"_

_"Yo no pensaba en que iban a castigarme de esa forma"_

_"Ese es tu problema. No piensas. Eres un inútil."_

_"Mamá"_ Jeno habló _"Yo puedo volver solo de la escuela, no necesito que Hansol me acompañe y-"_

Volteó a verlo _"No, no puedes. Esa era una responsabilidad de él, algo que prometió y no cumplió"_

_"Pero yo-"_

_"Dije que no"_

_"No lo ahogues"_ Hansol no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba _"Deja que haga lo que él quiera al menos una vez en su vida"_

 _"¡Tu no vas a decirme como tengo que criar a mi hijo!"_ Y terminó la frase con la palma de su mano chocando estruendosamente contra el rostro de Hansol.  

Genial, como si necesitara más golpes, precisamente ESE día. 

"¡Basta!" Jeno gritó y Hansol podría jurar que fue la primera vez que lo escuchó levantar la voz. _"¡Ninguno de los dos me está ayudando con esto!"_ Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. 

 _"Jeno"_ Hansol intentó detenerlo. 

_"¡No quiero escucharte!"_

_"Hijo"_

_"¡Y a ti tampoco!"_

La puerta se cerró con fuerza detrás de él.  

 _"Supongo que estarás feliz con lo que provocaste"_ Su madre habló y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dijo eso que siempre solía decir, cada vez que las cosas no salían como lo esperaba _"Eres la misma basura que tu padre"_

Hansol estaba bastante acostumbrado a escuchar eso, sin embargo, por alguna razón, esta vez dolía el triple. 

* * *

 

Corrió tan rápido que al llegar, sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Entró desesperado y buscó a Jaemin, hasta que lo encontró en la cocina, sentado, comiendo un sandwich. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el 'inconveniente' de ese día jamás hubiera existido.  

 _"Lo siento"_ Fue lo único que Yuta pudo decir. 

Jaemin ni siquiera se detuvo para mirarlo, sólo siguió comiendo. La presencia de Yuta era inexistente para él.  

_"En serio, lo siento. No quería que vivieras ese momento, pero ya sabes, son conflictos de compañeros. Nada que no se pueda solucionar y -"_

La puerta de entrada se escuchó y la voz de su madre interrumpió su discurso, que de todas formas, estaba siendo ignorado por su pequeño destinatario. 

 _"Mis hijos"_ entró y se acercó a cada uno de ellos, dejando un beso en su mejilla. _"Sólo vine a dejar estas cosas para la cena, pero debo irme de nuevo. Un día muy ocupado en el Hospital"_

Apoyó un par de bolsas sobre la mesa, mientras Yuta intentaba no mirarla a la cara, para que no se diera cuenta de los golpes y raspones que llebaba en su rostro. Sin embargo, su madre siempre parecía vivir en un mundo paralelo al suyo, en dónde su puesto de enfermera en el hospital, era prioridad.  

 _"¿Todo está bien?"_ Preguntó. 

Yuta miró a Jaemin. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas, hasta que Jaemin fue quien rompió el silencio. 

_"Si, todo perfecto"_

_"Oh genial. Bien, ya me voy. No vendré a cenar y dudo que vuelva a casa esta noche. Asi que nos vemos en la mañana ¿De a cuerdo?"_ Volvió a besarlos y se marchó. Quizás esa fue la vez en la que más tiempo vieron a su madre en un día. 

 _"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_ Yuta regresó al asunto. 

Jaemin no respondió. Terminó de tomar su bebida, suspiró y se levantó de la banqueta, dirigiéndose directo a las escaleras.  

 _"¿Piensas ignorarme?"_ Yuta siguió sus pasos _"¡Jaemin te estoy hablando!"_ Gritó y lo tomó del brazo. 

 _"¡Conmigo no vas a jugar tu papel de matón!"_ Reaccionó gritando. _"¡Suéltame!"_ Se separó de él. _"Si no dije nada, es porque no quiero que mamá tenga más problemas de los que ya tiene en su trabajo."_

_"Ya te dije que lo siento, ahora dejame explicarte como fueron las cosas realmente."_

_"No necesito que me expliques nada. Ya vi suficiente como para entenderlo todo"_

_"¡No exageres!"_

_"¡Yo no exagero!"_ Jaemin suspiró con angustia _"Tu maldito problema es que siempre haces lo que haces y después crees que todo se soluciona pidiendo disculpas. Así no funciona la vida y me da pena ser yo quien tenga que decírtelo. Yuta, siempre fuiste mi modelo a seguir, juro que al verte siempre creí que tu y yo eramos iguales en tantas cosas, pero estaba muy equivocado. Ahora déjame solo. No quiero verte"_ Comenzó a subir las escaleras. 

Yuta lo siguió con prisa. _"Hey, Yo puedo arreglar las cosas de otra forma, en serio, yo puedo hablar con Jeno y explicarle que esa pelea que tuve con su hermano, no tiene porque perjudicar su amistad y-"_  

 _"Yuta"_ Jaemin se detuvo antes de entrar a su habitación _"¿En serio crees que yo voy a perder a Jeno por tu estupidez?"_ Hizo una pausa " _Estás equivocado ¿Sabes por qué? Porque yo sí defiendo lo que quiero. Yo sí admito las cosas que me pasan. Yo sí se como cuidar a las personas que me importan. Después de todo, tu y yo no somos iguales y me alegra mucho saberlo"_

Cerró la puerta en su cara y no volvió a salir de allí, hasta la mañana siguiente.   

* * *

 

 

Ten se cruzó de brazos observándolo _"Sigo creyendo que es un poco exagerado de su parte reaccionar así."_

 _"Ella está en lo cierto"_ Hansol le dio la razón a su madre " _Mi deber era cuidar a Jeno mientras ella trabaja para hacerse cargo de nuestros gastos. Yo sólo le traigo problemas"_

 _"No lo se"_ Hizo una pausa _"Que tengas un problema no te hace un fracasado, además sabemos que no fue tu culpa."_

El timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada se escuchó fuerte. Hansol respiró profundo. El castigo comenzaba en 10 minutos y realmente no quería estar ahí. Sin embargo, no necesitaba más conflictos, así que se levantó y tomó su mochila del suelo. Levantó la vista y vio como Yuta salía del salón, con las manos en los bolsillos, tranquilo y como si nada sucediera en lo absoluto. Hansol comenzó a caminar con Ten a su lado. El camino a la biblioteca no era muy extenso, pero eso no le impedía a Ten dejar de hablar. 

_"Deberías intentar hablar con Jeno otra vez. Quizás no hoy, pero si en unos días. Cuando todo se calme."_

Hansol asintió. Estaba escuchando pero no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Yuta y su tan tranquilo caminar. No dejaba de pensar en como lograr entenderlo, porque aunque el 80% del día lo odiara, existía ese 20% en el que deseaba saber que pasaba por su mente.  

 _"Bien, nos vemos en un rato"_   Ten volvió a hablar. 

_"No tienes porque quedarte, en serio, puedo volver solo a casa"_

Apoyó la mano en su hombro. _"Hansol, siempre sales perjudicado por mi culpa, déjame que al menos te acompañe en esto"_ Sonrió y ni Hansol ni nadie podría resistirse a eso.  

Yuta, quien ya estaba dentro del salón, escuchaba con atención su charla. _"Que idiotas"_ murmuró mientras se sentaba y tiraba sus cosas al suelo.  

Hansol entró y ocupó su lugar sin decir nada. La puerta se cerró y ahí comenzaban otra vez esos 60 minutos de incomodidad y silencio. Ninguno tenía nada que decir, o al menos alguna excusa que los llevara a confrontar, a hablar, a insultar. Por momentos Yuta solía bufar un poco, tratando de que algo cambiara esa tensa atmósfera, sin embargo Hansol siempre se mantenía en la misma pocisión, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada fija a el reloj colgado en la pared.  

Y así pasó ese día, y el siguiente y el que siguió. No había cambios en la situación que era básicamente ir a clases, después al castigo, después a sus casas, ser ignorados por sus hermanos, dormir y al otro día repetir la rutina. La única notoria diferencia eran sus conflictos, que habían disminuido al 0% y la razón parecía ser bastante obvia: Pasar esa interminable hora juntos, sin decir nada pero aprendiendo a convivir, hacía que durante el resto del día, prefirieran ignorarse o evitarse por completo. Todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Hasta que el quinto día, algo quebró la rutina. 

Esa vez, Hansol decidió que estar sentado allí sin hacer o decir nada era bastante aburrido, así que sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de hojas blancas, un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Tal vez por la influencia de los mangas, o por ser una actividad bastante relajante y tranquila, el dibujo había sido su pasatiempo favorito desde que tenía memoria. Solía pasar horas encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo bocetos de sus personajes favoritos o simplemente de cosas que le habían llamado la atención. Así era Hansol, solitario incluso para elegir sus hobbies.  

Al principio, Yuta lo ignoró por completo, hasta que su curiosidad fue más fuerte y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo muy disimulado a las lineas que Hansol estaba dejando sobre esa hoja. Lo miró una vez. Lo miró dos veces. Lo miró tres veces. Lo miró cuatro veces y fue allí cuando sus miradas chocaron.  

Yuta volvió a mirar ese punto fijo entre las estanterías, nervioso.  

Hansol siguió dibujando, nervioso.  

Era bastante estúpido creer que dos personas de esa edad, inevitablemente, estuvieran atrapados en un juego de miradas y silencios. Pero después de todo lo vivido, después de todas las peleas, de todos los malos entendidos y los insultos, estar sentados el uno junto al otro, en paz y sin golpes de por medio, el volver a comportarse como esos dos niños de primaria que se observan a escondidas, parecía ser un buen trato.  

Yuta fue insistente en observarlo, era algo que no podía evitar y al mismo tiempo algo que odiaba.  

 _"¿Te resulta interesante verme?"_ Hansol habló sin dejar de dibujar, sin apartar su mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

 Yuta volvió a mirar hacia otro lado _"Pfffffff"_ se burló y en el momento en que iba a responder con su más grande sarcasmo, la puerta se abrió y por primera vez desde que estaban en ese tedioso lugar, un alumno entró. 

 _"Hola"_ saludó mientras se acercaba a ellos _"Lo siento. Estoy buscando un libro sobre la arquitectura tradicional coreana, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Podrían decirme si hay alguno y dónde?"_

Ambos lo observaron. Ninguno dijo nada porque en verdad eso nunca estuvo en los planes, realmente creyeron que a nadie se le ocurriría entrar a esa vieja biblioteca, mucho menos a buscar un libro de arquitectura.

 _"Uhm"_ Hansol dudó. Yuta simplemente se cruzó de brazos sin decir nada.

 El alumno miró la computadora frente a ellos, casi intentando explicarles por señas cual era su trabajo. 

 _"Eh. Si. Déjame ver"_ Hansol tipeó lo que él estaba buscando y en menos de un segundo obtuvo la respuesta _"estantería D fila 6"_

 _"Gracias"_ Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo vieron buscar su libro y volver, con su identificación en mano. La extendió frente a Hansol y él ingresó sus datos en la computadora.  

 _"Tienes una semana de plazo para devolver el libro"_   Y al notar que no le estaba prestando atención, se dio cuenta que él no dejaba de mirar su dibujo. 

 _"Uhm si"_ Hizo una pausa _"Lo siento pero ¿Es tuyo?"_ Señaló la hoja. 

Hansol miró ese dibujo que había hecho, parecía ser un guerrero místico, recién salido de un manga. Asintió con vergüenza. 

 _"Wow"_ Exclamó _"Es genial. Soy parte del club de arte. Quizás te interese unirte a nosotros. Estamos en el aula 409, todos los martes."_

_"Uhm. Bien. Te agradezco. Lo tendré en cuenta"_

_"¡Fantástico!"_ Guardó el libro en su mochila _"Seguro haz visto mi nombre en la identificación, pero bien"_ Extendió su mano _"Me presento. Soy Qian Kun ¿Y tu eres?"_

Hansol lo miró sin comprender mucho porque tal entusiasmo, pero de todas formas estrechó su mano _"Ji Hansol"_

 _"Encantado"_ Lo soltó _"Debo irme, espero verte en el club algún día de estos- ¡AUCH!"_ Se quejó sorpresivamente al sentir que alguien pateaba su tobillo por debajo del escritorio. 

 _"Ups. Lo siento. No me di cuenta"_ Yuta se disculpó con total falsedad y sarcasmo. 

Kun asintió con cierta duda _"Bueno, adiós. Gracias"_

 _"Adiós"_ Hansol saludó cordialmente. 

Yuta prefirió ignorarlo. 

Hansol lo observó _"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"_

 _"Puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor"_ Dijo sin cambiar de posición, con los brazos cruzados y su atención puesta en la nada misma.  

_"¿Eh?"_

Giró para mirarlo, tomó bruscamente el cuaderno de Hansol entre sus manos _"Este dibujo de mierda. Yo puedo hacerlo mil veces mejor"_ y tiró de nuevo el objeto contra el escritorio.  

Hansol lo miró y frunció el ceño _"No me interesa"_ giró y acomodó sus cosas para continuar con su dibujo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior realmente quería ver que tan malo podía ser Yuta en eso. Es decir, sabía que jamás podría ser mejor que él, pero necesitaba tener pruebas al respecto. Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno y la tiró cerca suyo.  

Yuta observó el papel y levantó la vista _"¿Me estás retando?"_ Preguntó.  

Hansol sólo respondió levantando el hombro a modo de indiferencia. Dio vuelta la hoja de su cuaderno. Comenzó a dibujar.  

No era ninguna novedad el hecho de que Hansol pensara que Yuta era realmente extraño. Desde el primer día en que lo vió, hasta ese momento, siempre se había comportado de esa forma agresiva y conflictiva, pero jamás supo el porque. En todos estos años, Hansol lo había visto golpear, maldecir y maltratar personas, aunque había algo que todas ellas tenían en común: siempre eran quienes estaban a su lado y el más claro ejemplo de eso era Ten y ahora ese chico que acababan de conocer. Suspiró. Por momentos deseaba entender que pasaba por su mente, mientras que por otros prefería ignorarlo. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Tantas estanterías llenas de libros que ya nadie recordaba, tanto espacio lleno pero al mismo tiempo vacío, tantas personas en esa escuela, tantas personas en el mundo y sin embargo quien estaba sentado a su lado era Yuta Nakamoto. 

 _"¿Qué tanto miras?"_ Yuta habló, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Frunció el ceño _"¿Intentas copiarte de mi dibujo?"_

Hansol volvió a mirar su cuaderno y siguió en lo suyo. 

Lo odiaba. Yuta estaba convencido de que en verdad odiaba a Hansol.  

Odiaba cada parte de él. Desde su forma de hablar, hasta su forma de moverse. Desde sus infantiles dibujos de otaku, hasta su manera de ser. Odiaba su perfume, odiaba sus manos delgadas, sus largas pestañas, su cabello castaño tapando su frente, su uniforme perfectamente entallado, sus gestos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, dibujando a su lado, intentando demostrar que era bueno (al menos) en algo. 

Luego de un rato (30 minutos, tal vez) dejó su lápiz a un lado _"¡Terminé!"_ Exclamó y miró con orgullo su dibujo. Era bastante bueno, pero simple. Una copia exacta de uno de sus personajes favoritos de Fullmetal Alchemist. _"Intenta superarlo."_

Sin embargo Hansol no le prestó atención, estaba muy ocupado mirando su propio dibujo, como si no entendiera que estaba sucediendo.  

 _"Hey"_ Yuta lo empujó un poco con el pie _"Muéstrame"_

 _"No"_ Hansol cerró el cuaderno. 

_"Dije que me muestres"_

_"No me molestes"_

_"¿Es una broma?"_ Se levantó e intentó tomar su cuaderno _"Déjame ver"_

Hansol lo empujó _"¡Dije que no!"_

Yuta insistió y logró robarle el cuaderno, lo abrió pero Hansol se avalanzó sobre él. 

_"¡Dame eso! ¿Acaso eres sordo o imbécil?"_

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con el cuaderno entre sus manos. Yuta logró apartarlo y esconderlo detrás de él, pero Hansol no sólo era más grande, si no que también más torpe y en su intento por recuperarlo, terminó cayendo sobre él. La espalda de Yuta golpeó con fuerzas contra el escritorio. Hansol logró sostenerse con su brazo derecho, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para crear un espacio adecuado entre los dos. Era la primera vez que Yuta se sentía totalmente sometido y bajo el control de Hansol. Con él sobre su cuerpo y su rostro tan cerca, lo único que sentía eran nervios y eso al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentirse estúpido. Mientras tanto, Hansol decidió que ese momento era el ideal para hacerle saber a Yuta que, sin importar cuanto lo intente y cuanta agresividad le ponga a sus actos, él también podía tener el control de la situación, también podía hacerlo sentir vulnerable y frágil, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho sentir a él aquella vez que lo besó en su cuarto. Se acercó lo más que pudo, Yuta sintió como su brazo lo rodeaba presionando su espalda. Hansol bajó un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas chocaran. Susurró cerca de su oído. 

_"Te advertí que no juegues conmigo"_

Yuta respiró profundo. Hansol arrebató el cuaderno que escondía detrás de él y se apartó. Lo abrió arrancó la hoja de su dibujo, la hizo un bollo y volvió a tirar el cuaderno prácticamente en la cara de Yuta, quien aún se encontraba semi recostado en el escritorio, sonrojado y tironeando hacia abajo la camisa de su uniforme, intentando así disimular la reacción que su cuerpo tenía cada vez que Hansol estaba así de cerca, cada vez que su piel hacía contacto con la suya, cada vez que hablaba de esa forma y con ese tono amenazante.  

El ruido de los pasos en el pasillo, hizo que ambos volvieran a sus lugares lo más rápido posible. Hansol lucía impecable, mientras que Yuta aún intentaba recuperar el aliento. La puerta se abrió. 

 _"Pueden irse"_ El director habló y, como siempre, los dos se pararon de inmediato _"Y ya no vuelvan"_ Sentenció.

Levantaron la vista y lo observaron sin entender. 

 _"¿Ya no estamos castigados?"_ Hansol preguntó un tanto confundido. 

 _"Uhm"_ Pensó durante unos segundos _"Así es"_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"_ Yuta exigió una respuesta. 

 _"Porque estuvieron 5 días completos sin pelear y sin causar disturbios, supongo que es suficiente"_ hizo una larga pausa _"Sin embargo, se que aún hay chances de que vuelvan a cometer el mismo error, así que quiero advertirles algo"_ Levantó el dedo _"Una vez más que vuelvan a provocar un hecho violento en este establecimiento, estarán expulsados ¿Entendido?"_

Ambos asintieron. 

_"Entonces adiós, vuelvan a casa"_

Yuta juntó sus cosas y tomó la delantera. Hansol espero un poco a que el lugar estuviera vacío. Sacó el bollo de papel de su bolsillo y lo tiró al cesto de basura. No quería que nadie jamás viera ese dibujo. Cumplida su misión, salió y tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Ten, avisándole que ya estaba en camino. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Yuta era astuto (quizás más de lo que él podría llegar a imaginar) y aún se encontraba escondido fuera del salón, esperando que Hansol se marchara.

Como siempre, si algo le producía intriga a Yuta, si algo era prohibido, entonces iría tras el. Así es como terminó revolviendo el cesto de basura de la Biblioteca solo para ver que era lo que Hansol escondía en ese dibujo. 

Abrió el papel y cuando vió lo que había en el, por primera vez todo tuvo sentido, su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte, tan rápido, que sintió sus piernas temblar y su alrededor comenzó a moverse sin sentido alguno. Lo guardó como pudo en el bolsillo y corrió en busca de Hansol, pero.. 

 _"Hey ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?"_ La voz de YoungHo interceptando su paso junto a Taeyong lo obligó a detenerse.  

 _"Debo irme a casa"_ Mintió. 

 _"¿Con esa desesperación?"_ Preguntó sin creer en sus palabras. 

 _"Sí"_ Intentó apartarse. 

 _"Cuando veníamos nos cruzamos con tu nuevo amigo por el camino"_ Dijo con cierto tono de burla _"Iba con prisa, para encontrarse con su novio"_

_"No me importa"_

_"No parece, es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en ese castigo junto a él y jamás le pusiste un dedo encima?"_ Hizo una pausa y sonrió _"¿Qué fue eso? ¿A caso ahora te sientes cómodo con su compañía?"_

 _"Estaba en un castigo, no podía hacer nada"_   Volvió a mentir.

_"Oh es cierto, entonces ahora ya puedes... ya podemos. Quizás deberíamos intentar mañana, darle una buena paliza a él y a su novio"_

_"YoungHo, ya basta"_ Taeyong intentó detenerlo, porque sabía muy bien que hacía todo esto para probar a Yuta, para ver su reacción, para confirmar si estaba o no de su lado. Algo que le parecía absurdo, sin embargo él no se detuvo. 

 _"También podríamos molestar a su hermano pequeño ¿Cómo se llama?"_ Pensó un poco _"Ah si, Jeno ¿Qué te parece el plan? Golpearlos a los tres, en especial al perdedor de Ji Hansol. Tengo varios amigos que podrían ayudarnos y-"_

Yuta, quien se había quedado callado durante todo ese tiempo, mientras miraba al suelo, reaccionó inesperadamente, tomando a YoungHo del cuello y tirándolo contra la pared. Lo estranguló con fuerza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. 

 _"Voy a decirte esto una sola vez. Si uno de tus sucios dedos tocan a Hansol o a su hermano, juro que me voy a encargar de hacer de tu vida un infierno, no tienes idea de lo que soy capáz ¿Me escuchaste? Juega al matón con cualquier otra persona, pero te quiero lejos de él y de la gente de su entorno"_   Terminó su frase dándole un rodillazo en la ingle y soltando su cuello, haciéndolo caer al suelo. 

YoungHo intentó levantarse para golpearlo, sin embargo no pudo, no sólo por el dolor y la falta de aire, si no también porque Taeyong lo detuvo.

Yuta acomodó su uniforme y siguió su camino en busca de Hansol. 

* * *

 

Ten corrió lo más rápido que pudo después de esa escena de la cual había sido testigo. Él estaba muy tranquilo esperando en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando Yuta, YoungHo y Taeyong comenzaron con su conflicto, casi al mismo tiempo en que vio ese mensaje de Hansol, donde le avisaba sobre su salida. 

Aun le costaba procesar lo que sucedió ¿Yuta defendiendo a Hansol de las agresiones de YoungHo? Era imposible creerlo, sin embargo era real. 

Llegó casi sin aliento a la salida. 

_"¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien?"_

La voz de su amigo lo tomó por sorpresa. Volteó a mirarlo _"Eh si. Yo... estaba en el baño"_

Hansol lo observó sin creer mucho en eso, pero le restó importancia y sonrió un poco _"Adivina"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"El castigo terminó. Soy libre otra vez"_

_"¿En serio? Wow Eso es genial"_

_"Lo se, al fin no tendré la obligación de compartir nada con ese imbécil"_ Dijo mientras comenzó a caminar. 

Ten lo siguió _"No creo que haya sido tan malo ¿O si?"_

_"¿Qué cosa? ¿El castigo o Nakamoto?"_

_"Él"_

_"Pfff"_ se burló _"Antes de volver a estar tan cerca de él, preferiría estar muerto"_

Ten se quedó callado, mientras caminaba a su lado ¿En verdad era su deber contarle lo que había visto? ¿Realmente eso ayudaría en algo o mejor era dejar que las cosas sigan su curso? 

 _"Hansol"_ Lo nombró. 

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Yo..."_ Hizo una pausa en donde reformuló aquello que pensaba decir _"¿Sigues odiando a Yuta?"_

Hansol no dudo en responder _"Si"_

Aunque en su interior, después de lo que había pasado, las cosas no estaban tan claras como esa respuesta.  

 

 

 


	8. SECRETOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca suelo dejar notas en los capítulos, pero sentí las ganas de decir que lo escribí escuchando 'Die For You' de The Weeknd. La letra de esa canción tiene mucho que ver con esta historia y los capítulos que siguen.

Jaemin lo observó en silencio. Jeno no era precisamente esa clase de persona que siempre tenía algo que decir o que iniciaba una larga conversación, sin embargo ese día estaba más callado que nunca, mirando a lo lejos, pensativo.  

 _"Bien ¿Ya vas a decirme que te pasa?"_ Jaemin no pudo contener su intriga. 

Jeno pareció volver a la realidad en un segundo. Lo miró y suspiró _"¿Crees que ese castigo haya servido de algo?"_

 _"Ah, es eso"_ Jaemin levantó sus hombros a modo de indiferencia _"No me interesa"_

 _"A mi si"_ Respondió rápidamente.  

Jaemin no intentaba jugar el papel del chico frío, tampoco se había dejado de preocupar por Yuta y por lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco sentía esa necesidad de correr detrás de él como antes, de subirlo a ese pedestal imaginario en dónde solía verlo como su modelo a seguir. Por momentos, sentía que cortar ese lazo había sido la mejor decision, su primer paso hacia la independencia, su llave a la antesala del mundo adulto. Pero, frente a él, estaba Jeno, quien no dejaba de perderse en su mundo de pensamientos, en dónde cada una de sus preocupaciones giraban entorno a Hansol. 

 _"Escucha"_ Le dio un sorbo a su bebida _"No digo que deberías seguir ignorando a Hansol, es decir... planeo volver a hablar con Yuta en unos días, quizás... pero el punto no es ese. Nadie te pide que te olvides de tu hermano ni yo del mio, pero comenzar a vivir una vida en donde ellos dejen de ser la primer opción a todo es una señal de que estamos creciendo ¿No crees? No puedes evitar crecer"_

Jeno jamás había visto la historia desde ese punto. En momentos así, agradecía tener a Jaemin a su lado, él era sin dudas más valiente a la hora de tomar deciciones y mucho más maduro a la hora de superar los obstáculos.  

_"¿Crees que ellos sientan lo mismo? A veces quisiera saber si Hansol piensa que soy un estorbo en su vida"_

_"No lo eres y él jamás te vería de esa forma. Yuta tampoco me vería a mi de esa forma"_ Hizo una pausa. Sonrió. _"Siempre llego a la conclusión de que ambos tienen tantas cosas en común"_

 _"Yo también. Espero algún día se den cuenta de eso y que puedan ser amigos. Como nosotros"_ Jeno terminó la frase con una sonrisa y finalmente se decidió a probar un poco de su almuerzo, un tanto más relajado.  

Sin embargo, en ese momento, algo dentro de Jaemin se sintió bastante raro al escuchar esa comparación.  

'Amigos como nosotros'. 

Le dió un sorbo a su bebida ¿Cómo saber que tan ‘amigos’ eran? 

* * *

 

En el edificio continuo, Hansol atravesaba una situación muy parecida a la que Jaemin vivía con Jeno. Ten había estado muy callado durante toda la mañana y eso en él, sí era extraño. Pero lo que más intriga le daba, era saber porque se había dedicado a observar a Yuta durante todo ese tiempo, como si al mirarlo no dejara de pensar en cosas... cosas que Hansol no sabía. Y estaba en lo cierto. 

Era la hora del almuerzo y Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro. Ten mezclaba su comida sin siquiera probar bocado. YoungHo y Taeyong, a unas dos mesas de distancia, también actuaban de manera extraña, callados, pensativos, perdidos en su propio mundo. Y entonces, cuando Hansol creía que nada podía ser aún más extraño que eso, Yuta entró al lugar, compró su almuerzo y se sentó solo, lejos de quienes solían ser sus compañeros inseparables. Claramente algo estaba sucediendo y al parecer, Ten sabía que. 

 _"Ya dímelo"_ dio por sentado que algo ocurría.  

Ten lo miró y negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado _"No pasa nada"_

Hansol frunció el ceño _"No te pregunté si pasaba algo, sólo dije que me lo digas"_

Ten tenía un millón de preguntas, también un millón de cosas que decir, sin embargo no sabía por donde comenzar y tampoco estaba muy seguro de hacerlo. Por empezar, le daba intriga saber que era lo que había pasado durante esos días de castigo para que Yuta defendiera a Hansol de la manera que lo había hecho el día anterior, sin embargo, no estaba tan seguro de querer contárselo a Hansol y que otro conflicto aparezca. Observó a Yuta, sentado en soledad. 

 _"¿Por qué crees que esté sólo?"_ Preguntó, esperando ver en la actitud de Hansol algo que lo delate. 

Volteó a mirarlo por un segundo. Volvió a mirar a Ten _"No me interesa"_ Dijo y siguió comiendo. 

_"Es extraño ¿No crees?"_

_"¿Se supone que debemos preocuparnos por él?" Preguntó con sarcasmo._

_"No lo se. Yo-"_

_"Ten"_ Lo interrumpió _"No quiero más problemas ¿Entiendes? Ya fue suficiente. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, dónde sólo eramos tu y yo soportando este aburrido colegio y para eso necesito que olvides que ellos existen ¿Puedes prometerlo?"_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Que dejarás de prestarle atención a Yuta y a los otros dos"_

Ten pensó por unos segundos. Asintió _"Esta bien"_

 _"Genial"_ Le dio un último sorbo a su gaseosa. Se levantó _"Debo irme, decidí entrar al club de Arte. Hey ¿Por qué no te inscribes conmigo? Eres bueno dibujando y pintando"_

 _"Uhm. Si, sería genial"_ Se levantó y comenzó a seguir sus pasos. 

_"Vamos"_

_"No, yo.... olvidé que debo terminar unos ejercicios de matemáticas y voy a volver al salón"_

Hansol frunció el ceño _"En serio ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan raro hoy?"_

_"Nada, nada. Ya dije que estoy bien, de verdad. Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Recuerda que la clase empieza en 20 minutos"_

Tocó su hombro _"¿Estás seguro?"_

 _"Ya, adiós"_ Sonrió y siguió su camino. Sólo y con mucha prisa. Ten se sentía terrible por mentirle a Hansol, pero, antes de contarle lo que había visto, debía encontrar el motivo por el cual Yuta se había comportado de esa forma.  

Entró al salón vacío. Todos aún estaban en el comedor, era el momento ideal para comenzar su búsqueda. Ten comenzó por el lugar de Hansol, revisó su morral, revisó sus libros y cuadernos, sin embargo no encontro nada extraño, nada que lo hiciera sospechar. Se sentó en su banco y suspiró, quizás la situación se estuviera saliendo un poco de control, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, así que se levantó y se acercó al banco de Yuta, tomó mucho coraje para comenzar a revisar sus cosas. Era bastante absurdo como, sin si quiera estar presente, de solo pensar en él, Ten sentía miedo y sus puños chocando contra su cuerpo. Se sacudió cuando un calofrío lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Trató de calmarse y no perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, así fue como siguio revisando sus libros, sus cuadernos, su morral, sin éxito. Nada. Absolutamente nada era sospechoso, ni se relacionaba con Hansol. "Debería dejar de ver tantos doramas" se dijo a si mismo cuando su plan falló. Volvió a dejar las cosas de Yuta en su lugar, fue el momento en que vio un pequeño bolsillo que no había revisado, aunque por su tamaño diminuto, ningún objeto importante podría entrar allí. Lo abrió y sacó un dimituto papel, que en verdad era uno grande pero doblado un millón de veces. Estaba muy arrugado y con tantos pliegues era bastante incoherente que eso sirva de algo, sin embargo, al ver el dibujo que éste escondía, Ten se sentó de golpe en el banco detrás suyo. Conocía esos trazos, esa forma de dibujar, ese estilo mezclado entre mangas y realidad, y aunque no necesitara más pruebas para confirmar quien era el autor, al ver la firma a un costado de la hoja, todo tuvo sentido.  

 _"H.Soul..... Hansol. Esto es de Hansol... pero"_ comenzó a hablar sólo _"¿Por qué dibujó un retrato de .. ¿Yuta??"_

Ten estaba muy confundido. Demasiado. Hansol no era esa clase de persona que se sentara a hacer retratos de personas, mucho menos de personas de su entorno, ni de su vida, ni siquiera reales. Ten conocía tanto a Hansol que podría jurar que esta era la primera vez que veía un dibujo de él que fuera tan realista, como si conociera de memoria el rostro de Yuta, cada parte, cada detalle, incluso estaba dibujado de perfil, casi delatando el hecho de que lo dibujó mientras él estaba distraído. Por más que mirara y mirara el retrato, Ten no lograba comprender cómo es que Hansol supo ver en Yuta algo que nadie más veía, porque ese Yuta del dibujo, parecía otra persona, y no se refería a lo fisíco (porque literalmente parecía una fotografía) si no en el aura que irradiaba, como si fuera mágico, como si recién saliera de las hojas de su manga favorito. 

Sintió un ruido afuera y volvió a guardar como pudo el dibujo en su lugar. Se levantó y caminó rápido hacia la puerta, pero ésta se abrió de golpe y la presencia de YoungHo lo dejó atrapado entre un salón vacío y su intimidante presencia. Sus miradas chocaron. Era bastante obvio que ninguno de los dos esperaba ser descubierto de esa forma, pero allí estaban y YoungHo no dejaría que exista ningún testigo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y en un sólo movimiento arrinconó a Ten contra la pared. 

 _"Tu jamás me viste y yo jamás te vi ¿Entendido?"_ Tomó el cuello de su uniforme, apretándolo con fuerza.  

 _"S-si"_ Dijo con miedo. 

YoungHo lo soltó con fuerzas _"Vete"_

Y Ten no hizo otra cosa más que huir de ahí, antes de que todo sea peor.  

YoungHo suspiró. Que alguien lo viera, no era parte del plan, pero sin embargo sabía que Ten no diría nada, si quería conservar su rostro completo.  

Se acercó al banco de Yuta y comenzó a revolver todo, cada cuaderno, libro, hoja. _"Mierda"_ murmuró _"No hay nada"_ Tiró el morral a un lado haciendo que un papel mal doblado cayera al suelo. Lo observó y lo levantó. Al abrirlo y encontrarse con un retrato de Yuta no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. YoungHo jamás podría darse cuenta que ese era un dibujo hecho por Hansol, ni siquiera leyendo la firma _"¿Quién carajos es H.Soul?"_ preguntó con enfado. Volvió a poner el papel en su lugar, acomodó todo y se marchó, convencido de que Yuta era un idiota y que nada de lo que había visto le servía como prueba de que algo pasaba entre él y Ji Hansol. YoungHo salió del salón, sin saber que tuvo entre sus manos gran parte de toda la verdad que había detrás de la historia. 

* * *

 

 _"Hey"_ Kun tocó su brazo _"Hola ¿Me buscabas?"_

Hansol asintió _"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir tu clase"_

_"No hay problema, en verdad no estabamos haciendo nada demasiado importante"_

Hansol miró al suelo con incomodidad. No estaba para nada acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas que no fueran Ten o Jeno. Una realidad bastante vergonzosa. 

 _"Entonces"_ Kun rompió ese silencio _"¿Has decidido entrar al club de Arte?"_

_"Uhm, si, aunque no creo ser tan bueno para eso"_

_"¿Bromeas?"_ Preguntó y comenzó a reír _"He visto el dibujo tuyo de ayer y créeme que es lo mejor que he visto en mis 2 años como presidente de ese club"_

Hansol creía que era un halago bastante exagerado. Sin embargo lo agradeció y se sonrojó un poco. Abrió su morral y sacó un par de hojas _" Estos son otros de mis dibujos"_

Kun los sostuvo y comenzó a verlos _"Increíble. En serio son geniales"_ Se detuvo en uno que representaba a un antiguo guerrero pero con destellos a su alrededor _"¿Puedo quedarme con este? Lo pondré en la cartelera para que otros alumnos lo vean y se incentiven a unirse al club. En serio eres brillante"_

 _"Si, puedes quedarte con todos"_ dijo cerrando su morral _"Debo irme, mi clase empieza en unos minutos. Solo quería avisarte que iré esta tarde"_

Kun sonrió _"Gracias, de verdad será muy bueno tenerte con nosotros y además será interesante conocernos más, quizás podremos ser buenos amigos ¿No crees?"_

 _"Si, seguro"_ Miró al suelo con verguenza. 

Hansol realmente no era el tipo de persona que fuera sociable ni charlatán. Pero sentía que ese club quizás pudiera ayudarlo a cambiar un poco... y también debía admitir que Kun le parecía muy simpático y agradable. 

Tal vez esto era tan sólo un indicio de que debía dar vuelta esa página en donde parecía estar atascado y simplemente avanzar.  

* * *

 

 

Yuta simuló prestar atención durante toda la clase, cuando en verdad sólo se había concentrado en encontrar alguna forma para acercarse a Hansol, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y preguntarle por ese dibujo que tanto lo intrigaba. El timbre de salida se escuchó y como de costumbre, todos se levantaron muy rápido y literalmente, huyeron del salón. Hansol caminaba junto a Ten, cuando Yuta lo alcanzó en el pasillo principal. 

 _"Hansol"_ Lo nombró y sintió que su voz se quebró al final. 

Volteó a mirarlo, al igual que Ten, pero al ver de quien se trataba, siguió caminando. 

 _"Hansol"_ Volvió a llamarlo _"Necesito hablarte de algo"_

 _"No tengo nada de que hablar contigo"_ Sentenció sin siquiera mirarlo. 

Yuta alcanzó sus pasos y se paró frente a él _"Pero yo sí"_ Afirmó con seguridad, bajo la atenta mirada de Ten. 

El bullicio de un grupo de alumnos les llamó la atención a los tres. Todos miraban la cartelera en la pared, mientras hablaban bastante asombrados. 

 _"¡Mira!"_ Ten tiró a Hansol del brazo _"Pusieron tu dibujo en la cartelera"_ y lo llevó hasta donde estaban todos, alejándolo de Yuta por completo. Creía que en estos momentos, lo mejor era que ambos se mantuvieran lo más lejos posible, al menos hasta que pudiera averiguar que sucedía entre ellos. 

Yuta los observó alejarse y no pudo evitar tratar de acercarse nuevamente, pero Ten lo hacía bastante dificil, mientras hablaba e intentaba tener toda la atención de Hansol puesta en él.  

_"Es genial, realmente es un gran dibujo"_

_"Sí, creo que voy a inscribirme al taller de Arte, sólo para aprender a dibujar así"_

_"Yo también"_

Los alumnos que se iban retirando comentaban al pasar. Hansol los escuchaba y no podía evitar estar un tanto avergonzado por más que ellos no supieran que esa persona a la que tanto alagaban, estaba a su lado. Finalmente comenzaba a sentir que era bueno en algo. 

 _"¿Qué basura es esa?"_ La voz de YoungHo se escuchó detrás de él. Se acercó y miró el dibujo. Frunció el ceño _"¿Desde cuándo la cartelera de información sirve para poner esta clase de mierda?"_ Miró a Taeyong buscando complicidad. Sin embargo él estaba muy ocupado admirando el dibujo. 

 _"Es bueno"_  dijo 

 _"¿Bueno? Es un asco"_  YoungHo lo contradijo. 

Hansol se contuvo, nada arruinaría ese momento, mucho menos las palabras de alguien como él. _"Vamos"_ murmuró y se marchó junto a Ten, sin reaccion alguna. 

YoungHo miró el dibujo por ultima vez antes de irse y fue cuando se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle. 

 _"¿H.Soul?"_ Preguntó casi en un susurro. Sentía que había visto esa firma en alguna otra parte, estaba seguro. Entonces miró hacia un costado para encontrarse con Yuta, quien lo miraba fijamente, con odio y mucha furia, antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. Volvió a mirar el dibujo. Y allí lo comprendió. 

Sonrió satisfecho con su plan que comenzaba a tener forma. _"¿Sabes?"_ Le habló a Taeyong _"Eres muy afortunado y muy inteligente por haberte quedado a mi lado"_

 _"¿Por qué dices eso?"_ Taeyong preguntó sin entender. 

YoungHo hizo una pausa, se cruzó de brazos _"¿Qué dirías si te dijera que Yuta y el idiota de Ji Hansol están saliendo?"_

_"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco? Yuta jamás haría es-"_

_"Bien, ese es el punto. Él jamás lo haría delante de nosotros. Jamás admitiría que es gay"_

Taeyong protestó _"¡Yuta no es gay!"_

 _"¿No?"_ Sonrió _"Yo se como puedo probarlo"_

_"No quiero más problemas"_

Sin embargo YoungHo sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribir.  

 _"¿Qué haces?"_ Taeyong preguntó con cierta preocupación. 

 _"Avisándole a unos amigos que tienen trabajo_ " Lo miró y sonrió _"Vamos a sorprender a Ji Hansol camino a casa"_

 _"¡No!"_ Taeyong intentó arrebatar su celular _"¡Yuta dijo que no molestemos a Hansol!"_

 _"Muy bien, hoy estás más inteligente que nunca"_ Lo apartó de un empujón _"Si Hansol sale lastimado y Yuta reacciona, todo el mundo se dará cuenta de que entre ellos dos pasa algo"_

_"Es una idea absurda ¿Que ganas con eso?"_

_"Precisamente, ganar"_ Y presionó la opción de enviar con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Y espero que no se te ocurra arruinarlo" Lo empujó haciéndolo chocar contra la pared y se marchó. 

Taeyong se quedó en su lugar durante unos segundos, pensando en que debía hacer. Si algo horrible sucedía, jamás se perdonaría el hecho de no haberlo evitado. Dejó de dudarlo y comenzó a correr, no sabía si era una buena idea o no, pero sentía que Yuta tenía que saberlo, antes de que todo sea peor. Salió hacia el patio principal, pero no lo encontró. Entonces recordó que seguramente estuviera en el otro edificio, junto a su hermano, así que se apresuró en llegar, casi sin aire. Lo buscó incansablemente, pero parecía que ya no estaba en ese lugar. Salió a la calle y comenzó a correr por el camino que Yuta siempre tomaba para volver a casa, entonces lo vio, junto a Jaemin, a sólo unas 2 cuadras de distancia. Comenzó a llamarlo a gritos. Yuta volteó al escucharlo y se detuvo cuando lo vio levantar un poco la mano, pidiéndole que pare. Taeyong se acercó y tomó un respiro para intentar recuperarse.  

Jaemin lo observó, pero como aún seguía sin hablarle a su hermano, contuvo las ganas de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo. 

Yuta acomodó su mochila. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró _"¿Qué quieres?"_

 _"Hansol"_ Fue lo primero que Taeyong pudo decir _"Johnny mando a unos amigos para que le pegaran"_

 _"¿Eh?"_ Su expresión cambió por completo _"¿De dónde sacas eso?"_

 _"Me lo dijo..... Johnny me lo dijo. Le dió a unos tipos la dirección de la intersección de las calles desoladas por dónde Hansol suele pasar."_ Volvió a tomar otra bocanada de aire. _"En serio, lo siento, yo... yo no quiero más problemas, por eso te lo estoy contando"_

La expresión de Yuta pasó de preocupación a enfado en dos segundos. Comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la escuela sin pensar en nadie más que Hansol. Taeyong y Jaemin comenzaron a seguir sus pasos 

 _"¡Yuta!"_ Taeyong intentó detenerlo _"¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

Yuta se frenó en la vereda. 

 _"Lleva a mi hermano a casa"_ Le ordenó a Taeyong. 

 _"¿Eh?"_ Jaemin finalmente habló _"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

Yuta lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Taeyong _"¿Puedes llevarlo si o no?"_

 _"Si"_ Dijo aún agitado  

Fue en  ese instante en que vió a Ten junto a Jeno, a unos cuantos pasos de allí. 

 _"Ten"_ Lo llamó  

 _"Yuta espera ¿Qué harás?"_ Taeyong preguntó sin entender.  

 _"Tratar de remendar mi error"_ Respondió pero con su atención puesta en Jaemin, marchándose a toda velocidad detrás de Ten, quien seguro sabía en dónde estaba Hansol.  

* * *

 

 _"¿Entonces todos los martes volveremos juntos, sólo nosotros dos?"_ Jeno preguntó. 

Ten asintió _"Si, Hansol entró al club de Arte los días martes, así que seré yo el encargado de llevarte a casa ¿No es genial?"_ Sonrió y despeinó su cabello.  

Jeno asintió. Después de todo su relación con Hansol en los últimos días era nula. Cambiar de 'compañero' no le afectaba en lo absoluto.  Salieron y se dirigieron a tomar el camino de siempre, cuando los pasos apresurados de alguien persiguiéndolos obligaron a Ten a voltear. 

 _"Ten"_ Yuta lo nombró aún agitado. 

Ten se detuvo y escudó a Jeno. No confíaba en Yuta, ni un poco. 

_"¿Dónde está Hansol?"_

Lo miró y frunció el ceño _"¿Otra vez con Hansol? Ya déjalo en paz"_ Intentó marcharse pero lo detuvo. 

_"Necesito que me digas dónde está. Por favor, es un asunto muy importante"_

_"No voy a decirte nada"_

Yuta tomó un profundo respiro, armándose de paciencia _"Tengo que advertirle algo, si quieres que no le pase nada ya dime dónde está"_

_"No voy a-"_

_"Hansol está en el club de Arte"_ Jeno habló "No saldrá de la escuela hasta las 7 de la tarde" 

Ten volteó a mirarlo _"¿Qué estás diciendo?"_

Yuta se acercó a Jeno, apartando a Ten del medio. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos _"No me mientes ¿Verdad?"_ Jeno negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Yuta suspiró.   _"Cambien de camino para regresar a su casa"_

Ten siguió protestando _"No pienso hacerte caso. Tu eres un-"_

Yuta lo tomó del brazo interrumpiendo su palabrerío " _Por una maldita vez en tu vida, hazme caso y vayan por otro camino, asegúrense de que Hansol no vuelva a casa hasta las 7 ¿Entendido?"_

Ten abrió la boca para seguir contradiciéndolo pero Jeno lo frenó con sus palabras _"Esta bien. Lo haremos, pero ¿Que sucede?"_

_"Alguien quiere jugarle una mala broma a Hansol, tú sólo hazme caso"_

Jeno asintió y tomó a Ten del brazo, guiandolo hacia otra dirección diferente a la que solían recorrer de regreso a casa. Volteó y vió a Yuta alejarse, tomando ese camino que les dijo a ellos que no tomaran.  

_"¿Por qué le haces caso? ¿A caso no viste como golpeaba a Hansol aquella vez? Lo odia, puede hacerle daño"_

_"No"_ Jeno respondió firme y decidido _"Yuta nunca buscó hacerle daño"_

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras caminaron hasta llegar a su hogar. 

* * *

 

Yuta comenzó a recorrer esas calles casi vacías, las mismas que Hansol solía recorrer cada día, desde ya hacía varios años. Cuando llegó a esa famosa intersección, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y efectivamente comprobó que lo que decía Taeyong era cierto. Unos tipos bastante gigantes y extraños, estaban parados allí, con capuchas y ropa bastante común, para pasar desapercibidos. 

Yuta siguió caminando hasta que uno de ellos lo llamó. 

 _"Hey, Tú"_ se acercó a él, junto con el otro individuo _"¿Eres Ji Hansol?"_

Yuta volteó a mirarlos. Tomó un fuerte respiro, llenándose de coraje. **_"Si"_** mintió y los vió acercarse a él, arrinconándolo lo más que pudieron. 

El resto de la historia quizás sea mejor obviarla. 

* * *

 

Taeyong se sentó en su lugar. Para ser honestos no había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en Yuta y en cómo estaba. Después de dejar a Jaemin en su casa, no supo más nada de él y no respondió ninguno de sus mensajes. Suspiró con angustia, mientras observó a Ten y Hansol entrar como si nada ocurriera. Ten hablaba mucho, como siempre, mientras Hansol respondía con media sonrisa a todos sus comentarios. Buscó en Hansol, indicios de que había sido golpeado o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, no vio nada extraño en él. Comenzó a preocuparse aún más. Sintió que YoungHo pateó su silla desde atrás. 

 _"Quiero creer que no tienes nada que ver con esto"_ Dijo, advirtiendo que sospechaba algo. 

Taeyong no dijo ni una sóla palabra. Hasta que Yuta entró a la clase, usando un peculiar barbijo y gorra. El profesor lo detuvo antes de que llegara a su lugar. 

_"Señor Nakamoto, No es un idol de kpop, así que por favor se saca eso de la cara, respete las reglas de la escuela"_

Yuta se quedó parado sin decir nada, pero ante la insistencia del profesor, no tuvo otra opción. Primero sacó la gorra que cubría su alborotado cabello, dejando ver un poco sus ojos, Luego retiró el barbijo y el murmuro de sus compañeros se hizo presente. 

Yuta llevaba golpes en toda la cara, un enorme raspón en la mejilla y un corte en el labio inferior, producto de la enorme paliza que había recibido el día anterior. 

YoungHo no podía entender como era que sus amigos le habían dicho que golpearon a Ji Hansol hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo, casi sin poder respirar, pero en verdad el golpeado era nada más ni nada menos que Yuta. El plan estaba saliendo bastante mal. Pateó la silla de Taeyong de nuevo. 

_"Voy a matarte si descubro que fuiste quien vendió la información"_

Taeyong no dijo ni una palabra. 

A un lado del salón, Ten observaba a Yuta, mientras su corazón parecía querer salir del pecho. No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta lo que sucedía. Alguien seguramente quería hacerle daño a Hansol y fue Yuta quien se había entregado en su lugar. No existía otra razón por la cual estuviera tan lastimado y por la cual los había hecho cambiar de camino el día anterior, asegurándose de que Hansol estuviera a salvo en la escuela. Se mantuvo callado sin decir ni una palabra.  

 _"Que idiota"_ Hansol murmuró sentado en el banco detrás de él, mientras observaba a Yuta _"Nunca va a dejar de meterse en problemas"_

Ten volteó a mirarlo y asintió. En ese momento podría haberle dicho la verdad. Podría haber confesado que Yuta lo había salvado, que Yuta se había sacrificado por él. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Por primera vez en su vida, Ten sintió miedo de perder a Hansol, así que se volvió a acomodar en su banco y siguió prestándole atención a la clase, obviando el hecho de que Yuta podría llegar hasta a entregar su vida por Hansol. 

**Yuta realmente podría llegar a morir por él, aunque jamás lo admitiera.**


	9. REVELACIÓN

_"Juguemos"_ Yuta susurró a su oído.    
Hansol mordió sus labios intentando contener todo lo que sentía en ese momento, todas esas ganas inmensas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de entregarse a él por completo. Sintió como sus manos rozaban su cadera, por debajo de la ropa y el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Yuta comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras desabrochaba lentamente los botones de su uniforme. Hansol abrió un poco los ojos y recién en ese momento sintió el frío del escritorio contra su espalda. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaban acostados sobre el pequeño escritorio del profesor, en plena clase y bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros. Yuta seguía muy ocupado en lo suyo, besándolo e intentando deshacerse de su ropa. Hansol intentó apartarlo.   
 _"No, no ¿Qué haces?" Lo empujó._  
 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?"_  
 _"No"_  
 _"Las reacciones de tu cuerpo no parecen decir lo mismo"_ y tocó su entrepierna, hasta llegar a rozar con sus dedos la cremallera de su pantalón.    
 _"Basta. Déjame."_ Lo apartó. Volvió a mirar el aula, para descubrir que todos seguían mirándolos fijamente.    
 _"Fuiste tu quien me pidió que lo hiciéramos aquí y ahora ¿Ya cambiaste de idea?"_  
 _"Si"_  
Yuta sonrió _"Entonces ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar donde estemos solos?"_ Preguntó mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos grandes parecían brillar y las luces a su alrededor comenzaron a apagarse hasta que todo lo que Hansol podía ver era su rostro, mientras sus manos lo rodeaban por la cintura.   
 _"Si"_ confesó bajando la mirada _"Quiero que estemos solos. Quiero que todos dejen de mirarnos"_ se acercó tanto que sus narices chocaron. Mordió sus labios, cerró los ojos y se decidió a besarlo. Pero fue en ese momento en que una mano apareció de la nada, detrás de Yuta. Cubrió su cara por completo y lo arrastró hacia la profunda oscuridad que los rodeaba, haciéndolo desaparecer por completo. Hansol intentó atraparlo, intentó sostener su mano, pero no pudo. En su desesperación comenzó a correr, detrás de algo incierto, pero nada fue suficiente, Yuta había desaparecido. Todo era negro. Todo era penumbras. La voz de Yuta se escuchó a lo lejos, gritando su nombre desesperadamente. Hansol siguió corriendo y también comenzó a llamarlo. 

 _"¡Yuta!"_ Gritó y extendió sus brazos.  

Entonces todo volvió a tener forma, su alrededor cambió por completo, pero su respiración seguía agitada, su corazón seguía latiendo rápido y fuerte. Hansol se encontró en su habitación sentado en su cama, intentando atrapar algo que había sido un simple sueño... o pesadilla. 

 _"Ahg"_ Se quejó y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, tapándose el rostro con las manos. _"No otra vez. Basta"_ Pensó en voz alta. Esta no era la primera vez que tenía la misma pesadilla, en donde perder a Yuta lo llenaba de pánico y dolor. Y era algo que no podía explicar, no encontraba un argumento válido ante su recurrente delirio de imaginar tantas cosas que le producían distintas emociones al mismo tiempo. Primero estaba el contacto físico que parecía hacerlo perder el control de sus propios actos, al punto de comenzar a desear a Yuta de una manera desesperada. Después seguía el rechazo a ser visto por todos, a ser descubierto, a ser vulnerable ante el prejuicio y las burlas. Por último aparecía el temor, la angustia, el desconcierto de sentir que perdía para siempre a esa persona que tanto necesitaba. Entonces, Hansol caía en la retorica respuesta a esa pregunta que rondaba por su mente cada vez que lo veía: _"¿Odias a Yuta?"_ . 

 Hansol odiaba lo que Yuta provocaba en él, desde el primer momento en que apareció en su vida. Hansol odiaba el hecho de haberlo visto aquella vez en el parque de la escuela, a sus cortos 8 años, y haber pensado que él era fabuloso por el simple hecho de leer su manga favorito. Hansol odiaba el desconcierto que Yuta había provocado en él aquella primera vez en que golpeó a Ten frente a sus ojos, mostrando su lado más duro e insensible. Hansol odiaba el frío que le había hecho sentir durante todos esos años siendo compañeros de clase, siendo cruel, siendo intolerable. Hansol odiaba que un día, de la nada misma, Yuta hubiera encendido esa chispa en él, sin siquiera preguntarle, sin siquiera advertirle, tan solo arrebatándole un beso aquella tarde en su habitación, persiguiéndolo y arrinconándolo cada vez que pudo, marcando su fuerte personalidad ante su estúpida fragilidad. Hansol odiaba la incertidumbre de no saber con que Yuta se encontraría cada vez que entrara a ese salón de clases. Hansol odiaba sentirse un juguete. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, allí estaba, tratando de recuperarse de una pesadilla terrible, en dónde besarlo y entregarse a él era su principal anhelo y perderlo para siempre era su más profundo miedo. Entonces todo tenía sentido: Hansol no odiaba a Yuta. Hansol se odiaba a si mismo por sentir que no podría vivir sin que él estuviera allí, sin importar como.  

 _"¿Hansol? ¿Estás bien?"_ La voz de Jeno parado a su lado lo tomó por sorpresa.  

Asintió y suspiró _"Si, fue sólo un mal sueño"_

 _"Uhm. Bueno"_ Dio media vuelta decidido a marcharse. Entonces Hansol tomó su brazo, deteniendo sus pasos. 

 _"¿Sigues enojado conmigo?"_ Preguntó. 

Jeno volteó a mirarlo. Suspiró y lo negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. _"No"_

_"Lo siento"_

_"Hansol"_ Habló antes de que él continuara. Se sentó a su lado _"¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte?"_

_"Dímelo"_

_"Sentir que no confiabas en mi"_

Hansol frunció el ceño _"¿Por qué dices eso? Eres la persona en la que más confío aparte de Ten"_

_"¿Si? ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste desde el primer momento que Tú y el hermano de Jaemin se odiaban? Sabes que las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas de habermelo dicho"_

_"No quería arruinar tu amistad con Jeno, yo sólo quería lo mejor-"_

_"¿Para quién? ¿Lo mejor para mi o para ti?"_

Lo observó sin entender _"¿Qué dices? Yo quería que dejes de sentirte sólo y tuvieras un amigo"_

Jeno sonrió _"Jamás me hubiera alejado de Jaemin por culpa de alguien más"_ hizo una pausa y ante el silencio de Hansol, continuó _"Nunca debes alejarte de la gente que realmente quieres ni por nadie, ni por nada"_ Extendió la mano _"Olvidemos esto ¿si?"_

Hansol sonrió, aceptó sus palabras tomando su mano. Lo acercó a él y lo abrazó _"Nunca más volvamos a pelear"_

 _"Entonces comienza a hacer bien las cosas"_ murmuró. 

Se apartó _"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal ahora?"_

Jeno se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta _"Piensa en lo que hablamos y como podrías aplicarlo en tus sueños"_ dijo antes de salir.  

Hansol se tiró hacia atrás, para quedar acostado mirando al techo. Las palabras de Jeno volvieron a repetirse en su mente una y otra vez  

_ Nunca debes alejarte de la gente que quieres, ni por nadie, ni por nada. _

Cerró los ojos y esa imagen de Yuta perdiéndose en la oscuridad era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Tal vez no debería alejarse de él. Tal vez no quería perderlo, otra vez.  

* * *

 

Ten mentiría si dijera que había podido dormir la noche anterior. En verdad sólo había pensado en cómo lograría que Hansol no se alejara de él, en como lograría que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que Yuta irrumpiera en sus vidas. Caminaba por los pasillos llenos de alumnos que no hacían otra cosa más que gritar y reír, cuando sintió que una mano lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo hacia atrás. 

 _"Tenemos que hablar"_ Taeyong lo miró fijamente a los ojos. 

 _"No tengo nada que hablar"_ Intentó soltarse pero él era mucho más fuerte. 

_"Tienes que decirle a Hansol lo que pasó con Yuta"_

_"Díselo tú, a mi no me metas en sus asuntos"_

Taeyong sonrió con sarcasmo _"¿Realmente piensas que me creería? ¿A mi? No seas estúpido"_

 _"Me importa muy poco"_ Finalmente logró soltarse _"A demás no tiene sentido hablar ahora. Las cosas ya están hechas"_

 _"No conoces a YoungHo"_ Su expresión cambió por completo _"Cuando se le mete algo en la mente, no para hasta conseguirlo y lo único que quiere ahora es exponer a Hansol y Yuta, sin importar cómo"_

_"¿Exponer?"_

_"Él cree que ellos dos están juntos"_

Ten comenzó a reír _"Es suficiente, me voy"_

 _"Espera"_ Taeyong volvió a detenerlo. 

_"No tengo tiempo para escuchar esas tonterías. Hansol odia a Yuta y no es gay."_

_"Me importa un carajo Hansol. Sólo me preocupa que Yuta siga siendo el señuelo de todas las cosas que YoungHo planea hacerle a Hansol ¿Entiendes? Tienes que decirle la verdad, así él hace algo al respecto"_

_"No"_

_"Ahg"_ Lo volvió a tomar del brazo con fuerza _"¿Por qué eres así?"_

 _"Ten"_ La voz de Hansol se escuchó detrás de ellos _"¿Todo está bien?" bien?"_ Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Tayeong. 

Lo soltó de inmediato _"Dilo"_ dijo en tono amenazante. 

Ten lo observó y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos pocos segundos. Tomó a Hansol del brazo y comenzó a caminar _"Vamos"_

 _"¡Chittaphon!"_ Taeyong gritó pero jamás volteó a verlo. 

 _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ Hansol preguntó mientras caminaba y era jalado del brazo por Ten. 

 _"No lo se"_ Mintió y entró al aula sin decir nada más que eso al respecto. Soltó a Hansol y se sentó en el banco frente al suyo. Lo observó acomodarse y sus grandes ojeras fueron lo que más llamaron su atención _"¿Estás bien?"_

Hansol levantó la vista para encontrarse con un Ten totalmente preocupado por su aspecto de zombie. Asintió _"Si, sólo es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche"_

_"¿Te dolía algo?"_

_"No. Yo sólo-"_ Se detuvo al verlo cruzar la puerta. Yuta aún tenía el rostro lleno de varios raspones y parecía que le costaba inclúso caminar con cierta facilidad. Hansol no pudo dejar de mirarlo hasta que llegó a su banco, tiró sus cosas al suelo como siempre y se preparó para sentarse, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.  

 _"Oh, lo siento"_ Ten se disculpó al golpear a Hansol cuando intentaba sacar un libro de su morral. _"Sigue contándome"_

Y en ese momento Hansol volvió a la realidad. A su realidad, en dónde Ten era mucho más importante que cualquier otra persona ahí dentro. Al menos eso era lo que creía. Al menos eso era lo que sentía, sin saber que ese golpe de Ten había sido intencional. Ese golpe fue la única forma que encontró para llamar su atención, para que dejara de mirar a Yuta, para que dejara de apartarse de él. Dicen que las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Ten podía ser un claro ejemplo de eso.  

_"¿Jeno volvió a hablarte?"_

_"Eh. Si. Si"_ Asintió con entusiasmo. 

_"Eso es genial, me alegro por ustedes"_

_"Gracias. Esta tarde debo ir a buscarlo a su clase de Música. Realmente no sabía que él estaba interesado en eso"_ No pudo evitar sonreír. 

A unos metros de distancia, Yuta tampoco pudo evitar hacerlo. Algo en su interior hacía que sienta un poco de felicidad al escuchar que las cosas en la vida de Hansol iban bien... Aunque no pudiera decir lo mismo de la suya. No sólo aún dolían todos esos golpes que llevaba en el cuerpo, si no que Jaemin seguía odiándolo y ahora ya no tenía amigos ni nadie que pudiera contenerlo, de la misma forma en que Ten contenía a Hansol. Aún así, no le importaba, y fue quizás en ese momento en que supo lo grave que era el asunto. Yuta había llegado al punto en que, nada en su vida importaba más que la felicidad de Hansol y sabía que de eso, ya no había forma de escapar.  

 

Luego de dos interminables horas de Física, el timbre del descanso se escuchó fuerte y todos comenzaron a salir, listos para disfrutar del almuerzo. Todos, menos Yuta, que sinceramente, no tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos de comer y volver a sentarse en soledad, mientras todas las miradas caían sobre él. Simuló que saldría, pero en el momento en que todos estuvieron fuera, volvió a sentarse en su banco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los raspones en su rostro aún ardían y sus costillas parecían hacer presión en la inflamación de los golpes que había recibido en esa zona.

 _"Ahg. Mierda"_ Maldijo en voz alta y golpeó el banco con su puño. Por más que lo pensara un millón de veces, quien terminaba perdiendo en esta historia parecía ser él. 

 _"Yuta"_ La voz de Taeyong se escuchó, obligándolo a abrir los ojos. 

Lo observó y se cruzó de brazos _"¿Qué quieres?"_

_"Necesito que hablemos"_

_"¿Jamás pensaste que si no fui al almuerzo es porque quiero estar solo? Vete"_

Taeyong lo ignoró y se sentó frente a él _"Yuta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por Hansol?"_

_"Si no te vas en menos de un minuto voy a golpearte"_

_"Necesito que me digas la verdad. Quizás pueda ayudarte"_

Yuta se levantó de su asiento, irritado, con odio en su mirada. Lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó en el aire. _"Te vas ahora mismo"_ Comenzó a empujarlo hasta la salida. 

 _"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡Intento ayudar!"_ Taeyong intentó soltarse y hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Yuta era terco. Demasiado. 

Los pasos y la voz de YoungHo se escucharon a lo lejos. Taeyong estuvo a un segundo de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando Yuta lo tapó con la mano y prácticamente lo obligó a esconderse junto a él, entre la pared y la puerta. YoungHo entró al salón mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ambos rogaron que jamás se le ocurriera encerrarse, porque terminaría descubriendolos. Sin embargo, estaba tan ocupado en su conversación que sólo caminó unos pocos pasos y se detuvo. 

 _"Te estoy diciendo que golpearon al idiota incorrecto"_ Dijo con cierto enfado. _"No lo se, no me importa. Sólo quiero que esta vez hagan bien su trabajo. No olviden que me deben un enorme favor.... si, estoy cobrándote y si no quieres que se lo cuente a mi padre y que todo su maldito destacamento de policía se entere de lo que ustedes hacen, entonces vayan y hagan bien su puto trabajo. No les pido que busquen petroleo en Plutón, les pido que golpeen hasta que esté en el suelo rogando por piedad, a un pendejo estúpido y a su tonto hermano..... si, si, en el mismo lugar del otro día. Pero esta vez a las 7pm. Inútiles."_

YoungHo cortó la llamada. Observó el lugar detenidamente, asegurándose que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. Salió del salón intentando disimular su enfado. Yuta y Taeyong se mantuvieron inmóviles durante un par de segundos, hasta asegurarse de que él ya se había marchado. Yuta abrió la puerta de un golpe.  

 _"¿Lo sabías?"_ Tomó a Taeyong del brazo. 

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"¿Sabías que él planeaba volver a atacar a Hansol?"_

_"¡No! Es decir … no, pero lo suponía"_

_"¿Por qué lo hace?"_

Taeyong se mantuvo en silencio. No sabía como decirlo. Mordió sus labios con cierta incertidumbre.  

Yuta jaló de su uniforme _"Dimelo. Ya"_

 _"YoungHo sospecha que entre Hansol y tu pasa algo. Busca hacerle daño para que reacciones y tener evidencias de que su teoría es cierta."_  

Su expresión cambió por completo _"¿Qué?"_

_"¿Es cierto?"_

_"No"_ Lo soltó y se decidió a salir de allí. 

 _"¿Y por qué haces esto?"_ La voz de Taeyong lo obligó a detenerse _"Esa no es la forma en que te comportas cuando odias a alguien"_

Yuta se marchó sin decir nada. No supo que decir. O quizás si, pero jamás saldría de su boca lo que Taeyong quería escuchar.  

* * *

 

 

Jaemin caminó hacia la puerta del salón. Salió de él. Lo miró con enfado. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró de mala gana. _"Dime que es tan importante para que vengas hasta aquí y me obligues a salir de clases"_

 _"Necesito un favor"_ Yuta confesó. 

 _"No"_ Respondió sin pensarlo y se decidió a volver a entrar. 

 _"Jaemin"_ Yuta lo tomó del brazo. 

Se soltó de inmediato _"Te dije que tus juegos de matón no van conmigo. Déjame"_

_"Necesito que me escuches y vuelvas a confiar en mi"_

Jaemin sonrió con sarcasmo _"Eres un chiste, realmente lo eres"_

_"Jeno está en peligro"_

Y esas palabras hicieron que la curiosidad y un tanto de miedo lo hicieran reaccionar de otra forma " _¿Qué dices?"_

_"Lo que escuchaste. Él y Hansol están en peligro y tienes que ayudarme. Lleva a Jeno a casa esta tarde"_

_"Él no vendrá, ha estado esperando por mucho tiempo su primer cla-"_

_"Clase de música, lo sé."_ Lo interrumpió _"Pero esto es realmente una emergencia. Tienes que lograr que no vaya, tienes que confiar en mi."_

Jaemin se mantuvo en silencio. Lo observó por unos segundos. Suspiró _"No lo se"_

_"Por favor. Estoy seguro de que quieres proteger a Jeno"_

_"¿Y tú quieres proteger a Hansol?"_

Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Y estuvo a un paso de mentir, sin embargo, recuperar su confianza era una de las cosas que más le importaba en ese momento. _"Si"_ confesó mirando al suelo _"¿Me ayudarás?"_

 _"Quizás"_ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar de nuevo al salón. Caminó hasta su banco y se acomodó en él. 

 _"¿Todo está bien?"_ Jeno preguntó con cierta preocupación. 

_"No"_

_"¿Qué sucede?"_

Jaemin volteó _"Necesito que hablemos. Esta tarde en mi casa"_

Jeno pensó por unos segundos _"Pero hoy..."_

_"Lo se, pero es urgente. Es realmente urgente. Por favor."_

_"Nakamoto. La clase está al frente. Preste atención"_ La profesora le llamó la atención. 

 _"¿Vendrás?"_ Susurró antes de voltear. 

Jeno asintió _"Lo prometo"_

Y ambos volvieron a concentrarse (o algo así) en la tediosa clase de historia. Pero antes Jaemin sacó el celular de su bolsillo y le envió un mensaje a Yuta. 

> _Jeno irá a casa hoy. Yo ya estoy protegiendo lo mio. Ahora ve y protege lo tuyo._
> 
> _Eres tan obvio_
> 
> _Cuídate. Por favor._

Yuta sonrió al ver sus mensajes. Aunque lo que seguía, sería la peor parte.  

* * *

 

Él timbre de salida sonó. Taeyong tomó todas sus cosas y corrió. Odiaba que fuera precisamente ese, el día en que su última clase no coincidía con la de Ten y Yuta. Por eso intentó ser lo más rápido que pudo. Sabía que Yuta no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al escuchar lo que YoungHo planeaba, también sabía que las personas con las que él trataba y a quienes mandaba, eran prácticamente las más peligrosas de la ciudad. Taeyong conocía muy bien todas sus estrategias, sabía el estilo de vida que a YoungHo le gustaba llevar, en donde era el chico prodigio delante de su padre, el Jefe de la policía de la ciudad, mientras que cuando nadie de su familia lo veía, era quien solía vender información a los maleantes más conocidos del lugar a cambio de favores como estos, en dónde golpear a un débil estudiante de secundaria, era tarea fácil para ese tipo de personas acostumbradas a lidiar con duras peleas entre mafias y bandas. YoungHo amaba vivir al límite, amaba sentir que de alguna forma controlaba a los más poderosos, amaba que todos en la escuela lo vieran como un ser superior, amaba imponer respeto con miedo. Por eso su relación con Yuta jamás había sido la más fácil ni cordial. Yuta no era el tipo de persona que se dejaba dominar ni por YoungHo, ni por el líder de la mafia. Yuta tenía su personalidad, Yuta no era de los que se quedaban callados. Por eso Taeyong sentía que esto, era más que nada un ensañamiento de YoungHo, una venganza por todas esas veces en las que Yuta se negó a ser su lacayo, demostrándole que él valía mucho más que eso. Yuta había llegado a ser parte de su grupo, por siempre haber sido un chico solitario y bastante rudo con todos, sin embargo él nunca se había ensuciado las manos en ninguno de los 'trabajos' que YoungHo proponía. Taeyong se sintió mal al recordar eso, al darse cuenta que él sí había sido el títere perfecto, quien hacía todo lo que YoungHo le pedía a cambio de nada. Al principio era divertido, lo entusiasmaba estar cerca de la persona más respetada de la escuela, pero al final del día siempre terminaba sintiendo que eso no era lo que él quería para su vida. Y estaba a punto de demostrarlo. Quizás en todo ese tiempo, algo había aprendido de Yuta, y este era su turno de revelarse, dejar de ser el estúpido sirviente de alguien tan perverso como YoungHo.  

Llegó agitado a la vereda del lugar. Miró su reloj. Las 6pm y ya no había rastros de Ten, ni de Yuta cerca. _"Piensa, piensa"_ se murmuró a si mismo. Recordó las veces en que habían seguido a Ten hasta su casa, solo para molestar. No lo dudo ni por un segundo y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Esta vez no fallaría. Esta vez estaba seguro de que lograría hacerlo hablar.

* * *

 

Estaba anocheciendo y aún así las nubes grises eran visibles, una gran tormenta se avecinaba y no era nada fenomenal para esa época del año en Seoul. Hansol no dejaba de mirar su celular. Ten sonrió y se acercó a él ofreciéndole una lata de refresco.  

" _Tranquilo. Jeno te dijo que no asistiría a la clase ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"_

Levantó la vista y tomó el refresco _"Gracias"_ le dió un sorbo y tiró su celular sobre la cama " _Lo se, pero me resulta extraño. Creí que estaba muy entusiasmado por asistir"_

 _"Ya sabes como son los chicos. Se desentusiasman con facilidad"_ Intentó calmarlo. Se sentó a su lado.  

Hansol asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido al respecto. Jeno no era igual que el resto de los chicos, él era muy responsable.  

_"Mejor terminemos de organizar el trabajo que debemos entregar mañana"_

_"Si, gracias por ayudarme"_ Dejó la lata a un costado _"Realmente me cuesta mucho este tema"_

 _"Lo se"_ Ten comenzó a reír _"Todo lo que no implique dibujar suele costarte"_

 _"Hey"_ golpeó su brazo _"No me llames estúpido"_

 _"Yo no dije eso"_ Sonrió devolviéndole el golpe. 

 _"Lo siento, olvidé que tu eres muy bueno en todo"_ Hizo una pausa _"En serio lo eres. Bastante nerd"_

_"Pero me quieres así de todas formas"_

Hansol sonrió un poco. No era la clase de persona que se riéra a carcajadas ni que fuera muy jovial, sin embargo con Ten siempre encontraba ese espacio en dónde podía ser él, sin miedo a ser rechazado, sin miedo a ser ridículo. Básicamente, Ten era lo único que tenía cuando se trataba de afectos, aparte de Jeno y la tensa relación con su madre. Existían días en los que se preguntaba que sería de su vida si Ten no hubiera aparecido en ella ¿Quizás hubiera estado solo? ¿O quizas Yuta... 

 _"Hansol"_ La voz de Ten siempre lo hacía volver a la realidad _"¿En que piensas?"_

_"En que eres lo único que tengo y no se que haría si no existieras"_

Ten se sorprendió al escucharlo. Sin dudas no era algo que esperara escuchar de Hansol. Jamás. Él era el típico chico que solía demostrar lo que sentía con hechos, pero jamás con palabras. Ten sabía que era especial, lo demostraba todos los días al protegerlo de los maltratos y malos momentos, sin embargo jamás imagino ser tan especial al punto en ser lo único que Hansol tenía en su vida. Mordió sus labios. Podría haber dicho un millón de cosas pero en ese momento, sintió que todo sobraba, todo menos ellos dos, frente a frente. Ten comenzó a acercarse, primero ante un impulso, luego teniendo bien en claro cual sería su meta: Los labios de Hansol. Y él se dio cuenta de eso, no era idiota, cualquiera podría diferenciar una charla de amigos a el momento previo de un beso. Entonces, cuando ambos cerraron los ojos, dejando que las cosas simplemente ocurran, cuando sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración el otro chocando entre si... 

 _"¡Ten! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Ten Chittaphon! ¡Tienes que hablar de una buena vez!"_ Los gritos de Taeyong, sus golpes en la puerta y el sonido del timbre una y otra vez, rompieron totalmente el clima. 

 _"¿Qué es eso?"_ Hansol preguntó volviendo a su posición normal, intentado disimular lo que estuvo a un segundo de suceder. 

Ten protestó con fastidio _"No lo sé"_

 _"Ten"_ Su madre golpeó la puerta y entró. _"¿Puedes explicarme que es esto? ¿Quien es esa persona que grita de esa forma en la puerta?"_

Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir. Hansol hizo lo mismo pero Ten lo detuvo. _"No, no. Déjame ir solo"_

_"Pero.."_

_"En serio. Puedo sólo"_

Hansol asintió, aunque no del todo convencido. 

Ten caminó con prisa hacia la puerta, mientras Taeyong seguía gritando y golpeando y tocando el timbre y diciendo ciento de verdades que prácticamente no se entendían. Abrió.  

_"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a mi casa y hacer semejante escándalo?"_

_"¡Tienes que decirle a Hansol lo que pasa!"_ Taeyong dijo aún agitado. 

 _"Ya te dije que no lo haré"_ Murmuró _"Ahora vete"_ Intentó cerrar la puerta en su cara. 

Taeyong lo detuvo _"No. No me iré hasta que no te vea tomar tu teléfono y llamar a Hansol para decirle lo que pasa con Yuta"_

 _"¿Qué cosa pasa con Yuta? ¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?"_ La voz de Hansol detrás de él congeló su sangre. 

 _"Te dije que no bajaras"_ Ten le reprochó. 

Taeyong sonrió _"Genial. Estás acá. Vamos"_ Tomó a Ten del brazo _"Dilo"_

Hansol se interpuso _"¿Qué te pasa? No lo toques"_

_"Quisiera saber si lo seguirías defendiendo después de las cosas que te está ocultando"_

_"No se de que hablas ¡Vete!"_ Ten gritó. 

 Taeyong no soportó más y comenzó a hablar _"¿En serio no lo sabes? ¿O es que te conviene no hacerlo?"_ Miró a Hansol _"Desde que salieron del castigo, que Yuta se ha estado comportando muy extraño, incluso amenazó a YoungHo para que dejara de molestarte ¿Entiendes que se atrevió a golpearlo sólo para defenderte? Y tu amigo lo sabía. Así como también sabía que los golpes que recibió Yuta no fueron por arte de magia. YoungHo sospecha que entre ustedes pasa algo, así que envió a unos matones a golpearte, pero Yuta se entregó en tu lugar, él se encargó de avisarle a Ten para que él y tu hermano cambiaran de camino y se aseguró de que estuvieras a salvo en la escuela. Y se que vas a decirme que no pediste que él te defendiera, ni si quiera yo se porque arriesga su vida por un idiota como tú. Pero no quiero que nada le pase, no quiero cargar con eso en mi conciencia..... pero parece que a Ten eso no le molesta."_

Hansol se quedó callado por unos segundos. Todo comenzaba a tener sentido y ese horrendo sentimiento que solía aparecer en sus pesadillas, en dónde perdía a Yuta para siempre, se hizo presente, dejándolo sin aire, haciendo que su corazón de acelere. Miró a Ten. 

 _"Hansol, yo no-" S_ us ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

Taeyong volvió a hablar _"No vine para ver su patética escena. Vine para detener esto"_ Hansol volvió a mirarlo _"YoungHo mandó de nuevo a un grupo de matones a golpearte y si tú estás acá... entonces adivina quien está recibiendo los golpes en tu lugar y en el de tu hermano otra vez....Si. Yuta"_

Hansol tomó un profundo respiro _"Ten"_ Se detuvo a observarlo y lo conocía tanto que sabía sus gestos al mentir, sabía lo que pensaba sin que siquiera lo dijera _"¿Es verdad?"_

Ten miró al suelo. No pudo contener sus lágrimas. Murmuró _"Si. Yo. Lo siento"_

Si hace algunos pocos minutos había sentido que Ten era lo único que tenía, ahora Hansol comenzaba a sentir que pasaba a tener NADA. O tal vez lo único que en verdad siempre tuvo era... 

 _"Yuta"_ Lo nombró y volvió a dirigirse a Taeyong _"¿Dónde está?"_  

_"No lo se exactamente, pero por lo que entendí, está cerca de la intersección de las calles, cerca del puente, cerca de tu casa"_

Hansol no dijo nada y tan sólo comenzó a correr, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Como si intentara revertir sus sueños en la vida real. Debía alcanzar a Yuta. No podía perderlo. No ahora que sabía la verdad. 

 _"¡Hansol! ¡No puedes irte así! ¡Puede ser una trampa! ¡Una gran tormenta está cerca!"_ Ten gritó en vano, mas no logró detenerlo. 

 _"¿Cuándo aceptarás la realidad?"_ La voz de Taeyong que aún estaba allí lo sorprendió. _"Hansol no es una cosa de tu propiedad. Debes soltarlo si quieres que siga a tu lado"_ Se colocó la capucha de su enorme campera de Jean que dejaba ver su uniforme desalineado debajo de ella. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y se marchó, mientras la noche ya se hacía presente.

Taeyong estaba tranquilo.  Por primera vez en su vida, había hecho algo bien.  

* * *

 

Yuta caminaba en soledad, esperando que lo peor llegara. Y no tardó mucho, cuando el mismo auto de la última vez se detuvo a un lado de la calle. Supo que el dolor no tardaría en llegar, sin embargo no le tenía miedo.  

 _"Hey tu"_ Uno de los tipos se bajó del auto. 

Yuta sonrió con sarcasmo _"Si, soy Ji Hansol ¿Qué harán? ¿Golpearme de nuevo? Adelante"_

 _"No"_ ahora era el otro quien se bajaba del auto _"Ya sabemos que no eres él"_

Yuta los miró intentando disimular su desconcierto "¿Qué dicen? Soy yo ¿A caso creen que no se como me llamo?" 

Lo tomaron del cuello de su uniforme, haciendo que sus cosas caigan al suelo _"No juegues con nosotros pendejo ¿Dónde está Ji Hansol?"_

 _"So-soy y-yo"_ Dijo casi sin aire. Un puñetazó terminó en su estómago, haciendolo gritar.  

 _"¿Dónde está Ji Hansol? No me lo hagas repetir de nuevo"_ Ahora golpeaban sus costillas. 

Yuta no dijo nada. Sonrió, porque sabía que jamás se los diría y quizás ese momento sería su final. Aún así no le importaba. Aún así pensaba en Hansol para sentirse mejor, para usar su imagen como anestesia y que los golpes dolieran menos. Ya en el suelo, todo era oscuridad y cuando sintió que ya no podría soportar tantos golpes... Su voz se escuchó a lo lejos.  

 _"¡Hey! ¡Hey!"_ Los apartó de Yuta de un empujón y unos cuantos golpes. 

 _"¡No te metas en dónde no te llaman!"_ Lo tomó de la chaqueta e intentó apartarlo. 

_"¡Yo soy a quien buscan! ¡Yo soy Ji Hansol!"_

Yuta abrió un poco los ojos al escucharlo. Intentó incorporarse pero fue en vano. Entonces desde el suelo, lo vio pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con esos dos gigantes hombres. Vio a ese Hansol que no conocía y que jamás imaginó ver. Tan masculino, tan fuerte, como si hubiera sido sacado de uno de esos mangas de guerreros mágicos que solía leer. Ante sus ojos, Hansol era demasiado para ser real. Pero jamás lo diría, prefería observarlo en silencio, esta vez desde el suelo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Como lo había hecho desde el primer día en que él llegó a su vida. 

Las luces de una patrulla y su sirena a lo lejos, hicieron que la situación se tornara confusa y desesperante. Yuta no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, hasta que Hansol se acercó a él e intentó ayudarlo para que se levantara. 

 _"Vamos. Te ayudo"_ lo sostuvo. 

Pero Yuta era tan terco, incluso cuando su cuerpo era un 80% golpes "Yo puedo" Dijo y se apartó un poco mientras levantaba su morral del suelo. 

 _"Aish."_ Hansol se quejó _"No quiero que nos lleve la policía. No hay tiempo para tus caprichos"_ Así que lo tomó y lo cargó entre sus brazos. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, hasta estar a salvo, lejos de ese lugar. Mientras se marchaba, volteó a ver como la policía se llevaba a esos matones y sintió alivio, sin embargo, entre sus brazos, Hansol tenía a una pequeña criatura aún más problemática que dos tipos gigantes dispuestos a luchar.  

 _"AHH"_ Gritó y pataleó _"Ya. Ya. Bájame. No soy una chica"_ Yuta se quejó. 

 _"OK"_ Hansol lo soltó.  

Yuta se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar tambaleante, dirigiéndose a la calle principal que se veía a lo lejos. 

Hansol se cruzó de brazos _"¿A dónde vas? Tu casa queda hacia el otro lado"_

Yuta se detuvo. Pensó unos segundos. _"¡Lo sé!"_ Pero aún así retomó su camino equivocado _"Vete"_

Hansol comenzó a seguirlo _"No me iré. No voy a dejarte así en medio de la calle a esta hora, cuando parece que el cielo está por caerse"_

Yuta siguió su camino, como pudo, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Siempre ante la atenta mirada de Hansol que no perdía de vista sus pasos. Llegaron a la avenida y Yuta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Cruzó la calle sin mirar y en el instante en que un auto estuvo a punto de arrasarlo, Hansol tiró de la espalda de su uniforme, haciéndolo caer de nuevo entre sus brazos. Lo sostuvo. Yuta sintió su espalda chocar contra su pecho, sintió el calor agolpándose en su rostro al mismo tiempo en que Hansol rodeó su cintura, intentando que se mantenga de pie. 

 _"¿Cuántas veces tengo que salvar tu vida en menos de una hora para que dejes de ser tan terco conmigo?"_ Hansol susurró a su oído. 

Yuta respiró profundo y con cierto nerviosismo. Lo apartó y volteó a mirarlo _"No juegues"_

_"Yo no juego. Eres tu el que siempre quiere jugar"_

Se mantuvo callado. Había algo en Hansol que era diferente. Había algo en él que lo hacía ser el triple (o tal vez el cuádruple) de irresistible.  

 _"Bien. Suficiente"_ Hansol sentenció _"Vamos, te llevo a tu casa. Estás lastimado"_ Lo tomó del brazo y detuvo el primer taxi que pasó. Lo metió dentro y se subió junto a él. Le dijo la dirección al taxista, intentando actual normal... como si fuera común que dos chicos llenos de golpes en el rostro y con la ropa desalineada, se subieran juntos a un Taxi, aparentando que todo marchaba bien. 

Yuta se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el vidrio. Hansol hizo lo mismo al otro lado del asiento. 

Era la primera vez en la que estaban tan cerca, sin sentirse incómodos, sin desear que el otro desapareciera cuanto antes. Parecía que ambos comenzaban a entender que en verdad, no había lugar en el que se sientieran más seguros en el mundo, que estándo uno junto al otro. 

Era el inicio de la primer tormenta de otoño y de una etapa en sus vidas que podría durar mucho más que eso.

 


	10. DESEOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que todo lo que pasó con Hansol en este último tiempo me había dejado sin muchas ganas de escribir, pero de verdad quiero terminar este fic, quiero darle el final que siempre planeé y es gracioso, porque lo pensé hace tanto que compararlo, con la realidad de Yusol, me da escalofríos.   
> En fin, es aburrido leer las notas del autor así que, perdón por la tardanza y ojalá alguien siga leyendo y amando a YuSol <3

Jeno sólo se dedicó a observarlo, mientras actuaba de manera extraña, dejando sus cosas a un lado de la cama, mirando al suelo, sin decir ni una palabra. Suspiró. _"Jaemin"_ lo nombró y se cruzó de brazos _"¿Puedes decirme que sucede?"_

_"Nada"_

_"¿Entonces falté a mi primer día en el taller de música para NADA?"_

Jaemin negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Se sentó.  _"Esta bien. Es cierto"_ Hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente  _"Algo extraño está pasando"_  

Frunció el ceño sin entender mucho  _"¿Con qué?"_ Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. 

_"Yuta me pidió que te trajera a casa. Me dijo que era necesario para poder protegerte a ti y a Hansol de algo malo que ocurriría"_

Jeno abrió grande los ojos  _"¿Qué? Espera. No entiendo"_

_"Bien, yo tampoco. Pero se veía muy preocupado, así que le hice caso"_

_"Pero ¿Dónde está Hansol ahora?"_

_"No lo se, tampoco sé dónde está Yuta"_

_"Debemos hacer algo. Vamos a buscarlos"_  Intentó levantarse pero Jaemin lo detuvo. 

 _"No"_  Suspiró _"Esa es la otra parte de la historia que necesito contarte"_ Comenzó a pensar en como debía iniciar esa conversación. _"Voy a empezar diciendo que, después del castigo y de todo el incidente, Yuta ha estado comportándose un tanto extraño, más de lo habitual. Incluso volvió a casa con varios golpes y heridas en el rostro. Entonces comencé a pensar que estaba metiéndose en muchos problemas como de costumbre. Pero hoy, su actitud me hizo sospechar y también sacar una pequeña conclusión"_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"Dime ¿Hansol se está comportando de manera normal últimamente?"_

Jeno dudó un poco al responder. Quizás debía mantener en secreto el pequeño incidente que lo llevó a Hansol a llamar entre sueños a Yuta y despertarse exaltado, gritando su nombre. Sin embargo, Jaemin era esa persona en la que más confiaba.  

 _"No"_ dijo muy convencido de lo que estaba por decir  _"Para ser honesto, no he dejado de notar actitudes extrañas en él desde hace ya un tiempo."_

_"¿Cuánto?"_

Jeno pensó unos segundos  _"No lo se, tal vez desde que te conozco"_

_"O querrás decir, desde que él visitó esta casa por primera vez"_

Asintió  _"Yo"_  hizo una pausa y miró al suelo  _"No podría saber el porque, pero anoche Hansol tuvo un mal sueño y se despertó gritando"_

Jaemin lo observó sorprendido _"¿Qué gritaba?"_

_"Yuta"_

Y entonces al escucharlo, Jaemin comenzó a entender sólo una parte de la historia, pero lo suficiente para tener algo muy en claro. " _¿Que pensarías si te dijera que creo que entre tu hermano y mi hermano pasa algo más?"_

Jeno frunció el ceño  _"¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"Ya sabes"_ Hizo una pausa un tanto incómoda _"Quizás ¿Se gustan?"_

_"¡¿Crees que ellos dos son novios?!"_

_"¡No!¡No!"_  Movió las manos nervioso, intentando negar lo que estaba escuchando  _"Sólo que, se quieren, pero más que ¿Amigos?"_

Jeno se mantuvo en silencio y con un gesto bastante serio en su rostro. 

 _"De todas formas"_ Jaemin intentó romper el silencio  _"No habría nada de malo en eso... ¿Verdad?... es decir, dos chicos pueden-"_

_"No me molestaría en lo absoluto que Hansol estuviera con Yuta por más que sean dos chicos"_

_"Ah ¿No?"_

Negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado _"No, sólo quiero que él sea feliz"_

 _"Entonces ¿Apruebas que dos chicos se... quieran?"_ Su pregunta escondía algo más detrás de ese tono ingenuo. Jaemin odiaba sonar tan obvio e infantil, sin embargo la imagen de Jeno en su vida, solía desconcertarlo, al punto de sentir la necesidad de preguntar cosas como esas, sólo para obtener una respuesta que lo beneficiara, o no. 

 _"Si"_ Respondió mirándolo fijamente _"No le veo nada de malo a eso, siempre que exista amor"_

Jaemin no respondió. Sólo asintió sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima.  

Fue en ese momento en que el sonído de la puerta de entrada abriéndose, los hizo saltar de la cama y correr hacia las escaleras. Comenzaron a bajarlas y en el momento en que llegaron al piso inferior, Jaemin retrocedió unos pocos pasos al ver que Yuta entraba junto a Hansol. 

 _"¿Qué haces?"_ Jeno preguntó confundido.  

Jaemin llevó el dedo índice a sus labios  _"Shhh"_ murmuró y lo obligó a esconderse entre la pared y el final de la escalera.  

Yuta tiró sus cosas al suelo, sin siquiera darse cuenta que a unos metros, su pequeño hermano se ocultaba junto a Jeno.  

 _"Bien, listo. Has cumplido con tu buena acción del día, ahora vete"_ Yuta habló e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Hansol lo detuvo con un brazo. 

 _"No voy a dejarte así"_ y empujó sólo un poco para poder entrar, caminó hacia el sillón que estaba en la sala de estar, arrastrando a Yuta junto a él. 

_"¿No entiendes cuando te hablo?"_

Hansol no dijo nada y lo obligó a tomar asiento. Ya en cuclillas frente a él, observó su rostro lleno de golpes y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Estaba seguro de que si no se hubiera comportado como un idiota, si no se hubiera encerrado en su propio mundo, si tan solo se hubiera dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Yuta durante esos días de castigo, esos golpes hoy no existirían. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia las habitaciones. 

_"¿A dónde crees que vas?"_

_"A buscar algo para curar eso que tienes en la cara"_  Dijo y siguió hablando mientras avanzaba _"Seguro hay un botiquín en el baño ¿Verdad?"_

_"No, ya vete"_

Jaemin y Jeno lo vieron acercarse. Jeno estuvo a un segundo de hablar, pero Jaemin lo detuvo  _"¿Quieres que nos descubran?"_ Susurró. 

Jeno negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado  _"Debemos irnos"_

 _"No"_ respondió por lo bajo y con firmeza _"Necesito saber que está pasando"_ Y volvió a tomarlo del brazo para asegurarse de que siga a sus espaldas, a la espera de algún otro indicio que termine de confirmar su teoría. 

 _"En ese pequeño baño tienes tantas medicinas"_ Hansol comentó sorprendido, mientras volvía a acuclillarse frente a Yuta y mojaba un pequeño apósito con medicina para las heridas. 

 _"Mi madre es enfermera"_ Dijo por lo bajo, sin siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos. 

Hansol se mantuvo en silencio por unos pocos segundos  _"No lo sabía"_  confesó. 

 _"Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, así que vete."_  Insistió. 

 _"No"_ sentenció y se dedico a limpiar esos horribles raspones que llevaba en el pómulo derecho. 

Yuta cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quejó a sentir el ardor de la medicina en contacto con la piel.  

 _"No protestes"_ Dijo con un tono de voz suave que jamás había escuchado de su parte. Como si intentara protegerlo, como si intentara con eso, anestesiar todos sus dolores físicos y emocionales. Continuó  _"si no curas esto puede-"_

 _"¡Detente! ¡Ya basta!"_ Apartó su mano con un pequeño golpe en ella. Finalmente pudo mirarlo a los ojos  _"No quiero verte"_

Hansol suspiró y dejó el apósito a un lado. No había forma de que alguna vez Yuta dejara de ser tan caprichoso, sin embargo él también podía serlo cuando se lo proponía. Con las manos en sus rodillas y esa mínima distancia que los separaba, habló  _"Ya sé lo que hiciste por mi"_ soltó como un misil  _"Ahora dime ¿Por qué?"_

Yuta volvió a llevar su mirada al suelo. Jamás podría decirlo. Jamás podría admitir con tanta facilidad que todo lo que había hecho, siempre fue por un sólo motivo: estar cerca de él. Es que ¿Cómo podría admitirlo, si incluso se lo negaba a si mismo?  

 _"Yuta"_ lo nombró  _"Se que has estado tomando mi lugar en esas peleas callejeras. Se que YoungHo mandó a esos tipos para que me golpearan a mi e incluso a Jeno, pero tú hiciste hasta lo imposible para que eso no sucediera y en su lugar, te has hecho pasar por mi, dejaste que te golpeen por mi ¿Por qué? Dímelo..."_

Y en ese silencio de Yuta, Hansol sentía que se perdía aún más. De nuevo tomó el apósito e intentó seguir con su trabajo, sin embargo Yuta se puso de pie. 

_"Vete"_

_"Te dije que no-"_

_"¡Quiero estar solo!"_  Sentenció al mismo tiempo en que golpeó nuevamente su mano, haciéndolo tirar la medicina al suelo.  

Hansol volvió a incorporarse _"Está bien. Me iré"_  dijo con seguridad y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. No sin antes voltear y mirarlo por ultima vez  _"Jamás podré entenderte si no me dejas hacerlo"_  pronunció seguro de sus actos y se dedicó a cruzar esa puerta que volvía a separarlos otra vez.  

Yuta suspiró, mordió sus labios intentando contener su angustia.  

Jaemin protestó  _"No puedo creer que sea tan idiota"_

Jeno lo tomó del brazo al ver que se iba  _"¿A dónde vas?"_

_"Tengo que decircelo, tengo que decirle que es un imbécil"_

_"No, no debemos meternos en esto, es su-…. Jaemin, ven aquí"_

Pero no pudo detenerlo y en pocos segundos lo vió acercarse a Yuta y pararse frente a él.  

 _"Eres un idiota"_ Dijo con certeza. 

Yuta lo miró sin entender  _"¿De qué hablas?"_

 _"¿En serio?"_ Se quejó  _"Te la pasas negando absolutamente todo lo que te pasa, lo que piensas, lo que sientes... ¿No te cansas?"_

Yuta se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo con asombro. 

_"Me preguntas de qué hablo, mientras tienes la cara llena de golpes. Golpes que has recibido por defender a esa persona que tú mismo te encargas de lastimar siempre"_

Sintió un poco de vergüenza al escuchar tanta verdad junta, pero aún así no bajó la guardia  _"Bien ¿Y qué quieres que haga?"_  Desafió 

 _"No es lo que yo quiero, o lo que el resto quiere... es lo que tú quieres, Yuta"_ Hizo una pausa, pero continuó hablando al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su parte, mas sólo lo vio mirar al suelo  _"¿Piensas pasar toda tu vida preguntándote que hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho lo que querías? … que hubiera pasado si en lugar de quedarte aquí, escuchando los reproches de tu hermano menor, hubieras cruzado esa puerta y alcanzado a Hansol antes de que se marche?..."_

Yuta levantó la mirada. Jaemin estaba en lo cierto, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo y besar su frente  _"Lo siento"_  confesó. 

Jaemin lo apartó  _"Aish"_  protestó  _"No es a mi a quien tienes que abrazar y pedir perdón"_

Yuta lo miró sin reacción alguna. 

_"¡Vamos! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!"_

Asintió y podría jurar que jamás corrió tan rápido en su vida como en ese momento. 

Jaemin suspiró aliviado al verlo cuzar la puerta.  

 _"Wow"_ Jeno habló mientras salía de su escondite improvisado. Se acercó a él. 

 _"No lo se, sigo creyendo que Yuta es bastante idiota, pero me da felicidad pensar que quizás esta vez no lo sea del todo"_ Sonrió y sintió los brazos de Jeno rodear su cuello en un abrazo, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no tardó en aceptar su muestra de afecto y terminó envolviendo su cintura, acercándolo aún más a él.  

Luego de varios segundos se apartaron. 

 _"¿Y eso por qué fue?"_ Jaemin rompió el silencio. 

Jeno sintió pudor y el calor se agolpó en sus mejillas _"No lo se, supongo que tus palabras me llegaron y sólo decidí hacer lo que sentía. Perdón"_

 _"Esta bien, no tienes por qué disculparte"_ hizo una pequeña e incómoda pausa  _"Puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras"_  sonrió y Jeno le devolvió el gesto. 

En un lugar paralelo al de Yuta Y Hansol, pero en la misma realidad, Jeno y Jaemin parecían ser un poco más valientes a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos. 

 

* * *

 

Mentiría si dijera que alguna vez en su vida, había perseguido a alguien con tanta decisión. Sin embargo ahí estaba, bajo esa pequeña llovizna que aumentaba a cada paso y que sabía terminaría en una gran tormenta que el cielo sin estrellas anunciaba. Entonces, cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de alcanzarlo, de poder detener esa complicada historia por unos segundos, logró verlo, a lo lejos, con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando lento, casi como si disfrutara esa lluvia cayendo sobre él. 

 _"¡Hansol!"_ Gritó, sin dejar de correr, obligándolo a voltear. 

Lo observó sin entender muy bien que pasaba. Sorprendido y temblando, se detuvo y esperó su llegada en ese lugar, en medio de la agosta vereda de una calle desierta en dónde el ruido de la lluvia y los pasos apresurados de Yuta, golpeando contra los charcos, era lo único que podía escuchar  _"¿Qué haces?"_ Preguntó al verlo detenerse frente a él y tratando de recuperar el aliento, con las manos en sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas. 

Levantó la vista para chocarse con el gesto entre sorpresa e intriga de Hansol. Se incorporó _"Perdón"_ fue todo lo que pudo decir. Y allí iba otra vez, ese estúpido miedo a decir lo que sentía, a decir lo que realmente quería. 

Hansol esperó que algo más saliera de su boca, pero él sólo miró al suelo. _"Saliste corriendo en medio de la lluvia ¿Para decir eso?"_ Preguntó. 

Yuta volvió a mirarlo. Suspiró.  _"No"_ se sinceró. 

_"¿Entonces?"_

Tomó un respiro profundo y pensó en hacer lo que el corazón le pedía a gritos, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, paralizado ante la presencia de Hansol frente a él. Tan cerca y aún así tan lejano. Mordió sus labios y recordó esas palabras que lo habían impulsado a tomar la decisión de estar en ese momento, bajo una tormenta, delante de aquella persona que inconscientemente, se había dedicado a perseguir desde que era pequeño. Así que volvió a mirarlo con decisión y esta vez no tuvo dudas al respecto. Se acercó lo más que pudo y en unos segundos, se encontró con sus manos rodeando el rostro de Hansol, intentando hacerlo llegar a su altura, casi en puntas de pie, para poder, finalmente, besarlo. Conectar todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos aún un tanto confusos, con sus labios, esperando que eso le diera alguna respuesta para todas las dudas y entre esas posibilidades esperó el obvio rechazo, ese empujón que lo hiciera caer al suelo o ese mordisco que lo apartara, como aquella tarde en su habitación. Sin embargo eso no sucedió y en el primer momento en que sus labios chocaron con los de Hansol, sintió sus manos rodeando sus caderas, acercándolo a él. Entonces, las ganas de intentar tomar algo por impulso, se transformaron en ganas de poseer todo, sin omitir ninguna parte. Yuta rodeo a Hansol por el cuello y éste hizo lo mismo con su cintura, presionándolo contra su cuerpo mojado y fuerte.

Hansol abrió un poco más la boca, para dejar que todos los deseos de Yuta entraran en él. Aún no entendía como es que llevaba tantos minutos ya sin poder tomar un respiro. Sus labios, su lengua, sus dedos enredados en su pelo mojado, eran todos factores tan adictivos, que Hansol no podía dejarlos ir. Hansol no quería dejar que Yuta se aparte, ni siquiera para pode respirar y cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió su habitual rudeza empujándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que su espalda golpeara contra el paredón de esa esquina. Las manos frías escabulléndose entre su remera empapada, obligándolo a cambiar de posición sus brazos que ahora descansaban en los hombros de Yuta, mientras èl no dejaba de buscar su piel, de buscar ese contacto físico que al parecer, tanto había deseado. Y es que después de todo ese tiempo, de todas esas veces en las que ambos insinuaron, jugaron e incluso provocaron al otro, esa noche no existía más que ganas y pasión. Hansol era más reservado o tal vez el hecho de recordar por momentos que se encontraban en medio de la calle lo inhibía. Sin embargo Yuta no podía con sus impulsos, él necesitaba más de Hansol, más de su piel, más de sus labios, quería conocer cada parte de él, sentirse dentro de él con fuerza y ambición. De pronto el sonido de un auto acercándose y sus luces alumbrando ese pequeño mundo que habían creado a su alrededor, los hizo separar, o mejor dicho, hizo que Hansol lo separara con un pequeño empujón. Yuta se recostó contra el paredón a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aire y aparentando que nada estaba sucediendo entre ellos en ese momento. El auto siguió su camino , dejándolos otra vez en soledad, junto a la lluvia que había cesado un poco, como si al igual que ellos, ya hubiera calmado todas sus ansias transformadas en tormenta hace unos pocos minutos atrás. Hansol suspiró y luego volvió a respirar profundo.  

 _"¿Tienes tu teléfono aquí?"_ Yuta lo tomó desprevenido con esa pregunta. 

 _"Si"_ Dijo y recordó que después de tanta lluvia, seguramente estaría bastante mojado o roto.  

Yuta sacó su celular y torpemente intentó secar la pantalla con sus manos mojadas. Lo encendió _"Díme tu número"_

Hansol lo observó y levantó una ceja ¿Realmente, después de lo que acababa de pasar, él lo único que podía hacer era pedir su número? Increíble. Yuta era increíble. Sin embargo accedió y se dedicó a dictarselo, mientras él lo agendaba y seguido a eso, escribía un mensaje que no tardó en llegarle. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo leyó. 

_"¿Qué es esta dirección?"_

_"Necesito que nos veamos ahí en un rato, pero no podemos llegar juntos, así que espera un rato y ve."_

Lo miró con incredulidad  _"¿Qué?"_

_"Lo que escuchaste. Tienes que ir ¿Comprendes?"_

_"Entendí, no soy idiota"_ Se cruzó de brazos  _"Pero ¿Para qué?"_

_"Sólo ve"_

Hansol miró de nuevo la pantalla de su celular, se quedó callado, pensando en cómo aún ardían sus labios y su corazón no dejaba de latir a una velocidad inhumana, cuando el único antidoto para eso, parecía ser volver a tener a Yuta entre sus brazos, rozando su cuerpo. 

_"¿Aún no confías en mi?"_

Lo escuchó preguntar. Volvió a mirarlo. La ahora llovizna, golpeaba con delicadeza su rostro y la tenue luz del farol de la calle lo iluminaba sólo a él. _"Iré en un rato"_ Afirmó convencido. 

Yuta asintió. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo. _"Te mandaré mensajes. Nos vemos"_ Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver a su hogar.  

Hansol lo vió marcharse, aunque hubiera deseado detenerlo y volver a repetir ese momento entre ambos. Su cuerpo aún se sentía en llamas a pesar de la lluvia. Era humano, era adolescente y acababa de descubrir un sentimiento de lujuria totalmente desconocido. Mordió sus labios y retomó su camino a casa. Necesitaba ropa seca y un poco de distancia, para volver a tomar coraje y dirigirse a esa misteriosa dirección. Si hace un tiempo atrás, Yuta o cualquier otra persona, le hubiera echo esta misma propuesta, sin dudas que jamas hubiera aceptado, pero esta vez era distinto y Hansol estaba siguiendo los impulsos de su cuerpo y no a la poca cordura que había sobrevivido a ese ataque sorpresa de Yuta. 

 

* * *

 

Su celular comenzó a sonar a las 21:30hs en punto. Era un mensaje de Yuta, a quien formalmente (y tal vez aún negando un poco la situación) había agendado como 'Nakamoto', frío y distante. 

_"11. Ya estoy aquí"_

Hansol miró un tanto confundido ese mensaje '¿ _11?¿Qué demonios es 11?'_ Pensó y comenzó a dudar, en especial cuando observó el lugar en dónde estaba, a través de la ventana del autobús. Lleno de negocios que permanecían abiertos durante toda la noche, gente bastante extraña que caminaba muy rápido, como si esperaran no ser descubiertas por esas calles. Bajó al darse cuenta que estaba cerca de la dirección que tenía como destino. Se colocó la capucha de su campera y comenzó a caminar, mirando las numeraciones. 

 _"234 – 236 – 238 – 240 – 242 …."_ se detuvo al ver que había llegado al destino  _"244"_  murmuró pero al ver el cartel, al ver esas luces tenues y ese nombre, retrocedió unos pasos, casi por inercia. 

 _"¿Un Motel?"_ Pensó en voz alta. Negó la situación en su mente. Miró nuevamente la dirección para comprobar que no era otros de sus sueños. Pero esta vez, era más real de lo que podía haber imaginado. Por un segundo se detuvo y pensó en marcharse, porque ¿cómo es que podría entrar a un Motel en busca de otro chico? No se sentía esa clase de persona. Pero al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo le gritaba que corra, que entre, que busque a Yuta y termine de una buena vez con lo que habían empezado esa misma noche. Fue cuando sus instintos y sus deseos ganaron la pulseada mental que llevaban con su sensatez. Entró al lugar y se dirigió muy seguro a la recepción.  

 _"Buenas noches"_ Una señora bastante mayor lo atendió, pero Hansol se mantuvo en silencio. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ese ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? La mujer lo miró esperando que algo saliera de su boca, pero no sucedió. _"¿Tienes reserva? ¿Algún número de de habitación?"_

Luego de quedarse en blanco por unos segundos, recordó el número que Yuta le había enviado  _"¿11?"_  Dijo con cierta inseguridad. 

La señora sonrió con cierta indiscreción, haciéndolo sonrojar. Escribió algo con el teclado de su vieja computadora y extendió una llave frente a él  _"Que se diviertan"_

Hansol tomó la llave pero no pudo irse sin antes decir algo  _"No es lo que usted piensa"_

_"Claro, todos dicen lo mismo. Sube la escalera. El pasillo a la derecha"_

Dió media vuelta y comenzó a subir, maldiciendo en sus adentros, no solo a esa vieja charlatana, si no a él mismo, por no poder, por no saber como controlar ese estúpido e incoherente impulso, pero es que de sólo pensar en Yuta, en sus besos, en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, lo único que lograba era que sus pasos sean aún más rápidos y su corazón se acelere.  

El número en la puerta le indicaba que había llegado a su destino y para ser sincero, temía con que podría llegar a encontrase una vez que cruzara el umbral. Sus manos temblaban a la hora de colocar la llave y abrir. Una vez dentro volvió a colocar la llave en el cerrojo, pero antes de encerrarse volteó a observar el panorama. 

Yuta estaba ahí, con su cabello aún un poco húmedo, sentado en el borde de esa cama de sábanas blancas, sus manos presionando con nervios sus rodillas y esos ojos gigantes que parecían ver más allá de él. Sonrió un poco, casi en un gesto de alivio. _"Creí que no vendrías"_ confesó en un tono un tanto ingenuo, algo que Hansol nunca había visto en él. Parecía un niño pequeño, esperando por su presente de cumpleaños.  

 

"Ya llegué" Afirmó llevándole un poco de tranquilidad. Entonces si, giró la llave, sentenciando que finalmente, estaban solos, sin nadie ni nada que pudiera entrometerse o hacerles cambiar de opinión. Libres y deseándose mutuamente. 

Nada podía importar más que eso en ese momento, después de todo, en esa pequeña habitación, sólo estaban ellos dos y su pequeño secreto. 


	11. LOCURA

Yuta no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a él.

 _"¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar?"_ Preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro _"¿En serio?"_ Se levanto e imitó su postura desafiante cruzando los brazos. _"Entonces ¿Por qué entraste a este lugar si no sabías que es lo que haríamos?"_ Redobló la apuesta.

Hansol respiró profundamente. Yuta jamás bajaría la guardia y sabía que por más que intentara disfrazar sus ganas con indiferencia e incertidumbre, él estaba en lo cierto: había llegado a ese lugar con un sólo propósito en su mente. 

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que concentrarse en los labios de Yuta, en todas esas ganas que tenía de volver a repetir el beso que había sucedido horas atrás y que aún quemaba en su boca. Suspiró con angustia en el momento en que sus miradas se conectaron y ambos entendieron que ya no había nada más que decir ni que ocultar, porque si estaban allí esa noche, si habían logrado sobrepasar cualquier barrera que alguna vez supo separarlos, entonces había llegado el momento de actuar y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Obviamente fue Yuta quien tomó la iniciativa, tomando el rostro de Hansol entre sus manos y acercándolo a él de manera brusca, casi de la única forma en la que sabía manejarse en la vida. Lo besó, con mucha más intensidad, tranquilo de saber que nadie allí podía ver sus deseos ante la masculina imagen de Hansol, ante el roce de sus manos apretando su cintura con fuerza. 

Yuta se apartó un poco para recuperar el aire, no sin antes enterrar sus dientes en el labio inferior de Hansol, dejando bien en claro que esa noche no lo dejaría escapar. Esa noche sería su presa. Y aunque por un momento dudo si a él le gustaría llevar ese papel, se sorprendió al ver como, por su propia cuenta, Hansol se desprendía de su campera negra, y su impecable camiseta blanca. Entonces fue cuando un nuevo mundo se creó delante de sus ojos, porque el cuerpo de Hansol era de otra dimensión. Sus pectorales marcados, sus abdominales, sus hombros enmarcando esa amplia espalda. Sintió un poco de pena al recordar que su cuerpo era un poco menos espectacular que eso, pero se sintió vencedor al recordar que él siempre había sido el más fuerte. Enredó sus dedos en el castaño cabello de Hansol y besó su cuello, haciéndolo temblar, dejándolo totalmente indefenso. Giró sin soltarlo y lo tiró en la cama, acomodando sus rodillas a los costados de su cuerpo semi-desnudo, volvió a sonreír y a dejar un beso en su cuello que provocó un débil gemido de Hansol. Al escucharlo, Yuta sintió el poder de causar esa clase de cosas en él, sintió que tenía a la persona que más deseaba justo en la palma de su mano y no había nada que lo excitara más que eso. Se incorporó y se deshizo de la ropa que aún cubría su torso y volvió al ataque, besando a Hansol como si no existiera un mañana, recorriendo su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en él que, con suerte, desparecerían al día siguiente o quizás se quedarían un par de días más, recordándole a Hansol como el roce de los labios de Yuta lo hicieron perder el control esa noche. 

Con las rodillas presionando sus caderas y todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su parte más privada, Hansol comenzó a sentir la vulnerabilidad ante un Yuta que no dejaba de demostrarle que siempre sería quien dominara cada uno de sus actos. Sus besos se habían convertido en pequeños mordiscos recorriendo su cuello, su torso, y por más que dolieran un poco, jamás podría decirle que se detuviera, porque la necesidad de sentirse deseado por Yuta, parecía someterlo por completo. Fue cuando sintió la humedad de su boca caer directo en su abdomen, corriendo el cuerpo hacia atrás. Lo vio incorporarse de nuevo y notó que una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón. Comenzó a acomodarse entre sus piernas. Hansol intentó levantarse por inercia. Todas esas reacciones que su cuerpo estaban teniendo por el simple contacto de Yuta, eran algo totalmente nuevo y que lo desconcertaban por completo. _"¿Qué haces?"_ Preguntó con cierta ingenuidad, por más que en su interior supiera a la perfección lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Yuta se acercó, lo calló con un beso que lo obligó a volver a caer sobre el duro colchón y siguió con lo suyo en cuanto logró que el pantalón de Hansol terminara en el suelo, junto con el resto de su ropa. Al sentirse desnudo e indefenso, pero ansioso al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo y en el instante en que su mirada chocó con la mirada de Yuta, sintió el calor de su boca atrapando su miembro firme, mientras una de sus manos acompañaba el movimiento. Y otra vez uno de sus impulsos intentó apartarlo de él, pero no pudo lograrlo, así como tampoco pudo volver a conectar sus miradas. Hansol tapó su rostro con la almohada, sintiendo vergüenza, tratando de ocultar el placer que Yuta le estaba regalando. De pronto notó que se detuvo y en ese momento ese objeto que escondía sus gestos de satisfacción cayó al suelo, haciendo que el rostro de Yuta aparezca nuevamente frente a él.

 _"No te tapes. Quiero verte"_ Dijo mientras secaba sus labios rosados con una mano. Pero Hansol empujó su rostro haciéndolo mirar hacia un costado y entonces Yuta entendió que su vergüenza era más que real y que estaba más que nunca bajo su poder. Sonrió y tomó con fuerza su brazo, llevándolo hacia su rostro, cubriendo sus ojos _"Puedes taparte los ojos si no quieres ver, pero al menos déjame disfrutar al verte llegar al límite"_

Hansol lo empujó con su otra mano libre _"Cállate"_ y fue todo lo que dijo, como si con esa actitud le dejara el camino libre para que terminara con lo que había empezado. Yuta sonrió al ver que aún cubría sus ojos, dejando la mitad de su rostro libre. Volvió a tomar su miembro, lo escuchó gemir y lo vio morder sus labios. Parecía que el simple contacto lo hacía estremecer, así que se dedicó a seguir con lo suyo. Yuta debía admitir que nunca en su vida había hecho un acto sexual como ese, sin embargo el sólo ver a Hansol disfrutar, el poder escuchar sus débiles gemidos que intentaba contener, al ver su cuerpo retorcerse e incluso por momentos intentando rechazar ese sentimiento de goce, eran factores suficientes para encenderlo también, hasta puntos inimaginables. 

_"Yuta..."_

En ese instante en donde escuchó su voz pronunciando su nombre, seguido del final de un orgasmo que terminó justo entre sus manos, fue allí cuando vio su rostro descubierto, rojizo y transpirado, intentando recuperar el aliento, fue exactamente en ese segundo en el que comprendió y aceptó que estaba loco por Hansol. Realmente lo estaba. Porque de sólo verlo no podía controlar ni sus impulsos, sentimientos o pensamientos. Hansol lo hacía perder el eje, lo hacía perder cada uno de sus sentidos y tomaba el protagonismo incluso de su propia vida. Yuta entendió que todo, absolutamente todo lo que quería en esta vida era a Hansol, era su cuerpo, era su voz diciendo su nombre, era sus ojos puestos en él, era su mundo apropiándose del suyo, al punto de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz o verlo tendido en la palma de su mano como un niño indefenso. Y si querer a Hansol de esa manera no era algo que lo llevaba al borde de la locura, estaba muy cerca de serlo. Se abalanzó sobre él y volvió a besarlo, con fuerza, hasta quedarse sin aire. _"Que rápido ¿Hace cuánto lo estabas aguantando?"_  Susurró en su oído. Hansol volvió a apartarlo con enfado. Yuta sonrió, amaba verlo de esa forma, como un bebé caprichoso que se molestaba al escuchar algo que no le gustaba. Besó la comisura de sus labios y sus miradas volvieron a hacer contacto otra vez _"Ahora me toca a mi"_  advirtió seguro.

 _"¿Tengo que hacer lo mismo?"_ Hansol preguntó dirigiendo su vista hacía otro lado. 

Yuta negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y volvió a acomodarse entre sus piernas. Tomó sus rodillas y las fleccionó llevandolas hacia atrás. Otra vez Hansol intentó incorporarse. 

_"No, espera. Yuta"_

Pero volvió a callarlo con un beso _"¿Confías en mi?"_

De nuevo esa pregunta con esos ojos gigantes mirándolo fijamente, como si pudieran ver más allá él. Suspiró. Después de lo que había pasado, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que estaban ¿en verdad Hansol podría negarse a algo? Sólo asintió y se entregó por completo, a dejarse llevar por todas y cada una de las indicaciones de Yuta que comenzaron con un _"Si te relajas no va a doler"_ , pasando por un _"Si sientes mucha molestia tienes que decirme"_ hasta que llegó a un _"Prometo que no voy a hacerte daño"_ y recién allí, se dedicó a disfrutar, porque esta vez era él quien podía ver y escuchar con absoluta claridad el placer de Yuta en cada uno de sus movimientos, y aunque por momentos lo sintiera brusco y un tanto fuerte chocando contra él, el simple hecho de ver sus gestos, de escuchar sus gemidos cayendo por momentos sobre su cuello, de sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo, parecían ser motivos suficientes para disfrutar a la par, sin importar cuan extraño se sentía todo eso. Yuta comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, al compás de su acelerada respiración y cuando su última embestida llegó, cuando finalmente estuvo fuera, acabó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Hansol. Con la poca fuerza que aún quedaba en él, le susurró al oido. 

 _"Estoy loco por ti, Ji Hansol. Lo juro"_ y se apartó, volviendo a caer esta vez, a su lado, mirando al techo, agitado y satisfecho.

Hansol no dijo absolutamente nada. Su silencio quizás hablaba más de lo que pretendía. Después de unos largos segundos, lo observó levantarse de la cama, mientras levantaba su ropa interior del suelo. Lo escuchó decir algo pero jamás pudo prestarle atención. Es que, después de vaciar todos sus deseos, de sacar todas esas ganas de su interior, la realidad golpeaba su rostro, haciéndolo pensar y sentir algo totalmente diferente a eso que lo había impulsado a terminar en la cama de un motel después de tener sexo con, precisamente, Nakamoto Yuta. Hansol comenzó a pensar en un millón de cosas al mismo tiempo, cosas que lo preocupaban, lo angustiaban y lo atemorizaban por completo. Se sentó en la cama, desnudo y con su ropa tendida por todo el lugar. 

 _"¿Qué hice?"_ Preguntó en voz baja y de inmediato juntó sus cosas. Comenzó a vestirse.

 _"¿Qué haces?"_ Yuta lo observó desde la puerta del baño, mientra intentaba abrochar sus pantalones, y una toalla colgaba de su cuello, cayendo sobre su torso sin ropa. 

 _"Me voy"_ Dijo y se colocó la chaqueta.

Yuta sonrió  _"¿Es broma? No puedes irte a esta hora, es peligroso"_

Hansol no respondió y caminó hacia la puerta.

 _"Hey ¡Hey! No"_ Lo tomó del brazo  _"En serio ¿Hansol que te pasa?"_

 _"Tengo que irme"_ Se soltó con fuerza y abrió la puerta. Salió y cerró de un golpe.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejar a Yuta sólo en ese pequeño y frío cuarto de Motel.

_______________________________

Dudó mucho en asistir ese día a la escuela. Después de lo ocurrido con Hansol el día anterior, Ten aún sentía mucha culpa, aún sentía el dolor que le causaba recordar esa mirada llena de odio que Hansol le había lanzado, antes de perderse en medio de una noche oscura y tormentosa, para salvar a Yuta. Sin embargo, tomó coraje y allí estaba, como todos los días, en el mismo salón, rodeado de esa misma gente que solía ignorarlo, pero esta vez lejos, muy lejos del lugar que compartía con Hansol, en la otra punta del salón. 

Levantó la vista y vió a Taeyong entrar, tranquilo, con sus manos en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Se sentó en su banco de siempre, se colocó los auriculares y allí se quedó, de brazos cruzados, esperando que la clase comience. Luego de varios minutos, el segundo en llegar fue Yuta, con grandes ojeras y el cabello alborotado. También se sentó en su lugar de siempre, ignorando por completo a todos. Entonces cuando faltaba sólo un minuto para que la clase comenzara, todas las miradas cayeron sobre Hansol.

Al entrar, notó que Ten ya no estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre y sinceramente, se alegró al saberlo. Su día era bastante anormal y agobiante como para tener que hablar con él, sin haber pensado en que decirle o como reaccionar en el caso de que él quisiera hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior. Por su parte, Taeyong lo miró indiferente y siguió en su mundo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero sin dudas la mirada que más pesó fue la de Yuta y en cuanto sintió su atención caer sobre él, no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado, esquivarlo y seguir su camino, después de todo, no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

La indiferencia de Hansol dolía como jamás podría haber imaginado. Yuta mentiría si dijera que el día anterior, después de llegar a su casa, muy tarde, lo único que pudo hacer fue bañarse y tirarse en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando en cuanto hubiera querido despertar con Hansol a su lado al día siguiente y tal vez, por el resto de su vida. De más está decir que el insomnio le ganó al cansancio y que en esos momentos se sentía más zombie que humano. Sin embargo no quiso quedarse en casa ese día, porque existía la posibilidad de volver a ver a Hansol e intentar solucionar las cosas o al menos hacerlo entrar en razón.

Durante el almuerzo, Hansol desapareció antes de que pudiera notarlo. Vio a Ten sentado sólo en el patio de comidas y entendió que estaba tratando de esconderse, pero no solo de él, si no del mundo. En el segundo receso, la historia volvió a repetirse y durante el cambio de clases, Hansol se aseguró de sentarse en un lugar que estuviera fuera de su alcance. 

Suspiró. Parecía que todo sería aún más complicado que antes, con la diferencia de que esta vez, las cosas iban más allá de un tonto juego de miradas. Todo era mucho más intenso y fuerte que eso. 

El timbre de salida sonó. Hansol fue el primero en levantarse y salir del aula y como era de esperarse, Yuta fue detrás de él. La muchedumbre podría haber complicado las cosas, si no fuera porque él conocía a Hansol más de lo que creía. Corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras del subsuelo que unía su edificio con el de primaria y cómo era de esperarse allí lo encontró, sólo y caminando a pasos agigantados.

 _"Hansol"_ Lo nombró pero, obviamente, jamás se detuvo. Llegó hasta él y logró jalar de su uniforme haciéndolo detener. _"Me vas a escuchar quieras o no"_ advirtió parándose frente a él. 

 _"Ahora no"_ dijo mientras lo apartaba de su camino.

Yuta insistió y comenzó a seguirlo hasta volver a alcanzarlo e interceptar su paso  _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

Hansol se mantuvo callado y volvió a intentar escapar, fracasando en el intento.

_"No puedes hacer esto"_

_"¿Qué cosa? Dije que no quiero hablar ¿Puedes entender y respetarme?"_

_"No"_  sentenció  _"Por qué tu no me respetas primero"_ lanzó y Hansol lo miró  _"¿Crees que de esto se trata? ¿De entrar a la vida de las personas de esa forma y luego levantarse e irse? Yo no estoy jugando Hansol"_

Suspiró _"¿Y qué prentendes que haga? ¿A caso no te das cuenta de lo mal que está todo esto?"_

_"¿Qué cosa? Querern-"_

_"No lo digas"_ lo interrumpió  _"No lo hagas"_ suspiró y continuó ante el silencio de Yuta _"Yo sólo se que ayer nos dejamos llevar por un impulso y no se si haya sido lo correcto, porque fue una locura. Nosotros... ni siquiera.."_ Se detuvo y miró al suelo.

_"¿Ni siquiera qué? ¡Habla!"_

_"Ni siquiera nos cuidamos"_  Susurró  _"Ni siquiera pensamos un poco en lo que estábamos haciendo..."_

Yuta frunció el ceño  _"¿Me hablas en serio?"_

 _"¡Si!¡No se de que va tu vida pero yo no soy así! ¿Entiendes? Ese juego de revolcarnos en la asquerosa cama de un motel no soy yo. No se nada de ti, tú no sabes nada de mi. Básicamente no nos conocemos, pero ya hicimos... eso"_ volvió a suspirar con angustia.

_"Entonces déjame conocerte. Vamos a conocernos"_

_"agh"_ lo apartó  _"no seas ridículo"_

Yuta volvió a interrumpir su paso _"Hansol, quiero conocerte"_

_"¿En serio crees que las cosas funcionan así?"_

_"No lo sé, pero podemos intentarlo"_

_"No"_  Contestó con mucha seguridad.

Sin embargo Yuta era más obstinado de lo que podía creer  _"Tengamos una cita"_

_"¿Eres sordo?"_

_"Tegamos una cita. Vayamos a donde tú quieras"_

_"¡Buena idea!¡También podemos salir ahora mismo caminando de la mano y gritando 'hey, anoche tuvimos sexo'!"_ dijo con sarcasmo.

 _"No me molestaría hacer eso"_ Yuta respondió con un tono tan suave en su voz que terminó por sorprenderlo. 

Hansol lo miró y por primera vez en su vida, desde que se conocían, vio el rostro de Yuta iluminarse con tanta sinceridad e ingenuidad. Sus ojos grandes parecían brillar y mordió sus labios como si intentara contener muchas cosas. Demasiadas. 

Suspiró _"Sabes que no es fácil. Sabes que la gente..."_

_"No, no se lo que dice la gente, sólo se que después de lo que pasó anoche terminé de confirmar muchas cosas en mi vida y una de ellas es que no quiero perderte, entonces... tengamos una cita, lejos de aquí y comencemos todo otra vez"_

El silencio los adueñó por completo. Hansol dio un paso al costado y continuó su camino. Yuta no lo detuvo, después de todo, había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Ahora la decisión estaba en sus manos.

* * *

 

El cielo esa noche se veía más estrellado que de costumbre. La tormenta parecía haberse llevado todo con ella y aunque la brisa era un tanto fría y golpeaba en sus brazos al descubierto, haciéndolo tiritar por momentos, Hansol siguió sentado en ese pequeño banco improvisado con maderas, que habían construido con Jeno y colocado en el balcón diminuto que tenía en su habitación. 

Tal vez su vida podía representarse con ese banco, construido a los golpes y con inexperiencia, ubicado en un pequeño y limitado lugar en dónde el frío solía congelarlo. La vida de Hansol siempre había transcurrido en un espacio que él se encargaba de disfrazarlo como cómodo y acogedor, lejos de la gente, rodeado de las mismas y pocas personas de siempre, estancado en ese sitio, congelándose ante la indiferencia de su madre o ante la falta de sueños a futuro. 

Pensó en Yuta y en como interrumpió en su vida, llenándola de adrenalina y sentimientos que no conocía, pasando por el odio y el afecto de un segundo al otro, poniendo su mundo de cabeza y transformando todo a su alrededor.

**_"Tengamos una cita, lejos de aquí y comencemos todo otra vez"_ **

Fue lo último que le escuchó decir ese día. Suspiró. Su cuerpo aún dolía por todas partes después de la noche anterior, sin embargo su corazón se aceleraba de sólo recordarlo. Tomó el celular en un impulso de esos que Yuta parecía haberle contagiado, y le envió un mensaje.

> _"Mañana. No entremos a clase y espero que ese lugar a donde dijiste que íbamos a ir sea realmente lejos de aquí"_

Presionó enviar y apagó el celular. 

Esta vez no quería arrepentirse de nada. 


	12. CITA

Sichong-don era el barrio al cual llegó cuando tenía sólo 6 años y una pequeña mochila de Ultraman llena de miedos que traía desde Japón. La separación de sus padres era quizás, algo que había marcado su vida para siempre. Yuta recordaba esa noche, en la que su madre decidió que su matrimonio era un fracaso y tomó el primer vuelo a Corea, junto a sus dos pequeños hijos de 3 y 6 años. En ese entonces, no tenía la edad suficiente para confesar que sintió temor al entrar a su nueva casa, al ver ese lugar tan grande en donde no dejaba de sentirse insignificante y perdido. Yuta recordaba lo difícil que había sido al principio, cuando debió defenderse con lo poco que sabía de coreano gracias a que su madre se había encargado de enseñarle su lengua natal, cuando él era incluso un bebé. Sin embargo eso no alcanzaba y muchas fueron las veces en donde se vio excluido de todos los grupos de amigos que se formaban en la primaria. Y ahí siempre estaba, sentado en un rincón del patio de la escuela, leyendo sus mangas favoritos, esperando que las horas corran rápido y pudiera volver a encerrarse en su habitación, en su mundo de animé, películas y fútbol... todas esas cosas que tanto extrañaba de Japón. Entonces, mientras se encontraba en esa parada del autobús, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme de Secundaria (pero precisamente bastante lejos de ese lugar) sonrió al recordar el momento en que conoció a Hansol. Había sido una semana bastante solitaria, algo casual, en su tediosa vida como estudiante de primaria, cuando desde su lugar, levantó la vista para descansar un poco de la lectura y lo vio... Ojos grandes, tez casi morena, mejillas redondas y cabello oscuro, leía el mismo manga, concentrado como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que él y su tomo de 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Sintió curiosidad al principio, tal vez quiso acercarse y hablar con él, hasta que recordó que su coreano era bastante malo. Entró al salón de clases al terminar el receso, para darse cuenta que ese chico estaba en la misma clase, sólo que jamás se había dado cuenta de ello. Y a partir de ese día, le fue inevitable no sentir interés en entablar una amistad con él, quizás preguntarle cual era su personaje favorito de Fullmetal, o si leía otros mangas, o si le gustaba el fútbol. Sin embargo eso jamás se concretó y ese motivo siempre había sido el mismo que logró separarlos hasta el día de hoy.     
 _"No creo que esto sea lo suficientemente lejos"_  
Su voz lo hizo salir de los recuerdos, y centrarse en el presente. Hansol llegó y se paró a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme y suspiró mirando al suelo.     
Yuta sonrió un poco. Admitía que por un momento pensó que él jamás iría, o que a su celular llegaría un mensaje de su parte, suspendiendo el encuentro. Yuta sintió miedo de volver a sentir ese vacío en su interior, el mismo de aquella noche en el hotel, cuando él se fue sin dar explicaciones y sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, contra todos los pronósticos y miles de hipótesis erróneas.  

 _"De todas formas no vamos a quedarnos aquí"_ Dijo y avanzó unos pasos en cuanto vio que el autobus estaba llegando  _"Vamos"_

Hansol lo observó sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar _"¿A dónde?"_

Yuta rodó los ojos _"Si no confías en mi, te recuerdo que esta es la segunda vez que vienes a un lugar en dónde te cito, sin preguntar nada antes"_

Suspiró resignado y siguió sus pasos, hasta que estuvieron dentro del transporte. Se sentó junto a la ventanilla y se dedicó a observar el paisaje a través de ella. No dijo ni una palabra y evitó lo más que pudo el contacto visual con Yuta, aunque no pudo escaparse del calor se su cuerpo junto al suyo, por más que tan sólo estuviera sentado a su lado. Lo observó de reojo. Yuta tenía las manos juntas y jugaba con sus pulgares, nervioso, mientras prestaba atención al camino que el bus tomaba. Hansol no lo diría, pero en su interior se imaginó sonriendo ante esa imagen, no podía evitar pensar que se veía tierno. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaban cruzando el puente que unía Hyeonseok-dong con Yeoeuido-dong. 

 _"¿Estamos cruzando el río?"_ Hansol rompió el silencio sin apartar su vista de la ventanilla.

Yuta asintió _"Vamos a Yeoui-dong"_

Y esa fue toda la gran charla que tuvieron durante el largo viaje. No era como si Hansol no tuviera un millón de cosas que preguntarle a Yuta. Tampoco era como si Yuta no quisiera hacerle un billón de preguntas a Hansol. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, mucho menos cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de tanta gente, que no dejaba de observarlos al darse cuenta que llevaban el mismo uniforme y no era precisamente la escuela el lugar en donde estaban.

Al bajar, Yuta sacó un papel doblado y arrugado de su bolsillo, lo abrió y dejó ver un confuso mapa que había dibujado él mismo, con líneas hechas en tinta azul y varios borrones en el. _"son dos cuadras... y una... y a la derecha..."_ murmuró casi imperceptiblemente, concentrado en lo que estaba viendo. Comenzó a caminar, seguido de los desconfiados pasos de Hansol.

La ciudad en donde estaban era un lugar al que Hansol jamás había concurrido, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía muy bien en dónde estaban. El transito, los turistas, el ruido, su tranquilo barrio de Sichong-don estaba muy lejos de allí. Entonces, luego de las 6 cuadras más largas de su vida, se detuvo al notar que Yuta se frenó frente a ese inmenso edificio.

 _"¿63 City?"_  preguntó al encontrarse frente al enorme y mítico rascacielos 63 de Seoul.

Yuta volteó a mirarlo _"Vamos al acuario"_ y comenzó a caminar otra vez entre la multitud.

Hansol lo siguió bien de cerca, en silencio, sin embargo al estar en la puerta del Sea World, confesó  _"Jamás visité un acuario"_

Yuta, con los tickets ya en sus manos, no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo. Hansol parecía un niño pequeño, encandilado por los reflectores azules de la entrada. Entre tanta gente, entre tanto ruido, aún así, sus ojos brillosos y sus mejillas rosadas después de caminar tanto, eran lo único que podía ver. Suspiró. Yuta jamás se había sentido tan perdido en alguien, tan metido en sus sentimientos, al punto de olvidar por completo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, para concentrarse en él, en cada parte perfecta e imperfecta de Hansol. 

Sintió que uno de los tickets se escabullía entre sus dedos.

 _"Bueno. Ya. No te quedes mirándome de esa forma en este lugar. Vamos"_ Hansol pareció suplicar, porque aún le costaba tanto admitir que la mirada de Yuta no sólo lo ponía nervioso, si no que le recordaba lo vulnerable que era ante su presencia.

Caminaron hacia la fila de la entrada y una vez dentro, otra vez Yuta volvió a perderse. Es que Hansol jamás se daba cuenta en lo torpe y adorable que podía ser, mientras chocaba sin querer a los niños para poder estar más cerca del vidrio y observar cada cardumen de peces multicolores que nadaban frente a sus grandes ojos, acompañado de un suave y tímido 'Woah' que parecía escaparse de sus labios. Yuta estaba descubriendo ese lado de Hansol, totalmente desconocido para él. Porque desde el primer día, incluso antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran, siempre lo vio como alguien callado, solitario y poco sociable. Ni hablar de los momentos que le siguieron a su primer encuentro fallido, porque de ellos sólo recordaba las peleas, las miradas de odio y los golpes en su rostro que parecían aún doler cada vez que volvían a su mente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, bajo la tenue luz azul de los reflectores que ambientaban el lugar, Hansol era esa persona que tanto había imaginado. Ese que había observado desde lejos durante tantos años, preguntándose si en algún momento de su vida, lograría conocerlo de verdad.

 _"Yuta"_ Su voz suave, lo nombró _"Sigamos"_ pidió, indicando que el contingente que los acompañaba ya había avanzado.

Hansol avanzó unos pasos y sintió sus manos sobre el brazo, deteniendo su caminar. Volteó a mirarlo  _"¿Qué sucede?"_ y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió su respiración muy cerca, su nariz fría casi chocando con la suya. Y por un momento, deseó que realmente sucediera, que Yuta lo besara como aquella noche en medio de la lluvia, para hacerle recordar el motivo por el cual estaba allí, lejos, muy lejos de su vida cotidiana, escapando de la rutina diaria, arriesgando quizás más cosas de las que creía, sólo por él. Pero al levantar la vista, su realidad cambió por completo.

 _"No"_  dijo y bajó la mirada, apartando a Yuta. Dio media vuelta y siguió recorriendo el lugar, conservando una distancia apropiada de su acompañante.

Entonces Yuta comprendió que ese no era el lugar perfecto para una cita de dos personas que buscaban esconderse del mundo. Suspiró resignado y siguió sus pasos, durante el interminable paseo, que terminó por convertirse en algo realmente incómodo para ambos. 

 _"Deberíamos volver"_ Hansol miró la hora en su celular _"No quiero que Jeno piense que no entré a clases y ..."_

 _"Esto no está funcionando"_ Yuta lo interrumpió, mientras salían por la gran puerta del edificio. _"No. Es lo que esperaba"_ confesó.

_"Nunca había visitado un acuario. Fue lindo"_

Yuta volvió a mirarlo. Era imposible que se conformara con tan sólo ver un cardumen detrás de un vidrio. Pero no dijo nada, y se dedicó a caminar en silencio hasta que estuvieron en el autobus que regresaba a Sichong-don, otra vez sin cruzar ni una palabra, ambos muy ocupados en no llamar la atención, en las miradas de las otras personas, en lo que podrían llegar a pensar si escucharan todo lo que querían decirse. 

Fue en el momento en que el autobus tomó el camino de la ciudad de Yongsan cuando Yuta recordó ese lugar a donde solía ir cuando era pequeño y necesitaba estar solo, sin nadie que lo observara. Se levantó de su asiento casi de un salto. "Vamos. Hay que bajar"

Hansol miró por la ventanilla  _"Esto no es Sichong.."_

 _"¡Vamos, vamos!"_ lo apresuró sin darle mucho tiempo para pensar.

Y ahí iba otra vez, siguiendo sus apresurados pasos, sin siquiera saber a donde terminarían, replanteando sus decisiones y su confianza en él. _"¿La torre Namsan?"_ Preguntó al encontrarse frente a ella.

 _"Si, pero. Pero no"_ dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_"¿no?"_

_"No preguntes tanto, vamos, hay que subir"_ Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a subir la empinada escalera que conducía hacia lo más alto del lugar.

_"Espera. Podemos subir por el-"_

_"No. no. no"_

_"Pero"_

_"Hansol"_ se detuvo. Lo observó. _"No tenemos mucho tiempo y de verdad"_  hizo una pausa e intentó recobrar el aliento  _" **De verdad,**  necesito que estemos solos. Por dios sólo sígueme"_

Asintió. La forma en la que Yuta actuaba siempre tan decidido, tan seguro de sus actos, era sin dudas una de las cosas que más le atraían, hasta el punto de terminar siguiéndolo, ciegamente por las escaleras de una empinada colina. Y en escasos segundos, la vegetación comenzó a ser aún más y más espesa.

_"Tiene que ser en este lugar"_

Lo escuchó murmurar varias veces, hasta que se detuvo para salirse del camino y adentrarse entre los árboles que lo rodeaban.

 _"Yuta ¿A dónde vas?"_ No tuvo otra opción más que seguirlo.

 _"Es acá"_ Se detuvo frente a un viejo banco de cemento, deteriorado por el paso del tiempo, sin embargo eso parecía hacerlo feliz.

Hansol lo observó sin entender _"¿Buscabas un... banco?"_

Se sentó y suspiró _"No es cualquier banco"_ golpeó suavemente con la palma de su mano la superficie, indicándole que se siente a su lado. Y una vez que Hansol obedeció, señaló hacia adelante. _"¿Puedes verlo?"_ sonrió con orgullo.

Hansol dirigió la vista hacia ese lugar, sin embargo no vió nada especial más que una ciudad. _"Uhm... ¿Edificios?"_

_"¡No! ¡Mira! ¡Es Sichong-don! Desde aquí puedes ver nuestro barrio"_

_"Es imposible"_

Yuta lo miró. Frunció el ceño  _"¿Es qué no lo estás viendo?"_

_"No"_

Volvió a señalar _"Allí. Allí está la escuela"_

_"¿Dónde?"_

Protestó y tomó por inercia su mentón, acercándolo a él y señalando el lugar otra vez  _"Ahí"_

Finalmente Hansol pudo divisar, un pequeño edificio a lo lejos, muy parecido a su escuela, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera eso precisamente. Sin embargo el simple contacto de los dedos de Yuta en su rostro, obligándolo a prácticamente chocar sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor agolpándose en ellas, provocó ese tan conocido y frenético latido de corazón, que lo hacía sentir nervioso, ansioso y con miedo. Giró un poco, tenía la necesidad de verlo, de ver sus gestos, de ver esa forma en la que su cabello lacio caía sobre su rostro. Se alejó y lo vio llevar ambas manos hacia sus ojos, aparentando usar binoculares para ver la ciudad desde esa distancia. Yuta era esa persona decidida y fuerte, pero también era ese pequeño de 8 años que solía sentarse en soledad a leer sus mangas, ese que ahora jugaba torpemente a ser explorador sin importar cuan ridículo podía lucir. Entonces Hansol no pudo contenerlo, no pudo ante la ternura que le provocaba ese Yuta inocente pero de imagen masculina y misteriosa. Comenzó a reír. _"¿Qué haces?"_ preguntó entre risas y golpeó con suavidad su hombro.

Lo observó unos segundos, ya con las manos fuera de su tonto papel de binoculares, otra vez perdido en esa sensación de descubrir un mundo nuevo cada vez que Hansol hacía o decía cosas que jamás había presenciado. Tomó un respiro y cuando Hansol dejó de reírse, cuando el silencio apareció otra vez, se decidió a hablar. _"Nunca te había visto reír"_ soltó como si fuera un gran acontecimiento. 

Y aunque para Hansol, escucharlo decir eso, había sido bastante incómodo al principio (al punto de hacerlo sonrojar por completo), no se quejó y  solo sonrió con timidez. _"No hay muchas cosas que me hagan reír"_

 _"Me di cuenta"_ Yuta admitió. Con los codos en las rodillas y apoyando su mentón en las palmas de sus manos. Suspiró. _"Eres alguien muy difícil de entender"_

 _"Tal vez"_ Hansol no se molestó en negarlo. Sabía que había momentos en los que ni siquiera él comprendía sus propias acciones. 

 _"Aunque"_ Hizo una pausa, sin dejar de mirar fijamente la ciudad a lo lejos  _"Eso no evitará que lo nuestro suceda"_

_"¿Lo nuestro?"_

Cambió de postura y giró para mirarlo  _"Si ¿De verdad crees que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no existe un 'lo nuestro'?"_

Hansol levantó la palma de su mano deteniendo su pregunta  _"No quiero recordar eso ¿Está bien?"_

_"¿Por qué? ¿No lo disfrutaste?"_

_"Yuta. Basta, dije que no quería hablar de eso"_

_"Pero yo si. Porque aunque esa vez te marchaste y me dejaste en soledad, no deja de ser la mejor noche de mi vida"_

Hansol no dijo nada. Sólo se dedicó al mirar al suelo, con vergüenza.

_"¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó entre nosotros?"_

_"No"_  

Yuta sintió alivio al escuchar su respuesta, rápida y decidida  _"¿Entonces?"_

Lo observó. Hizo una pausa y suspiró _"No lo se"_

Yuta se acercó un poco _"Tienes miedo ¿Verdad?"_ y al verlo asentir, confesó _"Yo también. Siempre tuve miedo de acercarme a ti. Desde que eramos pequeños y sólo te observaba a lo lejos. Incluso hasta el día de hoy, cuando siento que hay alguien más en tu vida que no soy yo. Siempre tengo miedo. Pero ya no quiero que eso sea motivo para volver a alejarnos"_ dejó de hablar, esperando que Hansol dijera algo más, sin embargo no sucedió. volvió a suspirar. _"¿Sabes que necesito para dejar de sentir miedo? Saber si te pasa lo mismo que a mi. Necesito saber si sientes lo mismo. Hansol ¿Que es lo que sientes cuando estamos juntos? ¿Cuando estamos lejos piensas en mi?. Dime"_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar. Hansol tomó su rostro entre sus manos y no dudó en besarlo, con timidez, con delicadeza, como si en ese acto intentara decir todo lo que jamás se atrevía. Yuta esta vez fue quien se dejó llevar, fue quien aceptó las reglas impuestas por Hansol y solo se dedicó a seguirlo en los suaves movimientos de sus labios contra los suyos. Un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores, en dónde ambos parecían seguir en su tonta pelea de quien podía ser más fuerte que el otro, en quien era el que más deseaba al otro. Esta vez, los dos parecían haber entendido de que se trataba todo, cuanto se necesitaban mutuamente, incluso en una forma pura e ingenua. 

Hansol se separó un poco  _"Perdón"_

Yuta sonrió  _"¿por qué me pides perdón?"_

Volteó un poco para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viéndolos.

_"Hansol, sólo estamos tú y yo. Y de todas formas, si hubiera alguien más mirando ¿Qué importa?"_

_"No es tan fácil. No para mi"_

_"Está bien. Lo entiendo"_

Hansol sacó el celular de su bolsillo  _"Deberíamos volver. No quiero que-"_

 _"Lo sé.  No quieres que Jeno sepa que no entraste a clases"_ Se levantó  _"Vamos"_

Asintió y siguió sus pasos. Se detuvo detrás de Yuta, al notar que él también hizo lo mismo. Lo vio voltear y no pudo hacer nada al momento en que le robó un beso. Sonrió y siguió caminando. Hansol también sonrió, después de todo, su primer cita había sido mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

 

Taeyong odiaba los Viernes. Solía odiar asistir a la escuela casi siempre, pero nada se comparaba con los malditos viernes, con tres horas de matemáticas y tres horas de biología. 

 _"Ojalá pudiera desaparecer"_ Pensó en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia lo que consideraba una tortura. Se colocó los auriculares y subió el volumen cuando su canción favorita de My Chemical Romance, comenzó a sonar.  Ya dentro del autobus e intentó ignorar a todos. No es como si Taeyong fuera una persona anti-social, pero realmente le costaba mucho entablar una cordial conversación con alguien.  Su vida no solía girar entorno a ningún problema en especial, es decir, era un chico común y corriente, el menor de dos hermanos, hijo de  un padre trabajador y una madre que se dedicaba a cuidar de la casa. Nada parecía salirse de la linea de lo normal en la vida de Taeyong, sin embargo había una cosa que lo solía desconcertar,  haciéndolo sentir perdido y fuera de eje: El futuro. Mientras todos sabían que era lo que harían, en que universidad iban a estudiar e incluso ya estaban preparando sus exámenes, él no sabía nada. No sabía que haría, no sabía que era lo que realmente quería, ni quien buscaba ser en la vida. 

Después del conflicto con Johnny, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto desorientado., cuando las únicas dos personas en las que solía confiar, parecían haberse esfumado de su vida. Bajó del autobus pensando en como habían cambiado las cosas de un día al otro, abruptamente.  Sin embargo, él seguía sintiendose el mismo fracasado de siempre. Un frío viento despeinó su cabello negro. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vió un par de hojas blancas que volaban frente a él. No dudó en acercarse al ver quien era el dueño de esa lluvia de papeles.

Ten juntaba del piso las pocas hojas que habían sobrevivido a esa ráfaga de viento que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Taeyong tomó un par y las observó detenidamente.

 _"¿Tu hiciste este dibujo?"_ Preguntó al ver un excelente boceto de algo que parecía ser bastante abstracto pero que dejaba ver a la perfección la imagen de un tigre. Ten sólo asintió. _"Wow. Es bueno ¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?"_

Se incorporó y tomó el dibujo de sus manos _"Un amigo me enseñó"_ dijo mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cosas y se preparó para marcharse.

 _"¿Hansol?"_ Taeyong preguntó con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Él lo observó, pero no respondió a su pregunta, mas sólo dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. 

Taeyong siguió sus pasos _"Deberías dejarlo ir"_

Ten se detuvo y lo observó _"¿De qué me estás hablando?"_

 _"De Hansol"_ Insistió _" Deberías dejarlo ir"_

_"¿Y tú que sabes de mi? ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa lo que haga Hansol?"_

_"La forma en que reaccionas cuando simplemente lo nombran, dice más de lo que crees"_

Ten apretó con fuerza sus dibujos contra el pecho. " _No me molestes más"_

_"Sólo quiero ayudarte"_

_"Pero yo nunca pedí que lo hicieras"_ Sentenció con mucha seguridad, antes de retomar su camino a clases.

Ten sabía que Taeyong estaba dando en el blanco, pero jamás lo admitiría, mucho menos delante de él. Tomó un respiro antes de entrar al salón y cuando creyó que las cosas no podrían ser peor, abrió la puerta y lo vio. Yuta ahora ocupaba su lugar en el salón, ese que estaba frente a Hansol y que siempre juró sería suyo. 

* * *

 

El sonido de los pasos apresurados en la cafetería de la escuela, parecía ser intenso, incluso más de lo habitual. Hansol se sentó en soledad, miró su plato de fideos y por un momento deseó haber comprado uno de esos sándwiches interminables de los cuales Ten era el encargado de comer un 70% de ellos. Pero al estar a un paso de comprarlo, recordó que Ten ya no estaba a su lado para compartir su almuerzo. Suspiró resignado. Suponía que esa era la vida a la que debía acostumbrarse. Levantó la vista y lo vió sentado a unos cuantos metros, también en soledad. Debía admitirlo. Hansol extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

 _"Hey"_ Yuta apoyó su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a él  _"¿Qué estás comiendo?"_

Hansol lo observó sorprendido. El ruido de los pasos de pronto se transformó en murmullos. Sintió todas las miradas sobre ellos  _"¿Qué haces?"_  preguntó.

Movió sus hombros en gesto de que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que el resto estuviera diciendo  _"No puedo creer que comas eso. Probablemente ni siquiera esté caliente"_

Hansol miró su horrible plato de fideos, Yuta tenía razón, pero era demasiado tarde para cambiar el menú.

 _"Toma"_ cortó la mitad de su sándwich y lo puso en su bandeja. _"No comas esa cosa horrible. Esto es mejor"_

_"¿No crees que es demasiado?"_

Mordió su medio sándwich _"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"Te sientas frente a mi, no sólo aquí, si no que en clases también. Me hablas como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido y ahora me das la mitad de tu almuerzo. Te recuerdo que todos creen que nos odiamos"_

Yuta sonrió  _"Me importa una mierda"_ y siguió comiendo, ignorando por completo que el murmuro del resto de los estudiantes era cada vez más fuerte. 

Hansol tomó el sándwich, resignado. Sin embargo, había algo a lo que jamás podría renunciar y eso era su amistad con Ten. Lo siguió observando desde lo lejos. Volvió a mirar su comida y levantó la vista para chocarse con los ojos de Yuta. 

 _"Deberías hablar con él"_ Se resignó. 

_"¿Eh?"_

_"Que deberías hablar con Ten, si es que tanto te importa"_

_"No me importa"_

_"¿Entonces por qué no le sacas los ojos de encima?"_

Hansol no dijo nada. No quería que Yuta se sintiera incómodo, porque a pesar de que las cosas parecían ir bien, sabía que su relación con Ten siempre había sido la peor por un simple motivo: Celos. No buscaba sentirse un objeto que quedara en medio de una situación un tanto infantil, pero al mismo tiempo no quería perder a su mejor amigo de años... tampoco a Yuta. 

* * *

 

El timbre de salida sonó. Hansol apresuró sus pasos. Ten notó que lo estaba siguiendo, mas no se detuvo y siguió su camino. Hasta que se encontró en la vereda y su voz lo obligó a voltear.

 _"Ten"_  Tomó un respiro. _"¿Podemos hablar?"_

Levantó una ceja al escucharlo _"¿De qué?"_

_"No quiero que sigamos así... yo"_

_"Hansol"_ Lo interrumpió _"No hace falta que hagas esto. No quiero que sientas lástima por mi"_

_"¿Qué dices? No es lástima... es"_

_"¿Pena? ¿Culpa?"_ Suspiró  _"Entiendo lo que pasa y no necesito que me lo expliques"_

_"Pero yo quiero explicarte, porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por algo así"_

Ten sonrió con pena  _"Ese es el problema. Yo nunca busqué ser tu amigo"_

Hansol se quedó en completo silencio al escucharlo. Sus palabras lo tomaban por sorpresa de una manera inexplicable. 

 _"Hansol"_ la voz de Yuta se escuchó a lo lejos. 

Ten volvió a suspirar, apretó fuerte la tira de su morral. _"Vete. No soy yo la persona con la que elegiste quedarte"_  Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando en él muchas preguntas, a las que quizás, jamás les encontraría respuestas.

 _"¿Todo está bien?"_ Yuta preguntó una vez que llegó a su lado.

Hansol asintió  _"¿Qué sucede?"_

 _"Oh, eso"_ Señaló con la mirada a Jeno y Jaemin, quienes estaban a unos metros de ellos "Jeno vendrá a casa"

"¿Eh?" Volteó y los vio llegar.

_"Hansol, tienes que avisarle a mamá que no iré a casa hoy"_

_"No puedo hacer eso"_  Negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

 _"Entonces vengan los dos a casa"_ Yuta propuso ante la atenta mirada de Hansol, quien observó a su pequeño hermano y suspiró 

_"Está bien, vamos. Pero solo un rato ¿Entendido?"_

Jeno asintió feliz y adelantaron sus pasos junto a Jaemin.

 _"No creí que aceptaras tan fácilmente"_ Yuta bromeó.

Hansol sonrió un poco y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, caminando a la par. Yuta tenía mucha intriga de saber que era lo que Hansol había hablado con Ten, sin embargo no preguntó nada en lo absoluto, esperando que fuera él quien dijera algo al respecto. Aunque eso jamás sucedió.

* * *

 

Se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y dudó en entrar. Yuta lo obsevó mientras tiraba sus cosas al suelo.

_"¿Piensas quedarte ahí?"_

Hansol dudó  _"Quizás"_

Yuta rodó los ojos, se acercó a él, tiró de su brazo obligan dolo a entrar. Cerró la puerta con llave. _"¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta?"_ Preguntó y su tono de voz cambió por completo.

Hansol no se movió de su lugar. Tomó un respiro profundo  _"Nada. Solo que la última vez que estuve aquí dentro, no la pasé nada bien"_

Yuta se paró frente a él, cruzándose de brazos  _"Oh si ¿Te refieres a la vez que me mordiste?"_

_"Si, a esa vez en que me obligaste a besarte"_

Yuta comenzó a reír  _"¿Te obligué?¿En serio?"_

_"Si"_

_"Pff"_ se burló  _"Sólo te robé un beso y no fue gran cosa. Pero tú decidiste morderme y … ahora que lo recuerdo... eso dolió"_

Miró al suelo un tanto apenado  _"Lo siento"_ hizo una pausa y volvió a levantar la vista _"¿Por qué me besaste ese día? Creí que me odiabas"_

 _"Nunca te odié, idiota"_  Suspiró _"Solo odiaba ser invisible en tu vida"_

_"¿Y por eso siempre buscabas pelearte conmigo?"_

_"Tal vez"_

_"Wow... que idea más brillante"_  dijo con todo el sarcasmo depositado en su voz.

Yuta se acercó  _"Al menos funcionó"_ y volvió a robarle un beso como aquella tarde que recordaban, con la diferencia de que esta vez no fue rechazado ni recibió ningún mordisco inapropiado. Tomó la corbata del uniforme de Hansol y tiró para acercarlo más y mas. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, hasta sentir su musculoso abdomen sobre el suyo.

Se apartó de un salto y se sentó a su lado  _"No. No vamos a hacer eso"_

_"¿Qué cosa?"_

_"No vamos a tener sexo"_

_"Oh, eso... no estaba pensando precisamente en que lo hicieramos, pero si es lo que quieres"_  Volvió a acercarse para besar su cuello.

Hansol lo apartó  _"Ah, estoy diciendo que no. Nuestros hermanos están afuera ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?"_

Respiró profundamente. Soltó el aire acumuladó y bufó, sentado a su lado en la cama  _"¿Por qué piensas tanto en todo?"_

_"Porque es lo correcto"_

_"¡No!"_ Se quejó _"Lo correcto es hacer lo que sientes. Huir como tu lo haces es de cobardes"_

_"Yo no soy ningún cobarde"_

_"¿Entonces por qué huyes de mi?"_

_"No lo hago"_ aseguró ante la mirada incrédula de Yuta _"Es que, tengo malas experiencias y no quiero-"_

 _"¿Experiencias?"_ Lo interrumpió  _"¿Con quién? ¿Con otro chico? ¿Con Ten?"_ Lo llenó de preguntas que parecían necesitar respuestas urgentes.

_"No metas a Ten en esto. Ya basta con Ten"_

_"¿Entonces de que hablas?_ " Se cruzó de brazos, como si con esa postura exigiera una explicación.

_"Cosas. Cosas de la vida"_

_"¿De tu vida?"_

_"No. O si. Pero no, no quiero hablar de eso"_

_"Genial, sigues sin confiar en mi, entonces te escudas en excusas falsas que-"_

_"Mi padre engañó a mi mamá y nos abandonó"_ Confesó abruptamente, interrumpiendo su discurso.

Yuta lo observó por unos segundos  _"Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido. Seguro vives pensando que todos los hombres son iguales, que engañan a sus parejas y los abandonan, por eso piensas que yo por ser hombre también voy a hacer lo mismo y -"_

 _"No"_  volvió a interrumpirlo  _"Mi padre engañó a mi madre con otro hombre"_

Un silencio de cementerio se adueñó del momento. Yuta lo miró confundido ante lo que había escuchado. No dijo ni una sola palabra.

_"No quiero ser como él. No quiero que mi madre siga viendo en mi al reflejo de ese hombre ¿Entiendes?"_

_"Si"_ afirmó  _"Pero tú no eres como él, es decir, estás a tiempo de no ser como él"_

Hansol lo observó confundido _"¿Qué dices? ¿A Tiempo?"_

 _"Si. Por que quizás él nunca se atrevió a decir que le gustaban los hombres y se vió obligado a formar una familia, tener una esposa, hijos, ya sabes... cosas que todos ven como 'lo normal'"_ dibujó comillas con sus dedos.

_"Ese no es el punto, si no el hecho de que haya abandonado a su familia sin razón"_

_"Yo creo que sí existió una razón"_

_"¿sí? Dime cuál"_

_"Amor"_

Y con sólo escucharlo decir esa palabra, Hansol sintió que su corazón estallaría en mil pedazos.

 _"No quiero hablar más de eso"_ sentenció y volvió a recostarse.

 _"Está bien"_ Yuta hizo lo mismo y se acostó junto a él. Después de varios minutos en silencio, sólo mirando al techo, volvió a hablar. _"Hansol"_

_"¿Qué?"_

**_"Me gustas... mucho"_ **

Hansol no dijo nada en ese instante y los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta por el pasillo, los obligaron a levantarse de la cama en un segundo.

 _"¡Yuta!¡ ¿Qué hay de cenar?"_ Jaemin gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

 _"'¡No lo se! ¡Ahí voy!"_  Respondió en el momento en que se paró. La mano de Hansol sosteniendo la suya, lo obligó a detenerse. 

Se levantó y se acercó a él, dejando un tímido beso sobre sus labios. Soltó su mano y se dedicó a salir de la habitación.

Yuta no esperaba alguna respuesta de su parte al confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, sin embargo, tomó ese beso como tal y siguió sus pasos al salir. Tal vez Hansol jamás sabía como expresar lo que sentía con palabras, pero de algo estaba seguro: él sí sabía cómo actuar para hacerlo perder el control y confirmar una y otra vez cuanto lo necesitaba en su vida. 


	13. OPORTUNIDADES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza.  
> Por favor apoyen a Hansol en este nuevo comienzo como trainee de J-FLO, denle mucho amor a Yuta y su carrera como integrante de NCT, pero sobre todo, sigan creyendo en Yusol y en su hermosa amistad !  
> Gracias a todos los que aún eligen leer historias de ellos.

Existían muchas cosas en esta vida que intrigaban a Yuta, desde cosas simples como un boceto que no entendía porque no le salía, pasando por las veces en las que Hansol permanecía mudo, mirando a la nada, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta llegar finalmente a Ten y su extraño comportamiento desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Recordó esa mañana soleada en que Ten llegó a la escuela, con solo 8 años y un flequillo negro que estaba a milímetros de tapar sus pequeños ojos. Creyó que sería un simple compañero nuevo de clase, sin embargo cuando supo que su llegada le sacaba el título de ser el único extranjero en ese pequeño salón, su presencia comenzó a molestarle. Yuta, quien tenía como pasatiempo favorito, observar a Hansol desde los lugares más remotos del gigante patio de la escuela durante los recesos, siempre imaginó como sería el momento en que se animara a hablarle y a contarle que también leía mangas en soledad, que también amaba dibujar y que su equipo favorito de fútbol era el Real Madrid. Pero esa historia que siempre había creado en su mente, se vería arruinada por esa persona que, en menos de lo que puedes tardar en pronunciar la palabra 'hurtar', logró acercarse a Hansol y transformarse en su sombra. Entonces, de pasar días observando a un tímido y regordete Ji Hansol, sentado en soledad, leyendo mangas, terminó sintiéndose como ese patético y tonto Yuta que veía como Ten lograba conseguir todo lo que él en algún momento quiso y jamás se animó a tener. Fue gracias a él y a una de sus tontas bromas, que Yuta escuchó por primera vez como sonaba la risa de Hansol. Fue gracias a Ten y su torpeza al caminar, que pudo conocer ese lado tierno y maduro de Hansol, quien ayudó a, su ahora nuevo mejor amigo, a curar sus heridas y se quedó junto a él en la enfermería sosteniendo su mano. Desde que Ten llegó a su vida, Yuta no podía evitar sentirse enojado, molesto, furioso. Y así, en uno de sus tantos ataques de ira en el que empujo y tiró al suelo a uno de sus compañeros de clase por cruzarse en su camino, fue como conoció a Taeyong y Youngho, en el salón de los castigados. Muchas fueron las veces en las que Yuta escuchó a Youngho alagar su forma de actuar, frío y distante, siempre con la mirada fija en un punto en la nada, creando a su alrededor un aura demasiado misteriosa para un niño de solo 8 años. Sin embargo a Yuta muy poco le importaba lo que pudieran decir o hacer el resto de los mortales, que no fueran su madre, su hermano menor o Hansol.   
Esa mañana en la que todo comenzó, Yuta se recordaba a sí mismo, caminando por los estrechos pasillos de la escuela cuando vio a Ten sonriendo y aferrándose al brazo de Hansol. Después de eso, simplemente recordaba la forma en que sus pasos avanzaron hacia ellos, como una turba, golpeando a Ten, tirándolo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba que ese día terminó en el salón de castigos, otra vez. Recordaba que Ten había llorado. Recordaba que Taeyong y Youngho se habían reído cuando les contó el porque del castigo e incluso lo habían felicitado. Sin embargo había algo que recordaba como si todo eso hubiera sucedido el día anterior y no hace casi 10 años. Yuta jamás había podido olvidar la forma en que Hansol lo miró, arrodillado al lado de un Ten que no dejaba de llorar. Hansol no dijo ni una palabra, pero con sus ojos lo dijo todo. Y ese enojo que expresó en su mirada, fue lo mas cerca que Yuta se sintió de él. Era la primera vez que se sentía observado por esa persona que tanto había observado en silencio, a escondidas. Entonces en un segundo, de esos en los que tomas malas decisiones que duran por el resto de tu vida, Yuta creyó que esa era la única manera de tener la atención de Hansol, aunque eso implicara que lo odiara, aunque eso significara que jamás serían amigos. De pronto Yuta pasó a existir en la vida de Hansol, como ese matón que solía golpear a su mejor amigo y eso, eso para Yuta era mejor que ser invisible.

 _"Lo siento"_ La voz de Hansol se escuchó cerca. _"Tendría que haberte avisado que llegaría tarde"_  
Yuta se levantó de su lugar en el banco al verlo llegar, acomodando su mochila _"Está bien, supuse que no serías puntual"_ Dijo y comenzó a caminar.  
Hansol siguió sus pasos. Hacía ya varias semanas que su relación se encontraba en esa situación, intermedia, casi en la nada. Es que ninguno de los dos podría llamar 'amistad' a eso que tenían, pero tampoco ninguno se había animado a ponerle el título de 'romance'. De vez en cuando, Yuta lograba robarle un beso a Hansol, a escondidas, cuando nadie podía verlos y aunque la felicidad de saber que finalmente había sido capaz de probar sus labios y hacerlo suyo una noche, algo dentro de él sabía que eso no era suficiente. Yuta estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, pero ¿Hansol también?  
Se detuvieron frente a uno de esos simpáticos puestos de wafles y helados que Yuta tanto amaba, porque le recordaban a su infancia en Japón. Por primera vez, Hansol no necesitó preguntarle que iba a pedir, porque ya lo sabía de memoria. Yuta sonrió un poco, al sentirse un tanto especial de sólo pensar que él recordaba cuales eran sus gustos favoritos. Caminaron por el parque y hablaron de las mismas cosas banales de todos los días, así como también tuvieron su infaltable discusión acerca de Naruto vs Sasuke. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos cuando estaban juntos, disfrutaban de su compañía y tenían muchisimas cosas en común. Pero nada parecía ir más allá de eso. Todo comenzaba desde cero cuando un nuevo día llegaba. Suspiró.   
_"Hansol"_ Lo nombró sin apartar sus ojos del helado de fresas y vainilla que sostenía entre sus manos _"¿Qué somos?"_  
Frunció el ceño al escuchar su pregunta _"¿De qué hablas?"_  
Yuta levantó la vista, para chocarse con sus enormes ojos mirándolo un tanto confundido _"Sabes de que hablo"_  
Ahora era Hansol quien suspiraba _"Yuta..."_ hizo una pausa cuando su respuesta se vió interrumpida _"Ten"_  
_"¿Ten? ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Ten?"_ Pero Hansol no escuchó su pregunta, mas estaba muy concentrado mirando hacia un punto fijo detrás de él. Yuta volteó y se encontró con la imagen de esa persona que siempre (REALMENTE SIEMPRE) se encargaba de arruinar todos los momentos importantes de su vida junto a Hansol. Era como si no existiera forma de sacarlo del medio, como si estuviera destinado a encontrarse con Ten, una y otra vez, separándolo de lo que más quería en el mundo.   
_"Lo - lo siento, ya vuelvo"_ se disculpó dejando su helado a un lado. Se levantó y caminó hacia él.   
Yuta simplemente lo observó, sintíendo que el tiempo retrocedía a esos dias en dónde sólo se dedicaba a mirarlo desde la distancia, mientras él y Ten estaban en su mundo.  
_"¡Ten!"_ Hansol lo nombró y logró alcanzar sus pasos.  
_"¿Hansol?"_  
_"¿Cómo estás?"_  
_"Bien"_  
Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del momento. Hasta que fue Hansol quien habló. _"Se que no quieres hablar conmigo pero, la última vez que lo hicimos me dijiste algo que no pude sacar de mis pensamientos"_  
Ten lo observó sin entender muy bien a que venía todo esto _"Uhm. No se que fue lo que te dije, pero ahora no puedo hablar, estoy apurado y -"_  
_"No, escúchame, es sólo un segundo"_  
Ten suspiró resignado _"Bien. Te escucho"_  
_"Dijiste que jamás habías buscado ser mi amigo ¿Verdad?"_  
Sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada _"Eso ya no tiene sentido, es algo que ya no vale la pena"_  
_"No."_ Lo interrumpió _"Es importante porque necesito saber ¿Qué es lo que te hizo dar cuenta que yo era más que un amigo?"_  
_"¿Eh?"_ La pregunta lo desconcertó por completo _"¿Qué me estás preguntando Ji Hansol?"_  
_"Necesito saberlo"_  
_"No lo se"_  
_"Ten, por favor"_  
_"No lo se, quizás el querer pasar tiempo juntos, siempre. De todas formas ¿Para qué quieres saberlo si esos sentimientos jamás fueron correspondidos? ¿O si?"_ Redobló la apuesta y ahora era Hansol quien miraba al suelo.  
_"No, lo siento"_  
Ten sonrió, cuando en verdad sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y su garganta se hizo un nudo. Miró a lo lejos y vió a Yuta, sentado en una de las bancas del parque, observándolos fijamente. Entonces tal vez entendió la pregunta de Hansol. Tal vez comprendió que Hansol siempre había visto en él a un mejor amigo, ese al cual recurría en momentos como este, en dónde necesitaba un simple consejo.   
_"¿Qué es Yuta en tu vida?"_  
Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. _"¿Eh? Nada. Nada"_ negó moviendo las manos de lado a lado.  
Ten volvió a sonreír un poco _"Te olvidas que nos conocemos hace casi 10 años. Se cuando mientes Ji Hansol. Lo veo en tus ojos"_  
Hansol se mantuvo en silencio.  
_"Siempre me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, por eso preferí quedarme a tu lado, al menos como tu amigo ¿Crees que no me he preguntado porqué casi nunca reaccionabas ante sus golpes o provocaciones? Creo que los dos buscaban llamar la atención del otro de la forma equivocada. Pero el tiempo pasó, es nuestro último año en la secundaria, ya somos prácticamente adultos, entonces ¿Por qué mejor no dejar el pasado en donde debe estar y mirar hacia adelante?"_  
_"Ten, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo"_  
_"Lo sé. Pero no es conmigo con quien debes estar ahora. Hay alguien que te espera a unos pasos de mi y ese es tu presente ¿Entiendes a qué me refiero?"_  
Hansol asintió. _"Perdón. Nunca quise lastimarte "_  
_"No hace falta que me lo digas. Lo sé mejor que nadie"_ Ten volvió a sonreír. Suspiró y se aferró a la tira de su morral _"Como sea. Debo irme o llegaré tarde. Nos vemos"_  
_"Espera"_ lo detuvo _"¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?"_  
_"Tal vez, pero nosotros no decidiremos eso, el tiempo lo hará"_  
Y así lo vio marcharse, pero esta vez con una sensación muy distinta a la anterior.  
_"Estoy aburrido, me quiero ir a casa"_ La voz de Yuta se escuchó detrás de él.   
_"¿Eh? Pero si recién empezamos el paseo"_  
Yuta no dijo nada y siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.  
_"¿Y los helados?"_  
_"Los tiré. Ya se habían derretido, no tenía caso conservarlos"_  
_"Yuta"_ Intentó detener sus pasos _"¿Puedes detenerte un segundo?"_  
Pero no dijo nada, mas siguió su camino sin siquiera mirarlo. La situación se había tornado bastante molesta y un tanto vergonzosa para Yuta. De pronto, en medio de una pregunta realmente importante, Hansol decidió correr detras de Ten, entonces ¿Que sentido tenía que él siguiera allí si Ten era siempre más importante? Caminó ignorando las palabras de Hansol, que parecía muy convencido en seguirlo a casa.  
Llegando a un punto del camino, en donde las calles se tornaban angostas y desoladas, Yuta se detuvo _"¿No vas a dejar de perseguirme?"_ Preguntó mirándolo con los brazos cruzados y su mirada fija en él.  
_"No. Porque quiero responder tu pregunta"_  
_"¿Qué pregunta? Ya la olvidé, así como tú también olvidaste que teníamos una cita y me dejaste sólo, para correr detrás de tu amado Ten Chitta-"_  
Hansol lo interrumpió con un beso, tomándolo por sorpresa.   
No pudo evitar apartarlo de un empujón _"¿Qué haces? estamos en medio de la calle"_  
_"¿A caso no es eso lo que siempre me reclamas? Siempre dices que me importa más lo que digan los demás que lo que tú sientes, entonces, esa es mi respuesta. No se que somos exactamente, pero me importas mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo"_  
El color rojo se agolpó directamente en la cara de Yuta, en sus mejillas, en sus orejas. Mordió sus labios _"Vamos a mi casa"_  
_"Creí que nuestro paseo había terminado"_ bromeó y antes de seguir su camino, no pudo evitar besar su frente, recordándole a Yuta quien era él más alto.

* * *

 

Ten suspiró, recostado en uno de los postes de luz que se encontraba frente a esa pequeña cafetería. Estaba seguro que ese momento que acababa de vivir con Hansol, había sido uno de los más difíciles y dolorosos de su vida. Desde que puso un pie en Corea, desde que llegó a ese país con nuevas costumbres e idioma, no recordaba a nadie más que a su mejor amigo, junto a él, riendo y dibujando, hablando de películas que jamás había visto, de equipos de fútbol de los que jamás había oído y de dibujos animados que no conocía. Sin embargo, era Hansol esa persona a la que se había aferrado, con tanto afecto, con tantas ilusiones, que nada más que su presencia bastaba para ser feliz, para sentirse otra vez en casa. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó, los dos crecieron y en menos de lo que pudo imaginar, sus caminos se separaron.   
_"Hey"_ esa voz familiar lo hizo regresar al presente y olvidar por un minuto todos esos recuerdos que habían aparecido en su mente.  
_"Hey"_ respondió el saludo de la misma forma y sonrió un poco.   
_"¿Pensaste que vas a pedir?"_  
_"Americano"_  afirmó mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la cafetería.  
_"No, no puedes"_ negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado _"Tiene mucha cafeína"_ bromeó y sonrió. Entonces, fue quizás en ese momento en que Ten se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No era su intención intentar reemplazar a Hansol con alguien más, pero era inevitable no pensar en él, incluso al escuchar una tonta broma.  
_"Un Smothie de arándanos y"_ Lo miró _"¿Americano?"_  
Ten se acercó un poco al mostrador, parándose en puntas de pie para alcanzar a leer el menú _"No, prefiero un Smothie de frambuesas. Gracias"_  
Ambos caminaron hacia la salida, una vez que compraron sus bebidas.  
_"Cambiaste de parecer"_  
_"¿Con qué?"_  
_"Creí que querías un Americano"_  
Ten le dio un sorbo a su Smothie e hizo una pausa antes de contestar _"Tal vez quiero probar algo nuevo"_  
Sonrió un poco al escucharlo _"Me parece bien"_ confesó y siguieron su camino.  
Ten lo observó de reojo mientras caminaban. Jamás había probado un smothie hasta ese día, pero tampoco jamás hubiera imaginado verse en una situación así, caminando junto a Taeyong, pensando en que era alguien agradable y con quien podría llegar a compartir otras tardes como esa.  
Por primera vez, sintió que el pasado al fin era sólo eso... pasado.

* * *

 

Recorrió su habitación mientras buscaba esa gran colección de mangas que Yuta juró tener, pero en su lugar, encontró una carpeta llena de papeles y un gran nombre en su tapa.   
_"Universidad Hongik"_  
_"Veo que te gusta revisar mis cosas"_ Yuta entraba a la habitación cargando dos botellas de Soju. Abrió una de ellas y se acomodó de costado en la cama. Lo observó desde su lugar, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, esperando que Hansol dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se dedico a tomar su botella y sentarse del lado contrario de la cama, con las rodillas pegando en su pecho y los brazos rodeando. Suspiró. _"¿Que quieres saber, Hansol?"_  
_"¿Yo? Nada"_ volvió a beber.  
_"¿En serio? Acabas de ver una carpeta de la universidad en mi escritorio y ¿No quieres saber nada?"_  
_"¿Te irás a fin de año?"_ preguntó sin pensarlo.  
Yuta guardó silencio por unos segundos _"Tal vez"_ hizo un pausa _"¿Y Tú?"_  
Hansol sonrió _"¿A dónde quieres que me vaya? Estoy estancado en esta ciudad"_  
_"Eso es una estupidez ¿A caso jamás pensaste en irte a otra ciudad a estudiar?"_  
Negó moviendo la cabeza _"Muchos exámenes de ingreso han comenzado y no creo que esté a tiempo de prepararme para eso, así que no me preocupa realmente"_  
_"¿Realmente no te preocupa tu futuro?"_  
_"Si, pero no desde ese punto de vista"_  
_"Si tuvieras que estudiar algo ¿Qué elegirías?"_  
Lo observó. Pensó unos largos segundos mientras bebía un poco más _"Diseño Gráfico. Quizás"_  
Yuta sonrió y se incorporó. Caminó hacia el escritorio trayendo la carpeta de la universidad entre sus manos. La dejó junto a Hansol y volvió a sentarse _"En Hongik puedes estudiar eso. Los exámenes aún no han comenzado y tienes tiempo de prepararte. Podríamos prepararnos juntos"_  
_"¿Juntos?"_  
Yuta asintió _"Si. Me inscribí para dar el examen de ingreso en Diseño Gráfico"_  
Lo miró asombrado ante tanta coincidencia pero aún así _"No... No lo sé"_  
Volvió a acercarse, apoyando su mentón en las rodillas de Hansol _"Oh, vamos. Podríamos irnos de esta ciudad juntos y estudiar en el mismo lugar juntos y pasar tiempo juntos y..."_  
_"¿Vivir juntos?"_  
Su pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndolo apartar un poco _"¿De verdad crees que podríamos vivir juntos sin siquiera saber que es lo que somos?"_  
Hansol sonrió y dejó su botella a medio terminar sobre la mesa de luz. _"Demasiado Soju por hoy"_  
Yuta se recostó a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio por unos largos minutos. Se recostó en su hombro _"Al menos dime que intentarás hacer el examen de ingreso"_  
Hansol lo miró. Suspiró. _"Esta bien"_ dijo y cerró un poco los ojos, imaginando como sería esa caótica, pero interesante convivencia con un Yuta universitario.

* * *

 

 _"¿Tu hermano está en casa?"_  
Jaemin dejó de hacer sus tareas. Levantó la vista y vio a su madre acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa _"No lo se, cuando llegué, escuché que estaba en su habitación con su amigo Hansol, pero..."_  
_"ah. Hansol. Desde que se hizo amigo de ese chico, ya no pasa tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación leyendo esas historietas"_  
_"Mangas. Se llaman Mangas"_  
_"Si, si, eso"_ Pensó en silencio por unos segundos mientras seguía preparando la mesa. _"Me cae bien Hansol. Podría quedarse a cenar esta noche"_  
Jaemin volvió a mirarla y asintió _"Si. Es un buen chico. Igual que su hermano, Jeno"_  
_"¿Jeno?"_ dejó lo que estaba haciendo _"¿Tu amigo Jeno es hermano de Hansol?"_  
Jaemin asintió ante su pregunta.  
_"¡Pero no se parecen en nada!"_  
_"Uhm, físicamente no, pero sus personalidades son un tanto... similares"_  
_"Ya veo. De todas formas me sorprende"_ pensó durante unos segundos _"En fin, voy a avisarle a Yuta que la cena está lista"_ Comenzó a subir las escaleras _"¡Yuta!"_ lo llamó pero no escuchó respuesta alguna. Golpeó la puerta de su habitación _"Yuta, ya está la cena"_ giró el picaporte y entró a la habitación _"Yuta, ya-"_ sin embargo al verlo junto a Hansol se quedó muda. Sin dudas, era una situación en la que jamás hubiera pensado encontrarlos.

* * *

 

Sonrió recostado en la puerta, después de que Hansol se despidiera y saliera corriendo hacia su casa, maldiciendo el momento en que se quedó dormido y pasó la noche allí sin avisarle a su madre.   
_"¿Todo está bien, hijo?"_  
Regresó a la realidad, luego de escuchar su voz. Asintió _"Si. Bien"_ hizo una pausa al notar su mirada fija y extraña sobre él _"¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? Creí que hoy era tu día de descanso"_  
_"Lo és"_ Confesó cruzándose de brazos y cerrando con fuerzas la bata que llevaba puesta sobre su enorme pijama _"sólo sentí un ruido y salí para ver que pasaba"_  
_"ah eso"_ los silencios que se generaban entre cada respuesta parecían eternos. _"Bien, me voy a preparar algo para desayunar"_ Yuta intentó cortar el incómodo momento. Pasó a su lado para entrar a la cocina, cuando sintió su mano sobre el hombro. La miró sin comprender, entonces ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.  
_"Sabes que lo que más quiero en el mundo es verte feliz ¿Verdad?"_ Susurró.  
_"Uhm ¿Si?¿Supongo que eso es lo que quieren todas las madres?"_ Intentó salirse de su abrazo, cuando comenzó a sentirse un tanto incómodo con la situación.  
_"No importa lo que hagas con tu vida, no importa lo que elijas como destino. Siempre voy a apoyarte. Siempre estaré a tu lado"_  
_"Bien"_ Se apartó _"Gracias. También te quiero, pero esto es muy cursi, mamá"_  
Comenzó a reír y besó su frente _"Estoy orgullosa de ti"_ fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuta se quedó parado en el mismo lugar. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado al cariño de su madre, pero ese amor repentino lo hacía sospechar, como si algo le hubiera despertado ese instinto maternal que muchas veces solía quedarse dormido por un largo tiempo, sin embargo intentó obviar la situación y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras preparaba su desayuno, jamás se le ocurrió pensar en que la noche anterior, su madre lo había visto dormir, abrazado a Hansol, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. 

* * *

 

Miró el reloj en su celular. Estaba seguro que su madre no estaría muy contenta con su llegada a esas horas. Entró sigilosamente, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, pero no sucedió como lo esperaba.   
_"¿A dónde pasaste la noche?"_  
La observó sentada en la cocina, mientras tomaba un café renegrido _"En casa de un amigo"_ Dijo e intentó subir las escaleras.  
_"¿Qué amigo?"_  
Volteó _"No lo conoces"_  
_"¿Por qué?"_  
Suspiró, odiaba los interrogatorios de su madre _"Porque nunca vino a casa"_  
Ella sonrió con sarcasmo _"Un amigo al que escondes de tu familia"_ Le dio un sorbo a su bebida _"Cada día te pareces más a tu padre"_  
Hansol rodó los ojos y volteó para seguir su camino, no era la primera (ni la última vez) que la escuchaba decir eso. Tiró sus cosas sobre la cama y se recostó en ella, mientras leía las hojas que Yuta le había dado, con los requisitos de ingreso a la Universidad Hongik. Ser un estudiante universitario, nunca había estado en sus planes, pero de solo pensar en todas las cosas que habían cambiado en su vida, después de que Yuta llegara a ella, veía cada posibilidad como algo factible, incluso si eso significara una gran discordia en su hogar. Y sabía muy bien porque.  
_"Tengo algo para ti"_  
Escuchó la voz de su madre otra vez, parada bajo el umbral de la puerta con un par de hojas entre sus manos. Escondió disimuladamente las hojas de la universidad bajo la almohada y la vio acercase, tirando los papeles sobre su cama.  
Los miró y un frío recorrió su cuerpo. Los levantó y comenzó a leer. Suspiró.  
_"Dijimos que cuando termines la secundaria, ingresarías al servicio militar. Bien, esta es la ficha de ingreso"_  
_"Lo se"_ Hizo una pausa _"Pero quizás, cambié de opinión"_  
_"No hay forma de que eso suceda. Irás al servicio militar a fin de año y yo no voy a cambiar de opinión al respecto"_ dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Hansol la detuvo.  
_"No iré"_  
Volteó y lo miró con pena _"¿Y qué harás?"_  
Pensó antes de decirlo. Pensó porque sabía que a ella le molestaría tanto escucharlo, sin embargo tomó un respiro profundo _"Iré a la universidad de Hongik"_  
Su madre comenzó a reír _"¿Quién te pone esas ideas ridículas en la cabeza?"_  
_"Nadie, sólo quiero decidir sobre mi futuro"_  
_"¡No!"_ Golpeó la puerta con el puño _"No vas a cambiar los planes sobre la marcha ¿O a caso quieres que aleje a Jeno de aquí?"_  
_"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Jeno en esto?"_  
_"Sabes que no puedo pagar una universidad"_  
_"No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues nada, voy a conseguir una beca"_  
_"Si vas, me veré en la obligación de que Jeno también vaya y no tengo ese dinero. Lo enviaré de vuelta a Busan, con su padre."_  
_"No puedes hacer eso, es absurdo"_  
_"Claro que puedo hacerlo. Tú eliges. O tu estúpido egoísmo o el futuro de Tu hermano"_ Y se marchó dejando esa frase rondando en su cabeza.  
El padre de Jeno no era precisamente la mejor persona con la que él podría llevar una vida tranquila. Vivía en uno de los barrios más oscuros de Busan y era del tipo que llegaba del trabajo a casa, ebrio y con la violencia acumulada en sus puños, producto de una vida llena de fracasos. Hansol no quería eso para Jeno, no quería que su madre siguiera controlando su vida a su antojo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que menos quería era alejarse de Yuta. Su celular sonó.  
_"Si quieres, esta tarde comenzamos a estudiar para el examen de ingreso"_  
El mensaje de Yuta, provocó un dolor en su pecho.

Pensó en que debía responder, pero prefirió no hacerlo.


	14. INTERRUPCIÓN

Suspiró y soltó el bolígrafo _"Me cansé"_ confesó.   
Hansol levantó un poco la vista al escucharlo _"aun nos quedan 3 apuntes"_ dijo y volvió a su trabajo.  
Yuta se recostó dramáticamente sobre la mesa. Sólo faltaban 5 días para el examen final de ingreso a la universidad, y aún se preguntaba como habían logrado sobrevivir a esos últimos 3 meses en dónde solo se dedicaron a estudiar, y eso era algo totalmente literal: fueron 92 días llenos de libros sobre la historia del arte, morfología del color y formas. 92 días con pocos paseos, sin video juegos, sin animé, con escasos momentos a solas, con exceso de cafeína, pero sobre todas las cosas, lo que más aumentaba la ansiedad de Yuta: 92 días sin intimidad entre él y Hansol.   
 _"Yuta"_ Sintió sus dedos enredándose en su cabello _"¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?"_  
Suspiró y se incorporó, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla. _"No me siento nada bien"_ llevó sus manos al pecho haciendo presión, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
Hansol se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él. Se agachó y tocó su mejilla _"¿Qué tienes?"_  
 _"Necesito recostarme_ " dijo como si le costara respirar, sin poder siquiera mirarlo.  
Hansol comenzó a preocuparse y lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla. Lo llevó con cuidado y guiando sus torpes pasos hasta el sillón, que estaba a unos metros de la cocina. " _Yuta ¿Qué es lo que te duele? Llamaré a tu madre para preguntarle que debo ha-"_  
No pudo completar la frase, cuando los brazos de Yuta envolviendo su cuello, lo hiceron caer sobre él. Y cuando finalmente estuvieron recostados en el sillón, él comenzó a besarlo y a tocar su espalda por debajo de la remera. Hansol se apartó como pudo.  
 _"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"_  
Yuta sonrió _"Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para alejarte de esos libros"_ confesó mientras volvía a avalanzarse sobre él.  
Hansol lo detuvo _"No es gracioso. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. Idiota"_  
Yuta besó su cuello _"¿Qué pasa?"_ preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto perversa en el rostro _"¿te asustaste? No voy a morirme sin que volvamos a tener sexo"_ y otra vez volvió a besarlo, acorralándolo entre el respaldo del sillón y su cuerpo.   
 _"No."_ Hansol se opuso a la situación. _"No puedo desconcentrarme ahora. Y lo sabes"_  
 _"¿Eh?"_  
 _"¿Eh? ¿Me estás preguntando por qué? Porque sabes que necesito conseguir esa beca. Porque sabes que si no lo hago, tendré que quedarme en este maldito lugar y porque sabes cuanto estoy arriesgando con tal de que no nos separemos ¿entiendes? No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese examen"_  
 _"122 días"_ dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Hansol suspiró, sabía que era el comienzo de otro de sus berrinches _"¿Qué son 122 dias?"_  
 _"Son los días que separan este momento con la última y única vez que tuvimos sexo. 122 días de los cuales pasamos 92 estudiando la morfología del color."_  
Intentó contener la risa, fallando _"¿Contaste los días?"_  
Yuta levantó la vista. Frunció el ceño. Volvió a su lugar en el sillón, sentandose a su lado. _"Soy humano. Tengo necesidades ¿A caso tú no las tienes?"_ El silencio de Hansol lo obligó a mirarlo, esperando una respuesta. Yuta supuso que el color rojo en sus mejillas lo decía todo. _"¿Por qué eres así?_ " preguntó casi resignado, recostándose en su hombro.  
 _"¿Así como?"_  
 _"Tienes esa actitud inocente, pero yo se que en el fondo no lo eres"_ bajó sus manos, recorriendo su abdomen, hasta llegar a su zona más intima. Susurró en su oído _"Ya que no quieres hacer nada, al menos déjame tocarte"_  
Intentó apartarlo _"No, Yuta. No es... no es el momento... ni el lugar"_ dijo negando todo tipo de contacto.  
Yuta sonrió _"Tu voz. Se entrecorta Te gusta esto ¿Verdad?"_ y besó suavemente su cuello, mientras intentaba que su mano se adentrara por completo en el pantalón de Hansol. Fue en ese momento cuando..  
 _"¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegué!"_  
La voz de su madre y el ruido de las llaves colgándose en la entrada lo obligó a detenerse. Sintió el brazo de Hansol empujándolo con fuerza hacia el otro lado del sillón y lo vio tomar uno de los almohadones para cubrir la obvia reacción de su cuerpo al sentir el roce de sus dedos.  
 _"Hola ¿Todo en orden?"_ Preguntó al verlos sentados en el sillón, mientras la pila de libros ocupaba la mesa del comedor.   
 _"Si, todo en orden ¿Saliste más temprano hoy?"_ Preguntó intrigado al notar que su plan había fracasado y que todo este tiempo creyó que su madre llegaría a las 8pm y no a las 6pm.  
 _"Uhm. Si. No había mucho trabajo en el hospital hoy. Por suerte"_ respondió con una sonrisa _"Hansol. Adivina. Compré esos muffin de banana que tanto te gustan"_  
Yuta comenzó a reir ante el evidente color rojo en el rostro de Hansol.   
 _"¿Qué dije de gracioso?"_  
 _"Nada, mamá. Nada"_  
 _"G-gracias señora"_  
 _"De nada, sabes que me encanta que nos visites"_  
Yuta volteó los ojos con fastidio _"Yo soy tu hijo ¿A mi que me compraste?"_  
Ella volteó a mirarlo, sin dejar de acomodar sus compras _"Un manual sobre como sentarte.... baja esos pies del sillón"_  
 _"Aish"_ Se quejó, aunque en el fondo, el hecho de que Hansol le agradara a su madre le resultaba un tanto hermoso. Es decir. Mírenlo. Sentado allí, cubriéndose con un almohadón, sonrojado y aún agitado ¿Quién no podría amarlo, cuando parecía ser un bebé gigante?  
 _"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"_  
 _"En el parque con Jeno"_  
 _"¿Podrías avisarles que vuelvan para merendar?"_  
Asintió mientras tomaba su celular del bolsillo y le enviaba un mensaje a Jaemin.  
 _"Y ustedes también ¿qué quieren tomar?"_  
 _"Nada"_ respondió rápido _"Con Hansol nos estamos yendo"_ se levantó del sillón e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, señalandole la salida.  
Hansol lo miró sin comprender, pero aún así suspiró y se levantó.  
 _"Pero... ¿No volverán a cenar?"_  
 _"No lo sé"_ Se colocó el calzado y abrió la puerta, con Hansol detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos.  
 _"Yuta ¿A dónde se supone que estamos yendo?"_  
No dijo ni una sola palabra y continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista fija hacia el frente.  
Hansol suspiró. Podría apostar cualquier cosa a que Yuta (otra vez) estaba molesto y no le hablaría durante un buen rato. Así que se resignó a sólo caminar detrás de él, en silencio.  
Después de unas cuantas cuadras, lo escuchó hablar.  
 _"¿Quieres frapuccino?"_ preguntó mirando esa cafetería que solían visitar a menudo... para estudiar.  
Hansol se acercó _"uhmm. Si"_  
Yuta entró al lugar y pidió lo de siempre: Su frapuccino de caramelo y uno de Te Verde para Hansol. Con los vasos entre sus manos, se dirigía a una de las mesas libres cuando no pudo evitar ver esa escena que se venía repitiendo hace ya más de un mes.   
 _"¿Esos son Ten y Taeyong?"_ impuso sus dudas ante la atenta mirada de Hansol.  
Asintió _"Si. Son ellos"_  
 _"Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?"_  
Hansol no respondió, obligándolo a darse vuelta para verlo.  
 _"¿No sabes nada?"_  
 _"¿De qué?"_  
Yuta volteó los ojos _"De Ten y Taeyong. Ellos ¿Están saliendo?"_  
 _"No lo se y no quiero hablar de eso"_ ordenó mientras arrebataba de sus manos el Frapuccino verde. Sintió la mirada fija de Yuta sobre él.  
 _"¿Por qué? ¿Te da celos?"_  
 _"¿EH?"_ Hansol sonrió un poco y le dió un sorbo a su bebida _"A mi no. Pero a ti... si"_  
 _"¿A mi? pfff Por favor"_  
 _"Siempre que menciono a Ten tu rostro se transforma, levantas la voz, frunces el ceño y sueles estar horas sin hablar"_  
 _"¡Eso no es cierto!"_  
Hansol volvió a reir. Despeinó su cabello, recordándole quien de los dos era el más alto y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. _"¿Sabes? Después de tomar esto podríamos ir a mi casa. Jeno no está, mi madre tampoco y quizás podríamos terminar lo que empezamos hace un rato ¿No crees?"_ Aguardó unos segundos su respuesta, sin embargo, al recibir un gran silencio de su parte, fue cuando corroboró que Yuta no estaba siguiendo sus pasos.  
Yuta seguía dentro de la cafetería, parado a un lado de la mesa que compartían Ten y Taeyong.  
 _"Mierda"_ Hansol lanzó al aire y volvió a entrar. Escuchó a Taeyong hablar, mientras miraba a Yuta, muy confundido.  
 _"Eh... si, claro, hay lugar para todos en la mesa"_  
 _"Yu-"_  
 _"Hansol"_ lo interrumpió _"Vamos a sentarnos aquí con ellos"_  
 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ no pudo evitar su reacción al escucharlo hablar. Miró a Ten, quien tenía el rostro totalmente colorado. _"Yo no creo que sea una buen-"_  
 _"Hey"_ Taeyong lo detuvo _"Está bien, será divertido ¿Verdad?"_ preguntó y Ten asintió.  
Yuta sonrió satisfactoriamente, y tomó la delantera eligiendo su lugar, precisamente junto a Ten.   
Hansol no podía creer que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo aceptó resignado, la incómoda propuesta.  
 _"Entonces ¿Qué estaban haciendo solos?"_ Preguntó sin filtros. Hansol lo pateó disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa. Yuta era tan obvio, fingir jamás fue su fuerte, mucho menos en casos como estos.  
Taeyong observó a Ten y al ver que éste jamás levantó la mirada, decidió ser él quien respondiera su pregunta _"Estamos en una cita"_  
Hansol no pudo evitar ahogarse con su frappuccino al escuchar tanta sinceridad de su parte. _"¡¿Una cita?!"_  
 _"Te lo dije"_ Yuta sonrió satisfactoriamente.  
 _"¡¿Ustedes están saliendo?!"_  
 _"Shh"_ Ten reaccionó _"Hansol ¿Puedes hablar en voz baja?"_ le dió un sorbo a su smothie. _"Y si. Estamos saliendo ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?"_  
 _" Felicitaciones"_ Yuta habló y sonrió   
Ten jamás se había acostumbrado a ver a Yuta siendo agradable, tampoco creía que fuera capas de acostumbrarse algún día. Sin embargo, sintió la sinceridad en sus palabras. _"Gracias"_ respondió también con una sonrisa.  
 _"¿Podría tomar una foto de este momento?"_ Taeyong preguntó haciendo que todos volteen a verlo "Jamás creí estar vivo para ver a Ten Chittaphon y a Yuta Nakamoto, compartiendo la misma mesa y siendo amables al mismo tiempo"  
Ten lanzó una fuerte carcajada.   
Yuta rio por lo bajo _"Supongo que algún día ibamos a madurar"_  
 _"Gracias al cielo"_ volvió a bromear, provocando la risa de todos, menos de Hansol, quien parecía seguir shockeado ante tanta información.  
Taeyong le dio un sorbo a su smothie y lo miró _"¿Y ustedes?"_ preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.  
 _"Nosotros también estamos saliendo"_  
Un silencio enorme se apoderó del momento. Hasta que después de varios segundos Taeyong fue el primero en reaccionar.  
 _"¡Al fin lo admiten!"_ festejó.  
 _"¡Ya era hora!"_ Ten se unió a su felicidad.   
Sin embargo, Yuta seguía mirándolo fijamente, moviendo frenéticamente el sorbete en su bebida. Suspiró. _"¿Me disculpan?"_ le dio el ultimo sorbo a su frapuccino _"Debo irme"_ y así, sin decir nada más, se levantó y salió del lugar, ante la atónita mirada de todos en la mesa.  
 _"¿Yuta?"_ Hansol intentó detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Sin siquiera despedirse del resto, siguió sus pasos. _"Hey ¿Qué te pasa?"_  
 _"No me uses en tus juegos ¿Quieres?"_  
 _"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?"_  
Volteó y se detuvo frente a él. Cruzó sus brazos _"¿Estamos saliendo? ¿En serio? Jamás me enteré."_  
Hansol suspiró _"Lo sabía"_  
 _"¿Qué sabias?"_  
 _"Que ibas a enojarte por eso"_  
 _"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"_  
Hansol intentó responder, pero Yuta siguió hablando   
 _"Hace 122 días que espero algo de tu parte, algo mínimo, no pido mucho. Solo que me digas lo mismo que yo te repito cada día, a cada momento. Pero siempre sales con tus mierdas de "no se lo que somos" "no quiero hablar de eso" "no puedo desconcentrarme". Nunca de lo que hago es suficiente. Pero... si es suficiente cuando Ten dice que está de novio con otra persona, para que de pronto, recuerdes que existo y ... hey. Estamos saliendo ¿En serio?"_  
Hansol bajó la mirada _"Lo siento"_  
 _"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"_ preguntó sin obtener una respuesta. _"Wow. Eres increíble Ji Hansol. Jamás voy a entender por que mierda me fijé en ti"_  
Dio media vuelta y continuó su camino, cuando a pocos metros del lugar, sintió su mano sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo. Empujándolo hacia ese pequeño callejón a su derecha. Su espalda golpeó contra la pared, encontrándose totalmente acorralado.  
 _"¿Qué haces? hay gente ¿A caso eso no es lo que te molesta, que todos sepan que estás con otro chico y que-"_  
 _"Shhh"_ tapó su boca con la mano _"Mi casa está a unas pocas cuadras. Hablemos mejor ahí"_  
Yuta forcejeó para soltarse _"No voy a ir contigo a ningún lugar"_  
Hansol sintió que la única forma de retenerlo era besándolo. Y eso hizo, después de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y precionar con fuerza sus mejillas.  
Suspiró _"Hansol"_ Lo nombró y sintió tanta furia, que por momentos debió contener sus lágrimas. Sin embargo se contuvo. Respiró profundo.  
 _"¿Vamos?"_ Preguntó intentando tomar su mano.  
Yuta se apartó y asintió, tomando la delantera, no sin antes tener la última palabra _"Te odio"_ mintió.

* * *

  
Hansol abrió la puerta y en el primer momento en que estuvieron dentro, obligó a Yuta a correr hasta su habitación.  
 _"¡Hey! ¿Por qué te apuras así? ¿De qué nos escondemos? ¿No se supone que no hay nadie en casa?"_  
 _"Si, si. No hay nadie pero, no se por cuanto tiempo. Ya está anocheciendo, así que tenemos que ser rápidos"_  
 _"¿Rápidos?"_ Preguntó y recibió la respuesta de inmediato, en el momento en que Hansol se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo y sacándole la remera con fuerza y torpeza.  
 _"Espera. Espera."_ Yuta intentó calmar la situación, pero ya era muy tarde, cuando estaba recostado en la cama de Hansol, con él sobre su cuerpo, sin remera y luchando contra la cremallera de su pantalón _"Han-Sol"_ lo nombró como pudo entre sus besos y caricias.  
 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿a caso no me preguntaste sobre esto hace unas horas? Querías saber si tenía las mismas necesidades, si te quería, si sería capaz de olvidar mis responsabilidades por ti. Bien. Esta es mi respuesta. Quiero que seas mi novio. Quiero que estemos juntos siempre. Quiero ser tuyo. Quiero dejar de extrañarte, incluso cuando estás a mi lado.... y quiero que hagamos el amor, ahora mismo"_ Y volvió a besarlo sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, después de todo, Yuta no era bueno fingiendo y su expresión en ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de su boca, parecía decirlo todo.  
De pronto su teléfono comenzó a sonar.  
 _"Mierda. No puede ser"_ Yuta protestó y dejó de besarlo, suponiendo que Hansol atendería. Sin embargo lo vió tirar el teléfono al suelo, casi hacia la otra punta de la habitación.   
 _"Sin interrupciones"_ dijo y continuó besando su cuello, bajando por su pecho, su abdomen, hasta llegar a esa delgada línea que separaba la cordura de la locura en Yuta. Sonrió y sacó del camino toda clase de atuendo que se interpusiera entre ellos.  
Ahora era el teléfono de Yuta el que comenzaba a sonar. Pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo ni un segundo en pensar si deberían atender o no. Después de todo, ambos habían esperado 122 días para ese momento y jamás dejarían que ese numero se convirtiera en una cifra más grande.  
Finalmente, tanta espera fue recompensada y después de que Hansol le demostrara a Yuta, cuanto había aprendido de él y de esa noche en la que lo volvió loco de placer, con simples movimientos de su boca atrapando su miembro, Yuta pudo volver a sentirse dentro de él, pudo escuchar sus gemidos otra vez, pero con más placer, con menos inhibición, entregado totalmente el vaivén de su cuerpo. Nada podría compararse con lo que hicieron en ese momento, en la impecable cama de Hansol, que ahora era un completo desorden. Porque esa vez, en aquel hotel, todo fue confusión y exceso de deseo. Sin embargo, ahora, todo parecía ser natural, con amor, tal vez aún un poco torpe y brusco debido al apuro o a tantos días sin estar juntos, de esa forma. Mas no importaba, porque el hecho de volver a sentirse uno solo, era suficiente. Era todo lo que necesitaban.

Yuta miró el reloj en la mesa de luz, que marcaba las 8pm. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama y terminaba de abrochar sus pantalones. Hansol ya estaba casi listo para salir, para volver a la rutina y a esa pila de libros que los esperaban. Aunque esta vez, parecía sentirse más liviano. Y es que, aunque jamás se lo hubiera dicho antes de ese día, él también estaba ansioso de poder volver a encontrarse con Yuta, de volver a sentir su cuerpo, de volver a escuchar su placer repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.   
Miró hacia un costado y lo vio allí agachado, intentando atar sus agujetas y sonrió al darse cuenta que el apuro, ni siquiera los dejó sacarse el calzado en la entrada.  
 _"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"_ Yuta preguntó desde el suelo.  
 _"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"_ y se agachó frente a él, para terminar de atar sus agujetas. _"Algún día aprenderás a atarte sólo y a silbar. Es lo único que te falta para ser perfecto."_ sintió como su dedo indice pinchaba su mejilla izquierda. Levantó la vista y Yuta estaba ahí, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos marrones y su cabello un tanto húmedo de sudor sobre la frente.  
 _"Yo también quiero"_ dijo.  
 _"¿Qué cosa? ¿Quieres aprender a silbar?"_  
 _"También quiero que seas mi novio"_ admitió, haciéndole recordar que antes de que esa tormenta de pasión los invadiera, soltó esas palabras.  
 _"¿Si?¿Aunque sea un idiota el 90% del tiempo? ¿Aunque aún no sepas que mierda te hizo fijarte en mi?"_ bromeó.  
 _"Aish"_ Se levantó y se cruzó de brazos _"Sin reproches"_  
Hansol sonrió y se incorporó, para tomarlo entre sus brazos, tan pequeño y frágil a comparación de él. Besó su frente y estuvo a un segundo de confesar cuanto lo amaba. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta se escuchó.  
 _"Tu madre"_ Yuta murmuró y lo apartó, con cierto susto.  
 _"Tranquilo. No pasa nada."_ buscó su celular que aún estaba tirado en el suelo. Miró la pantalla y descubrió que esa llamada que decidió no atender, era de Jeno. " _Tengo una llamada perdida de Jeno. Es extraño"_  
 _"Si"_ Yuta afirmó _"Yo también tengo una llamada perdida de Jaemin"_  
Hansol volteó a mirarlo un tanto confundido _"¿Jaemin respondió tu mensaje hoy?"_  
Yuta asintió _"Me envió un emoji de una caca sonriendo"_  
Hansol comenzó a reir. Estaba muy claro que Jaemin y Yuta eran hermanos.  
Salieron de la habitación y no pudieron evitar cruzarse con la madre de Hansol que estaba en la cocina, bebiendo una cerveza, como siempre.  
 _"Hola señora"_ Yuta saludó con una reverencia, siempre intentando ser educado, aunque no recibiera lo mismo del otro lado.  
 _"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"_ ella ignoró su saludo y se dirigió a Hansol, como si Yuta fuera invisible y jamás hubiera hablado.  
 _"En casa de Jaemin"_  
 _"Lo traes ahora."_  
Hansol no respondió y se dirigió a la puerta, Yuta siguió sus pasos, no sin antes despedirse como correspondía. Pero como era de esperarse, sólo recibió indiferencia.  
 _"Me odia"_ Dijo una vez afuera  
 _"¿Mi madre?" preguntó y vió a Yuta asentir. Sonrió "pfff. ella odia a todos, incluso a mi que soy su hijo, así que no te preocupes. Además no te conoce y tampoco es necesario que lo haga."_  
 _"Es tu madre. Sí es importante"_  
 _"No, no lo es. Ignórala"_ hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar _"¿Sabes? deberías llamar a tu madre, para saber si los chicos llegaron bien."_  
 _"Lo haré"_ sacó su celular y esperó que ella atendiera _"Mamá. Si si, estoy bien. ¿Eh? si, le avisé que estabas esperándolo ¿Por qué?" de pronto, detuvo sus pasos "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no...?"_  
Hansol se acercó al ver su expresión de espanto _"¿Qué pasa?"_  
 _"Tranquila, seguro se entretuvieron en el parque. Vamos con Hansol a buscarlos ¿Si? Adiós"_ cortó.  
"Yuta, Dime que pasa"  
 _"Jamás llegaron a casa"_  
 _"¿Eh?"_  
 _"Jaemin y Jeno no llegaron a casa"_  
Hansol sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez más fuerte y pudo ver en los ojos de Yuta, que él comenzaba a sentir ese mismo miedo.  
 _"Tranquilo. Seguro se entretuvieron con algo y por eso nos llamaban, para avisar que llegarían tarde ..... ¿Verdad?"_  
 _"No lo se"_  
 _"Bueno. vamos. Vamos al parque"_  
Hansol sacudió a Yuta intentando hacerlo reaccionar, porque ¿Nada malo podría pasar? ¿No? Es decir. Jeno y Jaemin estarían en el parque cuando ellos llegaran y los reprocharían por no avisar y ellos en su defensa dirían que intentaron comunicarse pero ninguno atendió el teléfono y allí comenzarían alguna ridícula pelea, camino a casa de Yuta. Llegarían y se sentarían frente a los video juegos, mientras ellos continuaban su jornada de estudios y todo sería normal. Como siempre. Como lo habían planeado.  
A pocas cuadras del lugar, la atmósfera era bastante extraña y ese miedo, esa sensación horrenda, comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más real, haciendo que sus pasos aumenten la velocidad, haciendo que sus corazones se aceleren.  
Porque fue en ese momento en que el tumulto de la gente y las sirenas de los bomberos y policía rodeando el parque, hicieron que la sangre de ambos se congelara. Yuta no pudo evitar correr hacia ese lugar.  
 _"¡Espera, espera!"_ Hansol intentó detenerlo, pero fue imposible.   
Los dos comenzaron a empujar a la gente, para llegar a ver que sucedía y aunque a simple vista, nada fuera extraño en esa escena donde un auto parecía haber chocado, unos simples objetos hicieron que todo tuviera sentido.  
 _"¡Esa mochila!¡Esa mochila en el suelo es de Jaemin!"_  
Yuta gritó y cruzó toda valla de seguridad que se impusiera en su camino. Hansol lo siguió y fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de intentar hablar con propiedad ante el equipo de policías que intentaron sacarlos de la escena.   
 _"No, no espere. Necesitamos saber que pasó porque... esa mochila es de alguien que conocemos"_  
 _"¿Conocen a las víctimas?"_  
 _"¿Victimas? ¿De que habla?"_  
 _"Un auto, atropelló a 2 peatones menores de edad. Y esa mochila es de uno de ellos"_


	15. TRANSICIÓN

El ruido y las luces de las sirenas fueron simples complementos para esa fría noche. Sentados en los pasillos de la sala de urgencias del hospital, fue cuando los dos se dieron cuenta que, en momentos como ese, en que la realidad caía sobre ellos, enterrándolos en un profundo pozo, dentro de sus más terribles pensamientos, todo lo que alguna vez creyeron doloroso en sus vidas, terminaba siendo algo totalmente banal, porque aún existía más dolor que enfrentar en el camino.   
El recuerdo de ese auto incrustado en uno de los postes de luz de la calle, vidrios rotos y frenadas aún marcadas con furia en el cemento, era una bomba en medio de su mundo, esas bombas que explotan y destruyen todo a su paso, de imprevisto, tomando todo por sorpresa, dejando un gran vacío y sólo ruinas.   
 _"Las pulsaciones están disminuyendo"_ Uno de los enfermeros comenzaba a contarle los detalles a otra de las enfermeras que acababa de llegar y que corría a la par de un doctor, con cara de desconsuelo. Esa enfermera los conocía muy bien.  
 _"Mamá"_ Yuta se levantó de su lugar al verla llegar y corrió hasta sus brazos.  
 _"Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien ¿Si?"_ Intentó calmarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró un poco más allá del rostro de dolor de su hijo, para encontrarse con la imagen de Hansol, sentado, con la mirada perdida y aún en un completo shock. Se acercó a él _"Hansol ¿llamaste a tu madre?"_ pero él no pudo ni siquiera responder _"Escucha, todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo. él va a salvarse"_ Acarició su rostro y volvió a acercarse a Yuta. _"Debes llamar a su madre. No le cuentes la gravedad del asunto, sólo dile que Jeno tuvo un accidente y está en este hospital ¿Entendido?"_  
Asintió, mientras la vio marcharse a toda velocidad hacia la sala de cuidados intensivos. Suspiró. Justo él debía ser el encargado de darle esta noticia a esa señora que tanto lo odiaba. Y es que cuando ella llegara ¿Cómo explicarle que Jaemin no tuvo otras lesiones más que algunos golpes y una pequeña fractura en su brazo izquierdo, pero Jeno era quien se había llevado la peor parte y ahora se encontraba en manos de los médicos para seguir viviendo?   
Se alejó un poco y marcó el número de la casa de Hansol.  
 _"Hola"_  
Se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber que decir.  
 _"Hola!"_  
La escuchó repetir antes de tomar valor.  
 _"Hola. Soy... Yuta Nakamoto... el. amigo de Hansol- yo-"_  
 _"¿Qué quieres?"_  
 _"Yo- ... Jeno. Es Jeno. Él tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital Severance y.."_  
El teléfono enmudeció y de pronto el tono de colgado se hizo presente. Yuta no sabía si lo mejor era seguir intentando o si debía dejar las cosas de esa forma. Volvió a acercarse a Hansol, justo en el momento en que escuchó su celular sonar, pero él parecía no tener reacción alguna.  
 _"Hansol"_ tocó su hombro _"Tu teléfono... suena"_  
Lo vio mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo y miraba la pantalla. Efectivamente, su madre estaba llamando.  
 _"Es tu mamá. Tienes que responder"_  
Pero él seguía sin reaccionar y Yuta lo entendía. Ver a tu pequeño hermano en las condiciones en las que Jeno entró a ese lugar, era algo que traumaría y paralizaría a cualquiera. Tomó un respiro profundo y le sacó el celular de las manos. Presionó el botón de atender y antes de que pudiera decir siquiera algo.  
 _"¿Dónde carajos estás? Llamó ese estúpido amigo falso que tienes para decir que Jeno tuvo un accidente. Juro que si lo veo de nuevo en esta casa voy a matarlo por mentir de esa forma tan-"_  
 _"No es mentira señora"_ La interrumpió sin ánimos de escuchar sus insultos _"Jeno está en el hospital Severance, Estoy junto a Hansol pero él no puede responder... él está.... muy asustado."_  
Y otra vez el teléfono enmudeció.  
 _"Me cortó otra vez"_ murmuró mirando la pantalla del celular, dónde Hansol tenía una foto de él y Jeno como fondo de pantalla. Suspiró de nuevo y se sentó a su lado, dejando el celular en sus manos. _"Hey"_ Tocó su rostro helado _"mírame"_ lo tomó entre sus manos haciendo que sus miraras se conecten. Sus ojos estaban rojos, esa expresión ya la había visto, aquella tarde en ese galpón desolado, en dónde Youngho lo había golpeado durante horas, esa misma tarde en dónde se dio cuenta que no quería volver a ver esa tristeza en sus ojos nunca más... sin embargo eso no fue posible, y ahí estaba, enfrentándose otra vez con ese gesto de dolor y desconsuelo. Yuta sentía tanto amor por él, que por momentos parecía que sus emociones podían conectarse, entonces sintió toda su angustia invadiendo su propio cuerpo. _"Todo va a estar bien ¿si?"_ intentó poner un poco de esperanza a ese momento de incertidumbre, mas en su interior supo que Hansol no estaba escuchándolo y por más que lo intentara, no había forma de que Yuta llegara a él con alguna de sus palabras.  
El ruido de la puerta de la sala de cuidados intensivos y los gritos de los enfermeros pidiendo a todos que dejaran el camino libre, los obligó a levantarse de sus lugares en el momento en que los médicos empujaban la camilla con Jeno en ella y corrían a toda marcha hacia el quirófano.   
Hansol intentó acercarse, pero la mano de Yuta sosteniendo su brazo con fuerzas lo detuvo _"¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ir con él!"_  
 _"¡No puedes! ¡No interfieras en el trabajo de los médicos!"_ Intentó retenerlo lo más que pudo, pero Hansol era mucho más grande y tenía mucha más fuerza que él, a pesar de sentirse abatido por la situación.   
La madre de Yuta se interpuso en su camino _"Hansol. No"_  
 _"¡Pero tengo que ir con él! ¿A dónde lo llevan? ¿Qué pasa?"_  
 _"Necesitan intervenirlo. Urgente"_  
 _"¿Qué?"_  
 _"Tienen que operarlo"_  
 _"Pero..:"_  
Miró a Yuta _"¿Le avisaste a su madre?"_  
Asintió _"Supongo que está por llegar"_  
 _"¡Yo necesito ver a mi hermano!"_ Hansol volvió a gritar, esta vez entre llanto.  
 _"Hijo, por favor..."_ su madre hizo una seña para que Yuta reaccionara e intentara contenerlo.  
Se acercó y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Y allí se quedaron, por unos largos minutos. Allí Yuta fue quien limpió sus lágrimas, quien lo abrazó y lo escuchó llorar, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

* * *

 

 _"Con esa intervención logramos detener el sangrado y aunque aún está en coma, hay esperanzas de que esto no pase a mayores. Seremos claros, la situación sigue siendo bastante delicada porque lamentablemente él fue quien recibió el impacto directo del choque, provocando que golpee la cabeza contra el pavimento. Pero, no se desanimen, el paciente es joven, tiene mucha vida por delante. Creemos que él seguirá luchando"_ Las palabras del médico fueron claras y precisas. Hansol suspiró y miró a su madre, que se encontraba a su lado, de brazos cruzados.  
 _"¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerá en coma?"_  
 _"Debido a que es un coma inducido, tal vez, si sus signos vitales siguen siendo normales, intentemos despertarlo mañana"_  
 _"Esta bien. Gracias Doctor"_  
 _"No dude en recurrir a nosotros ante cualquier duda. De todas formas dejaremos a su disposición a nuestro mejor equipo de enfermeros, durante las 24 horas del día."_  
Su madre volvió a asentir y el Doctor se marchó.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que luego de unos interminables segundos, ella decidió abrir la boca _"¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Por qué no lo cuidaste para que esto no sucediera?"_  
Como era de esperarse, la culpa recaía en Hansol.  
 _"Él estaba en el parque con Jaemin, no creí que fuera necesario que estuviera allí con él... yo.."_  
 _"Tienes sólo una tarea, que es cuidar a tu hermano mientras estoy trabajando para pagar tus putas necesidades y ¿qué haces? me lo entregas en una camilla del hospital, al borde de la muerte"_  
Yuta desde su lugar en los asientos de ese angosto pasillo, escuchaba cada uno de sus reproches y maldiciones. Intentó contener lo más que pudo su ira. No podía soportar el trato que Hansol recibía de su madre y aunque sabía que podía meterse en problemas, no le importó a la hora de enfrentarla, luego de escuchar su tan desafortunada frase.  
 _"Te hubiera puesto a ti en lugar de mi Jeno, frente a ese auto"_  
 _"Usted señora"_ se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a ella _"Usted no conoce a su hijo"_  
Lo observó con incredulidad _"¿Y tú si?"_  
 _"Si"_  
 _"Yuta, no te met-"_ Hansol intentó detenerlo, pero él lo interrumpió, interponiéndose entre él y su madre.  
 _"Y se cuanto él se encarga de cuidar a Jeno, intentando llenar la ausencia de su padre y de su madre al mismo tiempo, cuando esa no es su obligación. Cuidar a su hijo es algo que debería hacer usted"_  
 _"Yuta. Basta"_ Hansol murmuró y sostuvo su brazo, tratando de correrlo de ese lugar en dónde no dejaba de verse como si estuviera a dos segundos de comenzar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando dos oficiales de policías cortaron ese momento de tensión.  
 _"Disculpe ¿Alguien de ustedes es familiar de Nakamoto Jaemin"_  
Yuta volteó _"Yo. Soy su hermano ¿Qué sucede?"_  
 _"Oficial"_ la voz de la madre de Yuta se escuchó saliendo de una de las habitaciones de cuidados intensivos _"Yo los llamé. Jaemin es mi hijo"_  
 _"¿Mamá? ¿Por qué los llamaste?"_  
 _"Jaemin despertó y quiere dar su testimonio de lo que pasó"_

* * *

 

Las luces casi blancas de esa habitación lo hacían perder la visibilidad por lapsos de varios segundos. Vio a esos dos hombres vestidos de negro y con sus uniformes, parados frente a su cama, listos para grabar su declaración. Y aunque aún se sentía débil y con mucho dolor, él sabía que debía hablar, tenía que contar lo que había sucedido.   
 _"Cielo"_ su madre a un costado de la cama acarició su rostro _"Si aún no estás listo, no sientas la presión de hacerlo"_  
Miró hacia el otro lado, para encontrarse con Yuta y Hansol, acompañado de su madre. Suspiró. Debía hacerlo. Por Jeno. Por Yuta y por Hansol.  
 _"Estabamos escapando"_ dijo intentando reunir sus pocas fuerzas.  
 _"¿Escapando? ¿De qué o de quienes?"_  
Jaemin bajó un poco la mirada _"De unos hombres"_  
 _"¿Los conocías?"_  
 _"No"_ Suspiró _"En verdad no los conocía a todos pero si a uno de ellos, que se acercó a hablarnos mientras estábamos por volver a casa"_  
 _"¿Se acercó a hablarles?"_  
 _"Si y lo que nos dijo nos hizo asustar. Así que corrimos, intentamos escapar pero él comenzó a perseguirnos entre toda la gente. Entonces fue cuando cruzamos la calle sin ver y .... el auto..."_ Su voz se quebró y comenzó a recordar ese horrendo momento, en dónde solo sintió el impacto, los gritos, las sirenas de ambulancia.  
 _"Tranquilo. Sólo necesitamos que recuerdes que pasó antes del accidente"_  
 _"¿Dices que conocías al hombre que se acercó"_  
 _"Si"_  
 _"¿Y qué fue lo que les dijo para que se asustaran y corrieran?"_  
Mordió sus labios. Respiró profundo. _"Que iba a secuestrarnos, entonces comenzamos a correr. Intentamos comunicarnos con nuestros hermanos, pero... pero ninguno contestó nuestras llamadas. Fue cuando decidimos seguir corriendo"_  
Hansol sintió que su sangre se congelaba. Jeno había intentado comunicarse con él. Esa era la llamada perdida que tenía en su celular. Esa era la llamada que había ignorado por estar con Yuta. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Si tan solo alguno de los dos hubiera respondido, tal vez ...  
 _"Pero ¿Recuerdas a esa persona que los perseguía?"_  
 _"Si"_ Otra vez volvió a suspirar _"Era uno de los amigos de mi hermano"_  
 _"¡¿Qué?!"_ Yuta no pudo evitar gritar, quizás hubiera continuado él con el interrogatorio, si no fuera porque uno de los policías lo detuvo  
" _¿Qué amigo? ¿Recuerdas su nombre?"_  
 _"YoungHo"_  
 _"¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Yo juro que-!"_  
 _"Si vuelve a gritar tendrá que salir del lugar"_ El policía lo amenazó, sin embargo Yuta no podía evitar contener esa ira que sentía por dentro. Volvió a mirar a Hansol que se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, sin reacción alguna.  
 _"¿Él dijo por qué quería secuestrarlos?"_  
Pensó por unos segundos _"Sólo se que dijo que era la única forma de que Yuta escarmentara y ya no puedo recordar más nada"_ soltó el aire con angustia y sintió la mano de su madre sosteniendo la suya, repitiendo que todo iba a estar bien. _"¿Dónde está Jeno?"_ Preguntó, pero nadie supo como responder.   
 _"Bien. Es todo por hoy. Fuiste de gran ayuda. Eres muy valiente. Esperamos que te recuperes pronto"_  
Jaemin asintió al verlos salir de la habitación, aunque esa no fuera la respuesta a su pregunta. Volvió a mirar a su madre _"¿Dónde está Jeno?"_  
 _"Ya lo verás, muy pronto"_ Prometió con cierto miedo, mientras besaba su frente _."Descansa"_  
 _"¿Pero él está bien?"_  
 _"No gracias a tu hermano"_ La voz de la madre de Hansol rompió el clima por completo. Caminó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar.  
 _"¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Dónde está Jeno?"_  
 _"Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Él estará bien"_ Levantó la vista al notar que Hansol salió tras los pasos de su madre.  
Era increíble que incluso en un momento así, fuera tan cruel. Sin embargo Hansol no se sorprendía por eso.   
 _"¿Por qué dijiste eso delante de Jaemin? Él tiene que recuperarse y-"_  
Volteó a mirarlo _"Lo sabía"_  
Hansol la observó sin entender _"¿Qué cosa?"_  
 _"Sabía que la llegada de esta basura a tu vida iba a terminar en esto"_  
 _"¿De qué hablas?"_  
 _"De tu supuesto amigo ¿O no escuchaste? Esos hombres querían vengarse de él. Es su culpa que Tu hermano hoy esté peleando pos su vida ¿Es que no te das cuenta o eres idiota?"_  
 _"Yuta no tiene nada que ver en esto"_  
 _"¡Si que tiene que ver! ¡Y no quiero verlo nunca más ni cerca tuyo, ni cerca de Jeno, ni cerca de mi casa! ¡No quiero verlo! ¿Escuchaste?"_  
 _"No grites"_  
Sonrió con sarcasmo _"¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿A caso tu padre dejó en tus genes su asquerosa enfermedad? ¿Te gustan los hombres también? Sales con ese imbécil ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Tu hermano te necesitaba, tu hermano te llamó ¿Y tú donde estabas? ¿Estabas con él? ¿Estabas revolcándote con él?"_  
Hansol no respondió. No supo que decir o que hacer, mas que quedarse en silencio, escuchando cada una de esas palabras que parecían cuchillos clavándose en su pecho.   
 _"Marica. Marica como tu padre. Me das asco"_  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse, dejándolo allí, herido y humillado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, logró sentarse en el banco a su lado. Con las manos en sus rodillas intentó reprimir sus lágrimas y esas ganas inmensas que tenía de llorar, otra vez.  
 _"Hansol"_ La voz de Yuta se escuchó y su mano palmeó su hombro _"Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien. Todo esto pasará muy pronto y cuando nos queramos acordar, estaremos rindiendo nuestro examen para entrar a la universidad juntos y-"_  
 _"¿Por qué no te callas?"_  
Yuta lo observó sorprendido. Hansol levantó la vista. Su ceño fruncido, sus ojos rojos, todo indicaba que cualquier cosa que estuviera por salir de su boca, dolería... y mucho. _"Sólo intento ayudarte"_  
 _"Bueno no lo haces. No me estás ayudando. Para ti es fácil hablar y pensar en el futuro. Tu hermano no se está muriendo. Pero incluso aún así, cuando te acabas de enterar de que Podríamos haber evitado lo que pasó, de que Youngho hizo lo que hizo por nuestra culpa, sigues pensando en lo que harás en 5 días ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan egoísta? Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de que mi vida sea un desastre, desde que ....."_ Se detuvo en un momento de lucidez. Suspiró _"Ya. Olvídalo. Necesito estar solo"_  
 _"¿Desde que? Termina la frase Hansol... ¿Desde que momento tu vida es un desastre? ¿Desde que yo entré a ella? Dilo"_  
 _"Yo no dije eso"_  
 _"Porque no tienes agallas para decirlo"_  
Hansol no respondió. Se levantó de su lugar y se marchó, tal vez, dándole la razón a Yuta con su silencio.

* * *

 

Hacía más frío que lo habitual. Sentado en uno de los bancos de ese angosto y desolado pasillo, apretó sus manos entre sí, intentando traer un poco de calor a su cuerpo. Pero fue en vano. Hacía exactamente un hora que estaba en ese lugar, sin poder tomar el coraje suficiente de entrar a esa habitación y despedirse de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Sabía que ese adiós que tanto se negaba a aceptar, tal vez fuera el último, para siempre. Y tan sólo pensar en eso, lo paralizaba por completo. La enfermedad con la que su madre luchaba hacía ya varios años, parecía querer ganar la batalla y ya no había nada que hacer en contra de eso. Alguien alguna vez le dijo _'No puedes ir en contra de las reglas de la vida'_ , sin embargo en ese momento hubiera deseado romperlas, como todas las reglas que se cruzaban en su camino.   
Tiritó de frío. Levantó la vista y a unos pocos metros, una gigante máquina de café parecía haber caído del cielo. Tomó impulso para levantarse, cuando un chico alto y de cabello castaño, apareció de la nada y se paró frente a la máquina. Apretó varios botones y esperó que su café saliera, pero falló en el intento. Le dio varios pequeños golpes al artefacto, hasta que el último sonó bastante fuerte. _"¡Mierda!"_ maldijo y apoyó su cabeza contra los botones de manera dramática. Fue en ese momento en que decidió acercarse e intentar ayudarlo. Después de todo, él también tenía un día terrible.

 _"Déjame intentarlo"_ Dijo y puso dinero en la máquina, presionó varios botones y como por arte de magia, el café salió como si nada hubiera pasado. Volvió a sonreír y lo extendió frente a él _"Listo"_

  
Hansol no sabía quien era esa persona, ni porque había aparecido de la nada, para regalarle un vaso de café. Pero lo aceptó, tal vez porque su sonrisa era bastante agradable, o tal vez porque encontrarse con alguien amable no era algo muy común en estos días.  
 _"Gracias"_ tomó el vaso entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo, mientras lo observaba comprar otro café con la misma facilidad que el anterior.   
 _"Creo que la máquina tenía un problema contigo ¿eh?"_ Bromeó.  
Hansol suspiró _"La vida tiene un problema conmigo"_ balbuceó esperando que no lo escuchara.  
 _"Entiendo, también lo tiene conmigo. Parece que somos su target a la hora de buscar a quien joder"_ y ahí iba otra vez su sonrisa.   
Hansol asintió, por más que quisiera, no estaba en modo para festejar ninguna broma. Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el banco que estaba a un costado.   
 _"y además del problema con la máquina de café ¿qué otro tienes?"_ preguntó sentándose a su lado.  
Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. Hansol no era precisamente la mejor persona para entablar una conversación con alguien que acababa de conocer, sin embargo, nada le impedía responder a su pregunta _"Mi hermano está internado aquí"_  
 _"Oh, ya veo"_ suspiró _"Espero se recupere pronto"_  
 _"Yo también"_ asintió y guardó silencio por unos segundos. Tal vez era bastante descortés no preguntarle a él también porque estaba en ese lugar, así que lo hizo _"¿Y que hay de ti?"_  
 _"Bien, yo vengo todos los días, para hacer funcionar las máquinas de café"_ dijo y esperó su reacción, mirándolo de reojo. Y en el momento en que pudo divisar una mínima, casi invisible, sonrisa, volvió a hablar _"Ojalá fuera algo tan divertido como eso. En verdad vengo a despedirme de alguien pero... aún no tengo el valor de hacerlo"_  
 _"¿Despedirte?"_  
 _"Si. En unos días comenzaré mi entrenamiento básico en el servicio militar, así que vengo a decir adiós"_  
 _"Volverás a ver a esa persona"_  
 _"No creo que sea posible"_ Admitió y aunque eso fuera algo doloroso, sonrió un poco, pero esta vez un tanto resignado.  
Hansol supo que esa no era precisamente una charla agradable, así que volvió a lo anterior _"Servicio Militar"_ repitió y le dio un sorbo al café antes de continuar   
 _"Si, en verdad me gradúo en unos días, pero no quiero retrasar las cosas, no se que es lo que exactamente quiero hacer con mi vida, así que mientras lo pienso, haré el Servicio, adem-"_ se detuvo _"Lo siento, creo que hablo demasiado"_ confesó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.   
 _"Esta bien. No me molesta_ " pensó un poco antes de preguntar lo que tanta intriga le causaba _"¿Cuándo comienza el entrenamiento?"_  
Lo observó _"En dos semanas"_  
Hansol suspiró y bebió el último sorbo de café. _"Suerte en eso"_ botó el vaso en el cesto que estaba a su lado. Se levantó de su asiento _"Pero antes deberías terminar lo que viniste a hacer. Créeme, a veces decir adiós es lo mejor para las dos partes"_  
Asintió y también se levantó de su asiento _"Gracias, aunque al menos debería saber el nombre de quien me da ese consejo"_  
Extendió la mano _"Ji Hansol"_  
 _"Bien, Ji Hansol gracias por tus palabras. Soy Park Yongju y espero que tu hermano vuelva a casa pronto, porque ya no estaré por aquí para ayudarte con las maquinas de café"_  
Hansol asintió y soltó su mano. _"Gracias"_ dijo antes de volver a ver su agradable sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

* * *

 

Sabía que no lo dejarían entrar a la habitación, sin embargo durmió en los asientos del pasillo durante las últimas 3 noches. No quería apartarse, no quería sentir esa horrible sensación de saber que Jeno podría volver a necesitarlo y estaría (otra vez) lejos de él. Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar que nada de eso era real, que todo había sido un mal sueño. Sin embargo una mano tocando su hombro lo hizo volver a esa realidad que tanto quería olvidar.  
 _"Hansol"_ Yuta estaba sentado a su lado, con su cabello un tanto alborotado y la falta se sueño que se hacía notoria en su rostro.  
 _"Hola"_ respondió y se acomodó en su lugar. No lo había visto después de esa discusión que los hizo decir cosas que tal vez ninguno de los dos sentía.  
Tal vez.  
 _"¿Dormiste aquí otra vez?"_  
Hansol asintió y no pudo evitar bostezar.  
 _"¿Has desayunado?"_  
 _"No"_  
 _"¿Quieres que compre algo para comer?"_  
 _"Yuta"_ lo nombró y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse _"Lo siento"_ dijo acompañado de un suspiro.   
 _"Hey"_ sonrió y con ese simple gesto, Hansol sintió que los problemas comenzaban a desaparecer de a poco _"Yo también lo siento. Tienes razón en que a veces solo pienso en mi y... fue estúpido hablar del futuro en ese momento"_  
 _"Se que sólo quieres ayudar"_  
Yuta asintió y no pudo evitar acercarse para besar su mejilla _"Siempre intentaré ayudarte en lo que necesites, aunque a veces seas terco y no quieras aceptarlo"_  
Asintió al escucharlo. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo, también sabía que por más que lo intentara, existían cosas, partes de su vida, en donde no podía ayudarlo en lo absoluto. Pero no lo dijo. Se quedó en silencio, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que un pensamiento negativo que involucraba a Yuta, aparecía en su mente.  
 _"Ahora. Se que seguramente creas que soy un idiota por volver a mencionar esto pero... el examen de admisión..."_ Hansol volvió a mirarlo y frunció un poco el ceño _"Lo se, lo se, pero escucha. Hay una nueva fecha. y es en dos semanas, tal vez... puedas ..."_  
Ahora era Hansol quien se acercó a él para besar su mejilla _"De verdad lo siento"_  soltó mientras se volvía a acomodar en su lugar.  
 _"¿De nuevo?"_  
 _"Si, porque siempre tienes que atravesar esta clase de altibajos conmigo. Nunca es mi intención lastimarte"_  
 _"Lo se"_  
Hansol asintió y volvió a quedarse callado. Sin embargo Yuta comenzó a pensar en el porqué de esa repentina confesión.  
 _"Familiares del paciente Ji Jeno ¿Hay alguien?"_ Uno de los médicos salía de la habitación en dónde Jeno se encontraba.  
Se levantó de un salto de su lugar y se acercó con prisa _"Si, soy el hermano ¿Qué sucede?"_  
 _"Bien. Hemos completado todos los exámenes con éxito y el paciente ya no se encuentra en coma hace más de 12 horas"_  
 _"Pero ¿él está bien?"_  
 _"Si. Él se despertó y quiere ver a su familia"_


	16. GOLPE

 

Jaemin recordaba a la perfección aquel día. Tenía 6 años, cuando la maestra presentó a sus compañeros de primaria, cuando vio a ese alumno que no dejaba de mirar al suelo y abrazar con fuerzas su mochila de Spider Man. Recordó que en esa primera impresión, pensó que era genial y que se acercaría a hablarle, preguntarle que otro personaje de Marvel era su favorito. Pero no lo hizo.

Jaemin recordaba a la perfección, cuando tenía 8 años y los otros niños comenzaron a conocer el camino de la crueldad, molestando a los más débiles, haciéndolos sentir inferiores al resto. Recordó que un día vio a ese tímido e introvertido compañero de clases, en el suelo, tratando de juntar todos sus dibujos que habían caído al suelo, después de un fuerte empujón de uno de esos brabucones. Pensó acercarse a ayudarlo. Pero no lo hizo.

Jaemin recordaba a la perfección cuando fue su cumpleaños número 10 y pensó que invitar a ese solitario compañero de clases a su fiesta, era una buena idea. Recordó verlo en cada recreo, sentado en las escaleras de la escuela, tratando de esconderse del resto, mientras leía mangas y dibujaba en soledad. Ese día en que chocó con su presencia, camino a clases, quiso entregarle la invitación a su cumpleaños. Pero no lo hizo.

Jaemin recordaba esa vez en que la lluvia lo tomó por sorpresa cuando regresaba a casa. Tenía 12 años y Yuta había faltado a clases por un resfriado. Se recordó parado bajo el pequeño techo de una de las paradas del autobús que estaban en el camino, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo al ver su uniforme húmedo y su cabello completamente despeinado. Sintió el frío y el viento chocando con las carpetas que abrazaba con la intensión de protegerlas. Sorpresivamente sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado y a verlo ahí de pie, temblando y completamente mojado, no supo que hacer o decir. Miró al suelo. Miró al cielo que parecía iba a caerse. Pensó en hablarle, pensó en que quizás esa sería la oportunidad de decirle cuan intrigado estaba en los mangas que leía, en los dibujos que hacía, en sus tímidos comentarios en clase, en su forma de aparecer y desaparecer como por arte de magia. Suspiró y abrió la boca para decir alguna palabra (seguramente) ridícula. Pero fue en ese momento en que lo vio salir corriendo, lo vio alejarse, pisando con fuerza cada charco que se cruzaba en su camino, como si disfrutara el hecho de correr bajo la lluvia. "Hola, vamos a la misma clase..." murmuró ya en soledad, esas palabras tontas que pensaba decir, pero no lo hizo.

Jaemin se recordaba en tantas situaciones en las que intentó acercarse a él. Durante años intentó hablarle, intentó terminar con su soledad. Fue aquel día en que, como de costumbre, se detuvo en la puerta de la escuela, para observarlo mientras esperaba a Yuta (y mientras él también esperaba a alguien de la escuela secundaria) y volvía a pensar en todas esas preguntas y cosas que jamás le diría, cuando escuchó a su hermano.

 "Deberías hablarle" Dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la columna que estaba a su lado. Jaemin lo miró sin entender. "Llegué hace 10 minutos, pero no quise interrumpirte, porque estabas muy concentrado mirando a ese chico. Deberías hablarle. Si quieres acercarte y ser su amigo, deberías hacerlo"

Jaemin negó la situación moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y comenzó a caminar. "No es eso"

Yuta siguió sus pasos "¿Entonces que es?"

Jaemin se quedó en silencio, por alguna razón la situación lo hacía sentirse un tanto incómodo.

Yuta suspiró y despeinó su cabello "Tienes que hablar con él, o te vas a arrepentir en unos años" hizo una pausa "Creeme, se por qué lo digo" lo escuchó decir en un tono más bajo y allí quedó su conversación ese día.

Jaemin recordaba que el consejo de Yuta había sido el mejor que le habían dado en su vida. Sonrió y observó a Jeno sentado en esa silla, mientras ambos miraban esa pequeña colina del parque donde solían recostarse en el pasto para leer sus mangas favoritos. Agradecía haberle hablado después de seguir el consejo de Yuta. Agradecía que el destino no hubiera sido tan cruel y lo hubiera dejado a su lado. Agradecía que ninguna de las dos veces en que tuvo la oportunidad de perderlo, jamás hayan sido reales.

Jaemin simplemente agradecía tener a Jeno en su vida.

 "Tengo una idea" Propuso y se puso de pie frente a él "Podemos dar un paseo sólo alrededor del parque y comprar uno de esos helados que tanto nos gustan y regresar en menos de lo que Hansol pueda imaginarse. Yo puedo llevarte y Cuidarte. O ..." pensó unos segundos "Tal vez prefieres que saque los cuadernos de mi mochila y te enseñe la nueva técnica de dibujo que aprendí en estos días.... o ¡Ya se! podemos acercarnos a la colina y..."

"Jaemin" lo interrumpió y sonrió "No te esfuerces, no tienes porque hacerlo, estoy bien. Esto es sólo algo pasajero" dijo con optimismo, golpeando un poco las ruedas de su silla.

Suspiró. Por más que agradecía tenerlo de cualquier forma posible, odiaba verlo sentado allí, sin poder hacer las cosas simples que solían hacer en un día soleado como ese. "Lo sé... lo siento"

"Está bien"

 Jaemin se quedó en silencio durante unos largos segundos. Hasta que finalmente preguntó eso que tanto quería saber "¿Crees que volverás a caminar muy pronto?"

 Jeno sonrió y suspiró. Jaemin no quería presionarlo, tampoco quería lastimarlo. No era como si él se aburriera estando a su lado, por el contrario, él sólo quería verlo bien y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

 "No lo se. Mientras siga haciendo todos los tratamientos y continúe con la rehabilitación, tal vez si..."

 "Si, así será" se sentó en el suelo, esta vez frente a él y miró a Hansol, sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Desde el día del accidente, jamás se había apartado de Jeno y aunque ahora, finalmente era libre de ese hospital y podía disfrutar se su vida cotidiana, más que nunca lo acompañaba a cada lugar al que él quería ir (aunque estos no fueran más allá de ese parque cerca de su hogar y la cafetería que estaba cerca de la escuela). "Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, también para ellos" Jaemin confesó y volvió a mirar a Jeno, quien asintió.

 "¿Yuta está bien?"

 "Si. Desde que aprobó su examen de ingreso lo he visto recorriendo toda la casa, empacando sus cosas, listo para mudarse cerca de su Universidad. A puesto que Hansol debe estar nervioso, su examen es en unos días ¿Verdad?"

 Frunció el ceño "Creo que si... lo he visto con muchos libros sobre el escritorio de su habitación"

 "Bien. Al menos cuando ambos ingresen a la Universidad, podrán volver a su vida de siempre"

 "Eso espero. Realmente quiero que Hansol sea feliz. Y eso no podrá ser mientras siga viviendo aquí"

Jaemin Pensó un poco, antes de volver a hablar "A veces siento que es mi culpa...."

 "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué habría de ser tu culpa el hecho de que un loco nos persiguiera y provocara el accidente? Es ridículo"

 "Es que" hizo una larga pausa "Cuando aún no habías despertado... la policía me interrogó y dije la verdad..."

 "Y fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer. Gracias a eso, ese tal Youngho está en un correccional y no podrá hacerle más daño a Hansol o a Yuta"

 "Lo se, lo se.... pero, lo dije delante de tu madre y ella reaccionó mal. Muy mal. Incluso culpó a Yuta de todo lo que había pasado y le prohibió a Hansol que vuelva a verlo"

 "Ah" Jeno lo miró sorprendido "Así que fue eso.... bien. No creo que sea tu culpa, hiciste lo correcto. Ella fue quien reaccionó de una manera inapropiada"

 "¿Tu crees?"

"Si. Y también creo en que todo va a mejorar. Deberías hacer lo mismo"

Jaemin suspiró "¿Cómo haces?"

"¿Con qué?"

"Fuiste quien se llevó la peor parte en todo esto, pero aún así tienes esperanzas en que todo estará mejor.... yo... a veces no puedo con eso... tal vez aún soy muy infantil y estúpido" confesó mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto del suelo.

Jeno comenzó a reir "Solo pienso en que aún estoy vivo para escucharte decir esas estupideces y vuelvo a ser feliz"

Jaemin lo miró con asombro "¡Hey! ¡Nunca me habías dicho estúpido! ¿A caso eres tú o cambiaron a mi amigo por otra persona en el hospital?" comenzó a reír.

 "Gracias" Lo interrumpió.

 "¿Por qué agradeces?"

 "Por quedarte a mi lado"

"Eso siempre será así"

"¿Lo prometes?"

Jaemin asintió y extendió su dedo meñique enlazándolo con el suyo "Lo prometo"

"Lamento interrumpir" Hansol se acercó a ellos "pero... es hora de irnos"

"¿Podemos volver mañana?" Jeno preguntó mientras él comenzaba a mover su silla.

Levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa, Jaemin asintió "¿Podemos?"

Hansol sonrió "Ah... ustedes dos" Comenzó a caminar con Jaemin siguiendo sus pasos "¿A caso ya lo olvidaron?"

Ambos se miraron y luego de pensar durante unos segundos hablaron a la par "¡Mañana es su graduación!"

* * *

 Ten suspiró mientras miraba las viejas fotos que Hansol aún conservaba pegadas en el espejo de su habitación. Sonrió al ver una en dónde ambos sonreían, haciendo esa común pose que solían repetir en cada foto que se tomaban, con sus dedos formando una 'V'. Hansol llevaba ese gorro negro que tanto amaba y que ahora, en varias ocasiones, vio a Yuta usándolo. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, cuando recordó todas las veces en que le había pedido prestado a Hansol ese gorro, pero había recibido un 'NO' rotundo como respuesta. Esa era su prenda más preciada, su prenda más amada de las miles que solía tener guardadas en su enorme placar, ahora vacío. Ese gorro era algo que nadie más que él podía tocar, hasta que Yuta apareció en su vida, rompiendo todas sus meticulosas reglas y costumbres. Ten conocía a Hansol mejor que nadie y sabía con solo verlo que jamás había amado a nadie como amaba a Yuta. Y lo aceptaba, finalmente.

"¿Vas a llevarte esto?" Preguntó tomando la foto entre sus manos.

Hansol guardó lo que parecía ser su último buzo, en su enorme maleta de viaje, levantó la vista y sonrió "¿A caso no tienes suficientes?"

"Si. Pero me gusta esta" Confesó mirando la foto de nuevo.

Suspiró "Esta bien, te la presto. Pero cuando vuelva, tienes que devolverla a su lugar ¿entendido?"

Ten comenzó a reír "Es obvio que no vas a volver, así que ese es un 'te la regalo' dicho en tus palabras" Afirmó y la guardó en el bolsillo de su impecable uniforme de secundaria.

Hansol asintió un poco y cerró la maleta.

"Parece que estás muy apurado en irte" Dijo mientras seguía recorriendo esa habitación llena de cajas y muebles cubiertos de sábanas blancas. "Tienes mucha confianza en ese examen de mañana ¿Has estudiado lo suficiente?"

Hansol volvió a asentir sin decir nada.

"Yuta aprobó su examen y me ha mandado varios mensajes preguntando sobre apartamentos cerca de la Universidad. Le envié varias recomendaciones de la inmobiliaria de mi padre."

Hansol siguió empacando.

 "¿Me estás escuchando?"

"¿Eh? Si. Si..... Si"

Ten se cruzó de brazos "Hansol. En unas horas vamos a graduarnos y en lugar de estar pensando en eso, estás empacando y moviendo todo de lugar. Ya deja de hacer eso" Se sentó a su lado "Recordemos el pasado"

Hansol rodó los ojos "Ya vas a empezar a llorar"

"¡No!" negó mirando hacia el frente, para que no notara que sus ojos ya se habían tornado transparentes. Suspiró "En unas horas todo terminará. Comenzaré a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, me mudaré a un nuevo apartamento cerca de la ciudad con mi novio, que consiguió un trabajo cerca de allí y Tu te irás a otra ciudad con tu novio y...."

"Ten..." Le ofreció un pañuelo descartable que había guardado en el bolsillo de su uniforme, porque lo conocía y sabía que en algún momento del día, comenzaría a llorar... aunque no creyó que fuera tan temprano "No llores" le dio palmaditas en su espalda.

"Ya. Ya. No lloro. Pero es que... no puedo creerlo"

"¿No puedes creer que tengamos una vida normal?" bromeó.

 Ten comenzó a reír "Veo que Yuta también te contagió sus bromas ¿eh?... pero no es eso"

"¿Entonces? ¿No quieres crecer?"

"Si. Siempre soñé con crecer y llegar a este día.... solo que..." volteó a mirarlo y sonrió "Siempre imaginé que estaríamos juntos y jamás nos separaríamos"

"Ten... creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto y-"

"Lo se, pero no me refiero a juntos en una relación. Creí que iríamos a la misma universidad o tal vez trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar o viviríamos en el mismo departamento... ya sabes... cosas... lo siento, siento si alguna vez arruiné esa amistad especial que teníamos, pero sabes que te quiero y ...... ya no me prestes atención, estoy siendo estúpido"

Hansol suspiró y no pudo evitar abrazarlo "Nunca vamos a separarnos. Siempre vamos a estar en contacto y.... volveremos a vernos"

Ten se separó y volvió a secar su rostro con el pañuelo "Pfff... como si Yuta quisiera volver a esta ciudad."

Hansol volvió a suspirar. "Ten.... yo.."

"¡Hansol! ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?" La voz de Jeno lo interrumpió.

"¡Ya voy!" gritó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y salía de su habitación.

Ten presionó las manos contra sus rodillas y tomó impulso para levantarse y seguir recorriendo esa habitación en dónde habían nacido tantos recuerdos de su infancia. Se detuvo de nuevo frente al espejo, volvió a mirar las fotos, vio su reflejo con su impecable uniforme y sonrió. Después de todo, las cosas iban bien, nada podía salir de su curso y todos tendrían su final feliz. 

"Ah, esta caja me estorba, no puedo verme bien al espejo" murmuró y corrió la caja del escritorio, dejándola en el suelo. Fue en ese momento en que las cosas comenzaron a ser extrañas y su corazón empezó a latir fuera de control. Tomó los papeles que estaban escondidos bajo esa vacía caja de cartón. Los miró, comenzó a leerlos e incluso re-leyó el comienzo, el título una y otra vez. Escuchó los pasos de Hansol subiendo por las escaleras y pensó en esconder todo de nuevo, sin embargo... no pudo hacerlo.

"Listo. Ten es hora de irnos. Vamos, ya deja de llevarte mis fotos" Sintió como si si cuerpo se congelara al ver a Ten, parado allí con esos papeles entre sus manos. Se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y se los arrebató, dejándolos de nuevo en el escritorio.

"Han..sol.. tu"

"No. Tienes que prometerme que no vas a decirlo"

"Pero..."

"Ten. No puedes"

Los ojos de Ten se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque esta vez no estaba seguro si fue por ira, por tristeza o por desconcierto.

"Tu ..."

"¡Listo! ¡Ya podemos bajar! Jaemin me envió un mensaje avisando que Yuta y él ya salieron" La voz de Jeno se escuchó detrás de ellos. "¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó al ver que ninguno de los dos tuvo reacción alguna.

"No" Hansol contestó de inmediato. "Ten, ya vamos. Llegó el día que tanto esperamos y tenemos que disfrutarlo ¿Entendido?"

Limpió sus lágrimas intentando que Jeno no se diera cuenta y asintió "Si. Tienes razón. Vamos"

Y así salieron, ayudando a Jeno a bajar las escaleras, aparentando que todo seguía igual que hacía unos pocos minutos, en donde sus futuros eran brillantes y llenos de felicidad..... aunque la angustia oprimiera el pecho de Ten a cada segundo. 

* * *

 "¡AHHHHH!" Taeyong gritó mientras sacudía su ramo de flores y desajustaba su apretada corbata. "¡LIBERTAD! ¡AL FIN!" volteó y corrió hacia Yuta abrazándolo y haciendo que sus pies dejen de tocar el suelo "¡Lo hicimos!"

"Ya. Si si. ¿Qué te pasa? Controla esa euforia" Yuta lo apartó entre risas, pero eso no logró calmarlo.

Taeyong siguió con su ronda de abrazos gratis, rodeando a Hansol con sus brazos, como pudo y después obviamente a él, a Ten que lucía tan hermoso, con su impecable uniforme y ese ramo de flores entre sus manos. Besó su mejilla, porque lamentablemente aún no estaba listo para besarlo como quería en público y sonrió "Felicitaciones" murmuró y sus ojos brillantes, lograron ver que algo era extraño en su rostro.

Ten asintió y se aferró con más fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Suspiró.

"Hey, no te pongas así. Tienes que estar feliz" Taeyong intentó consolarlo.

Se separó y volvió a asentir. "Si. Tienes razón"

"Ah que aburridos" Yuta comenzó a golpearlos con su ramo de flores, hasta que se separaron "Dejen sus cursilerías para otro momento. Vayamos a hacer algo divertido. Hay que celebrar"

"¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Ya somos adultos libres, podemos hacer lo que se nos de la gana!" Taeyong gritó.

Yuta rodó los ojos "Bien, bien, señor adulto, controle sus impulsos adolescentes. Vamos a tomar algo al Karaoke que está en la ciudad" Volteó a mirar a Hansol "¿Si?"

"Yo... no puedo"

Yuta frunció el ceño.

"Que aguafiestas" Taeyong murmuró.

 "¡Espera! ¡Es cierto!" Yuta lo tomó por los hombros "¡Mañana es tu examen!¡Tienes que estudiar!"

Las miradas de Hansol y Ten chocaron. Aún así, Hansol asintió "Si."

"Entonces podremos salir mañana en la noche, para celebrar que Hansol rindió el examen y que al fin somos todos libres de esta estúpida escuela ¿Qué piensan?" Miró a Taeyong y Ten.

"Por mi está bien ¿Ten?" Taeyong tocó su hombro, intentando de que salga del trance en el que parecía estar.

"Está bien" dijo y sonrió un poco, aunque hubiera preferido decir un millón de cosas que debió callar. 

* * *

 "No tenías porque acompañarme a casa, no cuando estaba tu madre allí. Ya sabemos lo que ella piensa de mi, además no estaba solo, Mi madre y Jaemin estaban a unas cuadras, regresando." Dijo mientras tocaba sus bolsillos buscando la llave de la casa.

"Lo sé pero. Quería un momento a solas"

Yuta sonrió con entusiasmo y se acercó a él tomando la corbata de su uniforme "¿Entonces por eso rechazaste mi invitación de salir junto a Ten y Taeyong?"

"Algo así"

 "¿Qué quieres de mi Ji Hansol?" preguntó sin que esa tonta sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Yuta sabía lo ridículo que podía llegar a verse, pero no le importaba. Hansol era esa persona que tanto amaba y estaba a sólo un día de comenzar una nueva vida junto a él, finalmente solos y lejos de todo lo que lograba separarlos en ese momento.

 Hansol sonrió un poco y se apartó. Sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

"Estuve pensando mucho durante este último tiempo, después de todo lo que ocurrió y... ¿Sabes? descubrí que la vida es muy corta. Tal vez muchas veces suelo callarme más de la cuenta pero, quería...." movió la cabeza de lado a lado "... Necesito, realmente necesito decirte que eres la persona más importante que alguna vez se cruzó en mi vida. Eres la persona que más me aterra perder..."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Jamás me vas a perder"

 Sonrió un poco "Yuta" abrió la cajita que sostenía con nervios entre sus manos "Siempre que uses esto, recuerda que yo..." hizo una pausa mientras una hermosa pulsera con un dije con su inicial, relucía dentro de la caja. suspiró "Recuerda que pase lo que pase, yo te amo. Te amo más de lo que podrías siquiera imaginar."

Yuta no pudo reaccionar como hubiera deseado, no solo porque estaban en la puerta de su casa, expuestos a la vista de cualquier transeúnte, si no que también, el shock lo invadió por completo. Tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin previo aviso. Tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y sonrió. No sólo era un regalo hermoso, si no que también era la primera vez en la que Hansol pronunciaba esas dos simples palabras que tanto había deseado oir.

 Trató de secar sus lágrimas lo más rápido que pudo "Pero ¿a que se debe todo esto? ¿eh?"

Se encogió de hombros "Solo dije lo que sentía, cuando lo sentí"

"Increíble... siempre eres el que no dice lo que siente, cuando lo siente" bromeó mientras extendía su mano, pidiendo que le ayudara a enganchar su nuevo amuleto de la suerte.

Hansol se dedicó a ayudarlo y fue allí, donde Yuta notó que llevaba puesta una pulsera igual, pero con su inicial.

"Espera ¿Esto es una pulsera de pareja?"

Asintió "También quería llevar una igual conmigo, para jamás olvidar que me amas..." levantó la vista para chocar con sus ojos aún cristalinos "Lo haces ¿Verdad?"

"Si" confesó "Siempre lo he hecho"

Hansol sonrió y lo abrazó, tan fuerte, como nunca.

A pesar de el impacto de verlo tan abierto a sus sentimientos, simplemente se dejó llevar por ese momento hermoso y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en su pecho, escuchando los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado.

Hansol se apartó y lo besó, demostrándole que muy poco le importaba donde estuvieran, quien podría verlos, que dirían, que pensarían. Yuta sintió ese beso tan cálido, tan sincero, tan suave y diferente a todos los anteriores, que una electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, terminando en su estómago, haciéndolo temblar, pero de felicidad. Finalmente tenía todo lo que quería, justo ahí, parado frente a él, confesándole su amor, besándolo como si no existiera un mañana, frente a cualquiera que pudiera verlos al paso.

"Debo irme" dijo, no sin antes volver a besar la comisura de sus labios.

"Estudia y mañana al fin seremos libres ¿si?"

Hansol asintió. "Te amo. Descansa" Besó su mejilla y lo vio marcharse en medio de la noche. 

* * *

 Taeyong entre abrió los ojos, la imagen de Ten era un tanto borrosa aún, pero pudo notar que estaba sentado en la cama. Refregó sus ojos para intentar verlo con claridad. "¿Ten? ¿Qué haces?"

 "Tengo que irme. Tengo que hacerlo"

Taeyong tomó su celular y miró la hora "Ten... son las 6:30 am"

 Movió la cabeza de lado a lado "Tengo que decirle"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién? ¿De que hablas? ¿Podemos seguir durmiendo?"

"Si alguno de mis padres se despierta, diles que fui a comprar panecillos, o algo de eso, no lo se" Abrochó el cierre de su campera.

"¿Eh? Ten... Espera" Intentó retenerlo pero fue en vano, porque él ya se encontraba bajando por las escaleras, corriendo, dispuesto a decírselo.

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche, pensando en la situación, pensando en que debería hacer. Por eso, tomar esa decisión fue difícil, sin embargo, ahí estaba, lanzando pequeñas piedras a la ventana de Yuta.

"¿Qué demonios? ... ¡¿Ten?!" exclamó al verlo.

"Yuta tienes que escucharme"

"¡Son casi las 7am!"

"Yuta.... por favor, tienes que escuchar esto"

Rodó los ojos y decidió bajar, antes de que todos los vecinos escucharan sus gritos. Abrió la puerta de entrada "Bien ¿Qué pasa?"

"Busca a Hansol" dijo agitado

"¿Eh? ¿Hansol?.... ¿A caso le pasó algo?" su sangre se congeló.

"No..... No aún"

"Ten ¿De que estás hablando?"

"Ve a su casa. Yuta por favor, eres el único que puede salvarlo de cometer el peor error de su vida"

"Necesito que te calmes y me digas que está pasando ¿ok?"

 Ten suspiró y lo tomó del brazo "Escucha. Lo amas. Él te ama. Por favor ve ya mismo a su casa y salva ese amor que se tienen."

"Pero..."

"¡Yuta por favor! ¡Vete!" 

* * *

 Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con el frío viento de la mañana golpeando su rostro con fuerza. Entonces cuando las palabras de Ten no dejaban de resonar en su mente, cuando divisó la casa de Hansol a lo lejos y vio a su madre guardando su maleta en la parte trasera de un Taxi que estaba estacionado en la puerta, el miedo, el pánico, el dolor, comenzaron a ser reales.

Caminó como una turba hacia la puerta de entrada 

"¡Hey tú! ¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte en mi casa!" Los gritos de la madre de Hansol no le impidieron seguir su paso.

En su mente tenía una sola meta y esa era encontrar a Hansol. Empujó la puerta entre abierta y lo vio, parado a unos pocos metros, con sosteniendo un bolso de mano y una carpeta llena de papeles.

"Tu" Dijo con la respiración aún agitada y su voz que no dejaba de temblar.

Se sorprendió tanto al verlo, que el bolso cayó de sus manos "Yuta...."

Caminó hacia él "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"

"... Fue Ten ¿Verdad?"

"¡No me respondas con preguntas! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?"

Intentó calmar su ira "Jeno está aquí y ...."

"¿Para qué era esa maleta que tu madre estaba subiendo al taxi? ¿Qué haces con ese bolso? Hansol...."

"Lo siento..."

"Hansol ... no"

"Lo siento.."

No pudo evitar acercarse aún más, solo para arrebatar esa carpeta que llevaba entre sus manos. Fue en ese momento, en que todo comenzó a ser real. Tal vez más de lo que imaginaba

"¿Servicio Militar?" preguntó mientras leía y daba vuelta las hojas.

"Yuta..."

"¿Te vas al servicio militar y no pensabas decirme?" su voz se quebró por completo y aún así, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. "Hansol ¿me estás dejando? ¿Pensabas irte sin siquiera despedirte?"

"Creí que sería lo mejor."

Yuta comenzó a reir "¿Lo mejor? ¿Para quien? ¡Para mi, que me dejes, que te vayas, que me mientas, no es lo mejor!"

Se acercó e intentó calmarlo "Por favor no grites. Yo..."

"¿Tu? Siempre piensas en ti..... Pero ¿Qué hay de mi? Me dejas, te vas y ¿no pensabas decírmelo? Cobarde. Eso eres. Eres un cobarde. un mentiroso. un..."

"¡¿Por qué no puedes verlo?!" su tono de voz cambió por completo "¿Es que después de lo que pasó no te das cuenta que ambos necesitamos esto? ¿No te das cuenta que siempre lastimamos a los que queremos con nuestro egoísmo de siempre hacer lo que queremos?"

"Genial ¿Ese discurso lo aprendiste de tu madre?"

"Yuta... necesito irme. Necesito estar lejos, necesito..."

"'Eres la persona que más me aterra perder'" lo interrumpió, repitiendo esas mismas palabras que Hansol había pronunciado el día anterior. "Eso dijiste, eso me hiciste creer"

"Eso es verdad, porque no quiero perderte. Y porque te amo, no quiero que mi presencia te impida cumplir tus sueños.... nosotros... no podemos estar juntos ahora, pero eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos en el futuro." hizo una pausa y suspiró al ver la furia y la angustia en su rostro. "Yuta... ve a la universidad, haz tu vida, se feliz, alcanza tus metas y sin darte cuenta, yo estaré a tu lado, como siempre."

Sonrió con sarcasmo "Eso es imposible... Ya no puedo creer en nada de lo que digas"

Hansol intentó sostener su mano, fallando en el intento, siendo rechazado de una manera fría.

"Lo único que me alegra, es saber que ya no seré una carga para tu vida"

"Yuta.."

Dio media vuelta, con la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, sintiendo la satisfacción en la mirada de esa mujer que parecía haber logrado su cometido. Se colocó la capucha de su hoodie.

El frío volvió a golpear con fuerza su rostro, sin embargo, nada ni nadie habían golpeado su vida más que Ji Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que leen y siguieron la historia durante este año.  
> No. No es el final del fanfiction, pero podríamos decir que sí es el final de la primera parte. Quería agradecerles por seguir eligiendo leer historias de Yusol, por los comentarios y por los 'kudos'.  
> Gracias y nos vemos el próximo mes, con un nuevo capítulo y nuevos personajes que se suman a esta historia.  
> Feliz año a todos.


	17. CAMBIOS

Sus brazos y rodillas temblaban, intentando sostener el peso sobre su espalda. Intentó soportar lo más que pudo, pero aún así falló y se desmoronó, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

 _"Aish ¡Minghyun! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Súbeme de nuevo! ¡La historia se estaba volviendo interesante!"_ Donghyuck protestó tratando de levantar a su amigo que hasta ese momento, le había servido de escalera para poder ver por el ventanal del salón.

_"¡AH! ¿Qué sentido tiene que seas sólo tú el que pueda espiar? ¿Eh? ¡Yo también quiero ver!"_

_"No creo que esto sea legal"_ Jisung habló sentado en uno de los banco de clases.

Donghyuck le lanzó una mirada amenazante _"Tu ni siquiera eres de nuestro curso. No entiendo que estás haciendo aquí, con los adultos"_

 _"Pfff"_ Chenle bufó por lo bajo _"Por que tú eres tan adulto que estás en el salón de 3er año espiando citas ajenas"_

Donghyuck volvió a mirar a Minghyun _"Ya, en serio ¿Por qué estos menores están con nosotros?"_

 _"Porque Renjun nos pidió que cuidáramos de su hermano Chenle hasta que su clase de arte terminara"_ respondió levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa.

_"¿En qué momento accedí a ser niñero de este mocoso? ¿Y que hace el otro aquí?"_

_"Son amigos, no lo se. Ya deja de preguntar"_ Minghyun reprochó sacudiendo su brazo. Se acercó a él y murmuró _"Renjun es quien hace todos nuestros trabajos y tareas. Compórtate delante de su tierno hermanito y su ami-... ¡HEY TÚ! ¡NO! ¡BAJATE DE AHÍ!"_

 _"Chenle baja de esa mesa. Van a regañarnos"_ Jisung tiró de su ropa mientras que su inquieto amigo, subido sobre uno de los bancos de clase, espiaba por la ventana, demostrándole a Minghyun y Donghyuck, que era mucho más inteligente que ellos.

 _"¡VA A BESARLA!"_ Chenle gritó sorprendido.

Minghyun y Donghyuck corrieron hacia él, hacíendolo bajar y ocupando su lugar en ese pequeño banco de clase, a golpes y empujones.

 _"¡Te dije que iba a hacerlo!"_ Donghyuck exclamó burlándose de su amigo.

_"¿Eh? Yo no veo nada"_

La puerta del salón se abrió, tomándolos por sorpresa.

 _"¿Qué hacen ahí arriba?"_ Jaemin los interrogó frunciendo el ceño _"¿A caso estaban espiándome?"_

 _"¡NO!"_ Ambos cayeron al suelo, con la risa escandalosa de Chenle escuchándose de fondo.

 _"Aish ¿Por qué son así?"_ Jaemin protestó y se sentó en el primer banco que vio en su camino. Se cruzó de brazos _"Deberían estar en sus hogares ¿No creen?"_ Miró a Chenle y Jisung _"Ustedes también ¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

Donghyuck rodó los ojos acercándose a él y sentándose en el banco de enfrente _"Queríamos ver que tal te iba con ella"_ levantó y bajó sus cejas repetidas veces, en un gesto de picardía.

 _"¿Hyein?"_ preguntó y suspiró.

 _"Si. queremos todos los detalles"_ Minghyun se acercó a ellos con curiosidad.

Sonrió un poco _"Dijo que era tierno de mi parte invitarla a salir"_

 _"¡Woaaaah!"_ gritaron ambos en complicidad.

 _"Pero... eres muy perdedor para salir con ella"_ Chenle habló sentado en uno de los bancos al final del aula.

Jisung lo golpeó con disimulo _"No te metas"_

_"Es la verdad. Hasta nosotros los de 1er año conocemos a Hyein. Es la reina de la escuela, todos quieren salir con ella y escuché que ella está interesada en Wong Yukhei, el capitán del equipo de basquet, así que no se fijaría en alguien como -"_

_"Ella dijo que si"_ Jaemin lo interrumpió con una sonrisa de victoria estampada en su rostro _"Wong Yukhei puede seguir esperando en el banco de suplentes"_

Minghyun y Donghyuck comenzaron a festejar, palmeando a Jaemin en la espalda, mientras lo despeinaban y gritaban al mismo tiempo cosas como _"Bro" "OMG" "Yaaas"_ y tantas otras incoherencias que se les ocurrieron en ese momento.

Chenle miró a Jisung _"Seguro es una trampa de Hyein para hacerlo quedar como un tonto"_

_"Ya. Callate no te metas en sus asuntos"_

Chenle suspiró. Realmente no quería estar ahí, odiaba que Renjun lo tratara como a un niño pequeño, odiaba que Renjun quisiera ocupar el lugar de sus padres, odiaba no poder ser libre como el realmente quería. Sin embago no podía hacer nada contra eso, más sólo observar como un grupo de 3 adolescentes a pocos meses de graduarse, hacían todo ese escandalo y bullicio porque uno de ellos había conseguido una tonta cita.

 _"¡Hey! ¿Qué están festejando?"_ Renjun preguntó mientras entraba al salón.

 _"¡Al fin! ¿Podemos irnos?"_ Chenle se levantó y tomó a Jisung del brazo, dirigiéndose a la salida con prisa. Pero su plan de escape falló al chocarse con Jeno.

 _"¿A dónde van tan deprisa?"_ Sonrió y detuvo a Chenle, haciéndolo volver sobre sus pasos.

 _"¡AH! ¡Aquí están ustedes dos!"_ Donghyuck exclamó _"¡Tienen que escuchar esto!"_

_"¡NUESTRO JAEMIN TENDRÁ UNA CITA CON SEO HYEIN!"_

_"¿¡QUÉ?! ¿Lo dices en serio?"_ Renjun exclamó y se acercó a él para felicitarlo _"¡Ya era hora de que te confesaras! ¡Sabia que diría que si!"_

Donghyuck volteó a mirar a Jeno _"¿Tú no vas a decir nada?"_

Jeno sonrió y asintió _"Felicidades, amigo"_

Jaemin sonrió al escucharlo y todos se decidieron a salir del salón de clases. Caminaron juntos como todos los días, hasta la puerta de la escuela, se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino. Donghyuck y Minghyun. Renjun, Chenle y Jisung.

Jeno y Jaemin.

No fue recién en la tercera cuadra caminando en silencio, que Jaemin decidió hablar.

 _"¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?"_ preguntó mientras miraba al suelo.

 _"Bien"_ sonrió

_"¿Ya no te duelen las piernas al caminar?"_

_"No, ya no"_

_"Me alegro"_

Y esa parecía ser la única conversación que podían sostener.

Era extraño, pero después de 3 años de amistad, algo entre ellos se había quebrado. Algo ya no era lo mismo. Tal vez fue todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, cuando Jeno estaba en plena recuperación del accidente. Tal vez fue cuando hicieron nuevos amigos y Jaemin se divertía con Minghyun y Donghyuck jugando al fútbol, mientras Jeno prefería ir a las clases de Arte, donde conoció a Renjun. Tal vez fue crecer, que les hizo dar cuenta que en verdad no tenían tantas cosas en común como pensaban. Tal vez, fue sólo el destino. O tal vez...

 _"De verdad me alegro por Tú y Hyein"_ Jeno rompió el silencio.

Jaemin lo miró y volvió a mirar al suelo _"No es tanto. Ella sólo aceptó ir a dar un paseo conmigo. Seguramente lo hizo por compromiso"_

 _"¿A dónde quedó ese Jaemin confiado que no le tenía miedo a nada?"_ Preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

 _"Sigue aquí. Está caminando a tu lado"_ respondió sin dudarlo. Jaemin odiaba sentir eso, pensar que Jeno olvidaba poco a poco quien era. Quienes solían ser. Tomó un respiro profundo. Realmente quería volver a acercarse a él. Realmente quería volver a ser esa persona incondicional en su vida, ese que no podía ser reemplazado. Jaemin quería volver a ser quien lo hacía sonreír y llorar de la risa con sus idioteces, quería volver a sentir su mirada cálida sobre él, quería escuchar su teléfono sonar a la madrugada, con su voz al otro lado diciendo que no podía conciliar el sueño. Quería volver. Simplemente quería volver el tiempo atrás.

Jeno se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Miró el reloj en su celular _"Mira la hora. Es tarde"_

 _"Jeno"_ lo nombró y sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salir del pecho _"Yo.."_

 _"Debo irme"_ Lo interrumpió _"Tengo muchas tareas atrasadas, no se como dejé que eso pasara. En fin. Nos vemos mañana"_

Jaemin asintió y entendió todo en ese mismo instante, en donde ni siquiera recibió su abrazo de despedida. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que Jeno también lo había entendido todo, en el momento en que entró al aula esa tarde y escuchó lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

 

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Miró desde allí como iba quedando su mural, ese en el que había estado trabajando durante tanto tiempo, en su ya nuevo (y propio) apartamento en pleno centro de Seúl. Suspiró. Desde pequeño había soñado con ser un gran diseñador y a pesar de que ya llevaba un año estudiando en la Universidad de Soongsil, sentía que aún no era lo suficientemente bueno. Aunque quizás, esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual suspiraba con tanta nostalgia.

 _"Ese dibujo me recuerda a algo"_ escuchó su voz y volteó a mirarlo de inmediato.

_"Hey ¿Cómo entraste?"_

_"Caminando"_ bromeó y se sentó a su lado llevando una bolsa de mandados entre sus brazos. Volvió a mirar el dibujo _"Son dos personajes de un animé ¿Verdad?"_

Asintió con cierta vergüenza y bajó la mirada.

 _"Eres tan bueno para esto. Llevo el mismo tiempo que tú en la misma carrera y a penas puedo dibujar bien un cuadrado"_ se quejó haciéndolo reír, algo tan simple que le había costado casi un año y medio lograr. _"Mira"_ señaló la bolsa _"Traje todos los ingredientes necesarios para hacer ramen"_

_"Ah ¿Qué haría sin tí Park Yongju?"_

_"Seguramente morirías de hambre, Ji Hansol_ " volvió a bromear mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia la cocina.

El apartamento de Yongju se encontraba a pocas cuadras del de Hansol, aunque podría decir que vivía prácticamente allí porque Hansol, no era precisamente la persona más preparada para vivir solo en un enorme apartamento de Seúl. Muchas fueron las veces en las que recibió llamados a increíbles horas de la noche, preguntando cosas como  _"¿A que temperatura debería estar el agua para preparar arroz?" "¿Debo poner primero el jabón y luego la ropa dentro del lavaropas o primero la ropa y luego el jabón?" "¿Sabes dónde están los cereales?" "Yongju... creo que el arroz está quemado porque sale humo del sartén"_. Sonrió al recordarlo. Hansol era realmente especial. No sólo porque su comportamiento no coincidía con su apariencia, si no porque sentía que haberse conocido, aquel día en la sala de espera del hospital, haberse encontrado en la misma habitación del servicio militar y ahora ser vecinos, era algo que el destino trataba de decirles. Yongju siempre creía en que todo pasa por alguna razón y el encontrarse a Hansol una y otra vez en su vida, hablaba mucho de eso.

 _"Entonces ¿Lo pensaste?"_ Preguntó mientras abría la olla repleta de ramen, frente a un expectante y hambriento Hansol.

Asintió _"Pero aún no estoy muy seguro"_

 _"¿Por qué? Sería genial que pudieras hacerlo"_ sonrió. _"de verdad, estudiar en la misma universidad va a ser fantástico"_

 _"Lo se"_ llevó un bocado a su boca. _"Hmm. Esto está delicioso"_

Extendió una servilleta frente a él _"No hables con la boca llena"_

Acercó su rostro para que Yongju limpiara sus labios, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Al terminar dejó la servilleta a un lado y comenzó a reír, mientras mezclaba la comida con los palillos _"Recuerdo el primer año en el servicio militar, cuando nadie se acercaba a ti porque decían que eras extraño, serio, callado"_

_"Yo no soy así"_

_"Claro que no. No eres para nada serio y callado"_

_"Hey"_ lo apuntó con sus palillos _"Tampoco soy extraño"_

 _"Eso podríamos discutirlo"_ bromeó, haciéndolo reir.

_"Tal vez"_

_"Es que, durante ese tiempo siempre estabas solo, no hablabas con nadie, era como si hubieras llegado en un completo trance. Como si tu cuerpo estuviera allí, pero tu mente en otra parte"_

Hansol se mantuvo en silencio. Había momentos, recuerdos, sentimientos, de esa época que prefería no recordar. _"Era todo nuevo para mi"_

_"Para todos lo era. Pero para ti fue ... diferente ¿verdad?"_

_"¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?"_

_"No lo se, me intriga."_

Hansol sonrió un poco y volvió a llevar un bocado de ramen a su boca, aunque esta vez espero a tragar para hablar " _Sólo se que sentí alivio al encontrarte allí. Eras la única persona que 'conocía' un poco"_ Imitó las comillas con los dedos de su mano libre. _"Después el resto, realmente no me importaba"_

Yongju comenzó a reir _"Se notaba, tal vez demasiado"_

Ambos terminaron de cenar y, como siempre, Yongju se encargó de levantar, lavar y secar los platos. Hansol se acomodó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. Miró el reloj en la pantalla que indicaba las 10pm.

 _"¿Quieres?"_ Yungju extendió frente a él un pote de helado.

Asintió y tomó la cuchara que le ofrecía. Comenzó a cambiar de canal, mientras Yongju se acomodaba a su lado. _"¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?"_ preguntó sin darle mucha importancia, cambiando frenéticamente los canales con el control remoto.

Yongju sonrió y se acomodó aún más cerca de él _"Sólo si podemos ver Spiderman"_

_"¿Otra vez?"_

_"Por favor"_ y hundió el rostro en su brazo.

Hansol suspiró y no tuvo más remedio que poner la película de Spiderman por novena vez en lo poco que iba del año. Se acomodó, sabiendo como terminaría la historia, con Yongju durmiéndose antes del final y con él viendo otra vez como el superhéroe vencía a los villanos. Sin embargo no le importaba. En momentos como ese, volvían a su memoria esos vagos recuerdos del último año de secundaria, con esa persona especial durmiendo entre sus brazos, mientras algún capítulo de Naruto o Dragon Ball Z se escuchaba de fondo, mientras las 4 paredes de su habitación delimitaban ese pequeño mundo que habían construido, ese pequeño mundo del que ya no quedaba nada más que eso... Recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en él.

Nakamoto Yuta.

¿Dónde lo habrá llevado el destino, en el transcurso de esos 3 largos años?

* * *

 

Bostezó. La vida en la universidad no era para nada sencilla y hacía dos días que no lograba dormir por más de 2 horas de corrido. Tal vez algo inhumano, sin embargo lo amaba. Realmente amaba ser alumno de la prestigiosa Universidad Nacional de Seúl, disfrutaba su nueva vida, disfrutaba cada momento de ese nuevo comienzo, aunque eso implicara quedarse dormido en pleno salón de clases.

 _"Hey, Yuta ¿otra vez durmiendo?"_ Jaehyun lo despertó sacudiendo su brazo.

 _"Lo siento"_ dijo entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo.

 _"Escucha. Se que te preocupas mucho por entregar los proyectos a tiempo y todo eso, pero tal vez deberías ¿descansar? y no hablo precisamente de la universidad"_ Volvió a sacudir su brazo al notar que estaba por quedarse dormido otra vez _"¿Trabajaste anoche también?"_

Asintió _"Tuve que hacerlo"_

 _"Aish. Eres terco"_ lo regañó golpeando suavemente su cabeza. _"Te dije que no hacía falta que trabajes tanto para pagar la renta, que podías mudarte a nuestro apartamento y compartir los gastos"_

 _"Lo se. Lo se. Pero"_ hizo una pausa y suspiró _"No quiero ser una molestia"_

_"¿De que hablas? No hay ningún problema en que vivas con nosotros."_

_"¿Estás seguro?"_

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa _"Claro. A Doyoung le agradará tener un nuevo compañero"_

Dudó un poco _"No lo sé. Lo pensaré"_

_"Está bien, pero trata de que sea antes de caer desmayado del sueño en algún lugar peligroso ¿ok?"_

Asintió y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, hasta quedarse dormido. Básicamente esa era su vida en Seúl. Yuta había ingresado a la Universidad el año anterior, y aunque le había costado muchisimo, no solo acostumbrarse, si no también conseguir el dinero para lograr instalarse en la ciudad, no se quejaba de su vida. Se sentía orgulloso de haber podido alcanzar la meta, aunque cierto problema, lo haya hecho atrasarse más de la cuenta. Siempre intentaba no pensar en el pasado y en todo lo que había soportado en esos 2 años previos a su ingreso a la universidad, por eso prefería mantener su cabeza ocupada en el estudio y en el trabajo, así nada llegaría a afectarlo, ninguna herida volvería a ser abierta y todo lo ocurrido quedaría enterrado detrás de él. Yuta se había prometido a si mismo nunca más volver a mirar atrás.

Nunca.

 _"Yuta. Yuta. Ya despierta, la clase está por comenzar"_ Jaehyun volvió a sacudir su brazo.

Entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver a Doyoung sentado frente a él, junto a Jaehyun. Miró a su lado y el asiento de su compañero de banco seguía vacío. Miró el reloj. 8:15am. _"Ah, otra vez llegará tarde"_ balbuceó.

Doyoung volteó _"Siempre llega tarde, no se porque te sorprendes"_

 _"En especial hoy"_ Jaehyun se unió a la charla _"Anoche dijo en el grupo de LINE que estaba con su novia"_

 _"Nunca dijo que era su novia"_ Yuta intentó defender a su amigo.

 _"Ah es cierto. Jamás dijo que era una chica"_ Doyoung bromeó.

 _"¿Insinúas que juega en nuestro equipo?"_ Jaehyun codeó a Doyoung.

 _"Nuestro me suena a manada. Mejor te callas ¿Quieres?"_ y volteó mirando al frente de nuevo.

Yuta sonrió y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos de nuevo, aunque sea por un minuto, hasta que la clase comenzara.

 _"Míralo, ahí está. Tiene brillo en sus ojos, tal vez tuvo una buena noche"_ Jaehyun siguió bromeando al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo, saludando a su amigo que recién entraba al salón.

 _"¿Puedes omitir esos comentarios?"_ Doyoung lo regañó. " _Hey ¿Quién es ese que está junto a él? ¿Es nuevo?"_

_"Nunca lo he visto"_

_"¡Ah! ¡Jaehyunie! ¡Doyoungnie!"_ gritó y comenzó a acercarse a ellos, seguido de su acompañante.

 _"Yuta, despierta"_ Jaehyun volvió a hablar "Llegó con un invitado"

_"¿Eh? ¿Quién?"_

_"Yongju"_

Yuta abrió los ojos, pero en el instante en que lo vio, prefirió no haberlo hecho nunca. Deseó que todo fuera un mal sueño, un error, una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo era real, demasiado.

Y allí estaba él, caminando a la par de Yongju, sin sacarle los ojos de encima, en un gesto de desconcierto y pánico. Y allí también estaba Yuta, Otra vez enfrentando a todos los fantasmas del pasado que juró aniquilar. Otra vez frente a esa mirada que sólo traía un horrible dolor en medio del pecho, justo ahí, en el corazón.

Yuta no podía creerlo, pero era verdad.

Cuando ya había cerrado por completo ese capítulo en su vida, Ji Hansol aparecía... **otra vez.**

 

 

 

 


	18. DESCONOCIDOS

Frío. 

Frío recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Frío.

Frío congelando por completo su sangre, deteniendo su respiración.

Frío.

Frío llenando su pecho. Frío nublando su vista.

Frío. Yuta sintió el frío paralizando cada uno de sus sentidos, uno por uno, lentamente, mientras Ji Hansol avanzaba a pasos débiles, indecisos, como si estuviera dudando entre seguir o escapar. Escapar, como siempre lo había hecho.  En una secuencia sin final, en dónde todo parecía moverse a una velocidad casi nula,  el paisaje se pintaba de blanco y negro por completo, pero sin incluir su alta y esbelta figura, ahora a menos de un metro de distancia. 

En un impulso desesperado por seguir con vida, Yuta respiró profundamente. Por más que sintiera que moriría en ese mismo instante, no podía hacerlo, no sin antes saber la respuesta a todas esas preguntas que chocaban con violencia dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cómo logró encontrarlo? ¿A caso lo había buscado? ¿A caso fue una maldita coincidencia del destino? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué decidió aparecer en ese momento? ¿Por qué junto a Yongju? ¿Por qué seguía mirándolo como si frente a él hubiera un espectro?  "No me mires así Ji Hansol, no estoy muerto, aunque seguro creíste lo estaría sin ti" Pensó, deseando que Hansol fuera capaz de leer su mente. Sin embargo, aunque ese encuentro pareciera recién salido de la telenovela del momento, la realidad era más fuerte que cualquier deseo de telequinesis y de poder retroceder en el tiempo, al momento en que se conocieron en aquel parque de la escuela, con tan solo 8 años de edad, para poder decirse a si mismo, a ese pequeño Yuta con sentimientos confusos, que jamás se acercara a el misterioso chico nuevo.

Yongju tiró su mochila sobre el asiento junto a Yuta, asiento que le pertenecía y que ocupó a su lado desde el primer día de clases, porque, por esas enormes y estúpidas casualidades de la vida, Yuta y Yongju se unieron a partir del momento en que ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, desde gustos musicales, hasta en sus personalidades. Y ahora también, parecían tener algo más que anudaba sus caminos.

 _"Lo siento"_  Sonrió  _"No quería llegar tarde pero, acompañé a mi amigo a terminar de llenar sus fichas de ingreso a la universidad y"_ se quedó callado y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.  _"Que estúpido. No los he presentado"_ Señaló a Hansol  _"él es Ji Hansol y estudiará con nosotros a partir de ahora"_  Volteó a mirarlo  _"Ellos son mis compañeros Jaehyun, Donghyun y Yuta"_  Yongju los presentó con una enorme sonrisa, esa que solía caracterizarlo como el más carismático no sólo del grupo, si no que tal vez de todo el curso. 

_"Hey Hansol, bienvenido, Soy Jung Jaehyun."_

_"Soy Kim Doyoung, espero podamos llevarnos bien"_

El ruido de la silla arrastrándose con fuerzas los obligó a voltear y observar como Yuta se levantaba.  _"Regreso en un momento"_ dijo y esas palabras salieron como un susurro. Comenzó a caminar, sin dejar de mirar al suelo, sin poder concentrarse en nada más que esa viva imagen de Hansol frente a él. Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado en esos 3 años. 

 _"¿Qué le pasa?"_  Doyoung preguntó aún sin poder entender porqué Yuta se había marchado de esa forma.

 _"Ya sabemos como es él"_ Jaehyun murmuró y Yongju le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo  _"¿Qué? Yuta es raro. Lo queremos, pero es raro. Sólo tú lo entiendes."_

 _"Yo..."_ Hansol habló y al notar que la mirada de los 3 se fijó en él, observó a Yongju  _"Necesito ir al baño ¿Dónde est-"_

 _"¡Te acompaño!"_  Lo interrumpió.

_"No no. Yo... quiero conocer el lugar y puedo ir solo"_

_"Uhm. Bien... Caminas hasta el final del pasillo, bajas la escalera que está a tu derecha y ahí te encontrarás con los baños"_

Hansol asintió y salió del lugar. Una parte de él buscaba escapar, ir al baño, mojar su rostro y despertarse de esa pesadilla. Sin embargo otra parte, sólo buscaba a Yuta. Deseaba encontrarlo, volver a verlo, abrazarlo y que todo, absolutamente todo, retrocediera en el tiempo, al momento en que eran esos tontos adolescentes con sueños y planes de un futuro juntos. 

Entró al baño y miró atentamente, esperando no encontrar a nadie ahí adentro.... o tal vez a nadie, excepto a Yuta. Sin embargo se vio envuelto en el eco de sus pasos al entrar y su solitario reflejo frente al gran espejo sobre la larga fila de lavabos. Cerró los ojos. Suspiró, recordando esa técnica de respiración que le habían enseñado durante el servicio militar, para disminuir sus pulsaciones ante un hipotético frente de batalla. En ese momento, Hansol estaba seguro de que el reencuentro cara a cara con Yuta, había sido incluso más duro que cualquier batalla que le habían contado durante esos 2 años de vida sirviendo a su país.

Respiró profundo y en el momento en que abrió los ojos, sobresaltado por el ruido de la puerta abriendo y cerrandose con fuerzas, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Una de las manos de Yuta rodearon su cuello, obligándolo a retroceder, hasta que su espalda chocó con fuerzas contra una de las paredes. Sintió la falta de aire debido a la presión en su garganta, pero al hacer contacto visual con él, el aire comenzó a volver a sus pulmones lentamente. Yuta se apoyó con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con el otro golpeó con fuerzas la pared, a centímetros del rostro de Hansol, acorralándolo contra el frío de los azulejos azul marino y su cuerpo que era una bomba a punto de estallar.

 _"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?"_ preguntó, esperando una respuesta que le diera razones para no golpearlo en la cara. Pero Hansol no dijo nada. Yuta volvió a golpear la pared con fuerza "¡Dime que mierda haces aquí!" insistió.

 _"Realmente..."_ hizo una pausa y suspiró "no sabía que estarías aquí. Creí que irías a la universidad de Hongik... yo-" Se detuvo.

Yuta se apartó un poco y no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo  _"Claro. Que idiota.."_  murmuró. Sus ojos se fijaron otra vez en Hansol _"Esto fue una coincidencia. Encontrarte conmigo otra vez, fue un error"_  lanzó sin muchos rodeos, aunque en verdad lo hizo para reafirmarlo, para terminar de entender que esa diminuta y tonta idea de que Hansol había regresado intencionalmente, fue una estupidez.

_"Yuta. Escucha"_

_"No nos conocemos"_  volvió a interrumpirlo.

_"¿¡Qué?!"_

Golpeó otra vez con fuerzas la pared _"Yo no te conozco. Tú no me conoces"_

_"¿Cómo pretendes que finja no conocerte?"_

_"De la misma forma en la que fingiste que yo te importaba"_ Respondió rápido y seguro de sus palabras.  _"Después de todo, no será tan difícil para ti. Sólo tienes que seguir actuando como lo haz hecho en los últimos 3 años de tu vida, olvidando por completo mi existencia"_  sentenció antes de apartarse de nuevo y dar media vuelta para marcharse.  Ya cerca de la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

 _"Yuta"_  hizo una pausa  _"Tal vez algún día puedas perdonarme y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas, sin resentimientos, como en el pasado, solo siendo buenos amig-"_

Volteó a verlo  _"No"_ Lo interrumpió, negado a escuchar esa palabra.  _"Nuestro pasado dejó de existir en el instante en que pusiste un pie en esta universidad."_  Fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Entró al salón de clases nuevamente, aunque todavía no tenía muy en claro como debería seguir con todo esto ¿Cómo enfrentar a Yongju sabiendo que Hansol estaría allí también, no sólo hoy, si no todos los días de su vida universitaria?. Tenía que encontrar una forma de seguir con su rutina diaria.

Jaehyun y Doyoung lo observaron, intrigados, sin embargo ninguno pudo decir nada. La clase estaba comenzando. 

 _"¿Estás bien?"_  Yongju murmuró al correr su asiento, para dejarlo pasar.

Yuta asintió _"Si, anoche casi no dormí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire"_  Se sentó y al levantar la vista, vio a Hansol entrar a paso lento.

Se acomodó en el asiento junto a Yongju, quien ahora se convertía en una especie de muro que lo separaba de Yuta y todos los recuerdos que volvían al verlo.

 _"Hey, ustedes dos"_ Yongju habló y miró a Hansol, para luego mirar a Yuta y lanzar su pregunta  _"¿Se conocieron ahí afuera?"_

Cruzó miradas con Hansol  _"No"_

Hansol asintió, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Entonces fue en ese momento en que lo vio extender su mano.

 _"Soy Yuta Nakamoto"_  dijo y sonrió.

La sonrisa de Yuta. Después de 3 largos años. Después de tantos días, tantas noches sin dormir, preguntándose si alguna vez, volvería a ser capaz de ver esa sonrisa. Después de tanto tiempo, aparecía, para recordarle cuanto extrañaba su pasado, por más que debiera aparentar que nunca existió. Y así, como aquella tarde en donde el destino los hizo chocar en la puerta de la casa de Yuta, obligándolos a mentir y aparentar una maravillosa relación de compañeros de clase, hoy los volvía a unir, para comenzar la historia de la misma forma errónea. 

 _"Ji Hansol"_ se presentó y estrechó su mano fría y temblorosa, al igual que la suya. Lo soltó lo más rápido que pudo.  _"Conocí a Yongju durante nuestro servicio militar"_

 _"Oh, ya veo"_ hizo una pausa al notar que la clase estaba a punto de comenzar " _Bien. Ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos"_  miró a Yongju y sonrió  _"¿Verdad?"_

Asintió, devolviendo el gesto  _"Así es"_

Hansol volvía a atravesar ese sentimiento de desconcierto ante Yuta ¿Por qué había decidido actuar de esa forma? ¿Qué haría después? ¿Cómo seguiría la historia? Suspiró y miró al frente, aunque mentiría si dijera que pudo prestar atención en clase. Durante ese año junto a Yuta, juró que nadie podía conocerlo más que él, pero hoy al mirarlo y al no entender sus movimientos, se daba cuenta de la realidad: ellos eran 2 completos desconocidos. 

  Las palabras de Yuta resonaron en su mente  _"Yo no te conozco. Tú no me conoces"  ..._ y al parecer, estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

 

 

 _"Es la primer semana y ya siento que fueron 7 años"_  Doyoung se quejó mientra estiraba sus brazos y caminaba.

 _"Es raro que te estés quejando"_  Jaehyun habló haciendo notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

_"Es raro que no estés pendiente de lo que digo o hago"_

_"Aish"_  Yongju se quejó  _"No empiecen ustedes dos"_

Yuta caminaba en silencio a su lado, pensando en como había sobrevivido una semana junto a esa persona que estaba a unos pocos metros. Levantó un poco la vista, para chocarse con la imagen de siempre, donde Yongju intentaba evitar otra tonta discusión de ex-novios, entre Jaehyun y Doyoung. Y allí, a su lado, estaba Ji Hansol. El tiempo había pasado y él había cambiado mucho físicamente. Por empezar, ya nada quedaba de ese cabello castaño largo que casi tapaba sus ojos, ni de esas mejillas que solían darle ese toque tierno a su rostro, ni de ese cuerpo fuerte pero delgado que lo había hecho perder el control tantas veces. Hansol ahora era un joven de 22 años, (demasiado) alto, con un cuerpo que delataba el duro entrenamiento que tuvo en el servicio militar, con su espalda ancha, con el cabello bien corto y peinado en forma de coma que hacía resaltar las definidas facciones de su rostro, desde su mandíbula hasta su frente al semi-descubierto, desde su mentón, pasando por su pequeña nariz, hasta llegar a sus enormes ojos y largas pestañas. La vida era injusta. Mientras que Hansol parecía haber ganado la lotería con los cambios de la juventud en estos 3 años, Yuta sólo había perdido peso, cortado su cabello una o tres veces y hasta allí llegaba su transformación de adolescente a pre-adulto.

Suspiró. Hansol parecía ganar siempre. Pero estaba seguro de que no lo haría de nuevo. No esta vez.

 _"Es viernes"_  habló sorpresivamente  _"Deberíamos salir o ir a algún lado para festejar que sobrevivimos a la primer semana ¿No creen?"_

Jaehyun y Doyoung cruzaron miradas un tanto confusas.

 _"¿Yuta Nakamoto quiere salir de su cueva llena de mangas, para cambiar su maratón de Animé por una salida con nosotros?"_ Jaehyun preguntó con un tono en su voz tan gracioso, que incluso Doyoung, quien estaba enojado con él hacía unos segundos, comenzó a reir junto a Yongju.

 _"¿De qué se ríen? ¿Eh?"_ preguntó enojado.

 _"Es raro que quieras cambiar tu vida otaku por nosotros"_  Doyoung respondió intentando contener la risa.

 _"Ahh ustedes dos se llevarían muy bien"_  Yongju señaló a Hansol, mientras siguió hablando con Yuta  _"él también siempre está leyendo mangas o mirando animé"_

 _"Oh Genial, pueden quedarse juntos, mientras nosotros salimos a divertirnos y no sentimos culpa de dejar a Yuta solo"_ Jaehyun lanzó otro de sus comentarios que eran mejor obviar. 

 _"Tal vez"_ Yuta habló y sonrió  _"¿No lo crees Hansol?"_

Hansol no pudo evitar levantar la vista y no pudo evitar sentir que el tiempo retrocedía, al ver esa mirada de Yuta. Esa mirada no era cualquier mirada. Esa mirada la conocía. Esa mirada y esa media sonrisa en su rostro, solo podían significar una cosa: Estaba dispuesto a comenzar su juego.

 _"Esperen"_ Yongju salvó a Hansol  _"¿Que tal si vamos a tu apartamento, Hansol?"_... o tal vez en verdad lo había hundido aún más _"Podemos pedir pollo frito y tomar cerveza ¿qué dicen?"_

_"¿Mi apartamento?"_

_"¿Vives en un apartamento, solo?"_  Doyoung preguntó con asombro. 

Hansol asintió.

 _"Woah! Jamás podría pagar el alquiler de un apartamento yo solo!"_  Jaehyun no podía creerlo.

 _"Hansol no alquila. El apartamento es suyo"_ Yongju respondió con orgullo y ante la atónita mirada de todos. 

 _"Entonces Hansol, vamos a tu apartamento."_ Yuta habló y Hansol sintió que estaba a un paso de salir corriendo.  Sin embargo no podía. No debía.

 _"Esta bien"_ se resignó  _"¿A qué hora?"_

_"A las 8pm"_

_"Genial. Les enviaré la dirección al grupo en Kakao"_ Yongju estaba entusiasmado. 

 _"¿Por qué mejor no agregamos a Hansol a nuestro grupo?"_  Yuta propuso _"Después de todo estaremos juntos durante el tiempo que resta en este lugar, debería estar en nuestro chat ¿Verdad?"_  volvió a sonreír de esa manera en la que Hansol tanto temía. Arrebató el celular que Yongju sostenía y en menos de 2 segundos, una notificación sonó en el teléfono de Hansol  _"¡Listo! ya eres parte del grupo"_  y su sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro. 

 _"Okey"_ Yongju recuperó su celular y lo observó un tanto confundido. "Debemos tomar el metro en la próxima cuadra, así que, aquí nos separamos"

 _"Bien, nos vemos en la noche"_ Yuta los saludó. 

Yongju y Hansol se despidieron y siguieron su camino, hacia el lado contrario por el que ahora iban ellos 3. Doyoung y Jaehyun esperaron unos segundos antes de lanzar sus preguntas.

_"¿Qué fue eso, Yuta?"_

_"Si, demasiado... raro ¿a qué estás jugando?"_

Los miró y frunció el ceño  _"¿yo? a nada"_

Jaehyun comenzó a reir  _"¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta?"_

Yuta sonrió con satisfacción.

 _"Aah, creo que al fin encontraste un competidor a tu nivel"_  Doyoung lanzó al aire y esperó su reacción, que no tardó en llegar.

_"Pff. Ese idiota no podría ni llegarme a los talones"_

_"Entonces ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma?"_ Doyoung insistió.

 _"Tranquilos, se lo que estoy haciendo"_  Yuta apoyó los brazos en sus hombros  _"Simple. Si no puedes contra el enemigo... únete. o tal vez también puede ser... mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más"_

 _"Oh. Creo que ahora todo tiene sentido"_ Doyoung comprendió su plan.

Jaehyun sonrió  _"Pero tienes que admitir que en esta oportunidad, tal vez lo pierdas. No creo que vuelva corriendo a tus pies, teniendo a ese hombre en casa"_

 _"¿Hombre?"_ Yuta repitió y comenzó a reír  _" Aún no sabemos si entre ellos dos pasa algo, pero de ser así... Ji Hansol no va a ganarme"_ Adelantó un poco sus pasos y volteó a verlos.  _"Yo siempre lucho por lo que quiero. Y eso que tanto quiero ahora, es Park Yongju"_


	19. {Capítulo especial 1} - Hansol

Tal vez estaba tomando la peor decisión de mi vida. Sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás. Vi mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de la pequeña habitación. Mi cabello rapado al raz. Mis grandes ojeras, como consecuencia de varios días sin dormir. Suspiré ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿o en verdad sólo deseaba escapar de ese lugar y correr hasta cualquiera fuera el lugar en donde Yuta estaba en ese momento, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón y que nada jamás volviera a separarnos? Sea cual sea la respuesta, nada podía hacer al respecto. Mi nueva vida comenzaba y debía asumir las responsabilidades de mis actos.

Entré a la habitación y una de las camas parecía ya estar ocupada por alguien que no estaba allí. No tuve más remedio que tomar la cama de al lado y tirar mi pequeño bolso sobre ella. Era triste y a la vez gracioso, ver como todo mi pasado, parecía resumirse en ese insignificante bolso de mano. A pesar de eso, sentía que la mochila más cargada y pesada, era la que llevaba sobre mis hombros y que sólo yo podía ver. Tal vez vivir con esa angustia y ese peso, era mi castigo por haber lastimado a la única persona que me amaba en este mundo y los que fueran. Suspiré. Me senté en la cama. Quería cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos, ser capaz de estar en otro lugar. Lejos. Muy lejos de allí. 

Escuché el sonido de la puerta. Escuché unos pasos y una voz que parecía dirigirse a mi al hablar.

"Hey ¿Eres mi nuevo compañero de habitación?"

No respondí. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de oír preguntas con respuestas obvias. Luego de un corto silencio, sentí que algo cayó sobre mi cama y se asomaba por la derecha. 

"Hola, soy Park Yo-... un momento. Yo te conozco"

No tuve otro remedio más que observar su rostro, asomándose, invadiendo por completo mi pequeño espacio personal. Realmente en ese momento no recordaba haberlo visto en mi vida. Sonrió esperando que diga algo... algo que jamás dije.

"Ji Hansol" sabía mi nombre. Me tomó por sorpresa. "¿No me recuerdas?" señaló su rostro.

"No"

Suspiró y se acomodó a mi lado, sentado al borde de la cama. "Arreglé la máquina de café para ti, y aún así no me recuerdas"

Y en ese momento, una vaga imagen de ese encuentro vino a mi mente. "¿En el hospital?"

Sonrió animado "¡Sí! Park Yongju" extendió su mano frente a mi "¿Ahora si me recuerdas?"

Asentí solo por cordialidad. Recordaba su rostro, recordaba el incidente con la máquina de café en el hospital, pero no sabía quien era ni porque, habiendo tantos lugares en el mundo, él estaba justo ahí, sentado a mi lado, olvidando la existencia de mi espacio personal. Me aparté un poco.

"¿No crees que es genial?"

Lo miré sin entender. No había nada en lo absoluto que me resultara genial en ese momento, en ese lugar.

"Creo que el destino está empeñado en juntarnos en todas las maneras posibles" dijo y sonrió otra vez.

"Tal vez" solté al escuchar su teoría del destino. Él era una persona amable y (demasiado) simpática. Yo, en cambio, no podía decir lo mismo de mi en ese momento. "Necesito dormir" Dije y me recosté en la cama. Estaba seguro de que se marcharía y me dejaría en paz. Sin embargo permaneció allí, sentado en el mismo lugar por unos segundos, sin decir ni una palabra. Hasta que finalmente rompió el silencio.

"¿No vas a comer?"

"No"

"Estoy en este lugar hace ya una semana y déjame decirte que el entrenamiento es bastante duro, no puedes estar sin comer"

No respondí y sólo me dediqué a mirar el techo blanco y vacío.

"Tal vez la comida no sea la mejor, pero sirven un exquisito-"

"No voy a comer"

"Pero..."

Me senté y me acerqué un poco a él "Escucha. No vine para hacer amigos. No necesito que me digas que debo hacer. No necesito nada de ti. Ahora ¡Déjame en paz!"grité y volví a acostarme, esta vez dándole la espalda.  

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y así me mantuve hasta el día siguiente, cuando la alarma sonó a las 5:30am y me encontré solo en la habitación. Yongju parecía haberse marchado antes de que despertara y aunque, en el interior, deseaba encontrarlo para disculparme por la rudeza de mis palabras la noche anterior, también deseaba estar sólo. O tal vez, en verdad deseaba estar en otro lugar.

Y fue así como mis primeras semanas allí transcurrieron, sin hablar con nadie más que mis superiores, durmiendo poco y comiendo menos. Por alguna razón (que no me resultaba inesperada) Yongju jamás parecía estar en nuestra habitación, a pesar de que sus cosas seguían allí. Pero nuestros horarios siempre eran diferentes y cuando yo llegaba demasiado cansado, él ya estaba durmiendo. Cuando yo despertaba con pereza, él ya se había marchado. Solía verlo a lo lejos, en los entrenamientos, en los almuerzos, pero nunca cerca de mi. Parecía haber entendido a la perfección lo que le había dicho. Pedí a gritos estar en soledad y él estaba cumpliendo con mi pedido al pie de la letra. 

Hasta que una fría noche de mi cuarta semana allí, llegué a nuestro cuarto y él no estaba. Me acosté de todas formas y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir miré el reloj que marcaba las 3am. Miré su cama aún vacía. Tal vez me preocupé, o tal vez solo sentí curiosidad. Me levanté y tomé mi abrigo. De todas formas ya no podría volver a dormirme, de todas formas tampoco había podido dormir tranquilo sin que la imagen de Yuta mirándome con desprecio, no apareciera cada noche en mis sueños, haciéndome desvelar por completo. Salí de la habitación y del edificio. Recorrí el vacío parque que rodeaba el lugar. Hacía frío y el invierno golpeaba con fuerza, haciéndome tiritar. Estuve a un paso de volver a mi cama, sin embargo la presencia de Yongju, me obligó a quedarme. Estaba sentado, sólo, en uno de los bancos. Miraba hacia un punto fijo en el cielo, la luz de la luna reflejada en su perfil le daba un aura de total misterio. Suspiré al preguntarme ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí a esa hora? Me acerqué a pasos lentos.

"Hey" hablé, logrando que se fijara en mi.

"Hey" respondió y volvió a mirar ese punto fijo en la inmensidad del cielo estrellado.

Me senté a su lado "Es tarde ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"¿Por qué estás tú aquí?" preguntó de inmediato "Creí que querías ser el frío chico solitario del campus"

Sentí vergüenza al escucharlo. Nunca fue mi intensión tratarlo de esa forma aquella noche, sin embargo lo hice y admitía que (como siempre) había sido un gran idiota. "Lo siento" Me disculpé.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por como te traté. No quise. No... yo... estaba asustado, enojado, no lo se. Lo lamento" confesé con las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y sin dejar de mirar al suelo. Lo escuché suspirar.

"Hay cosas peores" dijo y lo miré, justo en el instante en que sonrió un poco y otra vez miró al cielo. 

Desde mi perspectiva, sus ojos brillaban, pero no de manera tierna, si no de tristeza.

"¿Cómo cuales?" pregunté y su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Perder a quien amas" dijo y luego de unos segundos las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla, hasta llegar al papel que sostenía entre sus manos.  Sabía que muchas veces me había encargado de maldecir a todos aquellos que no respetaban la privacidad del otro, pero esa noche no pude contenerme y no pude evitar arrebatar esa hoja a la que tanto se aferraba. Entonces al leerla, pude entender su dolor porque yo también sabía lo que era perder a una persona que amas,  aunque no fuera de la misma forma. Pude recordar el momento en que lo conocí y me dijo que estaba en el hospital para despedirse de alguien. Entendí el porque estaba aquella noche, sentado en medio del vacío parque, bajo el rocío de media noche. Su madre había muerto y no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo, más que abrazarlo y dejar que llore sobre mi hombro. 

Mi amistad con Yongju comenzó esa noche o tal vez, aquella tarde en el hospital. Lo que nunca imaginé fue hasta dónde nos llevaría esa historia.

* * *

 

Guardé la última prenda en el bolso y cuando lo cerré, comprendí que finalmente todo había terminado. Suspiré profundo. Habían sido los (casi) dos años más largos de mi vida, sin embargo esos eran mis últimos momentos dentro de esa pequeña habitación que había sido testigo no solo de mis incontables noches de insomnio mirando al techo, si no de todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había aprendido y sobre todo, lo que había crecido. 

"Bien ¿Estás listo?" 

Asentí al ver a Yongju parado frente a mi. Suspiré. "Tal vez extrañe un poco este lugar".

Comenzó a reír "Pensar que el primer día en que llegaste, lo único que querías hacer era huir de aquí"

"Lo se" Sonreí y me levanté dejando otra vez la cama vacía, lista para recibir a un nuevo inquilino. La mirada profunda y brillante de Yongju se fijó en mi. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. "Gracias por no dejarme solo en este tiempo"

No dijo nada, ni siquiera me devolvió el abrazo. Sólo se mantuvo inmóvil entre mis brazos, hasta que lo solté y nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar.

"Hansol" me nombró y por alguna razón mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Tal vez demasiado, en el momento en que sus pasos avanzaron y sus labios terminaron sobre los míos, como tantas otras veces durante el transcurso del último año. Me besó y finalmente rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. No estaba sorprendido, por el contrario, esperaba que sucediera porque ambos sabíamos de que se trataba esta historia, y teniendo en cuenta cada motivo, cada razón y en especial ese momento, lo aparté de mi. Lo hice de la forma más cordial y sincera en que pude hacerlo. 

"Lo siento pero... no. No puedo. No en este momento" dije sin el valor de siquiera poder mirarlo a los ojos. Lo escuché suspirar.

"Entiendo" dijo y confesó "Siempre lo hice. Lo sabes"

Asentí porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Sabía que Yongju durante este tiempo había entendido todas y cada una de mis barreras, de mis momentos, de mis estados. Yongju entendió porque quizás me quería, quizás se preocupaba demasiado por mi y esa era la peor parte a la hora de enfrentar mis decisiones y seguir adelante con lo que tenía en mente desde el primer día en que puse un pie en ese lugar.

"Es por él ¿Verdad? ¿Vas a volver a buscarlo?" preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente pude volver a mirarlo y asentí. No tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

Sonrió un poco "Nunca me has dicho su nombre, ni donde vive, ni que hace o hizo con su vida. Sin embargo... ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena?"

"Si" respondí con seguridad "Es una promesa. Prometí que volvería. Prometí que iría a buscarlo sin importar en dónde estuviera. Siempre te lo he dicho. Siempr-"

"Esta bien. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Yo lo sabía y yo acepté las reglas del juego. Sólo que..." hizo una pausa y volvió a acercarse a mi. Sus manos cálidas tocaron mi rostro "Creí que en algún momento podría hacerte cambiar de pensamiento"

"Perdón" murmuré "Pero quiero volver" me aparté y tomé mi maleta. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, seguido de sus pasos. Aunque antes de salir, su mano aferrándose a mi abrigo, me detuvo.

"Si él ya no está"

"Yongju... no"

"Escucha" me interrumpió y nuestras miradas se conectaron. Nuestras miradas volvieron a ser una sola como en aquel momento en que robó nuestro primer beso "Si él ya no está. Búscame. Llámame. No importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, no importa si son días, meses, años. No importa en donde o con quien esté. Yo siempre estaré esperándote." Hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta, pero ante mi silencio, continuó "Hansol, prométeme que si él no te esperó o si lo hizo pero ya nada es como antes, pensarás en mi. Volverás a mi. Por favor"

"No puedo prometerte eso. No puedo ser tan egoísta"

"No es egoísmo. Es simplemente una promesa que necesito escuchar para poder dejarte ir sin que duela"

Suspiré. No pude responder. No pude prometer nada de eso. Simplemente me acerqué y dejé un tímido beso en sus labios. "Gracias" fue todo lo que dije mientras su mano soltaba mi abrigo. 

Me marché dejando atrás todo aquello que había llegado conmigo aquel primer día. Dejando atrás todo menos a la única persona que me importaba en este mundo: Yuta. 


	20. SORPRESA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ← Leer el capítulo especial que está antes.

Hansol movió el sorbete de su bebida, mientras miraba atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Yongju. Él estaba tan concentrado trozando vegetales, que jamás se dio cuenta la forma en que lo observaba, atento hasta en en el más mínimo detalle.  

"Yongju" se atrevió a hablar 

Levantó la vista y sonrió "No Ji Hansol, no puedes probar lo que estoy cocinando, hasta que no llegue el resto de los chicos. Se que dijimos que compraríamos pollo frito, pero también se que prefieres el delicioso oritang que yo prepa-"

"¿Por qué nunca mencionaste a Yuta?" lo interrumpió, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

"¿eh?" sonrió con nerviosismo "¿Estás celoso?" preguntó con perspicacia y siguió en su labor de cocinero "Te he mencionado a Yuta ¿De que hablas?"

"No" Hansol respondió con seguridad porque.... ¿Cómo es que a caso podría haber pasado por alto el hecho de que Yongju alguna vez mencionara a un amigo suyo llamado YUTA? Nunca. Jamás podría haber pasado desapercibido un detalle como ese. 

"Si lo hice"

"No. Siempre mencionabas a Jaehyun o a Doyoung, pero nunca. NUNCA a Yuta"

Yongju dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a mirarlo "¿Tal vez lo olvidé, Hansol? No lo se"

"¿Olvidas mencionarme a tu 'mejor' (enfatizó las comillas con sus dedos) amigo?"

"Ya. Dime porque te molesta tanto eso ¿Por qué es tan importante?"

"No es importante" mintió "Es raro"

Yongju suspiró. Mordió sus labios. Bajó la mirada. Rascó su cuello con incomodidad y finalmente habló "Hansol, yo..." Entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar de una manera alocada. Detuvo su relato "¡Ya llegaron!" exclamó con entusiasmo (y alivio) 

"Hey. No. Espera ¡Estabas diciéndome algo!"

"Ah. Si. Después. Después seguimos ¿SI?"

"Ahg, Yongju" sin embargo no pudo detener su caminata acelerada hacia la puerta, mientras el sonido del timbre tocándose una y otra vez, taladraba sus oídos.

Yongju abrió la puerta "¿Por qué tocan así el timbre?"

Yuta sonrió "Estamos impacientes" Volteó a mirar la cara de nada que llevaban Jaehyun y Doyoung. Miró a Yongju de nuevo "Bien, yo. Yo estaba impaciente"

Sonrió " Vamos entren" los hizo pasar y recibió sus abrigos, mientra acomodaba sus calzados a un lado. "Hansol está en la cocina"

"Woah" Doyoung exclamó "Este apartamento es más grande que el salón de clases"

"Es fabuloso" Jaehyun admitió mientras observaba el gran ventanal que daba a la luminosa y transitada ciudad de Seul

"BAH. No es para tanto" Yuta murmuró intentanto aparentar que en verdad, en su interior no sólo no podía creer que eso fuera de Hansol, si no que también sentía un poco (solo un poco) de orgullo por él y lo que había logrado.

"¿Qué es esto?" Jaehyun preguntó parado frente al gran mural que Hansol aún estaba terminando de pintar. 

"Una pared con un dibujo" Doyoung respondió su pregunta con sarcasmo.

"ah, muy gracioso, aún así no volveré contigo"

"Genial. Me estás haciendo un gran favor"

"Aish, no empiecen ¿si?" Yongju los interrumpió y se dio cuenta que Yuta seguía parado frente al gran estante repleto de mangas y comics de Marvel "Creo que perdimos a Yuta" dijo y el resto asintió, porque sabían lo mucho que le gustaban esas cosas. Sin embargo, ellos no sabían el verdadero motivo por el cual Yuta, seguía parado allí como un zombie.

No pudo evitar tomar el primer número de Fullmetal Alchemist. Sonrió al ver la tapa, vieja pero intacta. Hansol leía ese manga la primera vez que lo vio sentado en el parque de la escuela y aunque era absurdo siquiera pensarlo, miles de recuerdos llenaron su mente, haciéndolo sentir entre melancólico y enojado al mismo tiempo. Escuchó la voz de Hansol, saludando al resto. Entonces volteó a mirarlo, sosteniendo el manga entre sus manos.

"¿Te gusta Fullmetal Alchemist?" preguntó, dejando a todos en un leve desconcierto... pero a Hansol totalmente paralizado.

"Si" respondió, como si Yuta en verdad no lo supiera.

Sonrió "A mi también. Era mi favorito cuando era pequeño. Solía llevar los tomos a clase para leerlos, mientras estaba sentado en el parque de la escuela. No tenía amigos en ese entonces, así que este manga era mi único compañero" 

"Ah que bien Yuta, muy linda tu historia. Conmovedora. Pero ¿Dónde está el pollo frito?" Doyoung fue insensible.

Jaehyun comenzó a reírse.

"Ustedes dos" Yongju los observó "que idiotas, son tal para cual"

Y allí comenzaba toda esa puesta en escena que solían armar, con Jaehyun, Doyoung y Yongju peleando, por ver quien era él más inteligente. Sin embargo, Hansol estaba muy ocupado observando a Yuta como para prestarles atención.  Lo vio sonreír con aires de victoria, como si no le afectara en lo absoluto recordar el pasado de esa forma, como si disfrutara ver a Hansol romperse por dentro, callado, sin saber que decir o que hacer. 

Hansol no lo entendía. Era un plan que realmente no podía comprender ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué gozaba de ver su sufrimiento? ¿A caso a él ya no le dolía? ¿A caso el pasado era algo que había enterrado para siempre?

Yuta volteó para dejar el manga en su lugar, aunque también volteó para poder respirar, para poder tomar las fuerzas que necesitaba y enfrentar a Hansol con todos sus recuerdos, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, con el pollo frito frente a ellos y el delicioso aroma del Oritang preparado por Yongju, invadió sus sentidos, comenzaron a comer y hablar de cosas totalmente casuales, sobre la universidad, sobre anécdotas del año anterior y personas que Hansol realmente no conocía en lo absoluto. Fue en ese momento en que entendió que tal vez, irrumpir de esa manera en la vida de Yuta, no había sido el mejor plan que el destino tuvo para él. Yuta hablaba tan cómodo, tan feliz, de manera tan genuina, con Yongju, Doyoung y Jaehyun, que por momentos comenzó a sentir que él estaba de más en ese lugar, precisamente SU lugar, SU hogar. Hansol empezaba a creer que tal vez, ese pensamiento que tanto rondaba por su mente era cierto... tal vez ya no había espacio ni tiempo para él en la nueva vida de Yuta.

Suspiró. Quería escapar de allí.

"Hansol" Jaehyun habló y señaló con sus palillos, el mural que estaba frente a él "¿Tú dibujaste eso?" 

Hansol, quien estaba a su lado, asintió con dudas. Y, aunque al principio sólo sintió el latido de su corazón muy fuerte, podría jurar que estuvo a un segundo de salir corriendo en el momento en que vio a Yuta voltearse para observar cual era el dibujo que tanto había llamado la atención de Jaehyun. Entonces, los roles se intercambiaron, y ahora era Yuta quien llevaba en el rostro ese gesto de desconcierto, tal vez dolor o tal vez pánico. 

Observó cada detalle de ese dibujo que mostraba a dos personajes, recién salidos de un manga espectacular de fantasía, cubriendo el cielo estrellado, mientras eran observados por dos pequeños niños, sentados bajo un gran árbol de cerezos, sin nadie más que interrumpiera su inocente felicidad. Sin terceros que arruinaran la magia de sus sueños. Lo más curioso era que esos dos pequeños niños, le recordaban a ese momento en que él y Hansol se vieron por primera vez. 

"¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé!" Doyoung exclamó y también señalo el dibujo con sus palillos "Uno de esos niños se parece a Yuta" comenzó a reír, sin saber cuanto había dado en el clavo. 

"¿Qué estupideces dices?" Jaehyun protestó. 

"Les dije que Hansol era fabuloso dibujando" Yongju lo halagó.

Hansol levantó una mano y se negó a aceptar ese cumplido. Levantó la mirada para chocar con los ojos cristalinos de Yuta, fijos en él. 

"¿Qué significa?" Preguntó y allí iba otra vez, su inexplicable forma de actuar.

Hansol pensó unos segundos "Nada en particular" dijo y continuó comiendo.

"¿Y por qué lo dibujaste si no significa nada?"

Se detuvo. Volvió a mirarlo "No tiene un significado complejo, lo que ves, es lo que es"

"Pero tiene que haber un motivo. No puedes dibujar algo así sólo por-"

"¡NO HAY MOTIVO! ¡ES SÓLO UN TONTO DIBUJO! ¿OK?"dijo y al notar la mirada atónita de todos sobre él, Hansol se dio cuenta que tal vez había levantado la voz.

Doyoung sonrió "Tranquilo. Yuta es así de molesto siempre. No es sólo contigo"

Jaehyun y Yongju asintieron, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Doyoung.

Hansol respiró profundo y contuvo sus ganas de responder "Lo se. Se cuan caprichoso, mañoso, infantil, pendenciero e incluso cruel, puede ser cuando se lo propone". sin embargo, solo pudo asentir. "Me di cuenta" dijo sin sacarle los ojos de encima. 

Yuta mantuvo firme su mirada por unos segundos. 'Es sólo un tonto dibujo' las palabras de Hansol resonaban en su mente. Mordió sus labios, intentando no dejar escapar cada palabra que en ese momento quería salir, tal vez en forma de insulto, tal vez en forma de reproche, sin embargo, ahora era él quien respiraba profundo, conteniendo sus impulsos. 

"Bieeen" Yongju interrumpió el momento tenso. "Mejor tomemos un poco" levantó su botella de Soju y le dio un sorbo. 

Doyoung y Jaehyun aceptaron su invitación a descontracturar la situación. Yuta dudó un poco, hasta que pensó que quizás un poco de alcohol en su cuerpo era una buena idea para olvidar el hecho de tener a Ji Hansol a un metro de distancia, parado sobre la fina línea que separaba golpear su rostro o abrazarlo. 

Sin embargo, Yuta nunca tuvo control sobre el alcohol.... y al parecer Doyoung, Jaehyun y Yongju tampoco. Eran sólo la 1:30am cuando Hansol se vio sentado, en la delicada alfombra de su departamento, rodeado de 4 ebrios que no dejaban de hablar sin sentido, de reírse y de pelearse por saber quien era el que mejor cantaba en el improvisado Karaoke que Yongju armó. Y aunque la respuesta fuera, Ninguno porque todos tenían más Soju que sangre en el cuerpo, Hansol no dijo nada, y se dedicó a observar a Yuta, porque (finalmente) después de 3 largos años y de pensar que jamás volvería a verlo, hoy tenía la oportunidad de al menos mirarlo en silencio, sin que nadie lo notara. 

Hansol se preguntó si esa era la forma en la que Yuta se había sentido desde que eran pequeños, como un extraño que simplemente observaba cada uno de los movimientos del otro, a una distancia discreta. Yuta se reía de incoherencias y sus mejillas tenían ese tierno color rosado que lo hacía ver tan lindo. Su primer sensación al volver a ver su sonrisa, fue de arrepentimiento, porque sabía que jamás debió apartarse de él. Hansol sabía que jamás debió haberlo dejado solo. ¿Qué clase de situaciones habrá superado y enfrentado? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa universidad? ¿Qué había pasado en su vida durante esos 3 años? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, pero aún así sólo se dedico a observarlo, en silencio, esperando que todos tuvieran el suficiente alcohol en sangre, como para no darse cuenta de la forma en que sus ojos brillaban al ver a Yuta tan cerca y aún así tan lejos.

"Tengo que irme" Yuta balbuceó mientras se levantaba de su lugar y el resto de sus compañeros sólo dormían o al menos eso intentaban. 

Hansol lo vio tambalearse y se levantó para ayudarlo.

"Tu. Ni me toques" rechazó su mano extendida. 

Pero Hansol siguió sus pasos, insistente "¿A dónde vas?" 

"Me voy"

"La puerta está para el otro lado"

Volteó y lo señaló "Deja de decirme como tengo que vivir mi vida ¿No entiendes que ya no existes en ella?" volvió a seguir su camino después de sus palabras en tono amenazante.

Hansol, lejos de sentir miedo, sonrió. Si tan sólo él pudiera verse, con sus jeans rasgados y su gigante remera blanca con palabras en francés. "Yuta esa no es la-"

"¡Silencio idiota! ¡Adiós!" dijo y abrió la puerta..... del baño "Y no me sigas, no me pidas que vuelva porque no voy a hacerlo"

"Okey" Se cruzó de brazos esperando ver cual sería su próximo movimiento. Entonces, cuando lo vio entrar a la ducha y tambalearse dentro, mientras pedía por un taxi, se dio cuenta que debía hacer algo. "Déjame ayudarte, no puedes estar aquí, es peligroso. No estás bien"

 

"¡sí que estoy bien!" exclamó "Mi vida es perfecta desde que te fuiste"comenzó a moverse de manera dramática. Hansol intentó sostenerlo, pero volvió a apartarlo "¿cuándo vas a entenderlo? ¿Por qué volviste? ¡Vete! ¡No te necesito!"

"Voy a irme cuando estés sobrio, ya, vamos" lo tomó del brazo pero Yuta tiró de él, haciéndolo entrar también y en menos de lo que Hansol pudo darse cuenta, abrió la llave del agua, quedando los 2 bajo la fría lluvia de ducha. "¿Qué haces?" lo apartó para poder apagar el agua. Volteó para sostenerlo, pero lo encontró ya fuera, recostado contra la pared del baño. Hansol lo observó durante unos segundos. Yuta estaba recostado contra la pared, mojado y mirando al suelo. Se acercó a él. "Hey. Vamos" tocó su hombro. Entonces fue cuando sintió su rostro caer sobre su pecho. Sintió su respiración. Sintió su calor. Dudó si debía hacer algún movimiento, tocar su hombro, abrazarlo, apartarlo. Entonces cuando menos lo esperaba, lo escuchó hablar...

"Hansol, volvamos a casa. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Por favor, volvamos a casa" Murmuró con la voz quebrada, como si estuviera a un segundo de comenzar a llorar.

Rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo y recostó su mejilla en su cabello mojado. Suspiró ante el imposible. Por más que quisiera salir corriendo de ese lugar, junto a él, no podía. Hansol no podía hacer lo que Yuta le estaba pidiendo, no sólo porque era algo inalcanzable, si no porque sabía que esas palabras, se las llevaría la mañana, en el primer momento en que el efecto del alcohol se vaya de su cuerpo al salir el sol. Hansol sabía que eso, era algo que Yuta solo podría pedirle estando ebrio o volviendo a ser ese Yuta de hace 3 años atrás, ese que había perdido, y que hoy volvía a tener entre sus brazos. 

Sin soltarlo (porque para ser honesto, aún no se sentía con la fuerza de hacerlo... de nuevo) lo apartó de la puerta y miró hacia el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera allí. Caminó unos pocos pasos hasta su habitación, sosteniendo a un Yuta semi-dormido / ebrio.  Entró y lo recostó en su cama. Buscó entre su ropa un buzo y un pantalón para poder cambiar su ropa mojada.  Pensó que sería algo difícil, pero el estado de Yuta hizo que todo fuera fácil y rápido.  Lo observó unos segundos. Se veía tan frágil, tan pequeño, tan inocente.

"ojalá existiera alguna forma de volver el tiempo atrás" susurró e intentó marcharse, pero Yuta sostuvo su mano y lo detuvo.

"No vuelvas a irte sin mi" balbuceó de nuevo.

Hansol sonrió "No lo haré. Pero espérame" dijo y se levantó para asegurarse de que el resto siguiera durmiendo y nadie saliera de la casa en ese estado. Caminó hacia la puerta y se asustó al ver a Yongju parado allí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó nervioso, pero volvió a sentirse tranquilo cuando vio que Yongju estaba igual o tal vez peor que Yuta.

"Hansol" cayó sobre él "Te extraño"

Lo apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para poder salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. "Yongju, estas ebrio"

"Te extraño" volvió a decir y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho "Tu amor del pasado no va a volver y yo aquí, esperándote"

"No vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Vamos, ve a dormir" Acompañó sus torpes pasos hasta la segunda habitación del departamento, esa que solía usar Yongju durante la mayor parte del tiempo en el que básicamente vivía allí.  Lo ayudó a acostarse y lo tapó con una manta.

"Hansol" lo llamó e hizo señas para que se acercara a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Suspiró y cumplió con su pedido "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes lo importante que eres para mi?"

"Lo sé. Tú también eres importante en mi vida" contestó y no pudo evitar bostezar. Estaba tan cansado y sólo quería volver a su habitación, para poder aunque sea observar a Yuta, desde una silla a un lado de la cama.

"No creo ser tan importante en tu vida"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Dejarías a alguien por mi?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Si estuvieras con Yuta, lo dejarías por mi?"

Sintió que su sangre se congeló. "¿qu-e-e esta-as dicien-do?" preguntó con muchos nervios.

Yongju sonrió "Yo lo hice"

"¿Qué cosa hiciste?"

"Dejé a mi novio por tí"

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera descomunal "¿Qué novio?"

"Yuta.... Yo dejé a Yuta cuando tú volviste a mi vida"

 

 


End file.
